Ahora
by Srta-Juli
Summary: Edward, se enamora de una chica que no lo aprecia tal y como es, después de mucho luchar para lograr la relación que el sueña tener, se da cuenta que sus verdaderos anhelos están en el corazón de su mejor amiga. Basada en la cancion ahora de Jeremias.
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _****Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una cancion del cantautor venezolanao Jeremias.**

**

* * *

****AHORA **

_Summary: __Edward, un chico sensible y apuesto se enamora de una chica que no lo aprecia tal y como es, después de mucho luchar para lograr la relación que el sueña tener, se da cuenta que sus verdaderos anhelos están en el lugar menos esperado, el corazón de su mejor amiga. Basado en la canción Ahora de Jeremías._

**Prefacio**

**EPOV**

El inicio de un nuevo año escolar, el ultimo antes de ir a la universidad. Me preparo para afrontar un nuevo comienzo en mi vida, esperanzado en que ahora si conozca ese sentimiento del que solo tengo referencias y buenos ejemplos, el amor.

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 18 años, y soy el hijo menor de una gran familia en la que el amor es el eje que guía nuestras vidas, y como no, si yo y mis 4 hermanos tenemos unos grandiosos padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen que nos acogieron como sus hijos a pesar de no llevar sus misma sangre. Yo fui el primero en ser adoptado, apenas siendo un bebe, me siguió Alice y poco tiempo después Emmet que ya tenia 4 años de edad; Rosalie y Jasper se nos unieron cuando tenían 8 son sobrinos en segundo grado de Esme, y al morir sus padres se unieron a nuestra familia.

Mi hermano mayor Emmet tiene 21 años, sin duda un niño gigante, bromista, juguetón, encantador y con un corazón mas grande que sus músculos y eso ya es mucho decir, porque si de músculos se trata ni el mas fortachón de los físico-culturistas le gana a mi querido hermano oso, aunque claro todas sus cualidades no lo eximen de sacarme de mis casillas tan a menudo, que a veces no se como soporto todas sus impertinencias e imprudencia, porque si, Emmet tiene un gran defecto, es un boca suelta incurable, nunca piensa antes de hablar por lo que siempre se esta metiendo en líos, especialmente conmigo. A él le siguen los Gemelos Hale Jasper y Rosalie con 21 años, tan idénticos como distintos, a pesar de que físicamente son iguales, cabello rubio ojos azules intensos, Jasper muy guapo (según las chicas) y Rose de una belleza perturbadora e implacable (como diría mi mejor amiga, la enemiga numero uno de la autoestima de cualquier mujer, _aunque realmente no es mi tipo_ , pero en fin talvez sea porque la considero mi hermana), son tan distintos en su forma de ser como el agua y el aceite; Jasper es un mediador nato, tiene esa extraña capacidad de mantenerse calmado hasta en las situaciones mas extremas y contagiar a todos con sus estado de animo, en cambio Rose es la vanidad personificada, esta consciente de su belleza y sabe aprovecharla, aunque en el fondo tiene un buen corazón y un gran instinto maternal, de otra manera no se explica su adoración por Emmet, es lo único que le importa mas que ella misma, no se de donde saca la paciencia para aguantarlo, o bueno si de su amor supongo. Finalmente Alice, ¿como describirla?, no hay otra forma, mi pequeño duende maquiavélico (aunque siempre con buenos fines), hiperactivo y obsesivo si de compras se trata; sin duda es mi hermana favorita, digamos que se hace querer entre sus locuras e imposiciones que siempre terminan en el bien común, lo único que la tranquiliza es Jasper su amor tranquilo y pacifico es lo que balancea esa extraña combinación que hace con Alice, bueno y mi mejor amiga que también es la suya, aunque en su caso, no es precisamente que la tranquiliza, digamos mas bien que la usa para canalizar sus locuras, ya que ella siempre es el blanco de las mismas, es como decir… si ya se, es su barbie tamaño real.

Mis padres que puedo decir de ellos, son la pareja mas amorosa y estable que puede existir Carlisle es Medico, tiene una gran capacidad de ayudar a los demás y su compasión por el prójimo lo hacen el excelente profesional que es abnegado y preocupado por el bien común. Esme es diseñadora de interiores, aunque no ejerce de manera profesional mas bien lo usa como Hobbie ya que no necesita el dinero que esto le produce, proviene de una familia bastante acaudalada lo cual unido a la fortuna que posee carlisle y la que heredaron Jasper y Rose de sus padres hacen que no tengamos ninguna preocupación en este sentido, aunque bueno eso a veces ocasiona que la gente se nos acerque mas por interés que por cualquier otra cosa.

Eso me lleva a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo (y la de mis hermanos también, aunque bueno ellos la consideran mas su hermana) mi _**BELLA RAGAZZE**_, Isabella Swan aunque no le gusta que la llamen por su nombre completo, prefiere que la llamen Bella, de allí el apodo que solo yo uso con ella de cariño, nos conocimos desde niños, un día teníamos 4 años (creo) estábamos jugando en el parque mis hermanos y yo, y allí la vi por primera vez, ella era tan torpe y patosa (lo es todavía) no podía caminar ni un metro porque se tropezaba hasta con sus propios pies e iba directo al suelo, después de observarla desde lejos, no me pude resistir, me acerque a ella y le jugué una broma, pero se me paso la mano y casi la mato, la convencí de treparse a un Árbol y una vez allí le pegue un gran susto, se resbalo pero la pude sujetar, y cuando ya estaba segura de nuevo, su "buena suerte" (nótese el sarcasmo) salio a relucir y así de la nada la rama donde estaba se quebró y Bella una vez mas fue a dar al suelo, menos mal que Carlisle estaba con nosotros y la atendió inmediatamente, ¿el resultado? Un brazo fracturado para Bella, un castigo para mi, mas la humillación de pedirle disculpas a ella y a sus padres, y el inicio de una gran amistad, ya que desde ese día somos inseparables. Confío en ella como en nadie mas, salvo tal vez Alice, no tenemos secretos de ninguna índole, incluso me confeso alguna vez que me quería mas que como un amigo, que sabia que yo no le correspondía pero no podía ocultármelo, porque lo sentía una traición así que simplemente me lo dijo y nuestra amistad siguió como siempre.

Como ven estoy rodeado de amor, pero no lo he experimentado en carne propia, y eso me frustra, si, lo he recibido en grandes cantidades, de mis padres, mis hermanos y de Bella, pero nunca he sentido ese amor que hay entre Carlisle y Esme, entre Rose y Emmet o entre Alice y Jasper, y lo de Bella… bueno aun creo que ella solo se confundió, porque nuestra amistad es muy intensa pero nada mas.

Mi mayor anhelo es conocer a la chica de mis sueños que me comprenda y me ame en la misma medida que yo a ella, que sea el centro de mi mundo, y que me complemente.

* * *

N/A: Este es mi primer fanfiction, despues de pensarlo mucho me decidi a escribir esta historia, aqui dejo el prefacio diganme si lo continuo... La Mayor parte sera desde el punto de vista de Edward, aun que no dejare de incluir uno que otro de Bella.


	2. El final del verano

******_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _****Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una cancion del cantautor venezolanao Jeremias.**

**

* * *

**

**El final del verano**

**EPOV**

Me levante temprano, a pesar de ser el ultimo día del verano, todo el mundo aprovecharía para dormir hasta tarde, todos menos yo, ¿la razón? Hoy regresa mi Bella ragazze de sus vacaciones (o sus dos meses de tortura, como ella dice) con su madre en Phoenix, todos los veranos, desde el divorcio de sus padres, Bella viajaba a Phoenix a pasar sus vacaciones con su mama, siempre me pareció extraño que se quedara con su padre y no con su madre luego del divorcio, por aquello de que los niños siempre deben estar con su madre, aunque claro, en esa época, no había poder humano que separara a Bella de Charlie, quizás porque sabia que él era el que sufría mas con todo aquello, eso y que ella desde niña siempre fue mas madura que su loca madre, fue muy sensato de parte de Reneé, aceptar la decisión de Bella que con solo 7 años dijo _" me quiero quedar con mi papá; él me necesita mas, además mi papa es mejor mamá y mi mamá es mejor papá"_ , si una respuesta al mas puro estilo de mi mejor amiga, y no se porque me sorprendo que lo aceptaran, si no recuerdo mal esa fue la primera vez que uso su arma mortal de convencimiento, cristalizo sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate en una mirada suplicante exactamente igual a la del gato con botas de Shreck cortesía por supuesto de diabólico duende que tengo por hermana…de todos modos ha sido mejor así, ya que no tuvimos que separarnos salvo por los dos meses que duró cada verano.

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis divagaciones sobre Bella, y a esta hora en un día como hoy no puede ser otra que Alice

- Pasa Alice

- Buenos días hermanito, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? Dijo con una gran sonrisa que termino haciendo un puchero

- Oh! mi pequeño duende, (digo en tono teatral) déjame ver (miro mi reloj, con una mueca pensativa), son las 8 de la mañana, es Domingo, sin mencionar que es el ultimo día de verano (enumerando con los dedos), que mas… ahh si hoy regresa Bella de sus vacaciones, nadie mas que tu, podría estar molestando a mi puerta… lo que me lleva a la respuesta a tu siguiente pregunta. Si, si voy a buscar a Bella al aeropuerto y si, si me puedes acompañar, solo que es muy temprano aun, porque su vuelo llega a las 3 de la tarde.

- Primero que nada querido hermano aburrido, te he dicho mil veces ¡que no me gusta que me llames duende!_ Cuando dijo esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos con un dejo de furia y algo de broma y sonrió_ -solo Bells puede hacerlo, en cuanto a irla a buscar al aeropuerto, no te venia a preguntar como puedes ver ya vine preparada – _señaló toda su vestimenta, haciendo un ademán_

–Y se que es temprano pero, te conozco y aunque su avión llegue hasta en la tarde en cualquier momento te vas a impacientar, y te vas a ir a buscarla sin avisar ni esperar a nadie, así tengas que pasar horas demás en el aeropuerto- _culmino con esa sonrisa petulante, de saberse dueña de toda la razón, como odio que me conozca tanto._

- Bueno como puedes ver (dije señalándome) todavía no estoy listo por lo que no estoy nada impaciente (por ahora)

- Por ahora hermanito –_¡¡touche!! Maldita enana siempre se me adelanta- _Por ahora –_dijo pausadamente _- no te doy más de una hora para que comiences a jugar con las llaves del auto, y a caminar de un lado a otro hasta hacer una zanja de tu cuarto a la puerta de entrada

-Eso no es cierto! (contesté irritado)

- Si es cierto! Y lo sabes – _hizo una pausa_ – No se cuando vas a terminar de admitir que extrañas a Bella y no puedes vivir sin ella –_ hizo un ademán como rogando al cielo_

- Alice, eso lo se de sobra, no necesito admitir nada, Bella es mi mejor amiga desde hace 14 años y por supuesto que la extraño muchísimo cuando no esta

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a cuando vas a admitir que esta enamorado de Bella tanto como lo esta ella de ti – _me refutó_

- Bella no esta enamorada de mi (contesté), solo se confundió por un tiempo, y yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ella, la quiero mucho, si, pero como a una amiga

- Si claro! -_rodó los ojos_- Y yo nací ayer, y no se usar una tarjeta de crédito

Iba a contestarle pero me detuvo con la mano en alto

- Edward, todavía no entiendo como no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimiento hacia "tu mejor amiga" - _hizo comillas imaginarias en el aire_ -al menos ella fue valiente y se lo confeso a si misma y a ti – _intente interrumpirla, pero me calló en el acto nuevamente con su mano_ – Déjame terminar, estas tan ciego, que espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde, y entonces ella ya se haya cansado de esperarte, y consiga otro amor.

- No sabes lo que dices, yo estoy claro en que a Bella solo la puedo ver como la amiga que es, que mas quisiera yo que enamorarme aunque sea de ella, pero no, yo todavía no he conocido el amor (le conteste, sin poder evitar que me embargara la tristeza)

- Aww, hermano, eres taaaan tonto… -_dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos con dulsura-_ no sabes lo que tienes enfrente… pero no importa, - _soltó mi rostro y se irguió, apuntándome con su dedo índice_- te puedo apostar lo que quieras, ya se, un mes sin tarjetas de crédito, ni compras, ni Jasper a que yo tengo razón…

En eso se abrió la puerta, y una Bella muy sonriente entro en la habitación diciendo:

- Yo que tu, no acepto esa apuesta, (la miré sorprendido, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa por tener a mi amiga aquí conmigo) lo que sea que Alice te este apostando debe ser muy cierto para que ella se este arriesgando a **¡un mes sin tarjetas de crédito, ni compras, ni Jasper! **(abrio los ojos como platos) además sabes lo que siempre digo… nunca, nunca, nunca apuestes contra Alice ella es medio bruja y siempre acierta… Por cierto ¿ahora que están apostando?

-¡¡¡Bella!!! - _gritó Alice y le salto encima en un abrazo _- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Porque no avisaste? Te hubiéramos buscado al aeropuerto

-Jajaja - se rió Bella – ¡Hola duende!, ¿no te parece que son muchas preguntas a la vez?, bueno aquí van tus respuestas: vine a darles una sorpresa, hoy en el primer vuelo de la mañana y porque sino no seria sorpresa… Y tu no me piensas dar un abrazo ingrato –_me dijo usando conmigo su arma mortal de convencimiento, un gran puchero y sus ojos chocolate cristalizados._

Diablos! Sabe que no me puedo resistir, mi boca se ensancho en una gran sonrisa, aparte al duende de en medio y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas

- ¡mi Bella ragazze! ¡¡¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!!!

- ¡¡¡Oye!!! - _exclamo alice haciendo un puchero _- se que quieres a Bella mas que a mi, que llevo tu sangre - _dijo teatralmente _- ¡pero tampoco es para que me empujes!

- Edward, no seas brusco con tu hermana, - _dijo mi madre sonriendo desde la puerta_ – y tu Alice, no exageres que Edward apenas te apartó, entiende que extrañó mucho a Bella

- Si, yo también la extrañé y no por eso ando atropellando a la gente

- Claro, y lanzársele encima a bella para abrazarla, casi tumbándola al piso no es atropellar a la gente (le dije, sonriendo)

- Claro que no –dijo alice-

- Y desde cuando Bella necesita ayuda para caer al suelo – _ese fue Emmet_ – a ver que yo recuerde… -_dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y mirando al techo, simulando pensar, un ejercicio que por demás no practica mucho_ - nunca, ella solita se encarga, jajajaja, ¡aouch! – _una sonriente Rose le pego a emmet en la cabeza_ -

- Hola Emmet, yo estoy bien gracias, también te extrañe – dijo Bella en tono sarcástico –

- ¡¡¡Hola hermanita postiza!!! Déjame darte un abrazo – exclamo acercándosele con los brazos abiertos y encerrándola entre sus grandes brazo y su pecho –

- ¡¡¡Em-meeeettttt, no res-pi-ro!!! - _hablo de forma entrecortada_ -

- ¡suéltala Emmet!– le regaño Rosalie - la vas a asfixiar –_le quito a bella de los brazos_ - hola Bella, que gusto que regresaras

- Hola Rose, Gracias – respondió Bella

- Bueno, basta –dijo Esme- ustedes dos – señalo a Emmet y Rose – vayan a cambiarse para desayunar, Alice, ayúdame a poner la mesa – _y con esto tomo a mi hermanita del brazo, la saco de mi habitación y se volteo hacia nosotros_ - , Bella querida, ¿te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?

- Si Esme, gracias, de hecho voy a pasar todo el día aquí porque Charlie se fue de pesca en cuanto me trajo del aeropuerto

- Me lo imagine en cuanto vi tus maletas en la entrada, solo quería confirmar – _le guiño un ojo a Bella y se fue –_

- Y bien, porque no me dijiste que llegabas temprano (me cruce de brazos)

- Ya les dije, -_rodó los ojos_- porque quería darles la sorpresa, además fue a ultima hora, a Phill le adelantaron un juego para hoy por la tarde en florida y ellos también debían viajar, les avisaron anoche, por lo que tuve que cambiar el boleto esta misma mañana, apenas alcancé a avisarle a Charlie antes de que se fuera de pesca

-Ok, lo que importa es que ya estas aquí, (la abrace de nuevo y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo que, por supuesto, hizo que se sonrojara) Ahora si, cuéntame como te fue, que hiciste en todo este tiempo sin mi

- Lo dices como si no hubiésemos hablado por teléfono, todas las noches de estos dos meses _–me dijo sonriendo-_

- Sabes que no es lo mismo, se pierden detalles (la tome de la mano y nos sentamos en mi cama)

- Bueno, no fue muy distinto a que me hubiera quedado a pasar mis vacaciones sometida a las locuras de Alice, ya sabes, entre el nuevo pasatiempo de mi madre, la Yoga, y los intentos de Phill de enseñarme a jugar Béisbol, que dicho sea de paso no se porque lo sigue intentando si sabe que soy patosa a morir, no fueron unos meses muy placenteros que digamos. Pero dime algo mas importante, ¿arreglaste mi horario de clases? No quiero tener que hacer fila mañana para hacer los cambios

- Sip, no fue problema, sabes que la Srta. Cope no se resiste a mis encantos (me levante y saque del primer cajón de mi cómoda el horario y se lo entregue)

- Claro, no es la única _–murmuro para si misma, aunque logre escucharla, y sonreí aun de espaldas a ella-_

- Toma (le extendí el papel) compartimos casi todas las clases como siempre, salvo por Literatura, ya que tu vas a un curso avanzado y Deportes, porque me tome la libertad de inscribirte en el mas básico, te basta para cumplir con los créditos necesarios para la graduación, así no tendrás que esforzarte tanto, además contaras con la ayuda de Jasper y no tendrás problemas con tu casi pulcro promedio, dime si no soy el mejor amigos del mundo

Bella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, sonrió y se lanzo sobre mí en un gran abrazo

- Claro que lo eres – _se quedo meditando un momento y luego frunció el ceño_- ¿Cómo que la ayuda de Jasper?

- Ahh no te había dicho, mis hermanos por fin se decidieron y se van a tomar un año sabático, no tan sabático antes de entrar a la universidad, para que podamos irnos todos juntos el año que viene

- ¿Como lograron convencer a Carlisle?

- Por eso es que no es tan sabático, la condición fue que invirtieran su tiempo en alguna actividad de provecho, literalmente les dijo _**"no creerán que se van a quedar de vagos todo un año"**_(le conté imitando a la perfección la voz de mi padre). Entonces todo quedo así: Jasper consiguió empleo como asistente del entrenador Clapp en el instituto, por lo que, lo mas probable es que sea él quien se encargue de los cursos básicos de deporte, ya que comparten la misma hora con mi clase que es la avanzada; aunque claro, lo hizo solo para pasar mas tiempo con el duende que tiene por novia. Emmet convenció a Esme de tomar el proyecto de restauración del museo de Port Angeles, así le sirve de practica ya que piensa estudiar arquitectura, y déjame decirte que esa el la decisión mas madura que ha tomado desde que logro hacerse novio de Rose, y de paso logramos sacar a Esme de la casa para que no siga remodelando nuestros cuartos. En cuanto a Rose, logró, y todavía no se como, que la aceptaran en aquel curso de mecánica especializada que tanto quería hacer, y que no la aceptaban por ser mujer, creo que con eso se gano su primer litigio antes de comenzar su carrera de leyes.

- Whao!!! –exclamo sorprendida- ¿Porque perdimos tanto tiempo hablando de mis aburridas vacaciones? y no me contaste lo que sucedía aquí, ¡que desperdicio de teléfono!. No puedo creer que vayamos a la universidad, todos juntos

- Si, (rodé los ojos) ya Esme esta planeando comprar un departamento en Seattle para que lo compartamos todos cuando vayamos a la universidad, tu incluida

- Ja! Ya quiero ver que convenza a Charlie – dijo incrédula-

- No menos precies la capacidad manipuladora de Esme, en el fondo creo que todo esto del año sabático fue su idea y no de Alice.

En ese momento nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el grito de alice, para que bajáramos a desayunar. Nos dirigimos al comedor, para encontrar a toda la familia ocupando sus lugares, Bella como siempre se sentó a mi lado, y nos pasamos todo el desayuno comentando los detalles de cómo convencieron a mi padre de esperar un año para comenzar la universidad. Esme nos confeso que ya encontró el departamento perfecto, y le dijo a Bella que no se preocupara por Charlie, que ella se encargaría de todo, que lo único que tenia que hacer era concretar su beca para estudiar literatura.

El resto del día se nos fue, entre charlas, bromas y por supuesto nuestro acostumbrado torneo de Mario Kart, en el cual sorpresivamente mi Bella ragazze, le gano a un muy molesto Emmet que no entendió como la princesa Peach le pudo ganar a su Donkey Kong ( a lo cual supe después que Bella durante sus vacaciones le pago a un niño de 8 años para que le enseñara todos los trucos del juego favorito de mi hermano oso, solo para ver su cara al ganarle). A eso de las 7 de la noche lleve a Bella a su casa, para que descansara y se preparara para el primer día de nuestro último año en el instituto.

**BPOV**

Después de un largo día, finalmente Edward me llevo a mi casa, en el camino íbamos comentando la hazaña del día…

- Aun no puedo creer, que le haya ganado a Emmet en su juego favorito, (dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro) esos fueron los 50 dólares mejor invertidos de toda mi vida, (Edward frenó en seco) ¡su cara no tenia precio! (exclame divertida)

- ¡Bella! –_me dijo en tono de reproche_- ¿¿¿le pagaste 50 dólares a un niño para que te enseñara a ganar Mario kart??? –_abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_-

-¡¡¡Edward!!! (Exclamé) ¿Por quien me tomas?, puedo ser infantil, pero no soy tonta (le explique elocuentemente), si, le pague 50 dólares al sobrino de Phill, pero no solo para ganarle a Emmet en Mario Kart, le pague, para que me enseñara todos los trucos para ganarle en todos los juegos, en los que ha humillados a algún miembro de la familia, voy a reivindicar incluso a Jasper en Halo y a ti en Need for Speed, y usando a todos los personajes, armas y/o vehículos que él considera inferiores o débiles (culmine con tono de satisfacción)

- Ja! Si logras eso, me vas a tener que presentar a ese sobrino de Phil – _contesto incrédulo, y echo a andar el auto nuevamente_-

- No me subestimes (le contesté), y si, te encantaría conocer a Dylan, ese niño es totalmente adicto a los video juegos, y eso lo ha hecho ser el mejor, hasta ha participado en torneos; yo ni siquiera sabia que se hacían ese tipo de competencias… lo mejor fue que me enseño que en los videojuegos no importa que seas patosa o no tengas habilidades, solo hace falta saber lo que se requiere para ganar y buscar en Internet los trucos para lograrlo (le guiñe un ojo), créeme Rose va a necesitar de todos sus encantos para calmar la frustración que le voy a provocar a Emmet

- Esto se va a poner divertido – _me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente_ – avísame cuando le vayas a ganar para poner a correr las apuestas, si estas tan segura, no voy a perder la oportunidad de aumentar su humillación

En ese momento se detuvo el auto, estuve tan entretenida en la conversación con Edward, que no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en frente de mi casa. Como de costumbre Edward me ayudo a bajar y tomo mis maletas para llevarlas adentro de mi casa, al entrar encontramos a Charlie viendo un partido en la sala.

- Buenas noches papá, no sabia que ya habías regresado de pesca (comente enarcando una ceja)

- Ammm… si, perdona que no te fuera a buscar, -_contesto distraído_- me imagine que Edward no tendría problemas en traerte

- Hola Charlie -_saludo mi amigo, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas torcidas_- no te preocupes no hubo problema, Ehhh… Bella –_se dirigió a mí_- ¿dejo las maletas acá? o ¿las subo a tu cuarto?

- ¿Como estas muchacho? –_saludo mi padre, y sin dejarme hablar le contestó por mi_- te agradecería que las subieras de una vez, así me ahorras el esfuerzo –_sonrió con la disculpa reflejada en el rostro-_

-Bien gracias –_contestó Edward, y con esto subió las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación_

Rodé los ojos y subí detrás de él, entramos y Edward dejo las maletas a un lado de mi pequeño tocador y se arrojo en mi cama, en ese momento comencé a divagar, sobre todos los momentos que he vivido con él en estas cuatro paredes, las charlas, los juegos, esos pequeños roces, el día que me di cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el, y el día en que contra todo pronostico tome valor y se lo confesé a pesar de saber que no era correspondida, y es que mi amistad con Edward llego al punto en que me era imposible ocultarle algo, sin sentir que lo estaba traicionando, por eso no dude al confesarle mis sentimientos a sabiendas de que eso podría estropear nuestra amistad, aunque finalmente todo acabo mejor de lo que esperaba, él no me creyó mucho, mejor dicho, piensa que estaba confundida, y no le día mayor importancia, lo que me permitió, sacarme ese peso de encima, y seguir tratándolo como hasta ahora, y si bien, sigo enamorada hasta los tuétanos de él, por lo menos lo tengo a mi lado, aunque sea solo como mi mejor amigo. Solté un suspiro y me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba divertido.

- ¡¿Que?! (pregunté)

- Un millón por tus pensamientos -_me contestó_-

- No malgastes tu dinero en eso, a fin de cuentas ya los conoces (le repliqué)

- Ni que pudiera leer tus pensamientos… si pudieras ver tus expresiones cuando comienzas a divagar, entenderías por que podría ofrecer todo mi dinero por conocer tus pensamientos.

- Entonces, recuérdame pararme frente al espejo cada ver que vaya a divagar (sonreí)

- Si claro –_contestó condescendiente y se levantó de la cama_- Bueno entonces mañana paso por ti para ir al instituto –_no era una pregunta_

- No, Edward puedo irme en mi auto

- ¡Oh mi Bella ragazze! –_me rodeo los hombros con su brazo, no pude evitar sonrojarme_- A esa cafetera no puedes llamarla auto

- ¡¡¡Eyyy!!! (Lo golpee suavemente en el estomago) mas respeto con un auto que puede ser el padre del tuyo (dije elocuente)

- Mas bien tatarabuelo –_murmuro, pero logré escucharlo_-

- ¡Oye! no todos tenemos la suerte de que nos regalen un volvo ultimo modelo plateado de cumpleaños, pero eso no te da derecho a menos preciar a mi monovolumen

-Ok, Ok _–levanto las manos a modo de defensa-_ entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana en el instituto

Salimos de mi habitación, bajamos las escaleras y justo en el ante penúltimo escalón tropecé y me fui de bruces, los brazos de Edward para variar evitaron el inminente choque con el piso, y la ya común corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir mi cara tan cerca de la suya y sus brazos rodeándome, por un momento, sentí que él se estremeció, pero debí imaginarlo ya que inmediatamente soltó su habitual carcajada de burla.

- Jajajaja! Ragazze… un día de estos te vas a matar con tus propios pies

- Gracias Edward, estoy bien, no, no me hice daño, si eres mi héroe (le espeté, sarcástica)

- No te enojes – _pellizcó mi mejilla haciendo un puchero, se volteó hacia Charlie y se despidió – _Adiós Charlie, hasta mañana

- Adiós Hijo, Saludas a tus padres de mi parte – _se despidió mi padre, se levantó, apagó el televisor, y subió las escaleras _–

- Seguro – _contestó mi amigo_ –

Nos encaminamos a la entrada de mi casa, en ese momento recordé algo, me detuve, coloque las manos en mis caderas y le llame la atención.

- Edward… ¿no se te esta olvidando algo?

El se volteo, me miro enarcando una ceja, y luego sonrió (¡Dios! como me encanta su sonrisa)

-Nop, no se me olvida, esta en el auto – _corrió hasta el auto y sacó una bolsa de regalo del asiento trasero y me la entregó_ – toma, aquí tienes tu nuevo diario

Sonreí y tome la bolsa, y saque un precioso diario con la cubierta de piel, con un sol y una luna entrelazados, que estaban labrados en un intricado diseño rodeado de estrellas, con una cerradura de metal que tenia sujeta dos pequeñas llaves una con la forma de una luna y la otra con forma de sol, tome la llave de luna y se la entregue a Edward, él tomo la llave, se quitó su cadena y engarzó la llave en ella.

- ¿Por qué me sigues dando la llave de tu diario? - _Me preguntó poniéndose nuevamente su cadena_ – si sabes que yo no la voy a usar

- Ya te he dicho, que tu eres el guardián de mis secretos, y es precisamente, porque sé que no la vas a usar que te la doy, digamos que para mí, es un símbolo de la confianza que tengo en ti (conteste naturalmente)

Era la primera vez, en los cinco años que teníamos con esta tradición que me hacia esa pregunta y mi respuesta, si bien, no le sorprendió, le lleno de orgullo y gratitud, por el abrazo tan efusivo que en ese instante me dio. Me tomo con la guardia baja y quede tan estupefacta con ese abrazo que no supe como responderle y me tomo unos cuantos segundo poder devolvérselo.

- OH Bella!, eres tan especial, la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido en la vida fue hacerte trepar a aquel árbol, porque gracias a eso conseguí la mejor amiga del mundo –_me dijo con voz entrecortada-_

Limpie la lagrima que involuntariamente se me escapo, y con un nudo en la garganta le respondí

- Edward, tu te haz ganado a pulso mi cariño y mi confianza, (y mi amor añadí mentalmente) eres la única persona que me conoce realmente y que me comprende, y por eso es que puedes contar conmigo siempre… pero ya (corte el hilo de la conversación y me separe a regañadientes de su abrazo) dejemos los sentimentalismos, que si Alice o peor Emmet nos viera en este momento no me quiero imaginar las burlas (intente sonreír pero solo conseguí hacer una mueca)

- Tienes razón – _recobró la compostura_ – ya he soportado mucho las burlas de esos dos durante tu ausencia, mejor no les doy mas motivos

Me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa (y yo por supuesto me derretí en el proceso) me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

- Hasta mañana, que duermas bien y no tengas pesadillas mi Bella Ragazze

- Igual para ti (le conteste)

Me quede observando como se alejaba el volvo, con la persona más importante de mi vida en él. Suspire, entre a mi casa, subí a mi habitación, y lo primero que hice fue sentarme en el escritorio abrí mi nuevo diario y escribí las palabras con las que sellaba el final del verano.

_Te Amo, Edward _

* * *

**_N/A: Hola, espero que les este gustando, en el proximo capitulo conoceran a la chica que le robará el corazon a Edward (o eso es lo que el cree). espero sus reviews._**


	3. Primer dia Nuevas caras

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_N/A: este capitulo tendrá puntos de vista intercalados de Edward y Bella para poder abarcar los sucesos en el correcto orden cronológico._

* * *

**Primer día / Nuevas caras**

**EPOV**

De vuelta al instituto, me levanté un poco mas animado, que de costumbre, me puse la ropa que por supuesto Alice escogió para mi, ya que según ella, tanto tiempo con bella me ha vuelto un incapacitado de la moda, por lo que ya no me deja escoger mi propio atuendo, aunque claro eso me importa muy poco, así que me enfundo en los bluejeans desgastados a la moda con una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas a la altura del antebrazo, y un pullover color canela sobre esta, que según mi querido duende, resaltara mi cabello broncíneo y mis ojos verdes, me aplico un poco de gel en el cabello para intentar modelar aunque sea un poco el desorden del mismo sin conseguir ningún resultado, por lo que me encojo de hombros frente al espejo, y en ese momento escucho el grito de Alice desde el pie de la escalera.

- ¡¡¡¡Edward!!!! ¡baja ahora mismo que vamos a llegar tarde!

Bajo las escaleras y sonriendo le contesto – Todavía tenemos suficiente tiempo enana.

- No es cierto, sabes que Bells siempre se levanta tarde

- Precisamente por eso, no vamos a pasar por Bella. (Alice frunció el ceño) – No me mires así, sabes como es de cabezota, insistió en irse por su cuenta en la cafetera que tiene por auto.

- UUyyy!!! Que no te escuche llamando así a su querido monovolumen, índico Jasper.

- Si, ya se lo dije ayer (recordé sonriendo), y por supuesto salio con el cuento de que debía respetar su auto que por que podría ser el padre del mío.

- Ja! -_Exclamo Alice_- , será el tatarabuelo

- Jajaja, eso le conteste y se enojo mas. Bueno, como sea, quedamos de vernos en el instituto. Jasper ¿te vienes con nosotros?

- Si, no le veo sentido ir en un auto aparte si igual todo el instituto esta al tanto de mi relación con Alice –_me contestó_- Además, lo único que me dijo el director al respecto fue que mantuviera las distancias dentro de la clase.

- Yo espero que no solo las mantengas conmigo, Jass –le apunto Alice con el dedo- Mira que no se que clase de lagartonas entren nuevas este año, y mantente lejos de las odiosas porristas.

- Si Allie, ya me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio, no te preocupes, además no se porque me adviertes de las porristas si ni siquiera cuando estaba en el equipo congeniaba con ellas.

- Solo por si las dudas -_sonrió mi querida hermana_-

- Bueno, ya vámonos que con tanta cháchara, ahora si vamos a llegar tarde (les dije)

Nos embarcamos en mi precioso volvo y partimos al instituto. Como predije llegamos justo a la hora de entrada por lo que no pude saludar a Bella, ya que la primera hora que teníamos era Literatura y esa era la única clase que no compartíamos, ya que Bella iba a un curso avanzado para obtener su beca. Localice el aula que me tocaba y al entrar me ubique en uno de los últimos puestos ya que habitualmente con Bella nos sentábamos en la parte de atrás del salón. Estaba por abrir mi libreta cuando el señor Anderson, llamo la atención de la clase para presentar un nuevo alumno, levante la mirada y me encontré con la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, claro salvando a mis hermanas y a Bella.

Era de piel blanca, con el cabello de un extraño color rubio rojizo, y ojos profundos color miel, vestía unos jeans claros y un sweater color borgoña ajustados, no puede evitar quedar embelesado con su belleza, así como mas de la mistad de la población masculina de la clase, bueno en realidad solo Ben Cheaney no se fijo en ella, pero no cuenta porque el nunca se ha fijado en nadie mas que en Angela Weber, su novia.

- Buenos días clase, les presento a la Srta. Denali –_introdujo el profesor_- disculpe ¿como me dijo que era su nombre?

- Tanya Denali, señor –_contestó con voz musical_-

- Bueno Srta. Denali, tome asiento, creo que solo queda vacío el puesto junto al Sr. Cullen –_señalo el Sr. Anderson el pupitre que solía usar Bella_- Ummm, es extraño verlo sin la compañía de la Srta. Swan

- Ella esta tomando el curso avanzado (conteste)

- Bueno como sea, adelante Srta. Denali –_hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que se apresurara_-

Se acerco, tomo asiento y me saludo tímidamente.

- Hola, soy Tanya –_extendió su mano a modo de presentación_-

- Edward (estreche su mano y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa)

- Espero que no te moleste que ocupe el asiento de tu novia –_me comento con una mueca_-

- OH, no es mi novia (aclaré) es mi mejor amiga, es solo que hemos compartido todas las clases desde la primaria, y todos se extrañan de no verla conmigo

-Ahhh –_cambio la mueca por una hermosa sonrisa_-

En ese momento tuvimos que interrumpir nuestra pequeña conversación, ya que el profesor dio inicio a la clase.

**BPOV**

Llegué al instituto, y me llamo la atención ver que el auto de Edward no estaba en el estacionamiento, me encogí de hombros, y supuse que la duende lo había retrazado con su manía de escogerle la ropa que debe usar cada día, igual que a mi.

_-Flashback-_

_No había salido bien de la ducha cuando escuche sonar mi celular con la canción Material Girl de Madonna, sonreí ya que ese era el tono que le había puesto a la loca duende._

_-Hola Alice, supongo que ya no tengo que pensar que me voy a poner, porque ya lo decidiste por mi._

_- Buenos días Bell, Sip, ayer revisé tu maleta y vi que traías un nuevo sweater de talle largo color canela, que te quedaría de maravilla con los jeans desgatados que te regale para el cumpleaños de Edward; me imagino que fue obsequio de tu madre._

_- Correcto duende, me lo regaló Reneé, y gracias por evitarme los 15 minutos frente a mi armario._

_- Espera Bella!!! (Me detuvo antes de colgarle) no he terminado, ni se te ocurra ponerte tus horribles converse, que no combinarían con ese sweater, ponte las botas de gamuza marrones que te compre la primavera pasada y no te atrevas a negarte, no tienes excusa, ya que no tienen nada de tacón úsalas sobre el jean y se verán genial_

_- Claro Allie, ¿algo más?_

_- Si, déjate el cabello suelto solo ponte una diadema, recuerda que es el primer día, por lo menos hoy debes dar buena impresión. _

_- Ok_

_- Combinarásperfectoconedward, ¡adiós! (colgó)_

_-¡Alice! (Grite, pero ya era demasiado tarde)_

_-Fin Flashback-_

Me baje de mi monovolumen, y no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando una motocicleta negra paso a un lado rozando y casi me atropella (genial, lo único que me faltaría seria empezar el día en la enfermería, pensé) y escuche un grito ¡Lo siento! El motorizado levanto una mano a modo de disculpa y ni siquiera pude ver quien era ya que le cubría el rostro con el casco (que yo recordara no había nadie en el instituto con una moto así) debe ser un alumno nuevo. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi primera clase, Literatura avanzada, definitivamente mi materia favorita, lastima que este año no compartiera esa clase con Edward, pero era necesario para obtener mi beca para la universidad de Seattle.

Estaba acomodando mi mochila en el pupitre cuando una voz grave me interrumpió

- ¿Esta ocupado este asiento?

- ¡Siiii! -_Chillo Alice, que en ese momento entraba corriendo y se escurría por debajo del chico para sentarse a mi lado_

Me encogí de hombros divertida con la situación, y el chico se retiro a sentarse dos lugares mas adelante.

- Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí? (pregunte sorprendida)

- ¡Que! ¿Acaso crees que porque soy una especialista en la moda y no me la paso con una novela cursi y romántica en la mano, no tengo la capacidad de cursar literatura avanzada?

-No, para nada es solo que Edward no me dijo que estabas en esta clase conmigo (me defendí)

- Ahhh, eso es porque el muy odioso de mi hermano, no quiso hacerme el favor de organizarme mi horario, tuve que sacrificar una tarde de compras para hacerlo yo, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!... pero no importa, porque no solo el tiene encantos para con la Srta. Cope

- ¿Qué hiciste, duende?

- Nada, solo le ofrecí una pequeña asesoría de imagen, insinuándole sutilmente que al entrenador Clapp le encantaría verle con un cambio de imagen.

- Alice… estas loca, para que hiciste eso

- Para tener mi horario idéntico al tuyo, es que como mi Jass ya se graduó, me iba a sentir muy sola sin nadie con quien compartir las clases… en fin no tuve problemas, porque tengo créditos suficientes para asistir a tus mismas clases, incluso en deportes me pase de la clase avanzada a la básica sin problemas, así evito a las odiosas porristas ya que todas van a la clase avanzada y de paso Jasper va a ser mi maestro, soy Genial, ¿no?

En ese momento nos interrumpió el profesor.

- Bueno, casi todos caras conocidas, nada raro en un curso avanzado –_comentó el Sr. Varner-_

- ¡Ejem! Carraspeó el mismo chico que había intentado sentarse a mi lado.

- Ahh, disculpe Sr…

- Black, Jacob Black

- Si, claro. ¿Es usted el que vino como parte del intercambio con la escuela de la reserva?

- Si señor.

- Correcto, espero se sienta a gusto, ya que notara muchas diferencias en el temario de esta clase ya que no tacaremos ningún tema alusivo a las tribus nativas americanas.

- Esa es la idea, Sr. Apreciar las diferencias –_comentó Jacob, con una sonrisa sugerente mirando en dirección a nosotras_-

- ¿Viste eso Bells? –_Me susurró Alice_- creo que el chico Black te esta coqueteando

- No digas tonterías Allie, miró hacia acá porque en esta zona estamos sentadas la mayoría de las chicas.

- Ajam, cree lo que quieras, a fin y al cabo sabes que siempre termino teniendo razón.

No continuamos la conversación, ya que el Sr. Varner inmediatamente comenzó a indicar el temario que abarcaríamos durante el año, que consistía en un compendio de obras de Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Cervantes, Anne Rice, Tolstoi, y especialmente Bram Stroker, para que este ultimo debíamos preparar un ensayo comparando la clásica teoría de Stroker con los mitos actuales y películas sobre vampiros.

Al finalizar la clase Alice y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del salón para nuestra próxima asignatura que era calculo, íbamos caminando por el pasillo, cuando vimos la figura de mi mejor amigo de espaldas a nosotras, nos miramos con picardía, y salimos corriendo hacia el, yo de un salto me trepé en su espalda y la duende se le colgó de un brazo tan atropelladamente que lo hizo desequilibrar, afortunadamente, logro mantener el equilibrio y evito que le cayéramos encima a la chica con la que conversaba que a propósito, debía ser nueva porque nunca antes la había visto.

**EPOV**

Salí de clase y había entablado una animada conversación con Tanya, nos detuvimos en medio del pasillo ya que mi clase siguiente era calculo, pero Tanya lamentablemente para mi, tenia Biología y estábamos revisando nuestros horarios para verificar que clases compartíamos, y agradablemente verificamos que las únicas clases en las que diferíamos eran precisamente calculo y biología, cuando escuche risas y sentí que un torbellino me atacaba (aunque en realidad eran dos) Bella se había trepado a mi espalda y Alice se me colgaba del brazo, afortunadamente logre mantener el equilibrio porque de lo contrario nos habríamos estrellado contra Tanya.

- ¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!! –_gritaron, al tiempo que Bella me daba un beso en la mejilla y la duende llevaba mi brazo adelante y hacia atraz_-

- ¡Bella ragazze! (sonreí y sentí como me sonrojaba frente a Tanya, tome los brazos de Bella y la ayude a bajarse de mi espalda mientras le daba un besos en los cabellos) No me digas que ahora tienes complejo de mono araña (bromeé, y Bella reía animadamente y negaba con la cabeza)

- No me atrevería, con mi mala suerte los pondría en peligro de extinción –_me siguió la broma_-

- Hola hermanito –_saludo mi pequeña duende-_

- Hola Allie (respondí el saludo, y frote su cabeza despeinándola)

- ¡¡Eddie!! No me despeines, mira que una chica tiene que mantener su imagen –_exclamó haciendo un puchero-_

- No me llames Eddi (murmure entre dientes, en ese momento me percaté de que Tanya observaba la Escena algo incomoda)

- OH, disculpa Tanya, te presento a mi mejor amiga, mi Bella ragazze (la aludida que seguia abrazada a mi sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Tanya)

- Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan –_llamo mi atención que bella usara su nombre completo pero no le di importancia_-

- Encantada, Tanya Denali –_le respondió el saludo_-

- Y este pequeño duende (le dije señalando a la enana y guiñando un ojo) es mi hermana Alice Cullen

- Hola –_respondió a secas el pequeño demonio, estudiando de arriba abajo a la chica_- Edward mejor nos apresuramos porque vamos retrazados a nuestra siguiente clase –_ me dijo mi hermana y en ese instante me dí cuenta que el pasillo ya estaba casi vació-_

- Es cierto (hice una mueca de descontento) lo siento Tanya, nos vemos después del almuerzo para la clase de deportes, ¿Te parece? (pregunte esperanzado)

- Claro –_contestó con una sonrisa, se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar sonreírle y por fortuna esta vez, no me sonrojé-_

Bella y Alice cruzaron miradas y me tomaron de los brazos casi arrastrándome hacia el salón de clases, en el camino volteé varias veces para observar como Tanya caminaba lentamente en sentido contrario a nosotros, hubo un momento en que ella también volteo y me sonrió. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro, y alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Cierra la boca hermanito, que se te van a caer las babas –_comentó ¿molesta?, y me percaté que Bella fruncía el ceño_-

- No digas tonterías, Alice y dime que haces con nosotros

- Pues como veraz, no necesite de tus encantos, yo solita logré que la Srta. Cope, me colocara en todas las clases de Bella

Entramos a clase no sin recibir el respectivo regaño del profesor por llegar tarde, tomamos nuestros asientos y noté que Bella estaba muy seria, como meditando algo.

- ¿Sucede algo? Bells

- Ummm, no nada –_sonrió tenuemente, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos_- Solo recordaba algo que comento el profesor de literatura en clase

- Ahhh (me encogí de hombros y preste atención a la clase)

Bella sacudió su cabeza como sacándose una mala idea y también presto atención, note que Alice le pasaba una nota y esta le asentía. El resto de las clases pasaron sin mucho que resaltar, salvo porque en la clase de Biología el Sr. Banner armó las parejas de laboratorio que serian permanentes el resto del año y Alice se enfurruñó porque le tocó un chico nuevo, que por su aspecto supuse que era de la reserva, un tal Jacob Black; a mi como siempre me tocó de pareja Bella, aunque el chico Black intento que el profesor nos cambiara alegando que era mas práctico, ya que, al ser Alice y yo hermanos, vivíamos juntos, y nos era mas fácil hacer los trabajos. A todo esto el Sr. Banner respondió, que no lo haría ya que Bella y yo siempre sobresalíamos del resto de grupo en su materia, y tenia que mantener el equilibrio de conocimientos, a lo que Bella suspiro aliviada, pero deje pasar ese detalle.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, al entrar pudimos divisar que Jasper ya estaba sentado en la mesa habitual que junto a mis hermanos y Bella ocupábamos, y nos hacia señas, frente a él ya habían dos bandejas de comida, supuse que él ya se había encargado del almuerzo de su novia, Alice salio corriendo hacia su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que debían guardar las distancias.

- Hola Jass, ¿Qué tal tu día? –_ el susodicho sonrió tranquilamente_-

- Bien hasta ahora –_respondió_- ¿y el tuyo?

- Seria casi perfecto, de no ser…-_frunció el ceño y miro a Bella enarcando una ceja,ésta le negó suavemente con la cabeza y Alice cambió el tema_- no por nada después te cuento

Bella se levanto y fue la fila a escoger su almuerzo, yo la seguí, pero de cuando en cuando miraba alrededor, lo que Bella inmediatamente notó.

- ¿Buscas algo? -_me pregunto con el ceño fruncido_-

- Me conoces tan bien (la rodeé con el brazo por los hombros y suspire) si, estaba verificando si veía a Tanya, la chica que te presente en la mañana

- Si claro, la recuerdo –_contesto con una mueca_-

- ¿Te cayó mal? (indagué, era raro que Bella estuviera tan seria)

- No, no podría, no la conozco –_contesto a secas, pero supe que era sincera_-

- Es que estas muy seria ragazze, tu no eres así

- Ahh, es por el chico Black, me molesta que me mira insistentemente, y Alice ha estado insistiendo en que me esta coqueteando

Ahora fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, volteé y me di cuenta que efectivamente, el chucho ese estaba mirando a Bella, no me gustó su actitud, e instantáneamente no se porque, pero la abrase posesivamente y le di una mirada retadora al tipo ese, que cínicamente me sonrió. Bufé y tome mi bandeja y la de Bella y regresamos a la mesa. No nos habíamos terminado de sentar cuando una voz llamo nuestra atención.

- ¿Swan? –_Black se dirigia a Bella e instantáneamente me tense-_

- Isabella, -_respondió cortante_-

- Si disculpa, se que no me recuerdas, nos conocimos hace un par de años en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre Billy Black, es amigo de Charlie y su compañero de pesca.

- Ahh, si –_contesto Bella dudosa_-

- Si… bueno me quería disculpar contigo y no había tenido oportunidad…

- ¿Por? –_Interrumpió Alice_-

Black frunció el ceño, por la interrumpió y miro nuevamente a Bella, que lo observaba _¿con interés?_

- Veraz, esta mañana venia algo apurado y no me di cuenta que estaba tan cerca de tu auto…

- Así que fuiste tú el que casi me atropella, con la moto –_inquirió Bella un tanto molesta_-

- Si, perdón –_se rascó la cabeza como avergonzado_-

- Bueno, ten mas cuidado la próxima vez

- ¿La próxima vez? (interrogué enojado, noté la sonrisa de satisfacción del chucho y de suspicacia de Alice) Bella, no pretenderás considerar siquiera acercarte a una motocicleta

- No Edward –_me contestó con la confusión marcada en el rostro_- me refería a que él –_lo señalo con el dedo, _desenfadada- tenga cuidado cuando circule por el estacionamiento en esa moto

- Ahh… Ok (me quedé sin palabras)

- Bella, es normal que Edward se preocupe –_explicó Jasper con elocuencia-_ tu patosidad y tu buena suerte –_inquirió _sarcástico- combinadas con una motocicleta, créeme que son motivos suficientes

- Si eso (mire a jasper agradecido, Bella relajo la postura y se cruzó de brazos, yo sonreí)

- Muy graciosos

- Bueno…bueno, Black, ya te disculpaste, ya te vas, que nos disponemos a comer

Alice le hizo ademán de que se retiraba con ambas manos, Bella y yo contuvimos la risa por lo gracioso de la situación, y el mencionado se retiro bufando molesto por la actitud de mi hermana.

- Ese –_le señalo con desdén, mientras se retiraba_- es uno de los motivos por el que mi día no ha sido perfecto Jass –_se quejó_- El profesor Banner lo designo como mi compañero de laboratorio por todo el año, ¿puedes creerlo? –_se puso los dedos en las sienes frustrada-_

Bella y yo no pudimos evitar ahora si, romper en carcajadas.

- Si, ríanse lo que quieran, que yo lo tengo como compañero, pero no es a mi a quien le coquetea, afortunadamente claro… O se les olvidan los intentos que hizo en clase para que el profesor me intercambiara con Bella.

Paramos de reír instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? (inquirí)

- Pues obvio que esta interesado en Bella

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –_Exclamó mi amiga_-

- ¿A no?, primero –_comenzó a enumerar con los dedos_- en literatura intentó sentarse a tu lado, luego en calculo no te quitaba la vista de encima, y fruncía el ceño cada que Edward se acercaba a hablarte al oído, en biología se enfrento al Sr. Banner solo para que le tocaras de pareja, y ahora usa esa tonta excusa de su padre para hablarte –_culminó su exposición con una sonrisa triunfal_-

- Ta…talvez –_tartamudeo Bella mientras yo solo bufaba por lo bajo_- En verdad solo quería disculparse por lo de esta mañana

- Si, Claro y a mí me caen bien las porristas –_comento mi hermana con sorna_- ¿verdad que yo tengo razon? Jazzy –_prosiguió_-

- Bueno todo eso que cuentas, Allie, son claras muestras de que esta interesado, ¿Qué crees Edward?

- Eeee, no se, supongo (me tomo con la guardia baja la pregunta de Jasper) de todos modos Bella es lo bastante inteligente para saber que no le conviene… (En ese momento vi a Tanya al otro lado de la cafetería conversando animada con Lauren, le hice señas con la mano y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa) Si me disculpan (comente y me levante de la mesa para acercarme a la hermosa chica)

- Hola Tanya (le di un beso en la mejilla) Lauren (asentí a modo de saludo, ya que no era muy afectivo con la capitana de las porristas, porque siempre se me andaba insinuando)

- Hola Edward

- Te estaba buscando para ver si querías acompañarnos a comer, (señale la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos y mi amiga)

- Ohh, me encantaría acompañarte, pero la verdad no acostumbro a comer justo antes de la clase de deportes, ya sabes, con la actividad física me puede caer mal la comida asi que prefiero, no arriesgarme.

- Entiendo (comente algo frustrado ya que no tendría otra excusa para entablar conversación con ella)

- Pero si gustas, podemos conversar un rato… Claro, si ya terminaste de almorzar

Volteé a la mesa y recordé que apenas había tocado mi almuerzo con la interrupción del chucho.

- Ehh, si claro ya termine (mentí)

- Perfecto, si nos disculpas Lauren

- Ohh… Claro no hay problema hablamos después –_contesto la aludida_-

Salimos juntos de la cafetería, y estuvimos conversando por el resto de la hora del almuerzo, le conté sobre mi familia y mi amistad con Bella, intercambiamos información sobre nuestros gustos musicales (en lo cual debo asumir que no concordamos mucho) y otras trivialidades, en fin fue un rato bastante ameno. Definitivamente la pasaba muy bien en su compañía, era muy agradable, creo que Tanya me gusta y mucho, a pesar de apenas conocerla.

**BPOV**

Estaba un tanto confusa y sorprendida por la actitud de Edward ante la interrupción de Jacob y los comentarios de Alice al respecto, la pregunta de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos

**- **¿Qué crees Edward?

- Eeee, no se, supongo -_contesto un poco como turbado_- de todos modos Bella es lo bastante inteligente para saber que no le conviene…

En ese momento vi que cambio el rumbo de su mirada y sonrió, volteé siguiendo su mirada y me encontré con la chica que me había presentado en la mañana, ella también le estaba sonriendo

-Si me disculpan -_dijo y con las mismas se levantó y se fue a hablar con ella_-

Me quedé perpleja, Edward nunca había sido tan poco educado y dejar una conversación a medias.

- Ese es el otro motivo de la falta de perfección de mi día –_alice señalo con la cabeza a la chica que a estas alturas ya estaba recibiendo el beso que mi "amigo" le daba en la mejilla_-

- ¿Quien es? -_Preguntó Jasper, quien también se veía sorprendido por la reacción de Edward_-

- Se llama Tanya… no se que

- Denali –_completé, sorprendida de haber recordado repentinamente su nombre_-

- Si, eso… Edward nos la presento en la mañana, parece que la conoció en la clase de literatura…

_Flashback_

_Íbamos caminando por el pasillo, cuando vimos la figura de mi mejor amigo de espaldas a nosotras, nos miramos con picardía, y salimos corriendo hacia el, yo de un salto me trepé en su espalda y la duende se le colgó de un brazo tan atropelladamente que lo hizo desequilibrar, afortunadamente, logro mantener el equilibrio y evito que le cayéramos encima a la chica con la que conversaba que a propósito, debía ser nueva porque nunca antes la había visto._

_- ¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!! –gritamos, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla_

_- ¡Bella ragazze! (me llamo con el apodo que me daba de cariño, me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y se sonrojo al igual que yo, me tomó por los brazos y me ayudo a bajar de su espalda mientras me besaba los cabellos) No me digas que ahora tienes complejo de mono araña (bromeó, yo reí animadamente y negué con la cabeza)_

_- No me atrevería, con mi mala suerte los pondría en peligro de extinción (le siguí la broma)_

_- Hola hermanito (saludo la duende)_

_- Hola Allie (respondió el saludo, y frotó su cabeza despeinándola)_

_- ¡¡Eddie!! No me despeines, mira que una chica tiene que mantener su imagen (exclamó haciendo un puchero)_

_- No me llames Eddi (murmuro entre dientes, Edward no soportaba que Alice lo llamara con el diminutivo de su nombre)_

_En ese momento, miró a la chica que teníamos enfrente y dijo:_

_- OH, disculpa Tanya, te presento a mi mejor amiga, mi Bella ragazze (sonreí y le extendí mi mano para saludarle)_

_- Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan (no se porque me presente con mi nombre completo si siempre lo he detestado) _

_- Encantada, Tanya Denali –me respondió el saludo, y me miro de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro, no me agradó-_

_- Y este pequeño duende (dijo señalando a su hermana y guiñandole un ojo a esa) es mi hermana Alice Cullen_

_- Hola (respondió a secas el pequeño demonio, estudiando de arriba abajo a la tal Tanya, devolviéndole el gesto que uso conmigo) Edward mejor nos apresuramos porque vamos retrazados a nuestra siguiente clase (comento Alice, note que tampoco le había agradado la chica)_

_- Es cierto (hizo una mueca de ¿descontento?) lo siento Tanya, nos vemos después del almuerzo para la clase de deportes, ¿Te parece? (pregunto ¿esperanzado?, oh no, pensé para mi misma)_

_- Claro (contestó con una sonrisa, se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, Edward le devolvio la sonrisa)_

_Cruce la mirada con Alice comprendiendo que tendriamos que comentar este asunto cuando su hermano no estuviera presente y lo agarramos de los brazos arrastrándolo literalmente hacia el salón de clases, note que en el camino volteó varias veces para observar como Tanya caminaba lentamente en sentido contrario a nosotros, hubo un momento en que ella también volteo y le sonrió. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, me preocupo el gesto y alice le dijo_

_- Cierra la boca hermanito, que se te van a caer las babas (comentó furiosa y yo no pude evitar fruncir el ceño)_

_Fin Flashback_

… Cuando Bella le estrechó la mano la miro de arriba abajo como si fuera un bicho raro, fue tan grosera, y Edward ni cuenta se dio, estaba embelezado con ella

- Alice… -_cortó Jasper, mirándome cuidadoso_-

- No te preocupes Jasper, yo también me di cuenta… (bajé la mirada a la bandeja que tenia enfrente) Creo que… creo le gusta (continué, no pude evitar que la tristeza me invadiera) cuando estábamos en la fila para buscar la comida, noté que miraba a todos lados, como buscando algo, le pregunte directamente, y me contestó que la buscaba a ella (un nudo se me alojo en la garganta cuando llegue a este punto)

- A ti también te cayó mal, ¿no es cierto? –_Me preguntó Alice_-

- No, no es eso… Bueno, ciertamente no me agradó mucho, pero no la conozco como para decir que me cae mal… tal vez es una buena persona… es solo que, no soy muy parcial cuando de Edward se trata, ustedes saben a que me refiero.

- ¡¿Que no es mala persona?! –_exclamó la duende, descontenta_- con lo grosera que fue cuando mi hermano las presentó, no se como puedes decir que tal vez sea buena persona… -_siguió indinada-_ Además mira, esta con la cabeza hueca de Lauren Mallory, alguien con ese tipo de amistades no puede ser muy buena persona

-¡Alice! – _la regañó Jasper_- lo siento Bella no te debes sentir muy bien con todo esto

- Cierto, lo siento Bells –_Alice bajo la mirada, a modo de disculpa_-

- Descuiden, algún día tenia que pasar… Digo, no es como si esperara que Edward vaya a pasar el resto de su vida solo (acepté, aunque sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi corazón) en algún momento va a conocer a alguien que le guste y se enamore

- ¡NO! Eso no puede suceder –_cortó Alice_- mi hermano esta enamorado de ti, solo que todavía no lo sabe –_hizo un mohín_- él no se puede fijar en nadie mas

- Demasiado tarde, lo conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que ella le gusta, mira como le sonríe –_comenté resignada_-

- No Bells –_tomó mis manos_- vas a ver que yo tengo razón, Edward no puede hacernos esto, el no se puede fijar en otra que no seas tú

- Alice, que mas quisiera yo, pero tenemos que ser realistas, él solo me ve como una amiga, quizá como otra hermana, pero hasta allí… Y te voy a pedir una cosa, no, mas bien te voy a exigir que respetes sus decisiones, si edward decide salir con Tanya, hacerse su novio (se me cortó la voz al decir esto último) o lo que sea, necesito que me prometas que no te vas a meter en medio, la vas a tratar lo mejor posible y sobre todo no vas a inventar ningún plan para separarlos

- ¡¡¡NO!!! Yo..yo..no..no puedo hacer eso –_tartamudeó por la sorpresa de mi petición, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza_-

- Allie, Bella tiene razón, -_Jasper intervino_- tienes que entender que Edward tiene que cometer sus propios errores, el solito se tiene que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, eso no se puede forzar

- Por que dices eso Jasper (no comprendí sus palabras)

- Porque al igual que Allie ya también pienso que Edward esta enamorado de ti y no lo sabe, pero soy consciente de que va a ser muy difícil que se de cuenta, si no tiene puntos de comparación y si siempre te tiene a su lado.

- No entiendo (confesé y note que Alice sonreía)

- Bella, desde que Edward te conoció haz estado a su lado siempre, las pocas veces que se han separado han estado en contacto a diario por teléfono o emails, te ha echado de menos, si, pero siempre te ha tenido segura a su lado; por otro lado el no sabe lo que es estar enamorado, solo tiene referencias externas, no sabemos la percepción que el tenga del amor, pero si lo conozco bien, el piensa que debe partir de la atracción física, eso no lo puede ver en ti, porque eso ya le sucedió siendo apenas un niño, y se acostumbró a ese sentimiento tanto que no lo nota, aparte, nunca le ha atraído ninguna mujer, por lo que no puede comparar lo que siente por ti con nada…

- Veo tu punto –_concedió Alice_-

- En parte, yo también, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo (acepté) porque yo si pude darme cuenta de que lo amo y estamos en la misma situación.

- No es lo mismo Bella –_me refutó_- , tu eres insegura y eso te hace estar alerta ante las amenazas, a Edward lo han perseguido desde siempre cualquier cantidad de chicas, y aunque él nunca les ha hecho caso, tu has sentido celos, te has sentido amenazada de perderlo; esas situaciones te despiertan, son como bofetadas que te devuelven a la realidad y te hacen encarar tus sentimientos como dicen por allí **"**_**los celos hacia una persona suceden cuando la quieres de verdad"**_

- ¡Claro, celos! –_repentinamente Alice se animó_- Jasper eres un genio –_ambos la miramos confundidos_- por eso Edward reaccionó como lo hizo con todo lo del chico Black –_Jasper asintió_- No lo vez Bells esa es la prueba se puso celoso de Jacob

- Si Allie, creo que Edward va a recibir muy pronto las bofetadas que le hacen falta, por ambos bandos

- Como es eso posible

- Bueno Bella, veraz, definitivamente siente aversión por Jacob eso esta mas que claro, el tipo no lo cae nada bien, si se te sigue acercando y Edward nota que no te disgusta, créeme que no la va a pasar nada bien, y por otro lado, se siente atraído por Tanya, si llega a algo con ella inevitablemente va a caer en las comparaciones y estoy seguro que estas te van a favorecer

- ¿Que me quieres decir? Que utilice a Jacob para darle celos a Edward (no podía creer que preciso Jasper me estuviera insinuando una cosa así)

- ¡¡¡¡SI!!!! –_Alice_-

- ¡¡¡NO!!! –_Jasper_- yo jamás te aconsejaría algo así, lo que digo es, ¿Jacob te cae mal?

- No, no en realidad, apenas lo conozco pero no me parece un mal chico, algo atolondrado tal vez pero no malo

- A eso me refiero, si Jacob se te acerca, no se, en calidad de amigo, ¿le rechazarías?

- Si sus intenciones son ser solo amigos, no, no me molestaría

- Vez, eso no es utilizarlo, claro, mientras le mantengas las cosas claras y él lo acepte así, no debes alas, si no te sientes siquiera atraída hacia él, y debes dejárselo bien claro, no puedes dejar lugar a dudas, por lo menos en lo que a ti misma respecta e incluso deberías dejarlo claro cuanto antes lo que sientes por edward, ya quedaría de su parte si te acepta solo como amiga o no.

- Esta bien, gracias Jasper… Pero en cuanto a lo de Tanya mantengo mi posición… Alice no debes hacer nada, porque si se enamoran y ella lo hace feliz de verdad, hay que dejarlo así y yo me haré a un lado… ¡Promételo Allie!

- OK, lo prometo -_hizo la promesa a regañadientes, haciendo con sus dedos la forma de una cruz en su corazón_- pero estoy segura que eso no va a suceder

- Bien, vamos a clases, que aun tenemos dos horas de tortura por delante.

Partimos hacia el gimnasio ya que nos tocaba deportes, cuando llegamos, allí pude observar que ya Edward se encontraba allí y se había cambiado. Fui con Alice a los vestidores y dentro se encontraba Tanya, ella también se había cambiado, cuando nos acercamos a los casilleros, ella se nos acercó, saludó muy cortésmente y salió, yo le comenté a Alice que talvez ella no era tan mala persona, y ésta se enfurruñó y me contestó que eso estaba por verse, que a ella le seguía dando mala espina.

Cuando salíamos de los vestidores, nos encontramos a Jacob, que se me acerco a contarme que Charlie había invitado a su padre a ver un partido en mi casa el fin de semana y me quería consultar si me molestaba que él también viniera, yo le respondí, que me daba igual ya que no me gustaban los deportes y el insistió en que no me quería incomodar, a lo que le contesté, sonriendo, que no tenia ningún problema con él.

**EPOV**

Estaba en el gimnasio, esperando que Tanya saliera de los vestidores, yo ya me había cambiado, pude ver que Bella, Alice y Jasper entraban y pasaron directo a los vestidores sin saludarme, imagine que se habían retrazado en la cafetería, minutos después salio Tanya, y me confirmó que mi amiga y mi hermana se estaban cambiando apresuradas, cuando noté que el chucho salía del vestidor de hombres y se quedaba parado junto a la entrada del de las chicas, en cuanto Bella salio, la abordó, y conversaron tranquilamente al final vi como mi amiga le sonreía tímidamente, eso no me gustó nada, ese tipo no me daba confianza, y me preocupaba que Bella fuese tan atenta con él, la voz musical de Tanya me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Edward, ¿me estas escuchando? –_Tanya me esta haciendo señas en la cara_-

- Ummm, perdón ¿me decías?

- No me estabas prestando atención –_siguió la dirección de mi mirada, hasta encontrarse con Bella y Jacob, lo ignoró_- Te estaba preguntando como es posible que siendo el capitán del equipo de Basket no participes de las celebraciones después de los partidos, te habría conocido antes puesto que he acompañado a mi prima Lauren a varias de esas fiestas.

- Ahh, es que en mi familia acostumbramos a hacer nuestra propia celebración, además, no congenio mucho con las porristas, lo siento por tu prima.

-Ohh, no me digas, que ya no me vas a tratar cuando ingrese al equipo

-No te preocupes por ti puedo hacer una excepción (le contesté sonriendo, aun sin quitar la mirada de Bella y Jacob)

- Ese es el chico de la reserva, ¿cierto? –_Señaló al susodicho_- Humm, es bastante guapo, tu amiga tiene buen gusto –_me comentó_-

- OH no, ni siquiera son amigos, solo debe estar molestándola –_aclaré_-

- No lo creo, ella esta sonriéndole, se ve que no le desagrada –_apuntó_-

En ese momento, el profesor Clap llamó nuestra atención para dar inicio a la clase, y Jasper hizo lo propio con la clase de Bella, ya que el entrenador iba a dar las indicaciones a ambas clases en conjunto y luego se separarían para supervisar las actividades. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, y a la hora de la salida, esperé a mi hermana y a Bella para salir juntos del gimnasio. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento acompañe a Bella a su auto.

- Oye… este… Ragazze, puedo pasar esta tarde a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo y no quiero hacerlo por teléfono ni en mi casa, tu sabes las paredes, tienen duendes que escuchan (esto último lo dije en voz alta para que Alice escuchara y la aludida me sacó la lengua en un gesto -_nótese el sarcasmo_- muy maduro de su parte)

- Claro Edward, desde cuando tienes que preguntar si puedes ir a mi casa, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido -_contestó con una sonrisa, pero desconcertada_-

- Tienes razón, no importa, ¿te parece como a eso de las 5?

- Perfecto, ¿te quedarás a cenar?

- Si me invitas…

- Por supuesto, entre nosotros no son necesarias las invitaciones –_golpeó juguetonamente mi hombro, tomé su mano, hice una reverencia a la antigua, y se la besé, ella como siempre se sonrojó y me regaló una enorme sonrisa- _¡No hagas eso!, sabes que me da pena

Retiró su mano, bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas, me encantaba, jugarle ese tipo de bromas, se veía tan linda así…

- Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde, adiós (le levante el mentón y le di un beso en la mejilla y me devolví a mi auto)

- Ok adiós, se despidió ella también con un gesto de la mano, subió a su cafetera y se fue.

**BPOV**

Estaba en mi habitación, escribiendo en mi diario, las cosas que Jasper me había dicho en el almuerzo, y dejando allí plasmadas todas mis inquietudes al respecto, cuando sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme por la espalda, la habitual corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y me estremecí, esta vez él lo notó.

- ¿Qué te paso? -_me pregunto divertido_-

- Nada, me asustaste (mentí), estaba concentrada y no te oí entrar

- Si, me di cuenta, tenía rato tocando, y no me escuchaste, por lo que abrí con la llave de debajo del tapete, deben buscar un mejor escondite para esa llave, es demasiado obvio. ¿En que estabas tan entretenida? –_inquirió mirando por sobre mis hombros_-

- Solo esta escribiendo en mi diario (cerré rápidamente el diario con llave, me levante del escritorio y lo guardé en mi pequeño librero)

-¿Qué, estabas escribiendo sobre tu nuevo admirador y no quieres que me entere? –_pregunto con un deje de ¿molestia?-_

- No se de que hablas

- No te hagas, hablo del chucho ese de la reserva –_dijo en tono despectivo, ¿podría ser posible que de veras estuviera celoso?_-

- ¿Jacob?, te refieres a él (pregunté un poco desentendida)

- Así, que ya lo llamamos por su nombre –_espetó en tono irónico_-

- Hasta donde sé, a la gente se le llama por su nombre, Edward, porque lo llamas… ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Cucho?, tu nunca te refieres a nadie de esa forma tan despectiva ¿qué te pasa?, si Esme te oyera… creo que se infarta

- Chucho, dije chucho –_me contestó frustrado_- ¿te molesta?

- No Edward, no me molesta (dije condescendiente) solo me sorprende, ese tipo de actitudes no es normal en ti, pero en fin… para que te quedes tranquilo, te informo, que no estaba escribiendo sobre Jacob en el diario, no tendría porqué, si apenas lo conozco; y lo llamo por su nombre, obvio porque así se llama, y a mi me educaron para llamar a la gente por su nombre, además es un chico amable, que me cae bien (frunció el ceño)… ¿Qué, no me crees? Porque si es así puedes muy bien, tomar el diario, abrirlo con **tu** llave y leerlo si te place (ahora la que se estaba molestando era yo, sin embargo esperaba que no hiciera lo que le dije)

- Lo siento, ragazze –_bajó la mirada apenado_- no se que pasa, pero ese tal Jacob –_pronunció el nombre como si fuera una palabrota_- me cae mal, me da mala espina, no lo soporto, y no me gusta que se te acerque

- Descuida, pero te advierto, que a mi me agrada, y además su padre es amigo de Charlie, no le puedo hacer una grosería… ahora, dime ¿era de Jacob que querías hablar conmigo?, porque me pareció que querías decirme algo importante, y no creo que él lo sea.

- Bueno, debo admitir que en parte quería tocar ese tema, pero no, no es lo mas importante…

-¿Y Bien?

- Quería hablarte de… Tanya –_mi corazón se detuvo, con la mención de ese nombre_- ¿Qué…que te pareció? –_tartamudeó_- ¿te agrada?

- No lo se, Edward (sabia, que era lo que me esperaba, pero no pude evitar sentir que el corazón se me arrugaba) apenas crucé un par de palabras con ella, no la conozco como para decir si me cae mal o no

- A la enana le cayó pésimo –_me confió con tristeza, oh no, esto es peor de lo que imaginaba, pensé para mi misma-_

- Te gusta, verdad (no era una pregunta, pero no quería conocer la respuesta)

- ¿Soy tan obvio?

- No, pero te conozco lo suficiente… es la primera vez que le prestas tanta atención a una chica, y abandonaste tu almuerzo para hablar con ella, eso para mi fue suficiente (le dije, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que esa aseveración me causaba) Además le pediste opinión a Alice sobre ella y ahora a mi, esta mas que claro que estas interesado

- Y… ¿Qué opinas? –_dudó al preguntar_-

- No puedo opinar, como ya te dije, no la conozco… En todo caso si te gusta, la única opinión que cuenta es la tuya

- Es que es tan hermosa… y dulce también, me agrada conversar con ella –_describió, con el rostro lleno de ilusión, OK, esto es demasiado para mi (pensé)_-

- Mira Edward, soy tu mejor amiga, y te quiero muchísimo, pero no creo ser la persona mas adecuada, para hablar sobre chicas… Por que, no mejor lo hablas con Jasper o tal vez Emmet ellos son hombres y te sabrán aconsejar mejor que yo (trate de salirme de la situación)

- Vamos Bella ¡Emmet! –_Exclamó con incredulidad_- No me quiero imaginar las burlas… y en cuanto a Jasper el hace solo lo que la duende le dice y a ella no le cayo bien Tanya, solo me quedas tu –_sonó desesperado_-

- Esta bien (me rendí) pero no te prometo mucha ayuda, sabes… solo te puedo hablar desde la perspectiva de (me señale de arriba abajo) una chica

-Gracias ragazze –_se acercó y me dio un gran y apretado abrazo_- ¡eres la mejor!

-Bueno… bueno (tomé fuerzas, para afrontar lo que se me venia encima) entonces… ¿solo te gusta o que?

- Realmente me gusta mucho, creo que hasta –_oh por favor que no diga enamorarse_- me podría enamorar –¡¡¡_rayos!!!_-, pero no se… yo nunca me he enamorado, creo que no se que se siente

- Bueno Edward, creo que eso es diferente en cada persona, realmente mi única experiencia en ese campo has sido tú (lo mire buscando algún astibo de incomodidad con mi comentario, pero no, nada), y como sabrás no fue correspondido (proseguí)… y no te estoy reclamando nada (aclaré) lo que te puedo decir es que solo tu y nadie mas que tu debe poder establecer la diferencia entre una simple atracción y el amor, eso nadie te lo puede decir, tu tienes que saberlo… no se… ¿sentirlo? (interrogué con duda)

- Bells, ¿tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

- Si y no (respondí honestamente)

- ¿Cómo así? –inquirió-

- Veras, yo creo que hay vínculos que se pueden establecer inmediatamente con solo ver a una persona…

- Como nosotros –_interrumpió sonriente_- digo, como nuestra amistad

- Si… algo así (me encogí de hombros), pero también creo que, para que una relación se dé de forma reciproca, ambas personas se tienen que conocer bien, y aceptarse tal como son, con sus defectos y virtudes, por que para mi el amor, es un sentimiento que tiene que alcanzar, no solo para vivir las cosas buenas, sino también para soportar y sobre todo perdonar las malas

- Whao Bella eso que dijiste es hermoso, me encantaría tener una relación así –_comentó sorprendido_-

- Si, a mi también (contigo, agregué para mi misma)

- El que se gane tu corazón, tiene que ser un gran hombre no te mereces menos

- Si, si pero no estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti… Con respecto a tanya solo te puedo aconsejar que la conozcas, no se comparte con ella, y tu sabrás si solo te gusta o estas enamorado

- Si, eso voy a hacer, gracias ragazze… bueno ya me voy –_se despidió-_, tengo mucho que pensar

-Te acompaño

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, me quede parada en la entrada, observando como se alejaba, lágrima que estaba contenida desde que comenzó la conversación que tuvimos en mi habitación, encontró su salida y se deslizo por mi rostro.

* * *

_**Bueno este fue un capitulo largo, pero debía ser así, porque a partir de ahora el tiempo pasara un poquito mas rápido y no detallare tanto lo que ocurre en todo el día.**_

_**Por otra parte había dicho que el fic tendría mas puntos de vista de Edward que de Bella, pero me he dado cuenta que para poder abarcar bien la historia como la tengo en mi cabeza tiene que ser compartido y creo que tal vez meta un pov de Alice o Jasper, ya veremos, gracias por seguirme y espero sus reviews.**_


	4. Noviasgo y Amistad

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me encanta saber que les esta gustando mi historia._

_P.D: No se preocupen, Bella sufrirá un poquito pero para nada será marginada, mi Ed no va a ser tan estúpido como para hacerla a un lado, jejeje._

_

* * *

  
_

**Noviazgo y Amistad**

**EPOV**

Casi dos meses han pasado, desde que conocí a Tanya, y he seguido el consejo de mi Bella ragazze, de tratarla y conocerla mejor, hemos compartido ratos agradables juntos y una que otra salida a comer helados o un café; en resumen cada día me siento mas cercano a ella y aun que no tenemos muchas cosas en común, eso no ha sido impedimento para que nos llevemos muy bien, de hecho estoy seguro que yo también le gusto. Lo único que ha perturbado mi felicidad en este tiempo ha sido la amistad de Bella con el chucho (por supuesto, Bells no sabe que lo sigo llamando así) es que no entiendo porque lo puede considerar su amigo, yo simplemente no lo soporto, el tipo se esta aprovechando de ser el compañero de laboratorio de mi hermana para estar rondando **mi **casa, cada vez que **mi** Bella viene a hacer los trabajos conmigo, y lo peor es que hasta la duende se ha puesto de su parte, dice que _**"es un buen chico cuando lo conoces, y Bells tiene derecho a tener nuevos amigos"**_ … si, como no.

La única que esta de mi lado es Rose (si, yo también me sorprendí), que tampoco lo soporta porque el idiota se la pasa haciéndole chistes malos sobres las rubias… Emmet, bueno es Emmet, para él todo el que le permita ganar en los videojuegos es buena onda, así que también se lleva con el tipejo ese; jasper ha sido un poco mas neutral, pero igual, no le molesta que el chucho sea amigo de mi ragazze.

_Flashback_

_Llegué a mi casa, luego de pasar una tarde amena con Tanya, dispuesto a realizar la practica de biología que teníamos que entregar al día siguiente Bella y yo, cuando entre a la sala la encontré riendo divertida con el chucho ese, de no se que broma que le habían jugado al tonto de Emmet (genial, se me arruinó la tarde, pensé)_

_- ¡Hola Eddi! (gritó mi hermano mayor en cuanto entre en la sala) que bueno que llegaste,¡¡¡ tienes que salvarme de bella y su nuevo amigo me están haciendo perder de nuevo en Mario Kart!!! (Emmet estaba haciendo un puchero, se veía en verdad gracioso pero la presencia del tipo ese en mi casa me ponía de malas)_

_- ¡YA MADURA EMMET! (grité enojado, y subí directo a mi habitación, pude escuchar a lo lejos cuando Bella preguntó si íbamos a hacer la practica, pero la ignoré, estaba realmente furioso y no quería pagarla con ella)_

_- ¡¡¡PARECE QUE TODAVIA NO CONSIGUES QUE TU PROSPECTO DE NOVIA TE QUITE EL MAL GENIO!!! (gritó en respuesta)_

_Entre a mi cuarto dando un portazo, escuché pasos en la escalera, solo esperaba que no fuera Bella no quería verla tan enojado, sin saber explicar porqué. Tocaron a mi puerta._

_- Edward, puedo pasar (era Jasper)_

_- Si hermano, pasa (respondí, e inmediatamente entró tan sereno y calmado como siempre)_

_- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? (preguntó) ¿a que debemos ese mal humor hoy?_

_- Es solo que ese tipo me enferma, no sé que tanto hace aquí._

_- ¿Quién? ¿Jacob?_

_- Si, ese._

_- Pues ese, esta aquí porque vino a hacer la practica de biología con Alice, la misma practica por la que Bella ha estado esperando toda la tarde a que llegues, para hacerla._

_- Si, pero seguro ya la termino, porque estaban jugando de lo lindo cuando entré._

_- En realidad terminaron hace rato, y el se iba, pero Alice le pidió que se quedara a hacerle compañía a Bells, mientras__** tu**__ llegabas, entiende que es incomodo para ella estar sola entre parejas._

_- Ella siempre ha compartido con ustedes, sin problemas_

_- Claro, porque __**tú**__ estabas aquí, pero como ahora no estas, a veces se incomoda_

_- OH, no había pensado en eso (comenté con arrepentimiento), pero tiene que ser precisamente él_

_- Edward, él ha sido un buen amigo para Bella, por lo menos no se anda con oscuras intenciones, y la distrae mientras tu andas con Tanya_

_-Si, ahora me vas a decir que al chucho ese no le gusta Bella_

_- Claro que le gusta, ciego seria si no, pero se lo dijo de frente, y aceptó sin reparos que Bells solo le podía ofrecer su amistad, no se le anda insinuando y la trata solo como amiga, ¿no se porque tanta te molesta? O será que…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No nada no me hagas caso_

_-Bueno, me molesta porque me cae de la patada, no lo soporto_

_- Alice tampoco soporta a Tanya y no te anda haciendo berrinches en publico, ahora mismo, bajas, te disculpas con Emmet por estarle gritando sin tener culpa de nada, con Bella por el berrinche y te pones a hacer la bendita practica, que has aplazado ya dos veces por tus saliditas con Tanya, no sea que ahora Bella vaya a bajar su promedio por tu culpa. (Me regañó)_

_Fin Flashback_

Esa tarde me disculpe con Bella, y no he vuelto a hacer mis berrinches (como dice Jasper) pero sigo sin soportar al chucho… en fin tampoco he podido hacer que Tanya y Bella sean amigas, aunque debo reconocer que mi ragazze ha puesto todo de su parte, simplemente, Tanya no congenia con ella y he tenido que dejar ese asunto por la paz, ellas son muy diferentes, y supongo que por ahora lo único que tienen en común soy yo.

Por lo pronto, ya tomé una decisión y quedé de visitar a Bella en su casa para que habláramos, aunque la percibí un poco extraña, creo que no se sentía muy bien cuando la llamé para decirle que iría a su casa porque necesitaba hablar con ella.

Me estacioné frente a la casa de mi mejor amiga, me bajé del auto y toqué la puerta.

_Toc toc toc_

- Pasa Edward, estoy en la cocina –_escuché a lo lejos_- Por favor cierra cuando entres, Charlie va a llegar tarde.

Entré, y atravesé la pequeña sala para luego pasar a la acogedora cocina, la cocina de Bella siempre se me ha parecido a ella, acogedora y llena de luz, aunque ella siempre me ha dicho que eso no tiene sentido porque la decoro su mamá, yo siempre lo he sentido así. Bella estaba sentada con un montón de libros, novelas, revistas y hasta películas desparramadas sobre la mesa, tomé el primer libro que alcancé era Drácula de Bram Stroker, me fije que todo lo que había allí era sobre vampiros (salvo por el diario que le regale que también estaba sobre la mesa)

- ¿Nuevo pasatiempo? (enarqué una ceja) no sabia que ahora te gustaban las historias de vampiros

- ¿Qué? Ammm, estooo… -_contestó a medias, distraída_- No, ¿Alice no te ha comentado nada?

- Ehhhh, no ¿debería?... (pregunté confuso) de todos modos últimamente no me habla mucho

- Ahhh si, cierto… Bueno tanto como tener que comentarlo no, pero… bueno no me hagas caso. Todo esto –_señalo todo el contorno de la mesa_- es para el trabajo final de Literatura, el Sr. Varner nos dijo que tenemos que hacer un ensayo comprobando la clásica historia de vampiros de Stroker, con las versiones de otros autores más contemporáneos, y los mitos y leyendas actuales, por lo que he estado recopilando material, y estaba verificando si ya tengo suficientes fuentes de comparación, todavía falta para el fin de semestre pero quiero estar preparada con tiempo, ya sabes de esto depende gran parte de mi beca.

- Mmmm, extraño tema (comenté), pero realmente interesante, no me esperaba algo así del profesor Varner.

- Si, a mi también me extrañó, y cuando le pregunté me dijo que lo había escogido, porque está de moda todo eso de los vampiros, tu sabes todas esas películas y novelas que han salido recientemente y quería motivar un poco mas a sus alumnos, porque los ensayos del año anterior dejaron mucho que desear.

- Me imagino, no es que Jean Austen motive mucho a los adolescentes de ahora, recuerdo las que paso Emmet para hacer su ensayo el año anterior, si no hubiese sido por tu ayuda, su ensayo seguro seria de esos que dejaron mucho que desear…

-Siiii, no se me olvida, el mes mas tranquilo de mi vida desde que los conocí, UN MES SIN BROMAS DE EMMET, créeme que valió la pena hacer ese ensayo… Bueno ya anoté todo lo que llevo, ¿Me ayudas a recoger todo esto? para que podamos hablar.

- Claro (ordenamos rápidamente todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, en un momento tome el diario y noté que estaba abierto, Bella me miraba ¿asustada?, deseche esa idea, acerque la llave que colgaba de mi cuello a la cerradura y la aseguré)

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –_preguntó extrañada_- por un momento pensé que lo ibas a leer –_exhaló_-

- ¿No dijiste que yo era el guardián de tus secretos? Se supone que es mi deber mantenerlos seguros (le contesté con elocuencia) ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que debería leer? Digo, ¿algo que no sepa? (enarqué una ceja)

- Nooo…no, es solo, que me sorprendió que lo cerraras –_se encogió de hombros_- olvídalo, ahora ven –_ extendió su mano hacia mi_- hablamos en la sala o ¿prefieres mi cuarto?

- Definitivamente tu cuarto, estamos mas en nuestro entorno (sonrió y subimos a su habitación)

- Bien, ya estamos aquí, me imagino que vamos a hablar de cómo van las cosas con Tanya –_me dijo con la voz un tanto apagada_-

- Si, o no, mas bien de cómo van a ir las cosas con Tanya

- Ya tienes un veredicto sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella –_no era una pregunta_-

- Si creo que me estoy enamorando de ella y estoy seguro que yo también le gusto.

- ¿Le gustas o esta enamorada de ti? –_inquirió_- hay una gran diferencia entre esas dos cosas

- Lo se, pero no puedo estar seguro si esta enamorada de mi, no se como podría saber eso, pero si me ha dado claras señales de que le gusto, como cuando…

- No necesito los detalles, gracias –_interrumpió_- para mi también es bastante claro que le gustas

- ¿Si? (pregunté extrañado, no entendía como Bella podía tener esa seguridad) ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Oh vamos Edward, ¿Por qué crees, que no me tiene mucha tolerancia? Esta claramente celosa de nuestra amistad, y eso es comprensible, en el pasado, ya muchos pensaron que éramos pareja, es normal que ella se sienta amenazada por mi presencia a tu alrededor.

- No creo… (Dudé) ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Claro que si Edward, mira yo también he sentido celos de ella, eso es algo que no se puede evitar

- ¿Tu? ¿Celos? (pregunté incrédulo)

- Si, yo celos, es normal, -_explicó tranquilamente- _cuando quieres a alguien, y viene otra persona y te roba su atención, sientes un rechazo inmediato hacia esa otra persona, a veces te cae mal, no la soportas, otras veces, te enojas, no sé, ¿nunca has sentido celos?

- ¿A ti te cae mal tanya? (estaba aturdido, no sabia como procesar todo lo que Bella me estaba diciendo, eso se parecía mucho a lo que me pasaba con el chucho)

- No, no me cae mal –_suspiró cansada_- a ver como te explico… es solo que a veces me hace sentir un poco mal que ahora compartas con ella mas tiempo que conmigo, pero lo puedo manejar porque entiendo que a ella la quieres de manera diferente que a mi, ¿comprendes?

- Ehhh… creo que si

- Edward, en serio, ¿nunca has sentido celos?, digo, Tanya es una muchacha muy guapa, es porrista, siempre hay chicos coqueteándole, eso no te hace sentir ni un poquito mal o ¿enojado?

- Mmmm no, con Tanya no, pero… no (sacudí mi cabeza desechando la idea que se había comenzado a formar) olvídalo…volviendo al tema, no sabia que te estaba haciendo sentir mal, lo siento (me disculpe apenado)

- Descuida Edward, yo entiendo… ahora en que quedamos

- Bueno, decidí arriesgarme y voy a pedirle que sea mi novia

- Si estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres no puedo hacer mas que apoyarte –_me dio un abrazo y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos_-

- ¿Te molesta mi decisión? Y no me digas mentiras, se que no estas del todo contenta

- Es que sé, que ahora que sea tu novia, le vas a dedicar mas tiempo a ella, y te voy a extrañar

- Lo dices como si estuvieras segura de que me va a aceptar

- Estaría loca si no, además yo se que le gustas y mucho

- Bueno como sea, te prometo que veré como hago con mi tiempo, pero no te voy a abandonar, no me puedo permitir que se dañe nuestra amistad

- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir

- Claro que lo voy a cumplir, ya veras (le dije muy seguro de mi mismo)

- Bueno, lo que digas… pero te voy a pedir una cosa, si por cualquier cosa, tenemos algún plan que tengas que cambiar por Tanya o si te llamo y no me puedes atender porque estas con ella, dímelo, que yo sabré entender, no me inventes excusas, no las necesito, con que siempre me digas la verdad, me daré por bien servida… ahh y una cosa mas, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

- Te lo prometo (le dije solemnemente, marcando una cruz en mi corazón)

- Bien, solo una cosa mas… Sé Feliz Edward, el amor te tiene que dar felicidad, si no te sientes pleno y feliz déjalo, porque eso significa que no es la persona para ti.

Bella me abrazo muy fuerte, como si la vida se le fuera en eso, me sentí muy extraño, como si con ese abrazo estuviera perdiendo una parte de mi, me atacaron unas enormes ganas de llorar pero las contuve. Por primera vez en 14 años sentí un silencio incomodo entre mi ragazze y yo por lo que me despedí y me fui a mi casa.

----

Estaba en el estacionamiento del instituto, esperando a tanya, no podía esperar mas tenia que decirle lo que sentía, la vi llegar, venia hablando animadamente con Tyler Crowley, recordé lo que me había comentado Bella sobre los celos, pero efectivamente no sentía nada malo o extraño al respecto. Le hice señas y ella se despidió de el, y vino hasta donde estaba.

- Buenos días Tanya (la saludé con un beso en la mejilla)

- Hola Edward, como estas (me devolvió el beso)

- Bien, quería ver si vas a almorzar hoy, necesito hablar contigo algo importante

- Pues si pensaba almorzar, pero si gustas, compramos algo ligero y nos reunimos en el jardín de atrás, te parece en las bancas que dan al bosque, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en la entrada de la cafetería, nos vemos, hoy no voy a entrar a literatura, porque el entrenador Clapp nos saco un permiso para entrenamientos extras, ya sabes, esta cerca el juego y nos quiere bien preparados.

- No creo que lo necesites, porque eres el mejor, pero si lo dice el entrenador, ya que… bueno nos vemos.

La mañana se me paso muy rápida, no asistí a las dos primeras clases por culpa del entrenamiento, así que me fui directo a biología, cuando llegue Bella me miro extrañada.

- Hola Bella (salude y me senté a su lado como de costumbre)

- Hola, ¿que paso? ¿Porque no entraste a cálculo?

- Ahh porque el Sr. Clapp quería un entrenamiento extra hoy, por lo del juego de la semana que viene.

- Ahh, pensé que ya le habías dicho, o… ¿ya lo hiciste?

- No, quedamos de acuerdo para hablar a la hora del almuerzo

- Y… ¿no estas nervioso o algo?

- No (respondí extrañado por su pregunta)

- ¿Ni siquiera estas ansioso por su respuesta?

- La verdad no (me encogí de hombros) lo que ha de ser… será

- Si tu lo dices…

En ese instante, entró el profesor y ya no hablamos mas, al terminar la clase íbamos camino a la cafetería junto con mi hermana, Bella seguía mirándome extraña y como dudosa, me detuve en seco y la tomé por el brazo.

- Suéltalo Bella, dime que pasa (le dije inquieto, a Alice se le abrieron los ojos como platos)

- Emmm, Alice me esperarías en nuestra mesa le dijo.

- Claro Bells, -_respondió mi hermana aun sorprendida por la situación_-

- ¿Y bien? (inquirí)

- No pasa nada Edward, es que solo me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo, se supone que en unos momentos te le vas a declarar a la chica de tus sueños, y a ti prácticamente te da lo mismo su respuesta

Me quedé mudo, ella tenia razón, pero en realidad, yo me sentía tranquilo eso no podía tener nada de malo ¿o si?

- Edward (Bella estaba haciendo señas con las manos frente a mis ojos) ¡EDWARD! (me gritó y me sacó de mis pensamientos)

- Mmmmm… Ahhhhh… ¿Qué?

- Creo que te están esperando

Me señalo a Tanya que estaba parada junto a la puerta de la cafetería mirando en nuestra dirección con una mueca de disgusto, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que todavía estaba sujetando a Bella fuertemente del brazo.

- No es momento para que entres en shock –_comentó con gracia_- ¿Me devuelves mi brazo? -p_regunto irónica_- ya vete, vete -_me sacudió con las manos_- Suerte –_susurró con la voz un tanto entrecortada_-

- Gracias creo (susurré yo también, y me dirigí hacia Tanya)

- Hola –_me saludó_- estaba por pensar que te habías olvidado de mi y me habías cambiado por tu amiga

- Hola Tanya, ¿vamos?

- ¿Qué no vas a comprar comida para ti?, me dijiste que íbamos a almorzar juntos no que me ibas a ver comer

- Perdona pero creo que perdí el apetito, además en serio quiero hablarte de algo importante

- Ok, como prefieras, vamos

Caminamos por los jardines del instituto, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, íbamos rumbo a las banca cuando Tanya me dijo

- Edward, mira ese árbol, por que no vamos bajo su sombra –_estaba señalando, el árbol en el que Bella y yo solíamos comer cuando queríamos escapar de las miradas y los arrumacos que mis hermanos se daban entre si_-

- No, prefiero las bancas, (no se porque, pero prefería no compartir con Tanya las mismas cosas que compartía con Bella, y se árbol era precisamente una de ellas)

- Esta bien –_me contestó a regañadientes_- de que querías que habláramos.

- Bueno verás, en realidad no se como empezar, esto es nuevo para mi…

- Creo que deberías empezar por el principio –_dijo sonriente_-

- Si (dije entre risas) tienes razón… Ok tu sabes que eres muy hermosa y desde que te vi por primera vez llamaste mi atención como nunca lo hizo antes ninguna chica, por eso me acerque a ti y te quise conocer, ya llevamos casi dos meses saliendo, y pues yo creo que me estoy, enamorando de ti, así que… Tanya lo que quiero es saber si te gustaría ser mi novia (listo ya lo había dicho y creo que no había sido tan difícil)

- Oh Edward, pensé que nunca lo ibas a preguntar –_se lanzó literalmente a mis brazos_-

- E...Eso quiere decir que… (tartamudeé, se separó de mi abrazo, para mirarme a la cara)

- Que por supuesto que si quiero ser tu novia Edward –_sonrió, acerco su rostro al mío y me besó dulcemente_-

Ahora si estaba en shock, era la primera vez que me daban un beso en los labios, y no sabia como reaccionar, ella lo noto y sonrió aun en mis labios.

- ¿Este es tu primer beso? –_preguntó confundida_- no me lo tomes a mal pero pensaba que tu amiga y tu…

- ¿Bella? No… ya te he dicho somos amigos desde la infancia

- Si pero, son tan cercanos, y hay tantos rumores sobre ustedes, todo el mundo cree que entre ustedes hay algo mas

- Lo se (me encogí de hombros) la gente nunca ha entendido que lo que hay entre nosotros es solo amistad

- La vez como a una ¿hermana? –_interrogó dudosa_-

-¡NO! (respondí apresurado) como hermana nunca

- No te entiendo, la forma en que la defiendes…

- Mira Tanya, Bella es como… (dudé, en realidad no había punto de comparación para lo que Bella significaba para mi) mi conciencia y en parte mi corazón, ella ha sido mi confidente toda la vida, la conozco desde los 4 años, sabe todo de mi y yo de ella (tome la llave que colgaba de mi cadena entre los dedos), inclusive es mas cercana a mi que mis propios hermanos, se que es algo extraño una amistad así, pero es solo eso, una gran amistad. Por eso nunca se me pasado por la cabeza besarla.

- Mmmmm, bueno si tu lo dices

- Ella tenia razón… (murmuré por lo bajo)

- De que, ¿a que te refieres?

- Es que Bella me dijo que tenías celos de ella

- Yo, celos de ella, ¡Ja! –_exclamó en una forma un tanto despectiva que no me gustó_-

- No lo digas así, lo dijo de buena forma, me dijo que era algo normal que te incomode que ella pase tanto tiempo conmigo, y que eso le confirmaba que yo en verdad te gustaba.

- ¿Ahhh siiiii?, eso si que no me lo esperaba, ¿ella sabe lo que hay entre nosotros?

- Si (confesé apenado) se lo dije ayer, ella me dio valor para hablar contigo, de hecho cuando nos viste en la puerta de la cafetería me estaba deseando suerte contigo

- Definitivamente esa niña cada día me sorprende mas –_comentó en un tono que no supe distinguir_- pero ya no hablemos mas de ella, de hecho espero que de ahora en adelante te dediques mas a mi que soy tu novia.

- Por su puesto, eso no tienes que aclararlo, ahora mejor volvemos a clases, ya la hora del almuerzo terminó (esta vez yo tome la iniciativa y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, se sentía muy bien, definitivamente, esto era algo a lo que me podía acostumbrar)

**BPOV**

No quería pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, siquiera imaginar a Edward pidiéndole a Tanya que fuera su novia, me revolvía el estomago de formas insospechadas. Alice por su parte estaba furiosa, después de que le conté nuestra conversación sobre los celos y sobre la misma Tanya ella al igual que yo, estaba segura que él no estaba enamorado de ella, )lo cual me daba ciertas esperanzas) y no podía aceptar que había que dejar (aunque me doliera profundamente) que cometiera sus propios errores; sobre todo la enfurecía mi decisión de no contarle a Edward la conversación que había tenido días atrás con Tanya en los baños

_Flashback_

_Estaba en el baño acompañando a la duende, que se estaba cambiando de ropa, luego de un ataque de histeria, porque otra chica en el instituto traía puesta una blusa exactamente igual a la de ella, yo estaba frente al espejo mientras ella se cambiaba en uno de los cubículos._

_- Menos mal que soy una mujer precavida, ¿te imaginas si no hubiera traído un cambio de ropa?_

_No pude responderle porque en ese instante entró Tanya flanqueada por Lauren y Jessica_

_- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… (comentó Tanya con sorna) la "mejor amiga"(dibujo comillas en el aire) de __**mi **__Edward_

_- Hola Tanya (la saludé con ironía, había notado el énfasis que puso en el mi) _

_- Necesito hablar contigo, de hecho he querido hacerlo desde hace días_

_- Pero con eso de que siempre andas con su futura cuñada (interrumpió Lauren), no se ha podido_

_- ¿¿¿Perdón??? _

_- ¿Qué aparte de tonta, sorda? (esa fue Jessica) te dijo su futura cu-ña-da (dijo señalando a Tanya)_

_- Claro el burro hablando de orejas… Y no soy sorda, solo me sorprendió la afirmación (aclaré y rogué al cielo que alice no saliera del cubículo, quería que escuchara la conversación que se me venia encima)_

_- ¡Ya cállense! Lau, Jess déjenme a solas, esto es entre ella y yo (el par de cabezas huecas se salieron del baño)_

_- Y bien, ¿de que querías hablarme? (le pregunte con superioridad, no me iba a dejar pisotear de esa) _

_- De lo único que podríamos tener en común tu y yo, Edward, para mi desgracia_

_- Para la mía también, ¿que pasa con él?_

_- Veraz mis intenciones son ser su novia muy pronto…_

_- Eso ya lo se (interrumpí bruscamente) ¿y?_

_- ¿Como que y? es claro que tu estorbas en mi camino, así que te exijo que te alejes de él_

_- ¡Ja! Y ¿Qué te hace pensar, que yo te voy a hacer caso? Mira Tanya, (seguí, sin dejarla hablar) es claro que tu le gustas a Edward, y eso de que vas a ser su novia pronto, es lo mas seguro, incluso hasta esté enamorado de ti, pero yo he sido, soy y seré para siempre su mejor amiga, y eso ni tu ni nadie lo va a cambiar… Te voy a dar un consejo, imagina a Edward entre caminos paralelos por uno vas tu y por el otro yo, y las cosas irán bien, no intentes alejarme de el porque no lo vas a conseguir, créeme lo que te dijo, lo conozco mejor que tu, e incluso mejor que el mismo… Yo no pretendo atravesarme en tu camino, pero no me voy a apartar de su lado, si nuestros caminos se cruzan será porque tu así lo decidas._

_- Y crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquila con ese cuento de la mejor amiga, yo se que estas enamorada de él_

_- Si y él también lo sabe, ¿cual es el problema? (me cruce de brazos)_

_- ¿Qu-e... que dijiste? (tartamudeó sorprendida por mi revelación)_

_- Que Ed-ward lo sa-be (le contesté separando en silabas, sonriente) se lo confesé hace años, como vez no tienes armas en mi contra, no intentes apartarme de edward con intrigas, deja de preocuparte por mi porque yo no estoy en tu camino, solo conquístalo y si lo logras, mantenlo, el no es un regalo o un trofeo de esos que pones de adorno en tu cuarto, velo como un préstamo en garantía, si no lo cuidas y te portas bien, lo pierdes mas rápido de lo que lo conseguiste… ¿algo mas? _

_Tanya se había quedado muda, definitivamente no se esperó esa respuesta de mi, tal vez creía que yo era una tonta sumisa que se iba a poner a llorar con sus amenazas, no contó con que Edward era mas importante para mi de lo que ella creía, y que por su felicidad, soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea, sin decir palabra mas se retiró del baño, yo suspiré y Alice salió del cubículo sorprendida, creo que ella tampoco se espero mi reacción._

_- ¡Bravo Bella! (aplaudió fervientemente) que bien que le dijiste sus verdades (me tomó del brazo y haló de mi) ven vamos con Edward_

_- ¿A que?_

_- ¿Como que a que? tenemos que contarle todo lo que te dijo Tanya_

_- No Alice, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?_

_- Si…ii pero…_

_- Pero nada, tu hermano, ni nadie mas, se va a enterar por nosotras de esta conversación, cuando dije que no me voy a atravesar en su camino, lo dije en serio, no voy a armar intrigas en su contra aunque estas sean ciertas, las cosas van a caer por su propio peso, como dijo Jasper_

_- Pero, ¿piensas permitir que Edward se haga novio de esa?_

_- Si eso es lo que el quiere lo tendrá, el solito se va a dar cuenta del error que cometió, tarde o temprano_

_- Eso es lo que me preocupa que se de cuenta muy tarde, que esa tipa lo envuelva, y que tu te canses de esperar_

_- Eso no va a pasar, lo amo demasiado…_

_- Pero lo estas dejando ir, ¿porque no luchas por él?_

_- Porque no es el momento de luchar, ¿que logro separándolo de ella?, ¿que llore en mi hombro y seguir siendo la amiga de siempre?… no Allie ya no quiero eso, déjalo que se lleve sus golpes, cuando se levante, vendrá por mí, por mi amor, ya lo veras._

_- ¿Y si se enamora de ella? _

_- Entonces es que no era para mi, y allí si que buscare otro camino para mi._

_- Esta bien (aceptó resignada) pero prométeme tu que si mi hermano sufre, tu le vas a abrir lo ojos._

_- La promesa esta demás, no pienso permitir que sufra, solo voy a tolerar esto mientras él sea feliz._

_Fin Flashback_

Ahora ya era un hecho, Tanya y Edward eran novios, y teníamos que afrontarlo. Afortunadamente Jacob había llegado a mi vida justo a tiempo para hacerme un poco mas llevadera esta absurda situación; aunque en un principio tenia claras intenciones de buscar algo mas que una amistad conmigo, finalmente entendió que lo que yo siento por Edward va mas allá de toda lógica y comprensión y acepto ser solo un amigo mas, uno muy divertido por cierto, incluso alice que tenia una notoria aversión hacia él, ahora lo encuentra agradable y como si del diablo se tratara, apareció en nuestra mesa en el instante en que lo pensé.

- ¡Hola chicas!

- Hola Jake, -_respondimos al unísono, sin ganas_-

- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué esas caras, niñas?

- En estos momentos Edward esta pidiéndole a tanya que sea su novia (conteste sin ocultar mi tristeza al respecto, después de todo Jake conocía mis sentimientos al respecto)

- Si será idiota… ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de lo mala entraña que es esa tipa? O peor ¿como no puede ver que tiene el cielo ganado contigo Bell?

- Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo contigo, mi querido chucho –_respondió Alice, ella usaba el mismo apodo que Edward le había puesto a Jake pero con cariño_- Espera un momento, ¿Por qué le dices mala entraña, tu sabes algo que nosotras no?

- Ops! Ya se me fue el rollo

- ¡Habla chucho! -_Sentenció la duende_-

- Bueno, la loca esa –_rodó los ojos_- se me acercó hace como dos semanas, para ofrecerme dinero o "algo mas" –_dibujo comillas en el aire_- a cambio de que mantuviera a Bella entretenida y apartada del idiota de tu hermano… pero te juro que le dije que no Bells no te vayas a enojar conmigo –_me dijo suplicante_-

- Vez lo que te digo bella, ¡es una arpía! Y además ¡zorra!, tenemos que salvarlo

- Yo se que es una arpía Alice, de eso me di cuenta hace mucho, pero él decidió meterse con esa arpía, Ali que por lo menos hay que dejar que asuma las consecuencias de su decisión, no podemos estar cuidándole las espaldas siempre, y no te preocupes Jake no estoy enojada contigo, después de todo tu no tienes las culpa de nada, solo quedaste en medio de este enredo por ser mi amigo.

- De verdad debes quererlo mucho, digo, para aguantarte todo esto… -_me comentó Jake, con un dejo de tristeza_-

- ¡Ya se! -_De pronto Alice salto con una gran sonrisa, de esas que dan miedo, porque significa que acaba de fraguar un plan maquiavélico_-

- Ohh no Alice, conozco esa mirada, y sé por experiencia que no significa nada bueno. (le dije, aunque sabia de antemano que estaba derrotada, sea lo que sea, que se le había ocurrido, lo iba a poner en marcha)

- Nada Bella, prometimos no entrometernos en la relación de ellos, no dijimos nada sobre ti

Jake abrió los ojos con comprensión, y una enorme sonrisa de complicidad se extendió en su rostro.

- Escúpelo duende, creo que esto va a ser divertido. –_le dijo mi nuevo amigo, esto no era nada bueno_-

- Sabemos que el idiota de mi hermano, esta enamorado de bella, pero el no lo sabe… Estoy segura que Tanya también se ha dado cuenta…

- Al grano Alice… -_dijo Jacob impaciente_-

- Si… si… ya voy, Edward no puede controlar sus celos por ti, -_dijo señalándolo_- eso también esta mas que confirmado, le podemos hacer pasar unos cuantos malos ratos a ella, forzando a Eddie a hacer unos cuantos berrinches de celos por Bella; eso ya lo probamos una vez, recuerdas la tarde de juegos con Emmet, si tenemos suerte, la odiosa esa se puede poner necia y hacerle reclamos, y eso él no se lo va a aguantar, no por Bella, ni por mucho tiempo.

- Lastima que el oso no este ya en el instituto, seria de gran ayuda –_dijo Jake_-

- Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que Edward lleve a su novia, alguna tarde a su casa (agregue, la idea no era tan descabellada y mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos) ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas de acuerdo? –_peguntaron al unísono dudosos_-

- Bueno… ciertamente no nos estamos metiendo entre ellos, y yo realmente disfruto ver a Edward celoso y si como bono se pelean entre ellos, sin que yo este involucrada directamente, ni que tengamos que decir mentiras, me parece bien. Pero eso si, es solo un juego… Jake, no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas ni que confundas las cosas.

- Si señora –_hizo_ _el tradicional saludo militar_- eso es fácil, no tengo que fingir nada, tu realmente me agradas como amiga, y a él solo le basta con verme a un metro de ti, para ponerse furioso.

- Pero vamos a tener que esperar un tiempo prudente, para hacer esto –_aclaró Alice_- al principio todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas

- No tardara mas de un mes, duende –_contestó mi amigo_- las mujeres como Tanya, no tardan en sacar las uñas para marcar su territorio y mostrar su verdadero rostro, mas con la relación que lleva Eddie con Bells, eso la va a sacar de sus casillas en cuanto empiecen a comentar que le ponen los cuernos, ya sabes, este instituto es un hervidero de chismes y cuando se enteren que es novio de tanya pero que se la pasa con Bella, no tardará en circular el clásico rumor de los cuernos, y entonces ella le va a exigir que se aleje de ella, ya veras.

- Mmmm no creo que cometa ese error, yo misma se lo advertí (les comenté)

- Eso es superior a ella, esta implícito en su carácter, Bella, además siendo lo idiota que es, lo mas seguro es que piense que se lo dijiste para que no intentara nada contra ti, y si contamos las amigas que se gasta, que crees que puedan deducir –_explicó Alice elocuentemente_-

-Entonces esa será la señal, en cuanto le haga el primer reclamo, empezamos la operación "**Matemos e Eddie de celos**" (todos reímos del nombre que le puso Jake a nuestro plan)… ¿Pero como sabremos cuando será ese momento?

- Ahh no te preocupes por eso él mismo nos lo dirá, todo se lo cuenta a Bella, incluso le dijo antes que a la arpía lo de que le iba a pedir ser su novia.

- Bueno pero no le podemos decir nada a nadie hasta que llegue el momento (les advertí) si Emmet se llega a enterar siquiera por accidente, seguro mete la pata.

- Cierto, es mas, no le podemos contar todo el plan llegado el momento, solo le diremos que queremos fastidiar a Edward, como hicimos la otra vez –_completó Alice_-

Estaba sorprendida de mi misma, era la primera vez que me involucraba voluntariamente en uno de los locos planes de Alice, pero no me pude resistir, yo quería la felicidad de Edward aunque no fuera conmigo, pero Tanya ya había demostrado que ella no era la indicada, y yo estaba segura de que ella no iba a logra hacerlo feliz; ahora bien, eso no implicaba que le evitara la experiencia, él tenia que vivir eso para darse cuenta de lo que quería, aun si eso no significaba que me quería a mi.


	5. Mudanza inesperadaComienzan los problem

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Mudanza Inesperada – Comienzan los problemas**

**BPOV**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas, de que Edward y Tanya eran novios, y como había predicho Alice, todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, él se veía contento, y por lo que me había contado ella se portaba cariñosa y dulce con el; lo único malo era que no quitaba el dedo del renglón con eso de que Tanya y yo fuésemos amigas, afortunadamente ella me facilito las cosas alegando que teníamos incompatibilidad de caracteres, por lo que era mejor, llevar una relación cordial (si claro) en lugar de forzar una amistad. Por su parte hasta ahora mi amigo había cumplido su promesa de no abandonarme, y la verdad no se como lo lograba, si de algo estaba segura era de que Tanya era sumamente demandante, en el instituto no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, solo en clase Edward compartía conmigo, y por ello en estos momento bendecía esa política de asientos asignados, que decía que los asientos escogidos en la primera semana de clases, serian asignados obligatoriamente para todo el año, por eso, aunque Tanya se reventara, él se sentaba a mi lado en todas las clases que teníamos juntos. Aunque claro, ella siempre se quejaba y esto estaba comenzando a irritar a Edward.

En resumen, ahora mas que nunca adoraba las clases de calculo y biología, ya que en estas, no estaba presente Tanya, y mi mejor amigo se relajaba lo suficiente como para ser el mismo de siempre conmigo, y cuadrar nuestros planes sin que Tanya se diera cuenta e inventara algo para impedirlos; en el resto, solo me limitaba a conversar con Edward lo estrictamente necesario por decisión propia, le había alegado a él que no quería ocasionarle problemas con su novia, y de cuando en cuando hablábamos mediante notas cuando ella no miraba, yo sabia que eso lo estaba frustrando, pero en realidad me temía que la arpía, como secretamente la había bautizado Alice, me montara una escenita en clase y esto afectara mis notas y por consiguiente mi beca para la universidad.

----

Llegué a mi casa del instituto, y me extrañó ver la patrulla estacionada frente a ella, era raro que mi padre estuviera tan temprano en casa. Al entrar lo encontré sentado en la sala con expresión consternada y el televisor apagado (ohh no, definitivamente esto no era bueno)

- ¿Papá? (lo llamé y el levanto el rostro hacia mi) ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Bella, hija… tenemos que hablar

Oh oh, se avecinaba una tormenta.

- Dime, ¿que pasa? (pregunté dudosa)

- Bells, me han enviado a hacer una especialización por un año, en criminalística

- Eso es… ¿bueno? Supongo

- Ciertamente es muy bueno para mi, pero es en California, como veraz eso es muy lejos, por lo que no puedo dejarte sola aquí, así que tenemos dos opciones, te vienes conmigo a California o te vas con tu madre a Phoenix –_me dijo, entre preocupado y apenado_-

- ¡No! (chillé) no papá no me pueden hacer esto, falta poco para la universidad, si dejo el instituto ahora no conseguiré mi beca, por favor… (mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas)

- Hay hija que mas quisiera yo que tener otra opción pero no veo como…

Comencé a llorar desconsolada, no quería mudarme, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a mi padre, por lo que subí corriendo a mi habitación, con Charlie gritando mi nombre detrás de mí. Me tiré a la cama y busqué desesperada mi celular tenia que llamar a Edward lo necesitaba.

- ¿Hola?

- E..edward (dije sollozando, las palabras no me salían completas)

- ¿Bella? ¿que te pasa?

- Ohh Ed… Charlie se tiene que ir a California y me tiene que llevar con el o dejarme con mamá… Yo… yo no me quiero ir (le dije entre el llanto)

- Ragazze, cálmate todo se va a arreglar

En ese momento Charlie entró a mi cuarto

- ¿Estas hablando con Edward?

- Si..iii (hipé)

- Pásamelo –me dijo con serenidad y extendió su mano hacia mi-

- Mi papa quiere hablar contigo (le dije a Edward y le di el teléfono a mi padre)

- Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo estas?... si bien en eso estoy… ¿están tus padres en casa?... Ok podrías decirle que Bella y yo vamos para allá necesito hablar con ellos… bien vamos saliendo, adiós –_colgó_-

- Levántate y lávate el rostro, vamos a salir, creo que conseguí tu tercera opción -_me dijo, cortante_-

Aunque no entendía de qué iba todo esto, hice lo que me pidió, y al cabo de quince minutos estábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen, al entrar Esme, Carlisle y Edward estaban esperando en la sala, corrí hasta Edward y me refugie en su abrazo, noté que Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmet están en el pasillo del primer piso, apoyados en el barandal de la escalera, algo expectantes.

- Buenas tardes, Carlisle, Esme -_saludó mi padre_- se que es una visita un poco repentina y me disculpo por eso

- Descuida Charlie, sabes que esta también es tu casa –_respondió Esme amablemente_-

- Bueno voy directo, al grano, necesito pedirles un favor, un gran favor… verán me han enviado a California por trabajo, y no puedo dejar a Bella sola en casa, eso significa que se tendría que ir conmigo o con su madre, pero eso haría que perdiera la beca para la universidad, a no ser que…

- Que se quede, con nosotros –_completó Carlisle_-

- ¿Qué? –_Exclamé sorprendida_-

- Exactamente, eso es lo que les iba a pedir, se que es una gran responsabilidad para ustedes y también una gran imposición de mi parte, pero mientras sea por el bien de Bella…

- No se hable mas –interrumpió Esme- Bella se viene a vivir con nosotros hasta que vaya a la universidad con los chicos, esta casa es muy grande y un adolescente mas no es problema, sobre todo tratándose de Bella, sabes que ella es una hija mas para nosotros, y no creo que los chicos pongan objeción.

- ¡Claro que no! -_Gritaron desde arriba y bajaron en tropel las escaleras_-

Yo no lo podía creer, estaba en shock, mi mente aun no procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar… yo vivir en la misma casa que Edward, era increíble.

- ¿Que dices Bella? –_interrogó mi padre_-

- ¡Si dices que no te mato! –_amenazó la duende_-

- ¡¡¡Alice!!! – _corearon todos_-

Me safé del abrazo de Edward y corrí a los brazos de mi padre que me miraba sonriente

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor papá del mundo (dije sonriente) y a ustedes también (solté a Charlie y abrase a Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo)

- No es nada querida -_me dijo Esme maternalmente_- Además así te vas habituando a convivir con mis niños, porque ya conseguí el departamento perfecto para los seis, en Seattle, y no acepto negativas será mi regalo de graduación para todos, pero no crean que no es gratis, tendrán que costear los gastos entre ustedes, ya es hora que se hagan responsables

- Me parece bien -_asintió Charlie_-

- Ahora si hermanita postiza, no tienes escapatoria, me tendrás que dar la revancha a diario en Mario kart

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Emmet mientras mi padre y Carlisle negaban con la cabeza

- Y... ¿para cuando seria la mudanza? –_habló por primera vez Edward_-

- Cuanto antes, en realidad tengo que estar pasado mañana en Los Ángeles –_contestó mi padre_-

- ¿Pasado mañana? Pero eso es muy pronto, ¿como pensabas llevarme a California con tan poco tiempo?

- Bueno en realidad no es la gran mudanza solo tenemos, bueno ahora, solo tengo que llevarme la ropa y algunos documentos, ya que me asignaron una residencia totalmente equipada, y el capitán había considerado que me acompañarías por lo que ya te habían ubicado escuela por allá, lo bueno, es que como te quedas, no tendremos que desmantelar la casa.

- Osea que Bella se mudara para acá ¿mañana? –_preguntó una Alice muy animada_- ¡Dios solo tengo el día de hoy para preparar tu habitación! Papá necesito tu computadora, encargaré todo por ebay y pediré un envío Express, no te preocupes Bells, todo estará listo y perfecto para mañana

- Alice (le llame entre risas) eso no es necesario, siempre que me he quedado a dormir, me ha parecido que la habitación de huéspedes es muy cómoda (le dije tranquilamente)

- Nada de eso, es cómoda pero muy impersonal, no se parece a ti, y vas a vivir allí por mas de 8 meses, no lo puedo permitir –_y con esto subió corriendo las escaleras_- ¡Rose! ¡Te quiero aquí ahora… no me pensaras dejar todo el trabajo a mi! –_grito en el camino_-

- Mejor subo antes, de que el pequeño torbellino encargue todo el mobiliario que encuentre en ebay –_comentó Rose divertida_-

- Por favor hija, y que no acabe con mi crédito…

- ¡Otra vez! –_dijimos todos al unísono, excepto Charlie-_

- Creo que el quedarte aquí, después de todos tiene sus contras –_comentó mi padre con gracia_- parece que estarás expuesta a ser la Barbie Bella de Alice a diario

-¡Rayos! Parece que mi vida nunca será perfecta (dije con ironía), pero ya veré que me invento para escaparme de la duende.

- ¡Te escuché! –_gritó la susodicha desde arriba_-

- No te preocupes hermanita nosotros te protegeremos –_dijo Emmet teatralmente_-

- Si claro, como si alguien pudiera con Alice, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que intentamos que pasara un fin de semana sin compras –_recordó Edward y Jasper se estremeció ante el recuerdo_- mejor no prometas algo que no puedas cumplir… lo siento ragazze (se encogió de hombros), la Barbie Bella es un riesgo que tendrás que asumir, al vivir en esta humilde morada.

Todos comenzamos a reír nuevamente, internamente estaba agradecida, porque todo se había arreglado de la mejor forma posible.

- Es mejor que nos retiremos hija -_mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos_-, tenemos que empacar todo lo que podamos hoy, para que te puedas mudar mañana después de clases, por lo menos con lo esencial

- Si papá (le contesté y me dirigí al resto para despedirme) bueno hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana querida, -_se despidió Esme no sin antes darme un abrazo_- los chicos irán mañana después de clases para ayudarles en lo que necesiten

- Gracias Esme

- No hay de que mi niña, siempre has sido parte de esta familia, hasta mañana.

Charlie y yo subimos a la patrulla, para regresar a casa. Aun me parecía increíble como mi vida había dado un vuelco en tan solo un para de horas, de un momento a otro pase de irme de Forks a vivir nada mas y nada menos que con la familia Cullen, nunca imagine que a mi padre se le habría ocurrido esa solución, y que mi madre… un momento ¿que va a pasar con Reneé? ¿ya sabrá la decisión de Charlie?

- Ehhh… ¿Papá?

- Dime Bella

-¿A todas estas, que dijo mamá de la mudanza?

- Ummm… todavía no lo sabe, quería tu opinión primero, sabía que mudarte con ella seria tu última opción así que no quise darle esperanzas y que se pusiera como loca a hacer planes, ya la conoces

- Ahhh y… ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

-Ah no, eso si que no, yo ya te resolví lo de quedarte en Fork, te toca a ti decirle que prefieres vivir con los Cullen que con ella.

- ¡Diablos! Esto va a ser peor que un millón de sesiones de barbie Bella

- Si… ya me imagino el drama que va a armar

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo, pero prefería mil veces enfrentar los dramas de mi madre, y las horas de tortura fashion de Alice, a abandonar todos mis sueños y a Edward. Estaba a un paso de conseguir mi beca para estudiar Literatura, y no podía perder lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie decidió pedir una pizza, y así no perder tiempo preparando la cena, por lo que inmediatamente subí a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas. Finalmente empaque solo la mitad de mi ropa, quería dejar una parte de mi guardarropa intacto y la única forma era dejándola en mi casa, porque estaba segura que Alice se encargaría de deshacerse de todo lo que a ella le pareciera pasado de moda o que simplemente no le gustara, por lo que dejaría mis prendas favoritas en casa, después de todo mi padre me dejaría las llaves para hacerle mantenimiento a la casa de vez en cuando, así que podría pasar a buscarlas cuando quisiera usarlas. También empaque toda mi colección de libros, mas el material que había recopilado para mi ensayo de Literatura, mis discos (aunque no me harían falta ya que Edward tenia los mismos gusto que yo, pero por si las dudas), mis diarios, y mis artículos de aseo personal.

----

Cuando llegué a instituto en la mañana, una muy impaciente y sonriente Alice me esperaba en el estacionamiento junto a Jasper.

- Hola Allie, Jass (saludé)

- ¡Bells! –_Alice saltó sobre mi abrazándome_- ¿Ya empacaste todo? Al salir de clases iremos directo a tu casa, para comenzar la mudanza, ya todo esta listo, te va a encantar tu cuarto, quedó perfecto, convencí a mamá e hicimos unos pequeños cambios, pero ya lo veraz luego…

- ¿Cómo que iremos directo a mi casa? ¿Edward no va a llevar a Tanya a su casa hoy?

- Nop –_dijo con una sonrisa pícara_- Esme le pidió a mi hermano que se disculpara con Tanya y le dijera que hoy no la podría buscar ni llevar a su casa, porque ella nos tenía una tarea asignada

- ¿Eso es obra tuya verdad? (inquirí)

- ¡Claro! El es tu mejor amigo su deber es ayudarte, además, tampoco es que se quejó mucho, y así me libro de aguantarla en el auto por lo menos por un día, estoy pensando seriamente pedirle a papá una auto para mi, ¡no la soporto ni un segundo!

- No te apresures mi amor, eso se acabará pronto –_dijo Jasper pacientemente_-

- Eso espero Jass, aunque bueno, ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando se entere que te vas a mudar con nosotros

- ¿Quien se muda a donde? –_preguntó Jacob que iba llegando y no había escuchado la conversación_-

- ¡Jake!, -_exclamó la duende saltando y aplaudiendo como niña chiquita_- ¡no sabes! Bella se va a mudar con nosotros hoy mismo

- ¿Y eso? –_me preguntó confundido_-

- Charlie se va por un año a California, por trabajo, yo no me puedo quedar sola, así que me quería llevar con el, pero eso significaba perder la beca para la universidad y decidió pedirle el favor a carlisle y esme de que me quedara con ellos hasta que acabe el instituto

- Y por supuesto que no se negaron, con lo que te quieren…

De pronto una gran sonrisa maligna se extendió por la cara de Jacob.

- ¡Duende! –_exclamó_- ¡esto es perfecto para nuestra operación!

- ¿Qué operación? –_preguntó el novio de mi amiga_-

- Luego te explico Jass –_le dijo displicente_- no lo había pensado, pero tienes razón, mi querido chucho, con Bella viviendo en casa todo va a ser mas fácil, no necesitaremos mayor excusa, y ella solita se va a meter en la boca del lobo, para vigilar que hace mi hermano con su "mejor amiga"

- ¿Qué se traen estos dos entre manos? –_me susurró Jasper_- ¿y porque tengo la impresión de que no estas en desacuerdo?

- Nada, (dije despreocupada) solo quieren hacerle pasar un mal rato a Tanya, porque les prohibí meterse en la relación de esos dos

- ¿Y como demonios piensan hacer eso? –_preguntó extrañado y sorprendido_- ¿y porque estas de acuerdo?

- Solo van a provocar que Edward haga un berrinche de celos frente a Tanya (le expliqué)

- ¿Y porque eso la va a molestar? –_interrogó aun sin comprender_- Eso solo le va a subir el ego, si es que es posible que se le suba más

- Elemental mi querido Jasper –_Intervino Jake_- porque los celos no van a ser por ella, sino por Bella, o acaso has visto a Edward molestarse porque a Tanya se le acerque cualquier tipo.

- Mmm ya veo por donde van los tiros, me imagino que tu serás el motivo de los celos…

- Por supuesto, como no soporta verme ni a un metro de Bells…

- ¿y a ti te parece bien?, digo para mi es una idea genial… pero no parecen cosas tuyas Isabella Swan

- Bueno, no nos estamos metiendo, ni opinando en su relación, esto seria, solo un pequeño factor externo, allá ellos si se dejan afectar (me encogí de hombros) además (baje la mirada con un poco de pena) me gusta verlo celoso

- ¡Oh por dios! debí alejarte de Alice a tiempo, te ha pasado al lado oscuro –_exclamó Jasper, teatralmente_-

- ¡Jass! -_Chilló la duende, golpeando suavemente a su novio en el hombro­_-

- Tranquila amor solo estoy bromeando –_dijo sonriente_- cuenten conmigo, yo tampoco me aguanto a la noviecita de mi hermano

- Así se habla Jass, sabia que podíamos contar contigo, ahora hay que buscar la forma de estar presentes cuando Tanya se entere que Bella vive con nosotros, eso definitivamente, es algo que no me pienso perder –_la duende ya estaba fraguando un nuevo plan_-

-¡Lo tengo! –_exclamó Jacob_- ¿la mudanza es hoy cierto?

- Si (contestamos al unísono)

- Bueno, cuando terminen, me avisas duende, yo me escabullo al garaje y le causo algún desperfecto a la café… perdón al auto de Bella así ella no tendrá otro remedio que venir con ustedes y Edward, éste no podrá pasar por Tanya, y ella lo esperará para entrar a clases, al ver a Bells con ustedes seguro pregunta… y lo demás lo dejo de su cuenta

- Bien, pero tiene que ser un daño, grave Jake –_intervino Jasper_- algo que Rosalie no pueda reparar en la mañana… ahh y que no se vea saboteado, no queremos que Eddie se entere ni por error.

- Cierto, se me había olvidado la Barbie mecánica. Bueno yo me las arreglo

- Pero porque tiene que sufrir mi preciado medio de transporte (comenté con sufrimiento)

- Bella, quieres o no presenciar cuando Edward le diga a la arpía que vives en nuestra casa

- Esta bien (concedí resignada) pero no maltraten a mi monovolumen

- Si Bells, te prometo que si la Barbie no lo repara, yo mismo lo hago.

- Listo, ahora vamos, entren a clases, que van a llegar tarde –_nos regañó Jasper_-

----

El resto de la mañana se nos fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jake se había ofrecido a ayudarnos con la mudanza pero le pedí que no para no tentar la suerte con Edward. Tal como me había dicho Alice, a la hora de la salida, ellos me siguieron a casa, para comenzar la mudanza, cuando llegamos, Rose y Emmet ya estaban esperando en el Jeep del último, todo se hizo relativamente rápido ya que la noche anterior yo había empacado todo, por lo que solo nos llevaría un viaje en los tres autos, tuve que hacer malabares para impedir que la duende entrara a mi cuarto y notara que no había vaciado completamente mi armario, pero con la ayuda de Edward pude despistarla. Antes de salir, llame a la jefatura a mi padre para avisarle que ya me iba a casa de los Cullen y que pasara a despedirse, ya que había reservado vuelo para esa misma noche, y un taxi enviado por el departamento de policía se encargaría de llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a mi nuevo hogar (porque la casa de la familia Cullen no era solo una casa, siempre me había dado esa sensación calida de un hogar) Esme nos esperaba sonriente, y el pequeño torbellino me llevo casi arrastras a ver mi nueva habitación, en eso momento me di cuenta de los pequeño (nótese el sarcasmo) cambios a los que se refería Alice. Habían cambiado la distribución de las habitaciones, y el estudio de Esme, que estaba frente a la habitación de Edward en el tercer piso, fue mudado al ático, y convertido esa (la única habitación que compartía esa ala del tercer piso con la de Edward) en mi nuevo cuarto, alegando que no se podían quedar sin habitación de huéspedes, cuando entre en ella mi sorpresa no fue menor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pálido, había una gran cama con dosel en madera pintada de blanco labrada con un diseño de rosas, flanqueada por dos mesas de luz, también había un pequeño tocador, un escritorio y un gran librero todo a juego con la cama, que tenia unas mullidas colchas color marfil, con un estampado de pequeñas mariposas en tonos azules; sobre el escritorio descansaba un computador portátil blanco y un pequeño pero moderno equipo de sonido.

- ¿Te gusta? -_La voz maternal de Esme me saco de mi ensoñación_-

- Esta precioso… (dije con voz entrecortada) no debieron molestarse

- Nada de eso preciosa, Alice tenia razón en algo, la habitación de huéspedes era muy impersonal para ti, y creo que hicimos buen trabajo, esta si se parece a ti, bueno mas bien a tu alma… El computador es un regalo de Carlisle, y no se aceptan negativas, el sabe que lo vas a necesitar… El equipo de sonido y el librero fueron idea de Edward… La cama aunque no lo creas la escogió Emmet, dijo que debía ser "digna de una princesa", Jasper escogió las colchas, y yo me encargué del tono de las paredes, del resto se encargaron Alice y Rose.

- ¿El resto? (Pregunte limpiando la lagrima involuntaria que corría por mi rostro)

- Bueno… no pensaras que Alice iba a permitir que tu habitación no tuviera un armario decente

En ese momento la duende asomó su cabecita por la puerta

- ¿Ya lo vio?

- No –_dijo Esme sonriendo_- porque no se muestras tu misma, las dejo…

- Ven –_Alice me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia dos puertas que estaban una al lado de la otra_- allí esta el baño –_señaló la puerta de la _derecha- y esta es la segunda razón por la que pedí que ubicáramos tu habitación aquí en lugar de la de huéspedes, abrió la puerta de la izquierda para encontrarme con un gran vestier, con espacio suficiente, para colocar toda la colección primavera-verano de Gucci o Dolce y Galbana

- Alice esto es exagerado, yo no necesito un armario tan grande, tengo muy poca ropa

- Por ahora, Bella… además, ya me tome la libertad de agregar algunas prendas a tu muy desvencijado guardarropa, pero llegaran mañana, porque no medio tiempo de meterlas en el envío Express.

- Bueno mientras no me hagas acompañarte de compras, haz lo que quieras (Alice ya estaba mostrando una gran y peligrosa sonrisa, por lo que aclaré) excepto, hacerme modelar todo lo que me compres, eso si que no (dije firmemente y ella hizo un puchero)… Y ¿cual es la primera razón?

- ¿Ahh?

- Me dijiste que esto (dije señalando todo el armario) era la segunda razón para mudar el estudio de Esme y convertirlo en mi habitación… ¿Cual es la primera?

- Obvio que estés mas cerca de Edward –_dijo como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo_- Bueno eso y que créeme, que no te gustara dormir todas las noches tan cerca de Emmet y Rose, ellos se portaban bien cuando venias de visita por que Esme se los pedía y porque era solo una noche, pero todos lo días, ni hablar, esos dos nos se aguantan para nada, y los ruidos, te perturbarían por el resto de tus días.

- No digas mas, no quiero siquiera imaginarlo (dije sacudiendo la cabeza, no quería imágenes mentales de lo que me estaba contando)

Salimos de la habitación para ir a la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos, quería aprovechar para agradecerles a todos sus detalles conmigo.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos, la habitación esta preciosa, no puedo creer que todos hayan participado en eso (les dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, estaba sumamente conmovida por el gesto que tenían conmigo)

- De que ragazze, tu te mereces eso y mas –_me dijo Edward pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros, no pude evitar sonrojarme y él sonrió, como siempre_-

- ¿Y que te gusto mas? Pregunto Emmet impaciente ¿la cama verdad?

- ¡Emmet! –_le regañó Rose_-

- Déjalo Rose, a verdad fuiste muy dulce oso, muchas gracias

- ¿Ven les dije que le gustaría tener cama de princesas? –_todos reímos_-

- ¿Y para mi no hay piropo? –_dijo Edward haciendo un puchero_- Yo pedí que pusieran el librero y el equipo de sonido

- Lo sé, Esme me lo dijo, Gracias (me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo sonrojar también, me sonreí) - Por cierto Jasper ¿Por qué mariposas?

- Porque son como tu, delicadas y hermosas, y hay que dejarlas volar libremente para que conserven su belleza –_contestó el aludido_-

- ¡Whao! Jass, eso es hermoso, gracias (respondi emocionada por sus palabras)

- Si… me voy a poner celosa –_dijo Alice en broma, haciendo un puchero también_-

- Yo también –_murmuro Edward y todos lo miramos sorprendido_- ¿Qué? Digo… a... a mi…iii nunca se me ocurrió esa comparación y yo…o… soy su mejor amigo –_dijo tartamudeando_-

- Aja –_dijo Rose con sarcasmo_-

Nos miramos unos a otros, y dejamos pasar el incidente, pero por las caras que pusieron, cada uno había sacado sus propias conclusiones de la reacción de mi amigo. Edward por su parte se veía incomodo y confundido, así que para romper la tensión les pedí que me ayudaran a subir mis cosas al cuarto. Durante el proceso, note que Alice se escabullía con el celular en la mano, por lo que supuse estaría llamando a Jacob.

Terminamos en poco tiempo, ya que todos habían participado, mientras yo ubicaba mis artículos personales, las chicas me ayudaron a acomodar la ropa, Emmet y Jasper mis discos y Edward se encargo de mis libros, y mis diarios, ya que conocía como me gustaba ordenarlos. Emmet notó los diarios y no pudo dejar de preguntar.

- ¿Esos son diarios? –_pregunto anonadado, me imagino por la cantidad de ellos_-

- Si Emmet, son diarios (le contesté) todos me los regalos Edward, uno por cada año desde que mis padres se separaron

- ¡Vaya! -_Dijeron al unísono Alice, Rose y Jasper, Edward bajo la mirada y se sonrojo_-

- Con razón vas a estudiar literatura, -_comentó un sorprendido Emmet_- alli debe haber material, como para 10 novelas…¿Puedo leerlos?

- ¡¡¡NO!!! (respondimos Edward y yo al tiempo)

- Emmet, esos son pensamientos y recuerdos **PRI-VA-DOS** de Bella -_explicó Edward_- nadie tiene porque leerlos, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos

- Calma, calma hermanito, solo me dio curiosidad pero no seria capaz de leerlos sin permiso… además ¿a ti que? Ni que fueran tuyos…

- Yo soy su guardián –_susurró mi amigo apenado_-

- Ya Edward, tranquilo… (intervine calmadamente) Emmet, los diarios son míos pero como Edward me los regalo él conserva las llaves y me los cuida, pero nadie mas tiene permiso de leerlos, ¿quedó claro?

- Ahh… de eso son las llaves que has llevado siempre en tu cadena –_comentó Rose comprendiendo_-

- Si –_contestó Edward_-

- Entonces tu si los haz leído –_esta vez hablo Alice_-

- Nop

- ¿Pero porque? –_otra vez Emmet­-_

- Simple –_se encogió de hombros_- Bella no tiene secretos conmigo, así que no necesito leerlos.

- Pero si quisiera, ¿puede hacerlo? –_Jasper me hizo la pregunta a mi_-

- Claro, que puede, por eso le di las llaves (respondí e inmediatamente me arrepentí, conocía a Jasper y sabia que si había alguien capaz de convencer a Edward de que leyera los diario ese era precisamente él)

En ese momento Esme nos llamó porque había llegado Charlie a despedirse, por lo que, el asunto de los diarios quedó momentáneamente olvidado, aunque internamente sabia que tarde o temprano volvería a salir a la luz.

Bajé a la sala y me despedí de mi padre con un gran abrazo, en realidad lo iba a extrañar mucho, ya que él había estado conmigo siempre, y aunque no éramos muy demostrativos de afecto el uno con el otro, ambos sabíamos, que el cariño estaba allí, implícito en la mas simple mueca. El por su parte agradeció una vez más a los Cullen por cobijarme en su casa, y se fue no sin antes recordarme que debía llamar a Reneé y contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

Esa misma noche llamé a mi madre a Phoenix, y después de 20 minutos de drama, aceptó que había tomado la mejor decisión basándonos en todo el asunto de la beca, aunque claro, no dejo de insinuar que Edward tenia mucho que ver en todo el asunto, y es que, a pesar de no vivir con ella, mi madre hace mucho se había dado cuenta de mi sentimientos por él, Reneé era una mujer muy perceptiva; así mismo, pidió hablar con Esme para agradecerle también lo que estaban haciendo por mi.

**EPOV**

La casa parecía azotada por huracanes, desde el anuncio de que Bella iba a vivir con nosotros todos estábamos conmocionados, a mi casi me da un paro cardiaco, cuando recibí la llamada de Bella.

_Flashback_

_Estaba tocando el piano, cuando me di cuenta que mi celular estaba vibrando, era Bella… Detuve abruptamente la melodía que estaba tocando._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- E..edward (escuche la voz de Bella sollozando)_

_- ¿Bella? ¿que te pasa?(pregunte preocupado)_

_- Ohh Ed… Charlie se tiene que ir a California y me tiene que llevar con el o dejarme con mamá… Yo… yo no me quiero ir (dijo entre llantos y apenas le pude entender, eso no podía estar pasando, mi ragazze no se podía ir)_

_- Ragazze, cálmate todo se va a arreglar (trate de calmarla, pero yo también estaba alterado)_

_En ese momento hubo un silencio en la línea_

_- ¿Bella? ¡Bella! (llamé casi gritando, Alice y Esme entraron a la sala del piano alarmadas, mi cara debía estar mostrando las consternación que sentía)_

_- ¿Que pasa Edward?_

_- No sé, es Bella esta llorando y dice que se la van a llevar de Forks_

_- ¡¿Que?! (exclamaron al unísono)_

_- Mi papa quiere hablar contigo (escuche finalmente al otro lado de la línea y enseguida escuche la voz de Charlie) (les hice señas a mi madre y hermana que esperaran un momento)_

_- Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo estas?_

_- Preocupado Charlie, ¿Cómo es eso que te vas y te llevas a Bella?, tiene que haber otra solución_

_- Si bien en eso estoy (me contestó) ¿están tus padres en casa?_

_- Si aquí esta Esme y Carlisle no tarda en llegar del hospital, hace rato llamó para decir que iba saliendo._

_- OK podrías decirles que Bella y yo vamos para allá necesito hablar con ellos_

_- Por supuesto, no hay problema _

_-Bien vamos saliendo, adiós (colgó)_

_- Charlie y Bella vienen para acá (anuncié) él dice que quiere hablar contigo y con papá (en ese instante Carlisle entro a la casa)_

_- ¿Que paso? (Pregunto al instante, me imagino que nuestras caras lo alertaron)_

_- Papá Charlie se va a llevar a Bella a California, no lo podemos permitir –dijo Alice, llorando-_

_-¿Por que? (preguntó sorprendido mi padre)_

_- Parece que por algo de trabajo, no lo se bien, Bella estaba llorando cuando me lo dijo y apenas le entendí, pero vienen para acá, Charlie pidió hablar con ustedes (dije angustiado)_

_- Cálmense (dijo con serenidad), vamos a encontrar una solución, le podemos proponer que Bella se quede con nosotros_

_- ¿De verdad harías eso? (Pregunte esperanzado)_

_- Por supuesto hijo, Bella es parte de esta familia desde hace mucho, aunque, no se haya podido hacer oficial… todavía_

_- Alice, (llamó Esme) sube y avísale a tus hermanos, pero no vayan a bajar todavía si quieren escuchar quédense en la escalera, no queremos agobiar a Charlie_

_Yo iba a seguir a mi hermana pero mi padre me detuvo_

_- No Edward tu quédate, Bella va a necesitar tu apoyo_

_Fin Flashback_

Finalmente todo se resolvió de la mejor manera, y en cuanto mi mejor amiga y su padre se fueron, todo fue una revolución en mi casa, todos habíamos puesto nuestro granito de arena para prepararle la habitación a Bella, Alice decidió, mudar el estudio de Esme al ático para darle esa habitación a Bella, ya que, la habitación de huéspedes estaba muy cerca de Emmet y Rose y no queríamos que se perturbara y ¿como no? si esos dos se aprovechaban de las libertades que les otorgaban mis padres, y tenían literalmente la vida de una pareja consumada; razón por la cual todos estuvimos de acuerdo con Alice.

Así que mis hermanos y hasta mi padre estuvimos el resto de la tarde moviendo muebles al ático, y en cuanto el cuarto quedó vacío, Esme llegó con la pintura preparada, por lo que inmediatamente pusimos manos a la obra, para cuando terminamos de pintar, los muebles ya habían llegado (alguien me iba tener que explicar algún día como hacían mi madre y hermanas para conseguir ese tipo de cosas con tanta rapidez); poco después de la media noche, la habitación estaba lista, solo le faltaba un poco de limpieza, pero mi madre y Emmet se encargarían durante la mañana.

Cuando llegamos al instituto en la mañana, Tanya me estaba esperando un poco molesta, porque la había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que no podía pasar por ella porque mi madre nos había asignado unas tareas hasta después de la escuela, por lo que también cancelé nuestra salida de esa tarde. Se la pasó bufando toda la mañana, y yo estaba tan agotado por todo el trabajo de la noche anterior, que decidí mejor no prestarle atención a sus quejas, ya que no quería discutir.

Afortunadamente, la mudanza de Bella fue corta, apenas hubo que hacer un viaje, en los tres autos (gracias al cielo por eso) lo mas pesado fue su colección de libros, ya que se llevo poca ropa alegando que sabia que Alice iba querer modificar su guardarropa por lo que me confió que iba a dejar sus prendas preferidas en casa y yo le ayudé a evitar que mi hermana se diera cuenta.

Luego de que la llevaran a conocer su nueva habitación Bella nos agradeció a todo los detalles que tuvimos para con ella, en especial a Jasper

_Flashback_

_- Por cierto Jasper ¿Por qué mariposas? (pregunto Bella)_

_- Porque son como tú, delicadas y hermosas, y hay que dejarlas volar libremente para que conserven su belleza (contestó mi hermano)_

_Me sorprendió, y me disgustó a la vez, la descripción que Jasper usó, si bien era muy cierto que bella era todo eso, no se porqué no me agrado la forma en que lo describió_

_- ¡Whao! Jass, eso es hermoso, gracias (respondió Bella con un sonrisa)_

_- Si… me voy a poner celosa (dijo Alice en broma, haciendo un puchero también)_

_- Yo también (murmure sin pensar y todos me miraron como sorprendidos) ¿Qué? Digo… a... a mi…iii nunca se me ocurrió esa comparación y yo…o… soy su mejor amigo (tartamudeé, ni siquiera yo mismo sabia porque había dicho eso, yo nunca había sentido celos ¿o si?)_

_Fin flashback_

Ese momento fue confuso, y el resto de la tarde estuve incomodo, sobretodo con el incidente de los diarios, solo a Emmet se le podría ocurrir querer leer algo tan privado, ni siquiera yo, me había atrevido jamás a leer los diarios de Bella aun cuando ella misma me había dicho que podía hacerlo. Al final de la tarde todo se calmó, después de la emotiva despedida de Charlie, todos nos fuimos a descansar. Luego de la cena, Bella decidió llamar a su madre para contarle los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días, por lo que estaba esperando junto a las escaleras a que terminara, ya que con todo lo que había pasado, no había podido hablar con ella.

- ¿Hablaste con tu madre? (pregunte en cuanto se acercó a las escaleras) ¿Cómo lo tomó?

- Bien –_se encogió de hombros, mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras _-después de 20 minutos de drama, por supuesto, diciéndome que te quería mas a ti que a ella y bla bla bla, ya sabes como es. Ahora esta hablando con Esme.

- Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Agotada, ha sido un largo día… pero estoy feliz de estar aquí, quiero mucho a Charlie, pero no me quería ir con él… mi vida está aquí.

- Si, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera sido esto sin ti aquí, le agradezco al cielo la sensatez de tu padre de que te quedaras aquí, aunque de no haberlo propuesto él, lo habríamos hecho nosotros (le confesé honestamente)

- Lo sé, y gracias por eso

- Que gracias ni que nada, yo no podría vivir sin ti, digo todos (corregí) te extrañaríamos mucho

- Y yo a ti, y a todos, no concibo la vida alejada de ustedes, yo también siento que son mi familia, aquí me siento en casa.

En ese instante me di cuenta y ella también, que ya estábamos frente a nuestras habitaciones

- Bueno vecino –_dijo con tono gracioso_- hasta mañana

- Que descanses vecina (le seguí la broma y le di un beso en la mejilla) y que tengas dulces sueños (me despedí y entre a mi habitación)

----

Me desperté con una extraña sensación de felicidad, tal vez, tener a Bella en casa me alegraba más de lo que admitía, pero al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amiga, no había nada de malo en eso. Estaba terminando de intentar peinarme para ir al instituto pero mi cabello era simplemente un caso perdido. De pronto escuché a Bella Y Alice gritar desde la escalera y salí de mi habitación.

- ¡ROSE!

- ¿QUÉ PASO? –_la aludida contestó el grito de la misma forma- _en lo que ya iba bajando las escaleras

- Perdona, la molestia Rose, pero es que mi auto no enciende… ¿podrías revisarlo? No quiero llegar tarde, hoy tengo asesoría de literatura para lo del ensayo.

- Enseguida, pero por favor vean que Emmet me deje algo de desayuno, con eso de que anda trabajando con esme se come todo lo se le atraviesa.

- Yo me encargo, -_salto Alice y salio a la cocina gritando_- ¡EMMET CULLEN MAS TE VALE QUE LE DEJES DESAYUNO A ROSE O…! –_su voz se fue perdiendo a medida que entraba a la cocina_-

- Buenos días ragazze ¿Que le pasó a tu camioneta?

-Oh, buenos días Edward, perdón por los gritos… ehh no se que tiene –_se encogió de hombros_- no enciende, pero ya Rose fue a revisar

En ese momento Rosalie entro limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un paño rosado (solo a ella se le ocurría usar paños rosados para limpiarse las manos de grasa, pero en fin... era Rose)

- Bella, lo siento, esa camioneta tuya es una calamidad, la batería esta descargada, el motor botó el aceite anoche hay un charco inmenso debajo, y el embrague esta trancado… La puedo reparar pero no ahorita, yo tengo que ir a mi curso, y no puedo faltar porque me costo bastante que me aceptaran, no la puedo tratar hasta la tarde, además hay que comprar los aceites y filtros, porque los que tengo aquí no le sirven a autos tan -_dudó_- antiguos, pero si quieres le digo a Emmet que…

- Nada de eso Rose (la interrumpí) Bella se va conmigo a fin que vamos para el mismo sitio.

- Pero tú… ¿no tienes que pasar por Tanya?, no cabemos y no quiero molestar

- Tanya se puede ir en su auto como ayer, no pasa nada, solo deja que le avise (tomé mi celular para llamar a mi novia)

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Alice que venia de la cocina- Rose ya te aparte desayuno, pero apresúrate, ya sabes que en Emmet no se puede confiar si de comida se trata –_agregó_-

- Rose no puede arreglar la camioneta de Bella hasta la tarde, por lo que se viene con nosotros…

- ¡Pero no cabemos! Jasper es de piernas largas y ocupa dos asientos de atrás, a menos que a Tanya no le moleste ir atrás con nosotras y él se vaya de copiloto.

- No Alice ya estoy llamando a Tanya para que se vaya en su auto.

Le explique a mi pequeña hermana mientras, marcaba el numero de mi novia y esperaba que me contestara.

- ¿Hola? –_dijeron al otro lado de la línea_-

- ¿Tanya? Hola cariño, como estas (saludé)

- Bien ¿Qué sucede?

- Oh llamaba para pedirte que te fueras por tu cuenta al instituto, hubo un incidente en casa, y no voy a poder pasar por ti.

- ¡Vaya se te están haciendo costumbre los incidentes en casa! –_me contestó con ¿sorna?_-

- Si… ehh… lo siento te explico allá (me desconcertó el tono en que me habló)

- Esta Bien, Adiós (colgó)

- Adiós… te quiero (susurré)

- ¿Todo bien? –_preguntó Bella con preocupación-_

- Si (dije cortante) vamos que ya es tarde

Subimos a mi volvo y nos encaminamos al instituto, al llegar Tanya estaba esperándome junto a su auto. Me estacione, y no me había terminado de bajar cuando ya mi novia estaba junto a mi.

- Así que el incidente en casa, resulto que ibas a pasar por tu amiguita –_dijo molesta_-

- Si y no, el auto de Bella se averió, pero no pasé por ella (explique)

- A ver y ¿como es eso? ¿Qué acaso durmió en tu casa? –_se puso las manos en las caderas exigente_-

- Si Tanya (le dije tocando el puente de mi nariz con los dedos, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no me gustaban esas escenas, creo haber escuchado un OH OH de parte de Alice y Bella, y noté como daban dos pasos hacia atrás) Bella se esta quedando en mi casa (traté de no explotar)

- ¿Qué? –_Tanya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente_-

- Si, querida cuñada –_intervino Alice, no se si para mi bendición o perdición_- desde ayer Bella vive con nosotros

- ¿Qué que? –_si definitivamente fue para mi perdición_- ¿COMO ASÍ? ¿POR CUANTO TIEMPO? –_a estas alturas Tanya ya estaba gritando y medio instituto se estaba dando cuenta del espectáculo_-

- ¡Tanya baja la voz! (la tomé del brazo y le reclamé en susurros) Bella va a vivir en mi casa hasta la graduación, los motivos te los explico luego, ahora vamos a clases, que no vez que estas haciendo un espectáculo.(repliqué mordaz)

-¡Tu! ¡maldita Zorra! -_Gritó y se le lanzó encima a Bella, pero la contuve_- Lograste lo que querías ya te metiste en la casa de **mi** novio

- ¿Qué te pasa? -_Se defendió Bella_- A mi no me vengas a ofender, yo solo soy una amiga, a la que amablemente **sus padres**, no **él**, están alojando en su casa, así que guárdate tus paranoias.

- ¡Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo! ¡Ya vas a saber quien soy yo! –_se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi amiga, esta vez Jasper se interpuso entre ellas_-

- ¡¡¡TANYA!!! (grité, ya me había sacado de mis casillas, jamás me imagine a mi novia con esas actitudes)

- Edward, amarra a la loca de tu novia, yo no tengo porque aguantar ofensas de nadie, ni me gusta hacer espectáculos en publico –_me dijo Bella muy molesta y con razón_- Ahh y no te preocupes por mi yo veo como me regreso a casa –_finalizó_-

Dicho esto mi amiga se retiro, con Alice siguiéndola muy de cerca. Jasper hizo uso de su autoridad como profesor asistente y dispersó a la multitud que estaba presenciado la escenita que había hecho Tanya.

- Bueno se acabó el espectáculo, todos a clases antes de que llame a director –_ordenó mi hermano_-

El alumnado empezó a entrar al edificio principal, Tanya se safó de mi agarre, intentando retirarse, pero no se lo permití

-Ahh no, no creas que te vas a ir así como así (la zarandeé levemente, tampoco era para hacerle daño) ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar

- No Edward, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –_dijo con orgullo- _ está claro que prefieres a la zorra de tu amiga por sobre mi que soy tu novia –_los ojos se le estaban inundando de lagrimas, pero las estaba conteniendo_-

- No le digas zorra (dije entre dientes, tenia que contenerme no me podia dejar ganar por la rabia), y **si **tenemos que hablar, ¿Qué fue esa escena que montaste? ¿Que no te da pena ponerte a dar de gritos delante de toda la escuela?

- Es que me saca de mis casillas, ver como te dejas envolver por la zorrita esa (bajo el tono de voz y la mirada)

- ¡Que no la llames zorra! (me estaba alterando nuevamente) Respétala, que por lo menos ella se comporta con mas clase que tu (le dije e inmediatamente me arrepentí, no quería ofenderla)

- ¿Ves como la defiendes?.... si la prefieres a ella ¿Qué haces conmigo? -_preguntó llorosa_-

- No es que la prefiera (dije mas calmado), cuando vas a entender que son distintas para mi, ella solo es mi amiga, **tu** eres mi novia… a ella la quiero como mi amiga, pero de ti estoy enamorado, ¿es tan difícil que lo entiendas? porque Bella lo tiene claro

- Bella Bella Bella… -_Se alteró otra vez_- Siiiiii taann claro –_dijo con ironía_- que ahora se metió en tu casa, y a mi ni siquiera me has presentado a tus padres

- Ella no se metió en mi casa (expliqué) mis padres la invitaron a quedarse porque su papá se fue a California por trabajo, y si Bella se iba, podía perder su beca para la universidad, además para mis padres ella es una hija mas… y en cuanto a lo de conocer a mis padres, te pensaba invitar el fin de semana a comer para hacerlo oficial, pero después de esto…

- ¡En serio! –_exclamó, haciendo un puchero_-

- Por supuesto que es enserio, yo no estoy jugando Tanya, tu me importas de verdad, pero con esto que paso creo que ya no va a poder ser, Bella ahora vive en la casa, y si mamá nota la tensión entre ustedes… no, no quiero ni imaginar la imagen que se va a formar de ti (no quería que mi familia rechazara a mi novia, pero sabia que si se enteraban de lo sucedido, la balanza se iba a inclinar irremediablemente a favor de mi ragazze)

- ¿Y si me disculpo con ella?, ¿tu crees que acepte mis disculpas? –_preguntó en tono suplicante, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, si estaba dispuesta a disculparse, debía estar arrepentida_-

- Por supuesto Bella tiene un gran corazón (respondí) pero Alice es otra cosa, y ella presenció todo, no lo se (dudé)… es que se te fue la mano, todavía no entiendo que te paso (dije mas para mi mismo que para ella)

- Celos Edward, -_dijo mirando al suelo_- eso me pasó, le tengo unos celos terribles a tu amiga –_dijo en aceptación_- además también es tu culpa -_trató de defenderse_- debiste contarme antes, no decírmelo así de repente, por algo soy tu novia ¿no?

- Eso de los celos no es excusa para tu comportamiento (dije cortante, no podía creer que por celos casi se convierte en psicópata) y no te lo dije antes porque todo fue muy rápido, apenas anteayer por la tarde le dieron la noticia al jefe Swan, y se decidió todo… Y ayer todo fue una locura con la mudanza las espedidas y demás…

- Eso lo dices porque nunca los haz sentido… En fin esta decidido, le voy a pedir disculpas a Bella, pero quiero que tú estés presente

- Esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada con Alice, mi hermana es muy difícil y adora a Bella, así que no la vas a tener fácil (y no mentía, si de por si a Alice no le agradaba mucho mi novia, con lo sucedido, me iba a costar mucho que no le declarara la guerra, solo esperaba que Bella me perdonara y le aceptara las disculpas a Tanya)

- No te preocupes por eso cariño -_me dijo amorosa_- ahora dime, tu… ¿me perdonas?, porque déjame decirte que eso es lo mas importante para mi, que tu me perdones –_hizo un puchero que se le veía adorable_-

- Si Tanya (suspire derrotado) pero por favor que no se vuelva a repetir (le advertí) a mi no me gustan ese tipo de escenas, y sobre todo, vas a tener que limar tus asperezas con Bella, ella es mi amiga y ahora vive en mi casa, así que para no hacer mas incomoda la situación, lo mejor es por lo menos se traten cordialmente ¿ok?

- Ok… ok… te lo prometo, voy a poner todo de mi parte… ahora ven y regálame un besito ¿si? –_me puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado que no pude resistir_-

Nos dimos un suave beso, y con eso dimos fin a este terrible incidente. Finalmente entramos a clases, luego de un regaño del profesor por llegar tarde, se sintió la tensión en el ambiente durante toda la hora, ya me imaginaba los rumores que estaban corriendo por el instituto, le pedí a Tanya que evitara a bella y mi hermana hasta la hora del almuerzo y no iba a ser difícil ya que las dos horas siguientes no las compartían.

Cuando entré en la clase de cálculo, ya el profesor, estaba iniciando por lo que no puede hablar con mi Bella ragazze, pero le dediqué una mirada cargada de disculpas que sabia ella entendería, en respuesta asintió levemente y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Salimos juntos de clases y en el pasillo camino a Biología aproveché para disculparme.

- Ragazze, perdóname, de verdad siento mucho lo que pasó (supliqué honestamente)

- Descuida Edward, yo se que no es tu culpa (me perdono y supe que era de corazón)

- En parte si, te juro que he tratado que Tanya entienda, que eres solo mi amiga, pero no puede evitar los celos que siente por ti (dije apenado)

- Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero los celos no justifican ese ataque de psicosis que le dio –_respondió Bella elocuentemente_-

- Eso es cierto hermanito –_intervino Alice_, que camina a nuestro lado- si no es por que la sostienes y mi Jass se atraviesa, la loca de tu novia, pudo haber matado a Bella

- No creo que llegase a tanto (la defendí) pero también es tu culpa

-¡Mi culpa! –_contestó ofendida_-

- No debiste soltarle así como así que bella se mudo a la casa (le expliqué)

- Mira edward –_hizo una pausa_- no es mi culpa, que **tu** no se lo hayas dicho antes, ¿es tu novia no?, además lo de ella no son solo celos –_explicó_- es odio, ella O-D-I-A a bella aunque no lo aceptes

- No Alice, eso no es cierto (alegué, eso no podía ser cierto)

- ¡Acéptalo!, ella odia a Bella porque sabe que tiene prioridad en tu vida, pero tu no lo vez porque quieres vivir en un mundo de fantasías en el que Tanya y Bells son la mejores amigas y **tu** –_me señaló con el dedo, empujando por mi hombro_- las puedas tener a las dos sin problemas, pero eso no va a suceder nunca ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca!

Me dolió lo que dijo, porque en el fondo, sabía que en parte mi hermana tenía razón, yo quería que mi novia y mi mejora amiga fuesen amigas, pero con lo que había visto hasta ahora eso no iba a pasar.

-¡Alice! –_Bella llamó la atención de mi hermana­_- déjalo así, ya por favor… -_suplicó_-

Alice se adelantó y entro al salón hecha una furia, iba negando con la cabeza.

- Edward mejor dejemos las cosas así –_me dijo mi mejor amiga con tristeza_- y vamos a mantener las distancias, por lo menos aquí en el instituto, yo no quiero más problemas, por favor –_rogó_-

- Y no los vas a tener (le aseguré) te lo prometo… Pero nada de distancias, tu no tienes porque pagar por mis problemas con Tanya.

- Lo que digas -_contestó rindiéndose_- vamos a clases.

Entramos al salón y todo el tiempo que duró la clase, Alice enviaba miradas envenenadas hacia nosotros, pero extrañamente, iban dirigidas a Bella y no a mi, cosa que no comprendí. Cuando la clase acabo me adelanté a buscar a Tanya, le había dicho a Bella que nos veíamos en la cafetería, no quise adelantarle nada, para evitar que Alice predispusiera a mi ragazze para que no aceptara las disculpas de mi novia.

Llegué con Tanya a la cafetería, con todas las miradas nada disimuladas sobre nosotros, me sentía realmente incomodo, vi como Alice se atragantaba con la comida y Jasper me miraba con cara de desaprobación al ver que nos acercábamos a la mesa, Bella estaba de espaldas a nosotros

- ¿Que pasa? –_les preguntó y volteó, sus ojos color chocolates se abrieron como platos al ver a Tanya tan cerca de ella_-

- No digas nada, por favor, vengo en son de paz –_le dijo mi novia con la cabeza gacha, adelantándose un paso a mi_- En realidad vine a pedirte, mejor dicho, pedirles disculpas por el bochornoso incidente de esta mañana…

-Si Claro, como no –_dijo mi hermana con sorna_-

- Es en serio, Alice, lo digo de corazón… Lamento mucho lo que hice y todas las cosas que te dije Bella –_dijo esto mirando ahora a mi amiga_- estaba fuera de mi y no sabia lo que decía, los celos me cegaron… ya Edward me ha dicho que solo son amigos, pero ponte en mi lugar, tu has compartido mas cosas con el que yo, y no puedo evitar envidiarles todos esos momentos… Yo se, que a mi me toca vivir otras cosas, diferentes, por ser su novia claro, pero necesito que me entiendas, que yo lo quiero mucho, y reacciono así por temor a perderlo…

Bella estaba estupefacta, escuchaba a mi novia, con incredulidad y no reaccionaba, sus miradas iban de Tanya a mí y luego ¿Jasper?, la mire suplicante, y entonces por fin habló.

- Tanya yo…

- Bella yo se que es difícil –_interrumpió Tanya_- pero ponte en mi lugar, si tuvieras a Edward a tu lado ¿no harías cualquier cosa, para cuidarlo y mantenerlo junto a ti?

Una chispa de comprensión y algo más que no pude descifrar, porque era la primera vez que lo veía, brilló en los ojos chocolate de mi amiga.

- Esta bien –_dijo bella cortante_-

- Pero… -Alice intento interrumpir pero Bella no se lo permitió-

- Dije que esta bien, -_sentenció,_ _volteó hacia Alice y no se que le dijo con la mirada porque no lo vi, pero mi hermana se sentó de golpe resignada_- disculpas aceptadas, pero espero que entiendas, que no me interesa ser tu amiga ni nada por el estilo –_una punzada se clavo en mi corazón al escuchar hablar a mi ragazze tan fríamente_- mantengamos las distancias, tu eres la novia de **mi **–_noté el énfasis que puso Bella en el mi_- mejor amigo, y como tal te respeto, como siempre lo he hecho, así como espero, que tu respetes mi amistad de 14 años con él, mientras mantengamos esos limites, podemos tener una relación cordial, mas, no puedo ofrecer… Los siento Edward, espero me entiendas –_dijo esto ultimo, traspasándome con su mirada, llena de melancolía_-

- Si, entiendo (baje la cabeza porque no era capaz de sostenerle esa mirada a Bella) ¿podría pedirles algo a los tres? Por favor, no le comenten lo que pasó a papá y mamá, voy a llevar a Tanya el sábado para que la conozcan y no quiero que estén predispuestos con ella.

- Cuenta con eso –_respondió Jasper con disgusto_-

- ¡Jass! -_Se quejó Alice_-

- Alice, es la decisión de tu hermano –_le regañó bella_- respétasela por favor, hay que dejar que mama Esme y papa Carlisle –_noté que usó el apodo que solo en privado, les daba de cariño a mis padres_- se formen su propia imagen de su novia.

- Bien –_se cruzó de brazos_- como digan

- Gracias (les dije de corazón) significa mucho para mi, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos.

Tome a Tanya de la mano y salimos de la cafetería, en ese momento me di cuenta, que iba a resultar muy difícil compartir momentos agradables con mi novia, mis hermanos y Bella a la vez.

* * *

**_N__/A: Ok, no me maten, a mi tampoco me agrada que Ed haya perdonado tan rápido a Tanya pero recuerden que él cree estar enamorado de ella, y que el sueña tener una relación como la de sus padres y hermanos por lo que va a luchar un poco mas por ese sueño… Ahora con respecto a Tanya como vieron me salio de lo mas astuta y manipuladora ¿no creen? hasta a mi que la estoy escribiendo me cae mal, pero no desesperen, en el próximo capítulo lo mas esperado… la Operación "matemos a Eddie de celos", les adelanto que va a estar divertido, sobre todo porque Tanya se va a tener que tragar la rabia para no hacer una escenita frente a sus suegros._**

_**Gracias por los reviews y las subcripciones y alertas a la historia, me animan a continuar...  
**_


	6. Operacion Matemos a Eddie de celos

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Operación "Matemos a Eddie de celos"**

**BPOV**

Estaba en shock, con todo lo que había pasado, primero el show que se montó Tanya en el estacionamiento del instituto, luego Edward la perdona demasiado rápido para mi gusto y me pide disculpas con una cara de culpa, que me impidió negárselas y ahora había presenciado el mayor acto de hipocresía que había visto en mis cortos 18 años.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos almorzando y comentando lo sucedido en la mañana, Jasper no podía creer que Edward hubiera perdonado a Tanya tan rápido, en ese momento Alice se atragantó con un pedazo de la pizza que estaba comiendo y Jasper puso una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro._

_- ¿Que pasa? (les pregunté y volteé__, me sorprendí y mucho al ver a Tanya a centímetros de mi, cara a cara)_

_- No digas nada, por favor, vengo en son de paz (dijo con la cabeza gacha, adelantándose un paso a Edward, para que no viera la sonrisa de sorna que me regalaba) En realidad vine a pedirte, mejor dicho, pedirles disculpas por el bochornoso incidente de esta mañana (puso cara de inocente_

_-Si Claro, como no (__dijo la duende con la misma sorna que la arpía tenia en la sonrisa)_

_- Es en serio, Alice, lo digo de corazón… Lamento mucho lo que hice y todas las cosas que te dije Bella (me miro haciéndose la inocente, se me revolvió el estomago) estaba fuera de mi y no sabia lo que decía, los celos me cegaron… ya Edward me ha dicho que solo son amigos, pero ponte en mi lugar, tu has compartido mas cosas con el que yo, y no puedo evitar envidiarles todos esos momentos… Yo se, que a mi me toca vivir otras cosas, diferentes, por ser su novia claro (enarcó una ceja desafiante) pero necesito que me entiendas, que yo lo quiero mucho, y reacciono así por temor a perderlo…_

_Escuchaba__ con incredulidad y no reaccionaba, esto era demasiado para mi, tenia la certeza de lo falsas que eran sus palabras pero tenia que cuidar lo que iba a responder si quería salir victoriosa de esto y sin herir a Edward, miraba la cara hipócrita de Tanya y la mirada de suplica de mi amigo, miré a Jasper buscando apoyo y coraje y hablé_

_- Tanya yo…__ (pero fui interrumpida nuevamente)_

_- Bella yo se que es difícil (sonrió con malicia sin que Edward se diera cuenta) pero ponte en mi lugar, si tuvieras a Edward a tu lado ¿no harías cualquier cosa, para cuidarlo y mantenerlo junto a ti?_

_Comprendí su juego y la rabia y el rencor me inundaron, pero no iba a dejar que me ganara, le iba a demostrar que a este juego podíamos jugar dos, sin perder mi dignidad_

_- Esta bien (dije cortante)_

_- Pero… (Alice intento interrumpir pero se lo impedí)_

_- Dije que esta bien, (sentencié__, volteé hacia Alice y le advertí con los ojos que me dejara seguir, me entendió y se sentó de golpe resignada) disculpas aceptadas, pero espero que entiendas, que no me interesa ser tu amiga ni nada por el estilo (dije con frialdad, sabia que estaba hiriendo e Edward, pero no podía dar pie a que esa le hiciera cree que íbamos a ser amigas) mantengamos las distancias, tu eres la novia de __**mi **__(hice énfasis, en el mi para que se diera cuenta que no me iba a alejar de él) mejor amigo, y como tal te respeto, como siempre lo he hecho, así como espero, que tu respetes mi amistad de 14 años con él, mientras mantengamos esos limites, podemos tener una relación cordial, mas, no puedo ofrecer (culminé) Lo siento Edward, espero me entiendas (dije mirándolo intensamente, me dolía ver como se dejaba manipular de Tanya, pero tenia que reconocer que la muy mustia era en verdad astuta)_

_- Si, entiendo (bajó la cabeza incapaz de sostenerme la mirada, me conocía bien) ¿podría pedirles algo a los tres? (preguntó) Por favor, no le comenten lo que pasó a papá y mamá, voy a llevar a Tanya el sábado para que la conozcan y no quiero que estén predispuestos con ella (así que por allí venían las disculpas, pensé para mi)_

_- Cuenta con eso (respondió Jasper con disgusto, comprendiendo lo mismo que yo)_

_- ¡Jass! (Se quejó Alice)_

_- Alice, es la decisión de tu hermano (le regañé, después le explicaría todo, su propia rabia no la estaba dejando ver el trasfondo de todo) respétasela por favor, hay que dejar que mama Esme y papa Carlisle (usé el apodo que les daba de cariño a los padres de mis amigo, para recalcarle mi posición en esa familia) se formen su propia imagen de su novia._

_- Bien (se cruzó de brazos mi amiga enojada) __como digan_

_- Gracias (dijo Edward de corazón, estaba triste) significa mucho para mi, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos._

_Tomo de la mano de Tanya y salieron de la cafetería__._

_Fin Flashback_

- Hiciste bien Bella -_las palabras de Jasper me sacaron de mis recuerdos_-

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir que hizo bien?! –_exclamó Alice_- Bella no debiste aceptar sus disculpas

- No Alice, tenia que hacerlo (expliqué) ¿no te diste cuenta de nada verdad? Ella me estaba desafiando, si no le aceptaba las disculpas Edward la iba a ver como una victima y la mala de la película iba a ser yo

- Si Allie, es mas que obvio… lo esta manipulando, y lo peor es que lo sabe hacer –_comentó Jasper con preocupación_-

- Ósea, ¿las disculpas no se las aceptaste en serio?, ¿todo fue una falsa? –_pregunto mi amiga_-

- Si Alice por primera vez en mi vida le mentí a tu hermano, pero esas disculpas fueron aun mas falsas que mi aceptación, ¿no vez que lo hizo solo para que Edward la lleva a la casa y la presente como su novia?

- Claro por eso dijiste lo de mama Esme y papa Carlisle –_dijo Alice comprendiendo al fin_-

-Por supuesto Allie, había que dejarle claro el puesto que tiene Bella en nuestra familia -_completó Jasper_-

- De eso me encargo yo, en cuanto le cuente a mamá lo que te hizo… -_comenzó a decir_-

- No Alice (la interrumpí), vamos a dejar a tus padres fuera de esto, ellos son inteligentes y muy perceptivos, solos se van a dar cuenta de todo, además, no nos podemos arriesgar con tu hermano, si se da cuenta, salimos perdiendo nosotros y se lo vamos a servir en bandeja de plata a Tanya (expliqué)

- Bella tiene razón, hay que ver la forma de abrirle los ojos a Edward y pronto –_advirtió Jasper_-

- Eso no va a estar tan fácil Jasper (respondí con la misma preocupación de él) la única forma de que Edward reaccione es que ella caiga en su propio juego y cometa mas errores, lo de hoy fue bastante grave, pero ya vimos que él la perdono rápido, así que los ataques de histeria, no van a ser suficiente aunque Edward los deteste

- ¿Ahora si estas dispuesta a acabar con esa relación? –_inquirió el pequeño duende_-

- Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz Allie, y estoy segura que con Tanya no lo va a conseguir, pero él mismo se tiene que dar cuenta de eso… Por lo pronto, yo voy a asumir el lugar que me he ganado en esta familia, le voy a demostrar que no me va a apartar del lado de Edward

- Hola chicos – _Jacob que acababa de llegar saludó_- ¿Me pueden decir que rayos fue todo eso? –_dijo sentándose a mi lado_-

- Eso fue, Tanya pidiendo disculpas por lo de esta mañana –_contestó Jasper con desgano_-

- ¿Y le creyeron? –_preguntó mi nuevo amigo, con asombro_-

- Por supuesto, que no –_replicó Alice_- Bueno nosotros, porque mi hermanito es otra historia…

- Si será idiota…

- No lo culpes Jake, la arpía esa es mas hábil de lo que pensábamos, sabe como manejarlo (explique preocupada)

- Y que vas a hacer, ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a luchar por tu felicidad? –_me reclamó Jake_- Bell ya basta de pensar en lo mejor para él, es hora de que pienses en ti.

- Lo sé Jake, por ahora vamos a aprovechar la comida del sábado para poner en marcha el plan que idearon

- Perfecto, si le arma otra escenita como la de hoy delante de mis padres, eso no se lo va a perdonar –_comentó Alice_-

- Ummm no creo que lo haga, es inteligente, al menos para eso, además la idea es que** él **me haga una escena a **mí **y ella pase el mal rato

- Si pero… no podemos invitar a Jake a la comida, eso seria muy obvio –_dijo Jasper_-

- Ni lo podemos invitar nosotros…-_completo Alice_-

- Jake no va a estar en la comida… Emmet lo va a invitar a una tarde de videojuegos, y lo tiene que hacer antes de que Edward anuncie la comida (explique mientras el plan se formaba en mi cabeza) Alice llama a Emmet y dile que Jacob te contó que encontró nuevos truco de Halo y que lo piensa desafiar el domingo…

- ¿El domingo? –_preguntó Jake desconcertado_-

- Bella eres brillante –_me alabó _Jasper- con lo desesperado que es, te llama ahorita mismo para adelantar el encuentro, y de paso hacer alguna apuesta –_comentó esta vez dirigiéndose a Jacob-_

- Cuando te llame (hice una pausa) dile que puedes el sábado después de la comida, y que llevaras películas para completar la tarde… en cuanto Edward anuncie la comida, él va a mencionar sus planes… siempre lo hace.

- Y ¿como vamos a hacer para que Tanya se quede después de la comida?, cuando mi idiota hermanito sepa que mi querido chucho aquí presente, va de visita, se la va a querer llevar.

- No si Esme le extiende la invitación, no se va a poder negar, tú te tienes que encargar de eso Alice, hay que mencionar nuestros planes durante la comida y hacer que Esme la invite.

- ¿Y la comida se la vamos a dejar pasar tan tranquila?

- Ohhh no, eso corre de mi cuenta (dije divertida, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro) Tanya va a conocer a la Bella ragazze de los Cullen, en ese almuerzo va a haber tanta miel entre Esme y yo, que se va a reventar de la envidia; Alice, tienes carta blanca para jugar a Barbie Bella conmigo el sábado, es mas desde hoy me pongo en tus manos, no queremos que tu hermano, note tantos cambios solo para ese día.

- ¡Perfecto! –Alice comenzó a dar brincos en la silla y aplaudir- serás toda una musa de Dolce & Galbana, ya te tengo el atuendo perfecto.

Los dos días siguientes, la pasamos afinando nuestros planes, todo iba según lo acordado, tal como lo planeamos Emmet llamo a Jacob para invitarlo a pasar la tarde del sábado en casa y ya le había anunciado a Esme que tendríamos tarde de juegos y películas. Edward al principio estaba un poco decaído, pero al ver nuestros ánimos, volvió casi a la normalidad supongo que pensó que habíamos dejado el incidente con Tanya atrás aunque a veces le notaba un poco triste, no volví a tocar el teme de su novia con el. A estas altura Rose ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros en no contarle a su novio, incluso pacto la tregua con Jake por esos días.

Alice no cabía en si misma de alegría, todos los días escogía mi ropa para ir al instituto, lo cual ya no me molestaba, sobre todo después de ver el efecto en Edward, que no paraba de halagarme. En cuanto a mi problema de trasporte, Rose después de enterarse de todo, decidió prestarnos su auto, en lo que Alice escogía el modelo que se iba a comprar, porque Carlisle aceptó comprarle su propio vehiculo después de una intensa sesión de suplicas y ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

El viernes después de la escuela, Edward hizo su tan esperado anuncio. Estábamos todos en la sala, Jasper y Emmet jugaban con la consola de wii, Rose hojeaba unas revistas de autos en el sofá, Esme leía un libro en el sillón junto al piano, mientras Alice y yo trabajábamos en nuestros respectivos ensayos de literatura con un motón de libros desparramados en el suelo… Edward estaba sentado en el piano pero no tocaba, estaba pensativo, cuando llegó Carlisle del hospital, se levantó y se aclaró la garganta, todos levantamos la mirada hacia él.

- Ejem… Mamá, Papá,

-¿Si Edward? -contesto esme con su habitual dulzura mientras recibía un beso de su esposo-

- He invitado mañana a Tanya a comer, para presentárselas oficialmente como mi novia –_todos me miraban con duda_-

- No hay problema hijo, ¿quieres que preparemos algo especial, para comer?

- Mmmm… no se que le gustaría en particular –se encogió de hombros y Esme le miro extrañada, Edward solía ser muy detallista, era raro que no supiera lo que le gusta comer a su novia-

- ¿Puede ser italiana? (sugerí y todos voltearon a verme un tanto sorprendidos) Si quieres te ayudo Esme, (ofrecí, y note que Edward estaba estupefacto) podemos preparar aquella receta de ravioles con setas que hicimos para el cumpleaños de Carlisle, digo, si te parece Edward

- Ehhh cla…ro… suena bien –_tartamudeó_- gracias ragazze

- De nada, es un gusto (me encogí de hombros sonriente y devolví la vista a mis libros)

- Pero yo tengo planes mañana en la tarde, ¿recuerdas mamá? Te lo dije hace dos días –_intervino Emmet tal y como esperábamos_-

- No te preocupes cariño, se pueden hacer las dos cosas, me dijiste que tu amigo viene después de la comida, así que no habrá problemas… Bella querida –_la dulce madre de mis amigos, llamó mi atención_- ¿me acompañas al súper para comprar lo que haga falta?

- Claro mama Esme, pero hay que hacer dos listas, una para la comida con la novia de Edward y otra para la tarde de películas

- ¿Tarde de películas? -_Preguntó Edward_-

- Si hermanito –_contestó Alice_- no te habíamos dicho, porque casi no has estado en casa estos días, si quieres, se nos pueden unir

- Ehhh… -_dudó_- Mañana le pregunto a Tanya si quiere

- Bueno –_interrumpió Esme_- Bella voy por mi bolsa para que nos vamos, tenemos que decidir, la entrada y el postre

- Bien (contesté) yo también voy por mi bolso

Me levante y cerré mi libreta, subí a mi habitación a buscar mi cartera, cuando salía, me encontré a Edward en el pasillo, sorpresivamente me dio un fuerte abrazo

- Gracias mi Bella ragazze –_dijo contra mis cabellos_- eres única, se que esto no es fácil para ti.

- No te preocupes Ed (dije aspirando el aroma que emanaba de su pecho, hacia mucho que no lo sentía así) ya te lo dije hace tiempo, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, el hecho de que no me lleve con ella, no significa que me vaya a alejar de ti, eso nunca

Me solté de su abrazo, lo miré a lo ojos, le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Sabes que siempre, siempre estaré aquí para ti

- Y yo para ti -_me respondió con voz entrecortada_-

- Ahh y no te preocupes por la duende (le dije mientras me retiraba) yo me encargo de que se porte bien (el solo me sonrió en agradecimiento)

Cuando estaba haciendo las compras con Esme, la convencí de que me dejara preparar el postre favorito de Edward, sin pecar de modesta, me quedaba muy bien y a Edward sin mencionar al resto de los miembros masculinos de la familia Cullen, le encantaba, lo que era perfecto porque siempre que lo preparaba, se deshacían en halagos para mi.

La mañana del sábado, la pasé casi por completo en la cocina, prácticamente yo hice todo, y Esme me ayudaba, a pesar del motivo de la comida la estaba pasando muy bien, con ella, reíamos a cada rato, y compartíamos anécdotas sobre mi madre.

Faltando poco menos de una hora para la llegada de la invitada, Alice me casi arrastras al cuarto para que me arreglara, me dio un bonito vestido de tela de mezclilla, con tirantes y de corte de princesa en el busto, tenia unas hebillas a ambos lados de la cintura e iba amarrado por un cordón tipo corsette desde la parte baja del vientre hasta el busto, la falda se ampliaba desde las cadera y de largo me llegaba hasta las rodillas (ver vestido en mi perfil), dejo mi cabello suelto con una diadema, y perfeccionó mis rizos con una pinza caliente, me coloco una sombra suave en los ojos y un poco de gloss, ya que quería que me viera natural, todo lo combinó con unas sandalias de la misma tela del vestido que tenían poco tacón, me gusto lo que vi frente al espejo, y le agradecí. El pequeño duende mi hizo esperar justo el momento en que Edward y Tanya entraran para bajar las escaleras y hacer una entrada triunfal (según ella).

Cuando entré en el campo visual de Edward, este se quedó viéndome embobado, yo le sonreí y pude notar como Tanya apretaba los dientes manteniendo una sonrisa forzada.

- Bella hija, ¡estas preciosa! –_me dijo Esme y me dio un beso_- ¿ese vestido es nuevo?

- Gracias mama Esme (le devolví el beso con una sonrisa) si, fue uno de los regalos de Alice por la mudanza

- Es un modelo exclusivo de Dolce de la colección de verano, solo salieron 5 al mercado –_agregó la duende que venia bajando las escaleras detrás de mi_- ¿le queda perfecto verdad? ¿parece que lo hubieran diseñado para el cuerpo de Bella? Por eso en cuanto lo vi, lo compré para ella, mi nueva hermana merece lo mejor –_dijo con una centelleante sonrisa_-

- Eso es cierto, parece hecho a la medida –_comento Esme_- se le ve realmente lindo ¿cierto Edward?

- Totalmente de acuerdo -_contesto mi amigo sin despegar la vista de mí y su novia abrió los ojos como platos_-

**(Bella 1 - Tanya 0)**

- Son todos unos exagerados (dije con falsa modestia, sonriente, tenia la impresión de que Tanya iba a explotar en cualquier momento) mama Esme, ¿pasamos al comedor de una vez o vamos a esperar un rato mas?

- Bueno solo faltan el resto de los chicos, Alice querida, por favor sube por tus hermanos a sus habitaciones y por tu padre al despacho, vamos a pasar a la sala mientras nos reunimos todos y se hacen las presentaciones… Bella, corazón ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina por refrescos para todos?

- Claro, no faltaba mas (respondí) si me disculpan…

Me retiré a la cocina acompañada de Esme, estaba buscando los vasos para servir los refrescos cuando la voz maternal de la madre de mi mejor amigo llamo mi atención

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? No imagino lo difícil que debe ser todo esto para ti, pero lo estas manejando muy bien –_Esme hace mucho también se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por su hijo_-

- Si, es difícil, (dije honestamente) pero mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo soy.

- Y ¿tu crees que Edward este feliz? Porque yo tengo mis dudas, en apariencia se ve como una buena chica, pero no se… hay algo en su mirada… no se le ve el amor en los ojos, como a ti

- Yo prefiero no opinar al respecto, no quiero influenciar la percepción de nadie, conózcanla primero y ya el tiempo dirá.

- Hija, tienes un corazón demasiado generoso –_dijo acariciando mi mejilla_- pero voy a hacerte caso, la voy a conocer, porque algo me dice, que mi hijo no la esta viendo muy claramente

No dije nada mas, tomamos los refrescos y los llevamos a la sala, cuando emmet me vio abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se los restregó en una mímica que querer ver bien

- ¡Wao! Hermanita, ¿eres tu? –_me dijo tomando la bandeja que llevaba con una sola mano y haciéndome dar una vuelta con la otra, no pude evitar reírme con ganas-_

- Si Emmet soy yo esto (dije señalando el vestido) es solo otra obra de nuestro querido duende

- Rose, por hoy si me vas a disculpar, pero definitivamente nadie le gana a mi princesita en belleza, duende te ganaste 10 puntos con Barbie Bella hoy –_levantó ambos pulgares en aceptación hacia Alice y todos excepto Tanya por supuesto reimos-_

**(Bella 2 - Tanya 0)**

- Mmmmm -_Rose se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, pero después guiño un ojo y sonrió_- Tienes razón osito, solo por hoy y porque se trata de Bella te lo acepto.

En ese momento Tanya le dijo algo al oido a Edward, me imagino que para llamar su atención, y éste carraspeó-

-Ejem, familia esta reunión la hice para presentarles oficialmente a mi novia –_dijo en tono solemne_- Bueno Tanya, a mi madre ya te la presenté –_Esme asintió_- El es mi padre, Carlisle

- Un gusto doctor Cullen

- El gusto es mío, señorita –_Edward hizo una mueca, no era bueno que Carlisle se comportara distante y formal, y no solo él todos lo notamos_-

- Ummm, ya conoces a Jasper, Alice y Bella… Ahora esta es Rosalie, Rose Tanya

- Un placer –_Tanya le extendió la mano a Rose_-

- Encantada (respondió la rubia falsamente, pero le tomo la mano con cortesía)

- Y ese de allá es Emmet

- Mucho gusto -le sonrió Tanya al oso-

- El gusto es mío, por fin conozco a la novia de mi hermano el amargado –_dijo estrechando bruscamente la mano de Tanya-_

_- _¡Emmet! –_regañaron Esme y Rose al unísono- _

- ¿Qué? Vamos a ver si le puede quitar el mal genio, porque hasta ahora solo mi princesita ha podido –_casi me atraganto con el refresco, cuando Emmet hizo ese comentario-_

- Bueno pasemos al comedor –_pidió Esme_- Rose, cariño por favor ayuda a tu hermana a servir –todos sabíamos que se refería a mi pero Tanya se sorprendió cuando Rose se dirigió a mí-

- Bella, ¿vamos?

**(Bella 3 - Tanya 0)**

- Claro (contesté, y fuimos a la cocina)

Cuando estábamos acomodando todo, entro Alice riendo a quijada batiente…

- No saben lo que se perdieron –_reía desaforada_- la arpía intento sentarse en tu puesto Bell, tu sabes entre Esme y Edward, y mamá le dijo muy dulcemente que no podía ocupar ese asiento, porque ese lugar era tuyo, hubieran visto su cara, jajaja era un poema, se veía de lo mas frustrada, pero no se atrevió a replicar nada

**(Bella 4 - Tanya 0)**

- ¿Y donde se va a sentar? (pregunté, lo mas lógico era que la novia de Edward se sentara a su lado)

- Eso es lo malo –_frunció el ceño, el pequeño duende_- Nos toco a mi y Jass corrernos de asientos para que esa se siente al otro lado de Edward, pero no importa –_se encogió de hombros_- ese momento fue impagable… ¿Las ayudo con algo?

- Claro querida hermana, vamos a llevar todo para servir en la mesa, salvo el postre

- ¿Qué hay de postre? –_preguntó Alice_-

- Tiramisu, (respondí sonriente)

- Ohhh Bella, eres mala, sabes que Eddie se derrite contigo cuando le preparas su postre favorito

- Y donde dejas a Emmet, la última vez se le arrodillo y le besó los pies –_reímos ante el recuerdo_- Aunque no estaría mal que lo hiciera otra vez –_sonrió malignamente mi amiga rubia_- bueno, vamos que hay que comenzar el segundo acto… ¿segura que no quieres que le ponga picante en la comida Bella?

- No Rose, recuerda que hoy voy a ser la hija, hermana y amiga perfecta.

Llegamos al comedor y servimos los alimentos, cuando comenzamos a comer, Carlisle inicio una charla con Tanya

- Y bien Tanya, ¿ya sabes en que universidad vas a estudiar?

- No, aun no me decido por la carrera, estoy entre arquitectura y medicina, pero todavía hay tiempo para pensar en eso –_comentó sin darle importancia al asunto_-

-Yo que tu, me apresuraría con esa decisión –_le dijo el jefe de la familia incrédulo_- pronto se van a abrir las ofertas universitarias y debes enviar las solicitudes… Pero ¿porque esas opciones?, son carreras bastantes diferentes, ¿no crees?

- Bueno realmente, puedo aplicar a la universidad que quiera –_dijo pagada de si misma_- mi familia tiene el dinero suficiente para costear cualquiera… Y en cuanto a la carrera, se que son diferentes pero con ambas, se obtiene gran renombre profesional

- El que no tengas problemas de dinero, si bien es de gran ayuda, no te asegura el ingreso –_contestó Carlisle elocuente_- y me parece que deberías basar la escogencia de tu carrera, en tus gustos y no en el renombre, yo conozco muchos médicos que a pesar de su carrera son bastante mediocres, solo porque ésta no les gusta y la ejercen solo por dinero

- Ese no va a ser mi caso –_dijo muy segura_- ¿y todos sus ya decidieron carrera? –_preguntó tratando de excluirme-_

- Todos escogieron, tanto carrera como universidad, de hecho ya están haciendo los preparativos… Emmet estudiará arquitectura, Rose tiene una beca de leyes, Jasper Psicología, Alice diseño de modas y Bella -_en cuanto mencionó mi nombre Tanya lo miró sorprendida_- también esta becada pero en Literatura y ya todos fueron aceptados en la Universidad de Seattle

- ¿Y Edward?

- Yo también fui aceptado en Seattle –_respondió el aludido_- pero aun no decido si voy a hacer una carrera o dos

- ¿Dos? –_pregunto con incredulidad_-

- Edward va a estudiar medicina, pero también quiere estudiar música –_respondió Alice_-

- ¿Música? Y ¿para que vas a estudiar eso?, es una carrera bastante mediocre si me permites decirlo

- ¿Mediocre? (dije, incrédula) Tanya querida, eso es como decir que Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, o Debussy son mediocres, y eso realmente es un insulto

- ¿Y esos quienes son? -_Edward y Esme se atragantaron, mientras Carlisle negaba con la cabeza, yo no podía hablar, me quedé muda de la impresión al escuchar esa pregunta, Alice, Jasper y Rose dieron un grito ahogado y Emmet… ahhh Emmet, comenzó a reír a carcajadas_-

- Jajaja, perdóname hermanito pero no parecen cosas tuyas, me lo imagine todo de ti, menos que escogieras una novia con menos cerebro que yo… jajaja… Nena deja que te explique –_Tanya tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desconcierto_- esos –_hizo una pausa dramática_- son nada mas y nada menos que los mejores músicos de la historia, son tan o mas reconocidos y famosos que… a ver cual seria un buen ejemplo para ti –_se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensando_-… ahh si como Brad Pitt, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo, hasta yo que soy idiota, como dice aquí mi hermano el amargado –_hizo otra pausa, todos estábamos estupefactos_- sin mencionar –_continuó explicando_- que son los ídolos de Edward… ¿de que rayos hablan ustedes cuando están juntos? …o perdón, ya se, es que no hablan…Eddie no sabia que tenias aficiones mas físicas –_dijo con picardía, hubo un silencio sepulcral, y nos mirábamos unos a otros, la cara de Edward… por dios, estaba tan apenado que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada-_

**(Bella 5 - Tanya 0)**

- ¡¿Brad Pitt?! –exclamó Jasper con incredulidad, y todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas- ¡¡¡BRAD PIT!!! Po…por… dios Emmet ¿de donde sacaste esa analogía?

- ¿Qué? –_se encogió de hombros inocentemente_- Tenia que buscar un ejemplo que mi nueva cuñada entendiera

Tanya no entendía nada, Edward se levantó de la mesa ofuscado, lanzo la servilleta sobre esta y salio del comedor

- ¿Edward? –_le llamo, su novia_**- **¿Qué le paso? –_preguntó mirando al resto de los comensales_-

- Pasó, que no lo conoces en nada –_le espeté_- La música es el sueño de Edward desde que estaba en pañales

- Bella cariño –_me llamó Esme_- ve por él, ya sabes donde está –_afirmó y yo asentí_-

Me levanté, dejando a una Tanya anonadada y fui directamente a la sala, Edward estaba sentado en el piano acariciando la tapa de las teclas, cabizbajo y pensativo.

- Edward (le llamé por lo bajo, el volteó hacia mi, me acerqué a él) lo siento, no debimos reírnos así, pero sabes como es Emmet

- No es culpa de ustedes –_me tomo de la cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi estomago mirando al suelo, yo le acariciaba el cabello_- creo que fue un error traerla a casa, aun no era tiempo…

- Ed (le tomé el mentón y levante su rostro para que me viera a los ojos) tampoco es tu culpa, te has pasado mucho tiempo conociéndola a ella, pero ella a ti no, perdóname que te lo diga, pero eso debe ser reciproco, no puedo creer que no hayan hablado algo tan simple como sus gustos musicales

- Si lo hablamos –_me explicó_- bueno en realidad no tenemos los mismos gustos, ella me dijo que no le gustaba la música clásica, así que di el tema por zanjado, pero no pensé que en realidad no conociera nada del tema

- Bueno Edward, ciertamente la ignorancia no es un pecado (le dije tratando de hacerle la situación menos pesada) no te deberías molestar por eso, aunque te entiendo, el hecho de que Emmet tenga mas cultura que tu novia, debe ser realmente humillante, pero no hagas caso, si la quieres y ella a ti, esas diferencias se deberían superar… ahora ven… regresemos, antes de que Emmet compare a Shakespeare con Hanna Barbera (esto ultimo se lo dije para sacarle una sonrisa)

- Si –_sonrió_- Brad Pitt –_negó con la cabeza_- eso nada mas podría ocurrírsele a Emmet

Regresamos al comedor y Edward se disculpo por su comportamiento con su novia

- Disculpa Tanya, Emmet tiene la facultad de sacarme de mis casillas

Vi como Rose pellizcaba a Emmet para que no hiciera más comentarios, el resto de la comida fue en silencio, al terminar, me levanté para ir por el postre.

- ¿A donde vas ragazze? –preguntó Edward, tan bajito que solo yo escuché-

- Voy por el postre –le contesté en el mismo tono-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gracias… es una sorpresa (sonreí)

Cuando llegué con la bandeja de Tiramisu muchas cosas sucedieron, Carlisle y Jasper agrandaron los ojos, Edward me regalo una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa a lo cual su novia frunció el ceño, y Emmet se llevo la servilleta que tenia en su regazo al cuello, tomo su cucharilla para postres con una mano y la de Rose con la otra, el resto sonreían placidamente. Tome la cucharilla que traía extra (puesto que conocía al oso y cada ves que yo preparaba ese postres, usaba dos cucharilla, según él para comer mas) y se la entregué a Rose.

- Bella preparó Tiramisu, es el postre preferido de Edward desde que se lo preparó por primera vez para su cumpleaños nro 11 –_explico Esme con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a servir_-

- Yo lo he comido hasta en Italia –_continuó Carlisle_- y el de Bella sigue siendo insuperable…

- El mas cercano, es el del Ritz en Nueva York –_completó Edward_- pero aun no pruebo uno que le gane al de mi Bella Ragazze –_con la mencion de mi apodo tanya puso una mueca de disgusto, yo sonrei_- todavía no le he podido sacar el secreto

- Elemental ni querido hermano –_dijo Emmet con la boca llena_- el secreto es…

- Amor –_completó Jasper y Tanya comenzó a toser_- Bella lo prepara con amor y la cocina es un arte en el que la personalidad del chef se impregna en cada plato, por eso todo lo que Bella cocina le queda divino –_se encogió de hombros-_ ella es así, divina, desborda dulzura y amor

Yo me sonrojé ante los comentarios

- No es para tanto (dije con modestia) solo me gusta cocinar… sobre todo si es para mi familia (a este punto, la novia de mi mejor amigo estaba que reventaba, las cejas se le iban a unir para siempre si seguía frunciendo el ceño de aquella forma)

- Ciertamente esta delicioso –_dijo Tanya de forma forzada_- bueno en realidad todo estuvo delicioso Esme, gracias –_quiso desviar el cumplido a su suegra_-

- Las gracias se las debes a Bella, ella preparó todo lo que hemos comido hoy

**(Bella 6 - Tanya 0)**

- No es nada, para mi ha sido un placer mama Esme (la aludida se levantó y me dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente)

En ese instante Emmet sacó su celular y revisó (supongo) un mensaje, se levanto de la mesa se retiro la servilleta del cuello y limpio su boca educadamente.

- Permiso, voy a preparar la sala para nuestra tarde de juegos y películas, Jake ya viene

- ¿Tarde de juegos y películas? -_Pregunto tanya, ¡bingo! ya había mordido el anzuelo_-

- ¿Jake? –_Inquirió Edward al mismo tiempo que Tanya, frunciendo el ceño_-

- Si respondió Esme, los chicos se van a reunir el resto de la tarde para retarse con videojuegos y ver películas, suelen hacerlo a menudo y se divierten bastante, incluso en ocasiones Carlisle y yo nos unimos al grupo… Ohh que descortés de mi parte, si gustas, puedes unirte a ellos, no creo que tengan problemas ¿no es cierto chicas?

- ¿Ahh? –_preguntamos haciéndonos las desentendidas_-

- Que si no les importa que Tanya se una a su grupo esta tarde…

- Ohh no, no hay problema –_respondió Alice con malicia_- de hecho, si te quedas estaríamos parejos para los retos, tu jugarías en equipo con Edward y Bella con Jake, así el pobre no se queda por fuera

- ¿Jake? –_Repitió Edward, frunciendo aun más el ceño_-

- Si es que Jacob es el invitado de Emmet ¿no te habíamos dicho? –_dijo Rose, con falsa inocencia_- se retaron hace días a una competencia de Halo, por eso organizamos la reunión

- Edward, me encantaría quedarme con ustedes –_pidió la novia de mi amigo_-

- Ehhh… no creo que sea buena idea, mejor porque no vamos a tomar un helado tu y yo

- Por favor, es una buena oportunidad para compartir con tu familia –_suplicó batiendo las pestañas en un gesto que intentaba ser dulce pero distaba mucho de serlo-_

- Esta bien -_dijo a regañadientes_-

- ¡Gracias! -_Le dio un suave beso en los labios_- ¡eres el mejor!

**(Bella 6 - Tanya 1)**

Ok debía reconocer, que eso le daba un punto, me hirvió la sangre al ver ese beso. Afortunadamente justo en ese instante Emmet grito desde la sala.

- ¡CHICOS YA LLEGO JAKE!

- Vayan, vayan yo me encargo de levantar la mesa -_nos dijo Esme_-

- Yo te ayudo (ofrecí)

- Nada de eso, ya hiciste mucho por hoy –contestó Carlisle- vayan a divertirse que yo ayudo a Esme, cuando terminen de jugar y pasen a las películas nos avisan para unirnos a ustedes

Todos salimos a la sala, y cuando Jake me vio, me guiñó un ojo casi imperceptiblemente, supe que desde ese momento comenzaba la Operación Matemos a Eddie de celos.

-¡Bella! Wao ¿que hermosa estas? – _me levantó en vilo y me dio vueltas en el sitio-_

- ¡Jake! ¡Bájame me vas a marear! (cuando lo hizo, me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca del oído y me susurró) ya se puso verde de coraje y apenas estamos empezando (yo le sonreí animada)

- ¡Hola duende! –_saludó a Alice_- Barbie…

- Hola mi chucho querido –_le sonrió la pequeña_ _y le dió un abrazo_-

- Jacob _–respondió el saludo la rubia, asintiendo con una muy pequeña sonrisa_- No abuses de la tregua

- ¿Tregua? –pregunto Edward un tanto frustrado-

- Ohh Edward, como estas -_saludo Jake_- ¡Tanya!, no te había visto, es que con tanta belleza por acá –_dijo señalándome_- realmente pasas desapercibida

- De que tregua hablan –_insistió mi mejor amigo-_

- Es que el chucho y yo hicimos un tregua –_explicó Rose_- me va a ayudar, con algunas cosas del curso que estoy tomando, y con la camioneta de Bella, que le vamos a hacer un _overhauling_**(1) **no puedo permitir que nuestra hermana siga conduciendo esa cafetera y como no deja que le regale un auto nuevo –_Tanya abrió los ojos como platos_- por lo menos le voy a adecentar el suyo, pero no estoy muy familiarizada con motores tan antiguos así que Jake se encargará del motor mientras yo de la carrocería.

- En serio (dije incrédula, no sabia nada de esa parte de la tregua)

- Por supuesto –_respondió Rosalie mientras Jake se encogía de hombros_- no pensaras que voy a permitir que estaciones ese armatoste en las condiciones en las que está en el garage de nuestro nuevo departamento, eso olvídalo, esa es una zona exclusiva, y si vas a llevar esa camioneta, entonces hay que convertirla en un clásico digno de colección.

- ¿Nuevo Departamento? –_preguntó Tanya-_

- Si, mamá nos regalo un departamento cerca de la universidad

- ¿Y van a ser compañeras de Bella? –_dijo incrédula_- digo, ¿también van a vivir juntas en Seattle?

- Compañeros querida –_corrigió la rubia_- En realidad el Departamento es para los seis, y por supuesto que Bella se va con nosotros, ella es un miembro mas de esta familia.

- ¡¡¡Eyyy!!! –_llamó Emmet_- ¿vamos a comenzar a jugar o que? Tengo un reto que ganar

- Ya quisieras oso, te voy a hacer morder el polvo –_le replico Jacob, se sentó en el suelo junto a emmet y tomo su respectivo control de juego-_

Esme regreso de la cocina, con Carlisle este último se sentó en un sillón cercano al piano y su esposa sobre su regazo.

- Edward, cariño porque mientras Emmet y Jacob terminan su juego, no tocas algo para nosotros, por lo que pude apreciar tu novia no sabe de tus cualidades musicales, seria un buen momento para que lo aprecie

- Claro Madre _–respondió el aludido con una sonrisa_- permíteme Tanya _–soltó la mano de su novia y se sentó frente al piano-_

Tanya se sentó en el sofá principal, junto a Rosalie, Jasper se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada al mismo sofá y Alice se tumbo en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, yo tomé asiento en el otro sillón que estaba a un lado del piano_._

_-_ ¿Alguna petición? –_inquirió-_

- Claro de luna –_pidió Alice_- así Tanya conoce algo de Debussy –_dijo con una doble intención que por supuesto la aludida no captó-_

- ¿Debussy? -_Pregunto Tanya_-

- Claude Debussy, fue un gran compositor y pianista Francés –_Ilustró Carlisle_- es de los favoritos de Edward, y Claro de Luna es una de sus mas famosas composiciones, y mi hijo la interpreta maravillosamente

Dicho esto las manos de Edward comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las teclas, y la melodía inundo la sala, Emmet y Jacob se colocaron los audífonos para que el ruido del juego no interrumpiera la interpretación de mi amigo, yo eche la cabeza atrás y me relajé para disfrutar de la música, Edward observó mi gesto y sonrió, ese era nuestro mundo… Cuando la melodía estaba por culminar, Jasper hizo la siguiente petición.

- La melodía de Esme –_dijo en un susurro, Edward asintió e hizo la transición y comenzó la nueva melodía, Esme le sonrió-_

- Esa es composición de Edward –_le explicó Rosalie a Tanya entre susurros-_ se la dedicó como regalo, cuando tenía 9 años

Tanya estaba sumamente sorprendida, finalizando la canción Edward levantó el rostro y esta vez fue su padre quien hizo la nueva petición.

- La nana de Bella –_dicho esto Tanya abrió los ojos como platos, Edward sonrió y cambio la melodía a mi dulce nana_-

- Esa se la compuso a Bella el día que ella cumplió 10 años –_explico muy ecuánime Esme_- para tranquilizarle los sueños, porque sufre de pesadillas –_La novia de Edward puso mueca de disgusto pero la disimuló-_

- Todas las noches, pongo el CD que me regaló antes de dormir (completé también en susurros y con los ojos cerrados) solo así puedo conciliar el sueño.

Edward terminó la interpretación y todos le aplaudimos.

- Excelente hijo, como siempre –_le felicito su padre_-

- Eso fue hermoso (dije entre suspiros) hace mucho que no tocabas así

- Gracias ragazze –_me dijo sonrojado_-

- ¿No sabia que tocabas al piano Edward?

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que aun no conoces de mi hermano –_dijo Alice por lo bajo-_

- ¡¡¡GANE!!! – _el grito de Jacob, desvió la atención de todos-_

- ¡Quiero la revancha! -_Se quejo Emmet-_

- ¡Aaaa No! -_Exclamó Rosalie_- será otro día, ya es hora de las películas, Alice/Jasper, vayan por cojines y almohadones a las habitaciones –_ordenó_-, Emmet desconecta la consola, Jacob busca los DVDs, Bella vamos por las botanas

- ¡Si señora! –_contestamos todos, con saludo militar_-

Todos ejecutamos las tareas que nos indicó Rose, y nos empezamos a acomodar, Esme y Carlisle mantuvieron su ubicación, esta vez Jasper y Alice tomaron el otro sillón imitando la posición de sus padres, Edward y Tanya se ubicaron en el sofá de tres plazas, Rose y Emmet se acomodaron en el suelo con unos cuantos almohadones, yo tomé unos cojines y también me senté en el piso pero con la espalda apoyada (estratégicamente claro) en el sofá donde estaba Edward y su novia, y deje espacio a mi lado para Jacob.

- Bien –_dijo Jake mostrando las películas en sus manos_- traje, comedia, romance, drama, acción y terror, ¿Qué prefieren?

- ¡Terror! -_Dijeron Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet y para mi sorpresa Carlisle, este último no estaba en los planes-_

- No por favor, cualquier otra cosa menos terror (_suplique fingiendo_)

- ¿Que pasa Bella querida?, ¿no te gustan las películas de miedo? –_me dijo Tanya con sorna_-

- Si, Me asustan y me producen pesadillas (_acepté con honestidad_)

- Tranquila Bell, si te asustas te puedo abrazar para que no te de miedo –_me dijo Jake, y Edward puso cara de pocos amigos- _

- Si pero en la noche cuando duerma, no me vas a venir a abrazar (_le dije inocentemente_)

- Solo falta que tu lo pidas preciosa –_me dijo coquetamente_-

- ¡Muy gracioso! (respondí, rodando los ojos)

- ¡Bueno ya! –_cortó Edward_- termina de poner la maldita película, chucho

- ¡Edward! –_le regaño Esme_- ¿que son esos modos?

- Perdón mamá. Pero… están hablando puras tonterías –_dijo frustrado_-

- No se preocupe Sra. Cullen, que así nos llevamos –_dijo Jake tranquilamente y colocó la película-_

El largometraje era Destino Final, una sátira de terror moderno, donde una personas se salvan de la muerte gracias a un adolescente, y luego comienzan a fallecer en situaciones completamente bizarras, la verdad no daba mucho miedo, pero tenia escenas realmente desagradables, tanto que Esme y Carlisle a mitad de película se retiraron. Cada vez que había alguna escena de suspenso o alguna muerte, yo me refugiaba en los brazos de Jacob, Edward gruñía, y Tanya lo miraba enojada, en alguna ocasión, capte de reojo, que Edward no le prestaba atención a la película y solo nos miraba a Jake y mi, y su novia sin nada de disimulo lo tomaba por el mentón y le giraba la cara hacia la pantalla, y en otras le susurraba cosas al oído que lo hacían refunfuñar aun mas.

Al terminar la película, recogimos un poco y Alice dispuso que jugáramos algunos juegos de mesa, todos aceptamos, el primer juego fue Pictionary, jugamos por parejas y Jake no perdía oportunidad de abrazarme cada vez que teníamos algún acierto, incluso en una ocasión simulo darme un beso en la comisura de los labios, en realidad no lo hizo, pero pareció que así había sido, y a Edward casi le da un infarto. Luego jugamos Twister, Alice era la voz de mando, y estoy segura que hizo trampa para que Jake y Tanya perdieran, y al final hizo que Edward y yo quedáramos en una posición tan complicada, que nos caímos, y él cayó sobre mí en una posición bastante comprometedora, sentí como hace mucho no lo hacia, esa corriente eléctrica que corría entre nosotros y creo que por primera vez el también la sintió, porque se quedó mirándome por un momento que se me hizo eterno y por un segundo creí que me iba a besar; por supuesto su novia se lanzo hacia nosotros y nos separó al instante.

Finalmente mi querido duende, decidió que jugáramos verdad o reto…Ella misma comenzó…

- A ver Emmet ¿verdad o reto?

- Mmm… verdad –_dijo el aludido_-

- ¿Que es lo mas vergonzoso que has hecho frente a mis padres? –-_preguntó su hermana-_

- Esa es fácil… -_se encogió de hombros_- Me cacharon con la ropa interior de Rose puesta

- ¡Emmet Cullen! ¡Tu fuiste quien rompió mi camisón rosado de victoria secret! –_reclamó Rosalie_-

- Lo siento mi Rosie, -_explico su novio_- pero fue una apuesta con Jasper y tu sabes que yo siempre pago mis apuestas

- Bueno… bueno estamos jugando –_interrumpió Alice-_ te toca Emmet

- Ehhh Jasper ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- Dile a Alice lo que apostamos esa vez –_sonrió malignamente_- y porqué ganaste

- Eso no es justo Em, eso no es una pregunta…

- No se trata de hacer preguntas sino de decir una verdad

- Esta bien… Apostamos cuanto tiempo aguantabas sin ir de compras, gané porque dije 30 min.

- No importa Jass –_dijo Alice con naturalidad_- de cualquier modo eso significa que me conoces, te toca

- Tanya ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto

- Mmmm… besa a Jacob en la boca

Tanya no se inmutó y le dio el beso a mi amigo, todos en realidad estábamos observando la reacción de Edward, quien puso muesca de asco pero se quedó tranquilo, Jacob se limpio los labios cuando terminó el beso.

- Te toca Tanya le dijo Jasper

- Jacob ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- ¿Te gusta Bella? -_Preguntó maliciosamente-_

- Si -_contesto mi amigo honestamente, para mi no era nada nuevo, pues hace mucho que me lo había dicho, pero Edward soltó un gruñido, su novia lo miro de mala gana-_

- Alice ¿verdad o reto? -_Preguntó inmediatamente mi amigo, supe en ese instante que la oportunidad que estaban esperando estaba cerca-_

- Verdad

- ¿Que hiciste con la ropa que Bella dejó guardada en su casa? -_Alice abrió los ojos como platos y yo la miré incrédula-_

- La doné a un centro para indigentes, ¡chucho eres un traidor!, me la vas a pagar…

- ¡Alice! esa era mi ropa favorita, la deje allá para salvarla de ti (dije haciendo un puchero)

-Lo se pero estaba horrible –_contestó como si nada_- bueno no la done toda, te deje las prendas que te regalaron Edward y tu padre…

- Duende te toca –_indicó Jake-_

- si… ohhh Bella –_dijo con voz cantarina_- ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto (contesté según lo planeado)

- Besa a Jacob en los labios –_Jake sonrió y yo apreté los ojos_-

Cuando me acerqué a Jake sentí que de un jalón me apartaron, de mi amigo

- No –_gritó Edward y yo abrí los ojos para ver que era él quien me sujetaba-_

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa? Es solo un juego –_le dije sorprendida, de verdad no me esperaba esa reacción-_

- Pues se acabo el juego –_dijo y de un tiro me levantó_- ven acá, voy a hablar contigo –_literalmente me arrastró a la cocina, pude escuchar como Tanya lo llamaba pero él la ignoró, me hizo salir al jardín y cerro la puerta con llave tras de si-_

- Se puede saber que te traes con el chucho ese, -_me dijo hecho una furia y me zarandeó_-

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

- Lo siento –_me soltó_- ahora responde mi pregunta, ¿que te traes con el chucho? –_dijo apretando los dientes-_

- Nada Edward, yo no me traigo nada con él ni con nadie (aclaré)

- Dime la verdad Bella –_dijo gruñendo-_

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, o ¿cuando te he mentido? (desafié)

- Y porque él dijo que le gustas ¿eh? –_inquirió_-

- Porque es cierto (dije con tranquilidad) me lo dijo hace tiempo y yo le aclaré que no es correspondido, por lo cual aceptó ser solo mi amigo

- ¿A si? Pero bien que te anda abrazando y besuqueando… y tu te dejas, hasta lo ibas a besar ahorita si no es porque yo lo impido –_me reclamó_-

- Era solo un juego, no se porque te pones asi, antes Tanya lo beso a él, y tu como si nada… (Edward se paralizó ante mi comentario) deberías estarle montando la escenita a ella que es tu novia, no a mi

- Bueno… yo…

- Además ¿a ti que te importa? (le interrumpí)

- Sabes que me importas, somos amigos Bella, te quiero, y no me gusta que te anden abrazando ni nada

- Si somos amigos, pero no eres mi dueño Edward, ¿que vas a hacer cuando yo tenga novio(frunció el ceño) ¿lo vas a apartar de mi cuando me quiera besar?, porque tu te andas besando con tu novia y yo no me estoy metiendo en medio… ¿sabes que? Mejor dejemos esto así, piensa bien las cosas, porque creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres o a quien quieres (le solté y le extendí la mano para que me entregara las llaves)

- Ragazze…por favor –_dijo entregándome las llaves-_

- Por favor nada Ed… por favor tu, piensa en lo que estas haciendo

Tome las llaves, abrí la puerta, al entrar a la cocina pasé de lado a Tanya que intentó detenerme pero la ignoré olímpicamente, me encontré con los chicos, y abrase a Alice

- Se acabo la reunión para mí (dije a todos) discúlpenme pero me voy a mi habitación, gracias por todo Jake.

- Bella, yo no quería…

- Lo se (interrumpí) no hace falta que digas nada, hablamos el lunes en el instituto, Adiós

Me despedí y me encerré en mi habitación, al final del día el recuento no era tan malo, y si lo meditaba, mas bien las cosas estaban mas a mi favor, Tanya había pasado unos cuantos malos ratos, lo que era nuestra meta, y en cuanto a Edward, definitivamente sentía mas por mi que por su novia y su actitud de hoy lo demostró, hizo el berrinche que esperábamos, pero no me quedé a ver el resultado con Tanya y de paso le dejé sembrada la duda sobre sus sentimientos por ella, aunque todavía no estaba segura si en algún momento yo iba a ganar esta guerra.

* * *

_**1.- Overhauling, es un reality show de discovery en el que secuestran autos (comúnmente autos bastante viejos) y los reparan y arreglan dejándolos como nuevos**_

_**N**__**/A: Bueno como verán solo hice el POV de Bella, pero no desesperen lo decidí así porque voy a poner el POV de Edward en el siguiente Capitulo.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones**_


	7. Celos

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Celos**

**EPOV**

Después del penoso episodio de celos de Tanya, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, después de que mi novia pidiera disculpas, ni mis hermanos ni Bella volvieron a tocar el tema, aunque en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo en casa. Los últimos días, los había dedicado a mi novia casi por completo, después de la escuela hacia los deberes e iba a visitarla o salíamos de paseo, ella estaba muy cariñosa conmigo, aunque no había escuchado de su boca esos te quiero que yo siempre le decía, pero a pesar de eso me sentía contento.

Con Bella decidí no volver a insistir en el asunto de que entablara amistad con Tanya, ella había dejado claro que solo podría brindarle un trato cordial, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando tomaba una decisión no daba marcha atrás, por lo que no me quedaba otra que llevar esas dos relaciones en paralelo. Por ahora todo estaba recobrando su curso normal, mi ragazze estaba ya completamente acoplada a la familia, cosa que me hacia muy feliz, incluso dejó de oponerse a que el pequeño duende que tengo por hermana le escogiera su atuendo a diario, asumo que entendió que es mejor seguirle la corriente, al fin y al cabo, Alice es realmente buena en eso, y la prueba esta en que a mi mejor amiga le ha sentado muy bien el cambio, mi hermanita si que ha sabido como sacar a flote la belleza natural de Bella.

El viernes después de la escuela decidí anunciar en casa la invitación a comer que le hice a mi novia, solamente esperaba, que mis hermanos no pusieran trabas al respecto.

- Ejem… Mamá, Papá, (Llame la atención en cuanto Carlisle llegó del Hospital)

-¿Si Edward? -contestó mi Madre mientras recibía el beso de saludo de papá-

- He invitado mañana a Tanya a comer, para presentárselas oficialmente como mi novia

- No hay problema hijo, ¿quieres que preparemos algo especial, para comer? –preguntó mamá-

- Mmmm… no se que le gustaría en particular (me encogí de hombros, no le había preguntado a Tanya si tenia alguna preferencia en particular)

- ¿Puede ser italiana? _-dijo Bella_- Si quieres te ayudo Esme -_se ofreció y me sorprendió gratamente que estuviera dispuesta a eso a pesar de lo sucedido_- podemos preparar aquella receta de ravioles con setas que hicimos para el cumpleaños de Carlisle, digo, si te parece Edward –_me preguntó-_

- Ehhh cla…ro… suena bien (tartamudeé) gracias ragazze

- De nada, es un gusto –_se encogió de hombros y me sonrió_-

- Pero yo tengo planes mañana en la tarde, ¿recuerdas mamá? Te lo dije hace dos días (intervino Emmet)

- No te preocupes cariño, se pueden hacer las dos cosas, me dijiste que tu amigo viene después de la comida, así que no habrá problemas –_dijo Esme_- Bella querida –_preguntó mi madre a Bella_- ¿me acompañas al súper para comprar lo que haga falta?

- Claro mama Esme –_contestó Bella con dulzura_- pero hay que hacer dos listas, una para la comida con la novia de Edward y otra para la tarde de películas

- ¿Tarde de películas? -_Pregunté_-

- Si hermanito –_contestó Alice_- no te habíamos dicho, porque casi no has estado en casa estos días, si quieres, se nos pueden unir

- Ehhh… (dudé, me extrañaba sobre manera esa invitación) Mañana le pregunto a Tanya si quiere (dije incrédulo)

- Bueno –_interrumpió Esme_- Bella voy por mi bolsa para que nos vamos, tenemos que decidir, la entrada y el postre

- Bien -_contestó_- yo también voy por mi bolso

Bella subió a su habitación y yo la seguí, quería agradecerle en privado, lo que estaba haciendo por mi, la encontré en el pasillo cuando ya venia de regreso, solo le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias mi Bella ragazze (dije aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos) eres única, se que esto no es fácil para ti.

- No te preocupes Ed -_me contestó aun envuelta en mis brazos_- ya te lo dije hace tiempo, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, el hecho de que no me lleve con ella, no significa que me vaya a alejar de ti, eso nunca –_me miro a los ojos, sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla_-Sabes que siempre, siempre estaré aquí para ti

- Y yo para ti (respondí con voz entrecortada)

- Ahh y no te preocupes por la duende -_me dijo mientras se alejaba_- yo me encargo de que se porte bien –_le respondí con una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento_-

El sábado a media mañana salí a buscar a Tanya, quería ir con tiempo suficiente para estar a tiempo en mi casa, ya que mi novia, como toda mujer tenia tendencia a demorarse en su arreglo. Me recibió Lauren, ya que tanya se estaba quedando en casa de sus tíos, cuando mi novia apareció venia muy bonita, vestía una falda de mezclilla con una blusa rosada que le sentaba muy bien.

- Edward, cariño –_me saludó con un beso_- ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿estoy bien así para conocer a tus padres?

- Claro Bonita (recientemente le había puesto ese apodo) tu siempre te vez linda

- Gracias, tu siempre tan galante –me dijo sonriente- ¿nos vamos?

- Si vamos (contesté y le tome la mano para salir)

El camino a casa, noté que tanya estaba sumamente contenta…

- Estas de muy buen humor hoy bonita

- Claro que lo estoy, me emociona que por fin me presentes a tus padres, espero llevarme mejor con ellos que con tu hermana.

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, mis padres son grandiosos, y a Alice no le hagas caso, solo se porta así porque es muy territorial conmigo y quiere mucho a Bella.

- Esta bien, de todos modos, tus padres son los mas importantes

En ese momento llegamos a mi casa, ayudé a mi novia a bajar del auto, y nos encaminamos al interior de mi hogar, Esme estaba junto a la entrada e hice las respectivas presentaciones

- Hola Madre, te presento a mi novia, Tanya Denali, Tanya esta es mi madre Esme Cullen

- Un placer conocerla al fin Sra. Cullen –_saludo Tanya cortésmente_-

- El placer es mío querida, bienvenida a mi casa –_mi madre le dio un cariñoso beso a mi novia en la mejilla, yo instantáneamente sonreí-_

En medio de la presentación Bella bajo las escaleras, seguida de Alice, se veía realmente preciosa, con un vestido de mezclilla que le sentaba espectacular, tal vez era que mi amiga no era muy asidua a usar vestidos pero no pude evitar estudiarla de arriba abajo, estaba hermosa.

- Bella hija, ¡estas preciosa! –_le dijo Esme y le dio un beso, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esa apreciacion_- ¿ese vestido es nuevo?

- Gracias mama Esme -_Bella le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa_- si, fue uno de los regalos de Alice por la mudanza

- Es un modelo exclusivo de Dolce de la colección de verano, solo salieron 5 al mercado –_agregó la duende_- ¿le queda perfecto verdad? ¿parece que lo hubieran diseñado para el cuerpo de Bella? Por eso en cuanto lo vi, lo compré para ella, mi nueva hermana merece lo mejor –_dijo sonriente_-

- Eso es cierto, parece hecho a la medida –_comento Esme_- se le ve realmente lindo ¿cierto Edward?

- Totalmente de acuerdo (contesté sin despegar la vista de ella)

- Son todos unos exagerados -_dijo sonriente y llamó la atención de mi madre usando el apodo que le tenia de cariño_- mama Esme, ¿pasamos al comedor de una vez o vamos a esperar un rato mas?

- Bueno solo faltan el resto de los chicos –_contestó mi madre_- Alice querida, por favor sube por tus hermanos a sus habitaciones y por tu padre al despacho, vamos a pasar a la sala mientras nos reunimos todos y se hacen las presentaciones… Bella, corazón ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina por refrescos para todos?

- Claro, no faltaba mas –_respondió- _si me disculpan… -_Se retiró a la cocina acompañada de Esme_-

- Edward –_me dijo Alice_- tomen asiento en la sala mientras llamo a los demás.

Dicho esto el pequeño duende, se voltio a las escaleras y comenzó a gritar…

- ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ¡BAJA QUE LA NOVIA DE EDDIE YA LLEGO!

- ¡Alice! Mamá te dijo que subieras, no que nos reventaras los oídos… ¡y no me llames Eddie! –_mi hermanita me sacó la lengua y noté que Tanya rodó los ojos-_

Carlisle y el resto de mis hermanos bajaron, y en el momento en que les iba a presentar a Tanya, Emmet vió a Bella que llegaba con una bandeja de refrescos acompañada de Esme, y abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se los restregó en una mímica que querer ver bien

- ¡Wao! Hermanita, ¿eres tu? –_le dijo tomando la bandeja que llevaba con una sola mano y haciéndola dar una vuelta con la otra, Bella soltó una carcajada-_

- Si Emmet, soy yo esto -_se señaló el vestido_- es solo otra obra de nuestro querido duende

- Rose, por hoy si me vas a disculpar, pero definitivamente nadie le gana a mi princesita en belleza, duende te ganaste 10 puntos con Barbie Bella hoy –_levantó ambos pulgares en aceptación hacia Alice y todos reímos-_

- Mmmmm -_Rose se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero, pero después guiño un ojo y sonrió_- Tienes razón osito, solo por hoy y porque se trata de Bella te lo acepto.

En ese momento Tanya se acerco a mi oído y dijo:

- Cariño, no te olvides de presentarme –yo solo asentí-

-Ejem, familia esta reunión la hice para presentarles oficialmente a mi novia (dije en tono solemne) Bueno Tanya, a mi madre ya te la presenté (Esme asintió) El es mi padre, Carlisle

- Un gusto doctor Cullen –_le dijo ni novia educadamente_-

- El gusto es mío, señorita –_Oh oh, esto no era bueno mi padre no solía ser tan distante con las personas_-

- Ummm (me repuse de la reacción de Carlisle), ya conoces a Jasper, Alice y Bella… Ahora esta es Rosalie (dije señalando a la aludida) Rose Tanya

- Un placer –_Tanya le extendió la mano a Rose_-

- Encantada (respondió mi hermana tomándole la mano con cortesía)

- Y ese de allá es Emmet (señale a mi hermano oso)

- Mucho gusto -le sonrió Tanya-

- El gusto es mío, por fin conozco a la novia de mi hermano el amargado –_dijo estrechando bruscamente la mano de mi novia-_

_- _¡Emmet! –_regañaron Esme y Rose al unísono- _

- ¿Qué? –_pregunto con inocencia_- Vamos a ver si le puede quitar el mal genio, porque hasta ahora solo mi princesita ha podido –_hice una mueca de disgusto-_

- Bueno pasemos al comedor –_pidió Esme_- Rose, cariño por favor ayuda a tu hermana a servir

- Bella, ¿vamos? –_le dijo Rose a Bella_-

- Claro -contestó mi ragazze, y se fueron a la cocina-

Pasamos al comedor y todos comenzaron a ubicarse en sus asientos habituales, Tanya se ubico a mi derecha y le iba a retirar la silla cuando mamá me detuvo

- Oh no cariño, ese es el asiento de Bella, Alice –Esme llamó la atención de mi hermana- por favor tu y Jasper córranse de lugares para que Tanya se siente al otro lado de Edward

- Por supuesto mamá –_intervino Alice_- Jass córrete que yo voy a la cocina a ayudar a las chicas

Alice se fue del comedor y yo le retiré la silla indicada a Tanya para que se sentara, Emmet se dirigió a mi novia.

- A ver Tanya, dime que fue lo que le viste a mi hermanito, porque dejame decirte que la mayoria del tiempo es un amargado

- Emmet (dije en tono de advertencia)

- Descuida cariño –me detuvo Tanya y le respondió a mi hermano- Edward es un chico con grandes cualidades, es muy buena persona, todo un caballero y aparte es muy guapo –le dijo sonriente, Emmet estaba a punto de responderle algo pero entraron las chicas con la comida y comenzaron a servir, cuando comenzamos a comer, Carlisle inicio una charla con Tanya

- Y bien Tanya, ¿ya sabes en que universidad vas a estudiar?

- No, aun no me decido por la carrera, estoy entre arquitectura y medicina, pero todavía hay tiempo para pensar en eso –_comentó sin darle importancia al asunto, cosa que yo le había criticado hace algún tiempo_-

-Yo que tu, me apresuraría con esa decisión –_le dijo Carlisle incrédulo_- pronto se van a abrir las ofertas universitarias y debes enviar las solicitudes… Pero –_dudó_- ¿porque esas opciones?, son carreras bastantes diferentes, ¿no crees?

- Bueno realmente, puedo aplicar a la universidad que quiera –_dijo erróneamente Tanya, ese comentario le costaría la simpatía de mi padre_- mi familia tiene el dinero suficiente para costear cualquiera… Y en cuanto a la carrera, se que son diferentes pero con ambas, se obtiene gran renombre profesional

- El que no tengas problemas de dinero, si bien es de gran ayuda, no te asegura el ingreso –_contestó papá elocuentemente, ese tema era para él algo muy delicado_- y me parece que deberías basar la escogencia de tu carrera, en tus gustos y no en el renombre, yo conozco muchos médicos que a pesar de su carrera son bastante mediocres, solo porque ésta no les gusta y la ejercen solo por dinero

- Ese no va a ser mi caso –_dijo muy segura_- ¿y todos sus hijos ya decidieron carrera? –_preguntó-_

- Todos escogieron, tanto carrera como universidad, de hecho ya están haciendo los preparativos… Emmet estudiará arquitectura, Rose tiene una beca de leyes, Jasper Psicología, Alice diseño de modas y Bella -_en cuanto mi padre mencionó el nombre de Bella, noté que Tanya lo miró sorprendida_- también esta becada pero en Literatura y ya todos fueron aceptados en la Universidad de Seattle

- ¿Y Edward? _–inquirió, en ese momento recordé que nunca había tratado el tema de mis preferencias universitarias con mi novia-_

- Yo también fui aceptado en Seattle (respondí) pero aun no decido si voy a hacer una carrera o dos

- ¿Dos? –_preguntó con incredulidad_-

- Edward va a estudiar medicina, pero también quiere estudiar música –_respondió Alice_-

- ¿Música? Y ¿para que vas a estudiar eso?, es una carrera bastante mediocre si me permites decirlo –me tomó por sorpresa ese comentario y me congelé-

- ¿Mediocre? -_dijo Bella, incrédula_- Tanya querida, eso es como decir que Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, o Debussy son mediocres, y eso realmente es un insulto –_mi mejor amiga compartía mis gustos musicales y se ofendió-_

- ¿Y esos quienes son? –_me atraganté no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y Esme me siguió, vi que mi padre negaba con la cabeza, Bella se quedó muda de la impresión, Alice, Jasper y Rose dieron un grito ahogado y Emmet comenzó a reírse a carcajadas_-

- Jajaja, perdóname hermanito pero no parecen cosas tuyas, me lo imagine todo de ti, menos que escogieras una novia con menos cerebro que yo… jajaja… Nena deja que te explique –_Tanya tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desconcierto, yo no pude emitir palabra_- esos –_hizo una pausa dramática_- son nada mas y nada menos que los mejores músicos de la historia, son tan o mas reconocidos y famosos que… a ver cual seria un buen ejemplo para ti –_se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensando_-… ahh si como Brad Pitt, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo, hasta yo que soy idiota, como dice aquí mi hermano el amargado –_hizo otra pausa, todos estábamos estupefactos_- sin mencionar –_continuó explicando_- que son los ídolos de Edward… ¿de que rayos hablan ustedes cuando están juntos? …o perdón, ya se, es que no hablan…Eddie no sabia que tenias aficiones mas físicas –_dijo con picardía, hubo un silencio sepulcral, y nos mirábamos unos a otros, yo estaba tan apenado que no me atrevía a levantar la mirada-_

- ¡¿Brad Pitt?! –exclamó Jasper con incredulidad, y todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas- ¡¡¡BRAD PIT!!! Po…por… dios Emmet ¿de donde sacaste esa analogía?

- ¿Qué? –_se encogió de hombros inocentemente_- Tenia que buscar un ejemplo que mi nueva cuñada entendiera

No pude mas, me levanté de la mesa ofuscado, lanzé la servilleta sobre esta y salí del comedor, no sabia porque me sentía peor, si por la ignorancia de mi novia sobre mi persona y mis gustos o por las burlas de mi hermano (aunque no lo podía culpar, así era él sincero a mas no poder)

- ¿Edward? –_escuché que Tanya me llamo, pero la ignoré_**- **

Me fui a la sala, estaba sentado en el piano acariciando la tapa de las teclas, lo que acababa de suceder me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, cuando senti el aroma a fresas de mi Bella ragazze

- Edward -_me llamó por lo bajo, yo volteé, y se acercó a mi_- lo siento, -_se disculpó_- no debimos reírnos así, pero sabes como es Emmet

- No es culpa de ustedes (_me abracé a su cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su estomago mirando al suelo, Bella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello_- creo que fue un error traerla a casa, aun no era tiempo… (dije con duda)

- Ed -_levantó mi rostro por el mentón para que le viera a los ojos_- tampoco es tu culpa –_explicó_- te has pasado mucho tiempo conociéndola a ella, pero ella a ti no, perdóname que te lo diga, pero eso debe ser reciproco, no puedo creer que no hayan hablado algo tan simple como sus gustos musicales

- Si lo hablamos –_me excusé_- bueno en realidad no tenemos los mismos gustos, ella me dijo que no le gustaba la música clásica, así que di el tema por zanjado, pero no pensé que en realidad no conociera nada del tema

- Bueno Edward, ciertamente la ignorancia no es un pecado -_le dije tratando de hacerme sentir mejor_- no te deberías molestar por eso, aunque te entiendo, el hecho de que Emmet tenga mas cultura que tu novia, debe ser realmente humillante, pero no hagas caso, si la quieres y ella a ti, esas diferencias se deberían superar… ahora ven… regresemos, antes de que Emmet compare a Shakespeare con Hanna Barbera –_dijo graciosa_-

- Si –_sonreí recordando la comparación de mi hermano_- Brad Pitt –_negué con la cabeza_- eso nada mas podría ocurrírsele a Emmet

Regresamos al comedor y me disculpé con mi novia por mi comportamiento.

- Disculpa Tanya, Emmet tiene la facultad de sacarme de mis casillas

Emmet iba a responder algo pero Rose le dio un pellizco que internamente agradecí, no creia soportar otro de sus comentarios, el resto de la comida fue en silencio, al terminar, Bella se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿A donde vas ragazze? (pregunté bajito para que solo ella escuchara)

- Voy por el postre –_me contestó en el mismo tono_-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, gracias… es una sorpresa (sonrió)

Cuando Bella regresó traía una bandeja de Tiramisu, no pude evitar sonreirle, ese era mi postre favorito, a papá y Jasper se les agrandaron los ojos y Emmet se llevo la servilleta que tenia en su regazo al cuello, tomo su cucharilla para postres con una mano y le robó la de Rose con la otra, el resto sonreían placidamente. Bella traía una cucharilla extra (me reí mas porque Emmet siempre hacia lo mismo, usaba dos cucharillas con el Tiramisú, según él para comer mas) y se la entregó a Rose.

- Bella preparó Tiramisu, es el postre preferido de Edward desde que se lo preparó por primera vez para su cumpleaños nro 11 –_explico Esme con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a servir_-

- Yo lo he comido hasta en Italia –_continuó mi padre la explicación_- y el de Bella sigue siendo insuperable…

- El mas cercano, es el del Ritz en Nueva York (agregué) pero aun no pruebo uno que le gane al de mi Bella Ragazze, todavía no le he podido sacar el secreto

- Elemental ni querido hermano –_dijo Emmet con la boca llena_- el secreto es…

- Amor –_completó Jasper y Tanya comenzó a toser_- Bella lo prepara con amor y la cocina es un arte en el que la personalidad del chef se impregna en cada plato, por eso todo lo que Bella cocina le queda divino –_se encogió de hombros-_ ella es así, divina, desborda dulzura y amor

- No es para tanto -_dijo sonrojada-_ solo me gusta cocinar… sobre todo si es para mi familia

- Ciertamente esta delicioso –_dijo Tanya_- bueno en realidad todo estuvo delicioso Esme, gracias

- Las gracias se las debes a Bella –_le contesto mi madre con dulzura_-, ella preparó todo lo que hemos comido hoy

- No es nada, para mi ha sido un placer mama Esme –_le dijo Bella a mamá quien se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente-_

En ese instante Emmet sacó su celular y revisó un mensaje, se levanto de la mesa se retiro la servilleta del cuello y limpio su boca educadamente.

- Permiso, voy a preparar la sala para nuestra tarde de juegos y películas, Jake ya viene

- ¿Tarde de juegos y películas? -_Pregunto tanya_ -

- ¿Jake? –_Dije frunciendo el ceño,¿ es que mi día no podía ser peor?, no claro ahora para colmo venia el chucho_-

- Si respondió Esme, los chicos se van a reunir el resto de la tarde para retarse con videojuegos y ver películas, suelen hacerlo a menudo y se divierten bastante, incluso en ocasiones Carlisle y yo nos unimos al grupo… Ohh que descortés de mi parte, si gustas, puedes unirte a ellos, no creo que tengan problemas ¿no es cierto chicas?

- ¿Ahh? –_dijeron Bella y mis hermanas que charlaban entre ellas desentendidas_-

- Que si no les importa que Tanya se una a su grupo esta tarde…

- Ohh no, no hay problema –_respondió Alice_- de hecho, si te quedas estaríamos parejos para los retos, tu jugarías en equipo con Edward y Bella con Jake, así el pobre no se queda por fuera

- ¿Jake? –_dije, frunciendo aun más el ceño, las palabras de Alice me sacaron de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta que ya habían invitado a Tanya a pasar la tarde, me gustó el gesto, pero no quería pasar el resto de la velada en compañía del chucho ese-_-

- Si es que Jacob es el invitado de Emmet ¿no te habíamos dicho? –_dijo Rose, con inocencia_- se retaron hace días a una competencia de Halo, por eso organizamos la reunión

- Edward, me encantaría quedarme con ustedes –_pidió mi novia, tenia que convencerla de no quedarse_-

- Ehhh… no creo que sea buena idea, mejor porque no vamos a tomar un helado tu y yo

- Por favor, es una buena oportunidad para compartir con tu familia –_suplicó con gesto dulce-_

- Esta bien (dijea regañadientes, no le podía negar la oportunidad)

- ¡Gracias! -_me dio un suave beso en los labios_- ¡eres el mejor!

- ¡CHICOS YA LLEGO JAKE! -_Emmet grito desde la sala_-

- Vayan, vayan yo me encargo de levantar la mesa -_nos dijo Esme_-

- Yo te ayudo –_se ofreció Bella-_

- Nada de eso, ya hiciste mucho por hoy –_contestó Carlisle_- vayan a divertirse que yo ayudo a Esme, cuando terminen de jugar y pasen a las películas nos avisan para unirnos a ustedes

Todos salimos a la sala, y cuando Jake vio a mi ragazze casi se le salen los ojos.

-¡Bella! Wao ¿que hermosa estas? – _la levantó en vilo y le dio vueltas en el sitio-_

- ¡Jake! ¡Bájame me vas a marear! –_le dijo Bella entre risas, cuando lo hizo, le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca del oído y le susurró algo, me inundó el coraje-_

- ¡Hola duende! –_saludó a Alice_- Barbie…

- Hola mi chucho querido –_le sonrió la pequeña_ _y le dió un abrazo, pequeña traidora pensé para mi_-

- Jacob _–respondió el saludo Rosee, asintiendo con una muy pequeña sonrisa_- No abuses de la tregua

- ¿Tregua? (pregunté completamente frustrado, Rosalie era la única que me apoyaba en el desagrado por el chucho)

- Ohh Edward, como estas –_me_ _saludo el idiota _- ¡Tanya!, no te había visto, es que con tanta belleza por acá –_dijo señalando a Bella_- realmente pasas desapercibida

- De que tregua hablan (insistí, tenia que saber porque Rose había hecho una tregua con él)

- Es que el chucho y yo hicimos un tregua –_explicó mi hermana_- me va a ayudar, con algunas cosas del curso que estoy tomando, y con la camioneta de Bella, que le vamos a hacer un overhaulingno puedo permitir que nuestra hermana siga conduciendo esa cafetera y como no deja que le regale un auto nuevo –_noté que_ _Tanya se sorprendió_- por lo menos le voy a adecentar el suyo, pero no estoy muy familiarizada con motores tan antiguos así que Jake se encargará del motor mientras yo de la carrocería.

- En serio -_dijo Bella incrédula, aparentemente ella tampoco sabia de la fulana tregua_-

- Por supuesto –_respondió Rosalie mientras Jake se encogía de hombros_- no pensaras que voy a permitir que estaciones ese armatoste en las condiciones en las que está en el garage de nuestro nuevo departamento, eso olvídalo, esa es una zona exclusiva, y si vas a llevar esa camioneta, entonces hay que convertirla en un clásico digno de colección.

- ¿Nuevo Departamento? –_preguntó Tanya, oh oh, otra vez se me olvido contarle, por favor que no vaya a hacer una escena aquí-_

- Si, mamá nos regalo un departamento cerca de la universidad

- ¿Y van a ser compañeras de Bella? –_dijo incrédula_- digo, ¿también van a vivir juntas en Seattle?

- Compañeros querida –_corrigió Rose_- En realidad el Departamento es para los seis, y por supuesto que Bella se va con nosotros, ella es un miembro mas de esta familia –_aclaró, Tanya me miró con cara de pocos amigos, afortunadamente Emmet desvió su atención_-

- ¡¡¡Eyyy!!! ¿vamos a comenzar a jugar o que? Tengo un reto que ganar

- Ya quisieras oso, te voy a hacer morder el polvo –_le replico Jacob, se sentó en el suelo junto a Emmet y tomo su respectivo control de juego-_

Esme regreso de la cocina, con Carlisle se sentaron en el sillón cercano al piano como era su costumbre, mi madre se sentó sobre el regazo de mi padre.

- Edward cariño –_me llamó mamá_- porque mientras Emmet y Jacob terminan su juego, no tocas algo para nosotros, por lo que pude apreciar tu novia no sabe de tus cualidades musicales, seria un buen momento para que lo aprecie

- Claro Madre _–respondí con una sonrisa_- permíteme Tanya _–soltó la mano de mi novia y me senté frente al piano-_

Tanya se sentó en el sofá principal, junto a Rosalie, Jasper se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada al mismo sofá y Alice se tumbo en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, yo tomé asiento en el otro sillón que estaba a un lado del piano_._

_-_ ¿Alguna petición? –_inquirí-_

- Claro de luna –_pidió Alice_- así Tanya conoce algo de Debussy –_dijo con doble intención que por fortuna mi novia no captó-_

- ¿Debussy? -_Preguntó Tanya_-

- Claude Debussy, fue un gran compositor y pianista Francés –_Ilustró Carlisle_- es de los favoritos de Edward, y Claro de Luna es una de sus mas famosas composiciones, y mi hijo la interpreta maravillosamente

Comencé a tocar lo que me pidió mi hermana, mire alrededor, vi que Emmet y Jacob se colocaron los audífonos para que el ruido del juego no interrumpiera la música (agradecí el gesto internamente), Bella echó la cabeza atrás y se relajó para disfrutar de la música, le sonreí me encantaba como disfrutaba escucharme tocar, ese era nuestro mundo… Cuando la melodía estaba por culminar, Jasper hizo la siguiente petición.

- La melodía de Esme –_dijo en un susurro, asentí e hice la transición y comenzó la nueva melodía, Esme me sonrió-_

- Esa es composición de Edward –_le explicó Rosalie a Tanya entre susurros-_ se la dedicó como regalo, cuando tenía 9 años

Cuando estaba por finalizar la canción levanté el rostro y esta vez fue Carlisle quien me hizo la nueva petición.

- La nana de Bella –_sonreí nuevamente y cambié la melodía a la dulce canción que le compuse a mi mejor amiga_-

- Esa se la compuso a Bella el día que ella cumplió 10 años –_explico muy ecuánime Esme_- para tranquilizarle los sueños, porque sufre de pesadillas

- Todas las noches, pongo el CD que me regaló antes de dormir –_completó Bella también en susurros y con los ojos cerrados_- solo así puedo conciliar el sueño.

Terminé la interpretación y todos me aplaudieron.

- Excelente hijo, como siempre –_me felicitó papá_-

- Eso fue hermoso –_dijo mi ragazze entre suspiros_- hace mucho que no tocabas así

- Gracias ragazze (me sonrojé)

- ¿No sabia que tocabas al piano Edward? –_me dijo Tanya-_

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que aun no conoces de mi hermano –_dijo Alice por lo bajo-_

- ¡¡¡GANE!!! – _el grito de Jacob, desvió la atención de todos-_

- ¡Quiero la revancha! -_Se quejo Emmet-_

- ¡Aaaa No! -_Exclamó Rosalie_- será otro día, ya es hora de las películas, Alice/Jasper, vayan por cojines y almohadones a las habitaciones –_ordenó_-, Emmet desconecta la consola, Jacob busca los DVDs, Bella vamos por las botanas

- ¡Si señora! –_contestaron todos, con saludo militar_-

Todos hicieron lo que les indicó Rose, y nos empezamos a acomodar, papá y mamá mantuvieron su ubicación, esta vez Jasper y Alice tomaron el otro sillón imitando la posición de nuestros padres, Tanya y yo nos ubicamos en el sofá de tres plazas, Rose y Emmet se acomodaron en el suelo con unos cuantos almohadones, Bella tomé unos cuanto cojines y también se sentó en el piso pero con la espalda apoyada en el mismo sofá donde mi novia y yo, y dejó espacio a su lado para Jacob.

- Bien –_dijo el chucho mostrando las películas en sus manos_- traje, comedia, romance, drama, acción y terror, ¿Qué prefieren?

- ¡Terror! -_Dijeron Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet y Carlisle -_

- No por favor, cualquier otra cosa menos terror -_suplicó Bella, a ella no le gustaban las películas de terror-_

-¿Que pasa Bella querida?, ¿no te gustan las películas de miedo? –_le dijo Tanya_-

- Si, Me asustan y me producen pesadillas -_aceptó honestamente_-

- Tranquila Bell, si te asustas te puedo abrazar para que no te de miedo –_le dijo el perro, ¿Cómo se atreve?-_

- Si pero en la noche cuando duerma, no me vas a venir a abrazar -_le dijo Bella inocentemente_-

- Solo falta que tu lo pidas preciosa –_le dijo, ¿estaba coqueteándole frente a todos?_-

- ¡Muy gracioso! (respondió mi ragazze, rodando los ojos)

- ¡Bueno ya! –_corté, no soportaba mas sus insinuaciones con mi amiga_- termina de poner la maldita película, chucho

- ¡Edward! –_me regaño Esme_- ¿que son esos modos?

- Perdón mamá. Pero… están hablando puras tonterías –_dije frustrado_-

- No se preocupe Sra. Cullen, que así nos llevamos –_dijo el chucho tranquilamente y puso el DVD-_

La película era Destino Final, ya la había visto, no daba mucho miedo, pero tenia escenas realmente desagradables, por lo que papá y mamá a mitad de película se retiraron. Cada vez que había alguna escena de suspenso o alguna muerte, Bella daba brincos y el idiota de Black se aprovechaba para abrazarla, ya me estaba hartando, y creo que hasta gruñí, Tanya me miraba con reprobación, llegó un momento en que ya no le prestaba atención a la película y solo miraba al chucho y Bella, mi novia se dio cuenta y me tomó por el mentón para que girara la cara hacia la pantalla, hubo un momento en que Tanya se me acercó al oído para reclamarme mi actitud, pero no puede hacer mas que refunfuñar, ella tenia razón, pero no lo podía evitar mi odio hacia Jacob Black era superior a mi.

Al terminar la película, las chicas recogieron un poco y Alice dispuso que jugáramos algunos juegos de mesa, todos aceptamos, comenzamos con Pictionary, jugamos por parejas y para variar el chucho no perdía oportunidad de abrazar a Bella cada vez que tenían algún acierto, incluso en una ocasión le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y a mi casi me da un infarto de la ira. Luego jugamos Twister, Alice era la voz de mando, y jugábamos Jacob, Bella, Tanya y yo; el chucho y mi novia perdieron rapidamente, y al final Bella y yo quedamos en una posición tan complicada, que nos caímos, y yo caí sobre Bella en una posición bastante comprometedora, sentí como una corriente eléctrica que corría entre nosotros y me quedé mirándola como en un trance, me desperté porque Tanya se acercó para ayudarnos a levantar.

Finalmente el perverso duende, decidió que jugáramos verdad o reto…y ella por supuesto comenzó…

- A ver Emmet ¿verdad o reto?

- Mmm… verdad –_dijo el oso_-

- ¿Que es lo mas vergonzoso que has hecho frente a mis padres? –-_preguntó su hermana-_

- Esa es fácil… -_se encogió de hombros_- Me cacharon con la ropa interior de Rose puesta

- ¡Emmet Cullen! ¡Tu fuiste quien rompió mi camisón rosado de victoria secret! –_reclamó Rosalie, yo reí recordando la ocasión la cara de Esme fue impagable_-

- Lo siento mi Rosie, -_explico su novio_- pero fue una apuesta con Jasper y tu sabes que yo siempre pago mis apuestas

- Bueno… bueno estamos jugando –_interrumpió Alice-_ te toca Emmet

- Ehhh Jasper ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

- Dile a Alice lo que apostamos esa vez –_sonrió malignamente_- y porqué ganaste –_oh,oh Jasper iba a salir mal parado de esta-_

- Eso no es justo Em, eso no es una pregunta… -_Jass intentó zafarse_-

- No se trata de hacer preguntas sino de decir una verdad –_le dijo Emmet elocuente, algo raro en él-_

- Esta bien… Apostamos cuanto tiempo aguantabas sin ir de compras, gané porque dije 30 min.

- No importa Jass –_dijo Alice con naturalidad_- de cualquier modo eso significa que me conoces, te toca

- Tanya ¿verdad o reto? –_le dijo a mi novia- _

- Reto –_pidió ella_-

- Mmmm… besa a Jacob en la boca _-¿Qué? , pensé por que rayos Jasper le pidió eso, Mi novia le dio el beso al chucho, yo cerré los ojos para no ver y puse muesca de asco, __**nota mental**__: pedirle que se lave los dientes antes de darle un beso-_

- Te toca Tanya le dijo Jasper

- Jacob ¿verdad o reto? –_dijo mi novia_-

- Verdad

- ¿Te gusta Bella? –_Preguntó-_

- Si -_contestó Black, yo no pude evitarlo y solté un gruñido, Tanya me miró de mala gana-_

- Alice ¿verdad o reto? -_Preguntó inmediatamente el chucho-_

- Verdad

- ¿Que hiciste con la ropa que Bella dejó guardada en su casa? -_Alice abrió los ojos como platos y Bella y yo la miramos con incredulidad, ¿Cómo se enteró que mi ragazze había dejado ropa en su casa? Definitivamente mi hermana como que si tenia algo de bruja-_

- La doné a un centro para indigentes –_dijo con indiferencia, y apunto a Jacob-_ ¡chucho eres un traidor!, me la vas a pagar…

- ¡Alice! esa era mi ropa favorita, la deje allá para salvarla de ti (dijo Bella haciendo un puchero)

-Lo se pero estaba horrible –_contestó como si nada_- bueno no la done toda, te deje las prendas que te regalaron Edward y tu padre…

- Duende te toca –_indicó el perro-_

- si… ohhh Bella –_dijo con voz cantarina_- ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto -_contestó mi ragazze, lo que me pareció extraño porque ella nunca aceptaba reto-_

- Besa a Jacob en los labios –_El chucho sonrió y vi como ella cerró los ojos apretándolos_-

No me aguanté, tome a Bella de un brazo y tiré de ella con todas mis fuerzas no iba a dejar que el tipo ese besara a mi amiga

- No –_grité-_

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa? Es solo un juego –_me dijo ¿sorprendida?, ¿de verdad pensaba besar al chucho?-_

- Pues se acabo el juego (le respondí y la levanté) ven acá, voy a hablar contigo (casi la arrastré a la cocina, pude escuchar como Tanya me llamaba pero no me importó, tenia que aclarar algunas cosas con Bella, la hice salir al jardín y cerré la puerta con llave tras de mi y me metí la llave al bolsillo) - Se puede saber que te traes con el chucho ese, (le dije hecho una furia y la zarandeé)

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! –_me gritó_-

- Lo siento (no me había dado cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño, me disculpe, pero eso no bajó mi mal humor) ahora responde mi pregunta, ¿que te traes con el chucho? (le pregunté entre dientes)

- Nada Edward, yo no me traigo nada con él ni con nadie –_me dijo pero no le creí_-

- Dime la verdad Bella (dije gruñendo_)_

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, o ¿cuando te he mentido? –_me desafió, era verdad, Bella nunca me había dicho una mentira-_

- Y porque él dijo que le gustas ¿eh? (le pregunté aun con rabia, pero conteniéndola)

- Porque es cierto –_dijo con tranquilidad_, _eso me sobresaltó_- me lo dijo hace tiempo y yo le aclaré que no es correspondido, por lo cual aceptó ser solo mi amigo

- ¿A si? Pero bien que te anda abrazando y besuqueando… y tu te dejas, hasta lo ibas a besar ahorita si no es porque yo lo impido (le reclamé)

- Era solo un juego –_explicó calmada_- no se porque te pones asi, antes Tanya lo beso a él, y tu como si nada… -_me paralicé_- deberías estarle montando la escenita a ella que es tu novia, no a mi

- Bueno… yo… (no sabia que decir, era verdad, Tanya lo beso y a pesar de que me repugnó el hecho, no sentí ni un ápice de la rabia que me dio siquiera pensar que Bella hiciera lo mismo)

- Además ¿a ti que te importa? –_me interrumpió, aunque en realidad no sabia que mas decir_-

- Sabes que me importas, somos amigos Bella, te quiero, y no me gusta que te anden abrazando ni nada (le dije, si poder dar mas explicación a mi comportamiento que esa)

- Si somos amigos, pero no eres mi dueño Edward, ¿que vas a hacer cuando yo tenga novio _–me molesto el comentario y fruncí el ceño-_ ¿lo vas a apartar de mi cuando me quiera besar?, porque tu te andas besando con tu novia y yo no me estoy metiendo en medio… ¿sabes que? Mejor dejemos esto así, piensa bien las cosas, porque creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres o a quien quieres –_soltó casi sin respirar y extendió la mano para que le entregara las llaves-_

- Ragazze…por favor (supliqué, entregándole las llaves)

- Por favor nada Ed… por favor tu, piensa en lo que estas haciendo

Tomó las llaves y se fue, yo me quedé pasmado, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No podían ser celos ¿o si?... Tanya me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Edward, me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue todo eso? –_dijo calmadamente, pero se le notaba el enojo en el tono de voz-_

_-_ No lo se´(respondí honestamente)

-¿Qué no lo sabes? –_preguntó con incredulidad-_ Por favor Edward, dame un poco mas de crédito, ¿tu de verdad piensas que me voy a comer ese cuento?

- En serio Tanya ¡NO LO SE! (grité y ella abrió los ojos como platos)

- Si lo sabes, pero no lo quieres aceptar –_dijo con cansancio_- yo siempre he tenido razón, ella te gusta, por eso hiciste esa vergonzosa escena de celos, no hay otra explicación…

- Te he dicho millones de veces que yo no veo a Bella de esa forma…

- ¿Y entonces porque la celas? Mira Edward, ya estoy harta de todo esto, YO soy tu novia es tiempo de que me des mi lugar, asi que tienes que escoger… ella o yo

- Yo no puedo escoger (le dije cabizbajo) Bella es parte de mi vida, y a ti te quiero como mi novia

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo –_dijo con altivez_- no estoy dispuesta a que me vuelvas a humillar como lo acabas de hacer, ahora llévame a casa de mis tíos –_ordenó-_

Hice lo que me pidió, la llevé y en todo el camino no cruzamos palabra, era increíble todo lo que paso en un solo día, si hubiera sabido de antemano lo que sucedería, no habría llevado a Tanya a comer a casa, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, como resultado mi novia estaba molesta conmigo y le había hecho daño a Bella. Al bajarse en su casa Tanya me dio un ultimátum.

- Edward, tienes hasta el lunes para tomar una decisión, no voy a tolerar esta situación ni un día mas –_dijo molesta, no le contesté_-

De regreso a casa, encontré a Jasper solo en la sala, estaba esperándome.

- Ya todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y Jacob se fue a sus casa –me informó mi hermano- ¿quieres hablar?

- De que me sirve hablar si ni siquiera puedo pensar (dije bufando) Tanya me dio hasta el lunes para que decidiera entre ella y Bella, como si eso se pudiera…

- Edward, yo no soy precisamente fan de Tanya, pero en esto tengo que darle la razón, no puedes seguir asi… Lo que hiciste fue una clara escena de celos, y no digo que a los amigos no se les cele, pero la vehemencia que demostraste no es precisamente de celos de amigos…

- Es que el chucho me provoca… (me defendí)

- ¡Ya basta de escudarte en Jacob!, él no tiene que ver, ¿sabes porque le pedí a Tanya que lo besara? –_solo le miré_- quería probar tu interés por ella, y por lo que pude ver no es mucho

- Eso no es cierto, Tanya me gusta mucho, es mi novia

- Hay hermano que ciego estas… pero allá tu, solo te voy a dar un consejo, habla con Bella, ella no se merece estar en medio de tu torbellino emocional, hasta ahora ha sido fuerte, pero la estas lastimando, no esperes a que el daño sea irreversible y la pierdas para siempre -_dicho esto Jasper subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación-_

Yo también subí, pero no fui a mi habitación, tenia que hablar con Bella, cuando me acerque a su puerta, pude oír que escuchaba la nana que le compuse… Toqué la puerta

- Pasa –_dijo Bella al otro lado de la puerta-_

- Hola (asomé solo la cabeza por la puerta) ¿podemos hablar? (Bella estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama)

- Sabes que si… Te estaba esperando –_me dijo con una pequeñísima sonrisa y palmeó el suelo suavemente para que me sentara a su lado-_

- Bella yo… lo siento, no se que me pasó (le dije arrepentido)

- Te pusiste celoso, eso te pasó –_dijo con seguridad_- créeme yo se muy bien como se siente

-Ragazze…

- Edward –_me detuvo_- yo sé que estas confundido, pero para mi tampoco es fácil, yo te quiero, pero ya no puedo mas, si seguimos así vamos a salir lastimados los dos

- Tanya… ella me pidió… (no sabia si decirle)

- ¿Que escogieras entre las dos?... –_dijo con ironia, la miré sorprendido_- no me mires así, era de esperarse, esa es su naturaleza

- Pero yo no puedo (admití)

- ¿La quieres? –_preguntó_-

- A este punto, no lo se (contesté sinceramente) pero siento que tengo que averiguarlo y si me alejo no lo voy a conseguir

- A ver si te entendí, ¿quieres seguir con ella, para saber si la quieres o no? –_dijo incrédula_-

- Creo que si (respondí) en realidad no estoy seguro de nada

- ¿Y yo? ¿Que quieres de mi Edward? –_inquirió-_

- No puedo pedirte nada, ya me has dado todo… sé que no concibo la vida sin ti, de eso estoy seguro, por eso temo perderte, pero… (dudé, era fácil hablar con Bella, pero no quería lastimarla)

- ¿Pero? Sé sincero Edward, lo único que no podría soportar de ti es una mentira

- No se que siento por ti… (confesé) sé que te quiero, pero no se si es por todos los años que compartimos juntos o si hay algo mas… (la miré a los ojos, quería que viera mi verdad) simplemente no lo se, no soporto la idea de verte con el chu… Jacob (corregí), eso me revienta por dentro… pero (dudé) como puedo sentir cosas por las dos a la vez, eso no es lógico

- El corazón no tiene lógica, de ser así, yo no estaría aquí… -_se quedó pensativa un momento-_ Bien si lo que necesitas es tiempo para aclarar lo que sientes por Tanya, entonces lo tendrás

- ¿A que te refieres? (me sorprendió esa afirmación)

- No escojas Edward, solo hazle creer que lo hiciste, no es muy honesto –_bajó la cabeza apenada_- pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer…

- Bella, yo no quiero alejarme de ti… se que soy egoísta pero tu eres muy importante para mi (le dije con el corazón)

- Solo mantente alejado frente a ella, no va a ser tan difícil… pero eso si, no quiero saber nada de su relación, si va bien o mal, nada, tendrás que afrontar tú solo todo lo concerniente a Tanya, si necesitas consejo, busca a Jasper a tus hermanas o no se, a quien quieras menos a mi, no quiero saber nada de ella…

- ¿Y si mi relación con ella funciona? ¿y si descubro que en verdad estoy enamorado de ella?, ¿que va a pasar? ¿dejaras de ser mi amiga? (tenia demasiadas preguntas que responder)

- No se Ed, ese es un riesgo que ambos tenemos que correr, ya el tiempo dirá –_dijo con sabiduría_- pero esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer, lo demás queda en ti, aclara tus dudas primero, ya después veremos que hacemos con el resto.

- ¿Y Jacob? (necesitaba saber que pasaría con él)

- Lo siento, pero te toca aguantarlo, él también es mi amigo, me agrada, me hace sentir bien; entiende que Jake nunca va a ocupar tu lugar en mi…vida, pero no lo voy a alejar de mi –_me advirtió-_

- ¿Y si te enamoras de él?...No se si pueda soportarlo (admití)

- No creo que eso suceda… pero no puedo decir de esta agua no beberé, por ahora solo me interesa su amistad y él lo sabe, lo que pasa es que le gusta verte enojado, por eso se comporta así frente a ti, igual le voy a pedir que se comporte… -_así que el chucho lo hacia a propósito, pensé para mi_- En fin, para que te quedes tranquilo te prometo que si llego a sentir algo mas por él, tu serás el primero en saberlo.

- Gracias Bella… por todo… por ser tan… tu (le di un abrazo, y un gran nudo se me atravesó en la garganta)

Después del abrazo dimos por terminada la conversación, y me fui a mi habitación, me hizo bien hablar con Bella, pude sacar toda mi confusión a flote, y me prometí a mi mismo aclarar mis dudas lo antes posible, tenia que saber que era lo que me unía a Tanya y si no era amor me rendiría ante esa verdad.

* * *

**_Ok mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero el fin de semana estuve ocupada y no habia podido actualizar_**.

_**N/A: Bien no me maten todavía, el pobre Edward por lo menos aceptó su confusión, ya vamos por buen camino, en el próximo capitulo habrá un gran avance temporal y tal vez les incluya un sorpresa… Ya veremos**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones**_


	8. El tiempo pasa, y no en vano

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**El tiempo pasa, y no en vano**

**BPOV**

Decidí cumplir al pie de la letra lo dicho a Edward, le di espacio para aclarar sus dudas, y contra todo pronostico Alice por primera vez me apoyó, por supuesto después de explicarle que no la hacia por él sino por mi, estaba cansada de tanto altibajo y no podía ni debía seguir permitiendo que Edward siguiera siendo el eje de mi vida y me arrastrara entre sus dudas y confusiones, eso me hacia daño y yo no quería ser precisamente la mártir del cuento, después de todos tenia muchos motivos para ser feliz, tenia grandes amigos, y hasta dos familias, porque a pesar de todo los Cullen también eran mi familia.

Cuando les fui comunicando uno a uno el acuerdo al que había llegado con Edward muchas fueron las reacciones:

Alice, después de muchas explicaciones y una extensa charla entendió mi punto de vista y me brindó su apoyo, aceptó no meterse con su hermano y su novia, pero dejo muy claro que no pensaba confraternizar con ella.

Jasper como siempre me comprendió a la perfección, me dijo que sabia que yo no aguantaría demasiado tiempo esa situación, y aunque manifestó su absoluto desacuerdo con la estupidez de su hermano, coincidió conmigo en que lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz, y que él luego afrontara las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Rose, abiertamente mostró su total desacuerdo conmigo, no concebía que yo le dejara el camino libre a Tanya, ella no entendía que no era dejarle el camino libre a ella sino a Edward, sin embargo aceptó mi decisión, aclarando que lo hacia solo por el cariño que me tenia, por nada mas, desde ese día ha estado distante tanto conmigo como con su hermano.

Emmet, fue el mas difícil y mas fácil a la vez, porque tuve que contarle y explicarle todo desde el principio y aunque inicialmente estaba hecho un lío con tantas cosas, entendió todo, le propino unos cuantos insultos a Edward, y dejó claro que estaba de mi lado por que era inconcebible que a la familia entrara alguien con menos cerebro que él, me brindo todo su apoyo y me dijo las palabras mas sabias que le escuché desde que le conozco "_Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa es porque es tuyo y si nunca regresa es porque nunca te perteneció__"_. Desde ese instante nos volvimos inseparables, casi todo el tiempo que pasaba en casa, estaba en su compañía, nos divertimos en grande, fuimos cómplices en innumerables travesuras y no faltaron los retos en videojuegos.

Esme fue todo cariño y comprensión, en un principio estuvo sorprendida por la decisión tomada, pero admitió que era lo mejor para todos, la única petición que me hizo fue que convenciera al resto de sus hijos, que no aislaran a Edward de la familia, cosa que acepté y logré salvo por Rosalie.

Con Carlisle tuve una conversación muy particular, la recuerdo por sobre las demas.

_FlashBack_

_Toqué la puerta del despacho del patriarca de la familia Cullen_

_Toc Toc Toc_

_- Adelante (contestó Carlisle)_

_- Hola Carlisle, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?_

_- Claro hija, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_- Bueno… necesito conversar algo sobre Edward_

_- Me imagino que también se trata de su novia_

_- En realidad no mucho, más bien, es sobre una decisión que tomé y un acuerdo al que llegué con él_

_- Tienes toda mi atención_

_- Veraz, para nadie es un secreto mis sentimientos por él_

_- Para nadie excepto por mi hijo, y querrás decir amor, eso de sentimientos es muy ambiguo…_

_- Si yo… lo amo (dije apenada)_

_- Bella, nunca sientas pena por admitir tu amor, no al menos mientras tengas la plena seguridad de ese sentimiento. Pena debería sentir quien no lo admite_

_- Bueno (suspiré) el caso es que tomé la decisión de darle espacio para aclarar sus dudas, el necesita vivir lo que le toque con ella y descubrir si eso es amor o no, y yo realmente estoy cansada de esperar mirando a través de la ventana…_

_- Interesante metáfora, pero que vas a hacer tu mientras tanto_

_- Vivir, papa Carlisle, vivir… Seguir mis sueños, luchar por alcanzar las metas que me propuse, simplemente…_

_- Ser Feliz sin Edward (completó) ¿Estas segura de poder hacerlo? (era el primero en hacer esa pregunta)_

_- ¿Ser feliz, sin su amor? Si (contesté con seguridad) siempre lo he sido teniéndolo solo como amigo, y con el apoyo de todos claro… Pero creo que estas preguntando otra cosa_

_- Muy perspicaz de tu parte (dijo sonriente), ¿Crees poder dejarlo de amar?_

_- No creo, es mas ni siquiera lo voy a intentar_

_- Decisión inteligente, el desamor al igual que el amor no se pueden forzar_

_- Lo sé, por eso es que me parece que Edward debe alejarse un poco de mi, y de la influencia de todos para poder sincerarse consigo mismo_

_- A que te refieres con alejarse, no pensaras que le demos la espalda (enarcó una ceja)_

_- ¡No! Por supuesto, que no, me refiero a no intervenir ni opinar en su relación con Tanya_

_- Bueno ciertamente es una decisión acertada y te prometo no intervenir en su relación con ella, pero en cuanto a mi opinión, ten por seguro que en cuanto me la pida se la voy a dar, es mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para él, cosa que estoy seguro no esta con esa señorita, eso me quedo claro ayer en esa nefasta comida._

_- Yo también estoy sorprendida con eso, no me cabe en la cabeza que ella no comparta el más mínimo de sus intereses_

_- Eso es porque no lo quiere, ni siquiera le interesa… No se que es lo que esta buscando (dijo pensativo) pero estoy seguro que no es el amor de Edward_

_- Tal vez solo es atracción, Edward es muy guapo…_

_- No, tengo la impresión que esta con mi hijo con algún objetivo, aunque aun no defino cual… Pero volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿ya hablaste con los chicos? ¿Cómo lo tomaron?_

_- Todos me apoyaron salvo por Rose, esta molesta, sin embargo me dijo que respetaría mi decisión_

_- No me sorprende, Rose tiene un carácter difícil y explosivo, no le gustan las medias tintas, para ella solo hay blanco o negro, pero descuida, si te prometió respetar tu decisión lo hará, de todos modos voy a reunirme con todos para que tratemos este tema._

_- Gracias Carlisle, por escucharme y por apoyarme, se que no es fácil, se trata de tu hijo…_

_- No hay de que, tu también eres una hija para mi, ahora avísales a todos que mañana después de la escuela, en cuanto Edward salga de la casa nos reuniremos en el comedor._

_Fin FlasBack_

Durante la reunión familiar, Carlisle aclaró, que de ninguna manera aislaríamos a Edward de la familia, de hecho, debíamos tratarlo con normalidad, y no excluirlo de nada, el se encargaría de hacerle ver que no era conveniente que Tanya compartiera mucho con la familia. También me pidió evitar demostraciones de afecto con Jacob delante de Edward, ya que los celos no eran buenos consejeros, por lo que también tuve que hablar con Jake.

Mi amigo no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero aceptó no meterse mas con Edward, en cuanto a Tanya me dijo que por nada del mundo dejaría de hacerle la vida imposible por intentar comprarlo, pero que trataría de no involucrar a su novio en esos asuntos.

Las semanas fueron pasando una tras otra, y en ese tiempo Edward y yo nos alejamos bastante, en el instituto, apenas cruzábamos palabras en biología porque éramos compañeros de laboratorio, ya nunca compartía el almuerzo con nosotros y a nuestra mesa habitual se habían unido, Ángela Weber una chica muy dulce y se había convertido en una gran amiga de Alice y mía y su novio Ben Cheaney. Con Jake, nuestra amistad había crecido mucho y nunca mas tocamos tema alguno referente al romance, salíamos y nos divertíamos, compartimos mucho y yo frecuentemente lo visitaba en La Push, también con Emmet pasábamos mucho tiempo jugándole bromas a sus hermanos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a las vacaciones de navidad, mi madre había acordado con Esme venir a pasar las fiestas con los Cullen, ya que ella siempre venia a Forks para compartir conmigo y con Charlie y Esme insistió en que Phil y ella se alojaran en la casa y no en un hotel. Mi madre estaba muy agradecida por las atenciones que la familia Cullen estaban teniendo para conmigo, por lo que finalmente aceptó que Charlie había tomado la mejor decisión dejándome con ellos, no pasó por alto mi lejanía con Edward y tuve que explicarle lo sucedido y las decisiones tomadas, me dijo que el mejor consejo era el de Emmet, y que no me preocupara que las cosas retomarían su curso.

Edward se vió libre de su novia un día antes de noche buena porque ella iría a pasar las fiestas con sus padres en Alaska, esa tarde, en cuanto llegó del aeropuerto de despedirla, se unió a nosotros en la sala y compartió con la familia como hace mucho no lo hacia. Le hicimos muchas bromas a Emmet, quien por boca de Phil se enteró de cómo yo había adquirido mis nuevas habilidades en los videojuegos.

Después de la cena me fui a mi habitación para terminar de envolver los últimos regalos cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

- Hola Bella, ¿puedo pasar? –_la voz aterciopelada de Edward, me sorprendió justo estaba envolviendo su regalo-_

- Ehhh, un momento ya te abro (apresuradamente metí los regalos bajo la cama y le abrí la puerta) –Pasa, le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Te interrumpí? No quisiera molestarte –me dijo con cautela-

- No, solo estaba terminando unos regalos, pero no quiero que nadie los vea

- Ohhh, si quieres puedo volver luego cuando termines

- Tranquilo (me encogí de hombros) puedo hacerlo luego, lo importante es que la duende no me cache (le guiñe un ojo con picardía) ¿a que venias?

- Es que… -_dudó_- Te extraño mucho –_bajó la mirada apenado_- quería hablar un rato contigo, como antes

**- **En ese caso, vente (lo tomé de la mano, di un salto y me lancé a la cama como una niña) ¿quieres que ponga algo de música?

- Si por favor –_dijo sonriente_- hace tiempo que no escucho nada decente

- ¿Y eso? (pregunte mientras ponía el CD de Debussy)

- Mmmm, no se si pueda contestarte esa pregunta, no quiero romper mi promesa

- Ohhh, ya entiendo… (seguro tenia que ver con Tanya) bueno no importa, supongo que hablaremos de mi, no creo que puedas decirme mucho de ti sin romper esa promesa.

- De lo que sea, solo quiero pasar un rato contigo –_dicho esto se subió conmigo a la cama, estábamos recostados hacia lados opuestos-_

Hablamos de muchas cosas triviales, le conté sobre el tiempo que pasaba con Emmet y las bromas que hacíamos, se rió a carcajadas cuando le conté la ocasión en que le cambiamos el contenido de las bolsas de sus compras a Alice sin que se diera cuenta y le metimos ropa que sacamos de un albergue de indigente.

- Habría pagado lo que fuera por ver la cara de mi hermana en ese momento –me dijo entre risas-

- ¿Quieres verlo? (le dije y me miró extrañado) Emmet y yo hemos documentado unas cuantas travesuras para Esme y Carlisle

- No puedo creerlo, ¿lo han grabado?

**- **Claro, como dice Emmet "**estas son situaciones que hay que guardar para la posteridad**" (dije imitando el tono dramático que uso el oso cuando me lo dijo, volvimos a estallar en carcajadas)

En este momento Alice asomó la cabeza por la puerta sin tocar, supongo que las risas le dieron curiosidad.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –_preguntó, detrás de ella se asomaron Emmet y Jasper_-

- Estábamos charlando un rato (dice entre risas)

- Me estaba contando –_Edward me señaló-_ cuando cambiaron tus compras con ropa del albergue _-completo limpiándose una lágrima producida por la risa-_

Alice hizo un puchero y Emmet me sonrió…

- ¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? –_preguntó la duende con una centelleante sonrisa, yo miré a Edward y él asintió-_

- Claro que si, vengan, (les hicimos espacio en la cama) le estaba preguntando a Ed si quería ver los videos de nuestras travesuras

- Viste Bell, que yo tenia razón, necesitábamos documentar nuestras ideas, mi hermano ahora se va a beneficiar de mi eficiencia -_dijo Emmet con elocuencia_- No sabes hermanito, nuestra pequeña princesa me salió brillante para hacer travesuras

- Eso es porque aprendí del maestro (le hice una reverencia a mi amigo el oso, en ese momento entro Rose)

- No le des mas cuerda Bella –_dijo la rubia uniéndose a nuestro grupo_- ye he tenido suficiente de su ego como por un siglo

Emmet fue en busca de los videos y los pusimos, estuvimos toda la noche, comentándolos y cada quien recordaba los momentos vividos, Edward escuchaba con atención y reía a mas no poder, no se en que momento nos quedamos dormidos.

Una mirada penetrante me despertó en la mañana, abrí los ojos para ver a mi madre y Esme viendo la escena con una sonrisa… yo estaba de espaldas a Edward recostada en su pecho y él me rodeaba con sus brazos, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados frente a frente a un lado de Edward y yo, y Emmet tenia apoyada su cabeza en mis piernas atravesado a lo ancho de la cama y Rose se abrazaba a él acurrucada entre sus enormes brazos, éramos una maraña de piernas y brazos sobre la cama, sonreí en medio de un bostezo e intente removerme pero entre Edward y Emmet me tenia literalmente aprisionada, todos comenzaron a despertarse y a moverse y Jasper se cayó de la cama.

- Ohh como han crecido nuestros niños -le dijo Esme a Reneé-

- Si –afirmó mi madre- aun recuerdo cuando cabían todos en la cama

- Bueno creo que encontraron la forma de entrar todos –dijo Carlisle desde la puerta sonriendo-

- Sin caerse, quise decir –completó mi madre-

Todos estallamos en risas, Jasper de sobaba la cabeza confundido (supongo que por el golpe)

- Buenos días, pude decir al fin, en cuanto Emmet me libero las piernas, me removí y noté que Edward seguía dormido

- Parece que mi hermano se siente muy cómodo contigo en sus brazos Bells -_dijo Emmet enarcando una ceja-_

- ¡Emmet! _-Dijeron nuestros padres al unísono y el regaño despertó a mi amigo_-

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué, que pasa? -_Preguntó Edward entre bostezos_-

- Que parece que tuvieron una noche agitada –_señaló Carlisle antes de que Emmet abriera la boca nuevamente_- ¡Levántense dormilones! son las diez de la mañana, hoy es noche buena y tienen que ayudar a sus madres a preparar todo para la cena…

- ¡Pero papá, a mi todavía me faltan algunas compras, todavía no he conseguido todos los obsequios! –exclamo Alice haciendo un puchero-

- Tienes dos horas Alice, si llegas un minuto mas tarde, retiro tus regalos del árbol, y te congelo las tarjetas hasta año nuevo_-amenazó su padre y la pequeña duende haló del brazo a Jasper y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación_- Lo mismo va para todo el que tenga compras pendientes de última hora, los quiero a todos a las 12 en punto en la sala para dividir tareas

- Entonces yo también me voy, todavía me falta un regalo por comprar –_dijo Rose mirando sutilmente apenada a Edward, comprendí que era a él a quien aun no le había comprado un regalo-_

- Yo no tengo pendientes –dijo Emmet muy orgulloso de si mismo- Hace tiempo que compre todos mis obsequios

- Yo tampoco (dije recordando que el oso y yo habíamos hecho casi todas nuestras compras juntos para poder evitar los maratones de centro comercial de Alice)

- Ni yo, ya tengo todos los regalos –_dijo Edward y esta vez me sorprendió, ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para escaparse a su novia para comprar los regalos de navidad?_-

- Bien entonces ustedes se encargaran de las compras en el supermercado –_dijo Esme_- así adelantamos un poco, arréglense y bajen a desayunar mientras Reneé y yo preparamos la lista –_dicho esto, los adultos salieron de mi habitación seguidos de Emmet_-

- Gracias, ragazze –_me dijo Edward y volteé hacia él mirándolo extrañada, no sabia que me agradecía_- por la noche de ayer, hace mucho que no compartía con mis hermanos así

- No es nada, son tu familia, mejor dicho somos tu familia, siempre estaremos aquí cuando nos necesites o simplemente quieras estar un rato con nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero es que tengo la impresión que todos conocen nuestro acuerdo

- Es que así es, yo les dije, era la única forma de llevar la fiesta en paz… de otra forma Alice estaría haciéndote la vida imposible y eso no te ayudaría en nada

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron? No me he atrevido a tocar el tema con nadie, tampoco he estado mucho tiempo en casa que digamos.

- Bien, todos lo aceptaron y están respetando el trato… Bueno Rose no mucho, pero tendrás que hablar con ella para conocer sus razones… De cualquier forma, no tienes que alejarte de ellos, no creo que sea necesario, son tus hermanos y tus padres… tus dudas son conmigo y con (dudé en decir su nombre) ella, tu familia no tiene nada que ver, ti sigues siendo un Cullen y como tal te aman

- Pero ellos también se han alejado de mí

- No te confundas Edward, ellos siguen aquí, es solo que tu no pasas mucho tiempo en casa, si lo hicieras te darías cuenta que con ellos todo sigue igual

- ¿Y contigo?

- Yo siempre voy a ser tu amiga, yo también te extraño, pero no quiero confundirte más, la idea es aclarar no oscurecer

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Si, lo soy… Tengo una familia maravillosa, grandes amigos, me va excelente en el instituto, me divierto a grandes cantidades con Emmet y Jacob y hasta he logrado que Alice deje de jugar a barbie Bella, ¿te dije que recuperó para mi la ropa que donó?

- No, ¿como hiciste eso?

- No hice nada ella solita me la devolvió, solo he dejado que me escoja el atuendo cada día, y me ha dejado encargarme de mi arreglo personal, bueno salvo por las ocasiones especiales yo no creo que me salve, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en comprarme un vestido para hoy, se que ella ya lo hizo por mi.

- Eso suena muy Alice…

- Bueno basta de charla, necesito darme un baño, tenemos que ir a hacer las compras con Emmet

- De compras con Emmet, ya me imagino…

- Será divertido ya veraz, solo dejemos que él conduzca el carrito, de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros.

Edward se fue de mi habitación, y yo me di una rápida ducha, bajamos desayunamos juntos y nos fuimos con Emmet a hacer las compras, en el supermercado las chicos tomaron cada uno un carrito y se la pasaron haciendo competencia entre los pasillos, cuando yo estaba escogiendo los vegetales se desaparecieron durante largo rato, y vi regresar a un Emmet muy avergonzado y edward riendo a carcajadas, cuando les pregunté que pasó, me dijeron que Emmet había chocado su carrito contra el estante de toallas femeninas y tampones, y quedó literalmente sepultado entre ellas, un encargado de la tienda lo regaño y lo puso a ordenar todo en su sitio, yo también me reí con ganas de imaginar al oso tratando de clasificar toallas sanitarias por marcas, tipo de absorción, de malla o tela, etc.

Llegamos a casa con las compras y Carlisle nos separo por parejas para preparar todo para la cena de noche buena, a Alice y Jasper le toco decorar la sala y el comedor, a Emmet y Rose poner la mesa para lo cual tuvieron que lavar toda la vajilla y cristalería que se usaban en las ocasiones especiales, a mi y a Edward no tocó ayudar a nuestras madres en la cocina, aunque en realidad Edward y mi madre nos ayudaron a Esme y a mi, porque a mi madres no se le daba mucho eso de la cocina. A eso de las 5 de la tarde el pequeño torbellino entro corriendo a la cocina y me llevó a rastras para prepararnos.

Alice me entregó un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, de una sola manga, ceñido al cuerpo, conformado por pequeñas capas de satén que semejaban plises (ver vestido en mi perfil) que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, con unas sandalias a juego, recogió mi cabello solo en la parte del frente y dejo caer el resto en suaves rizos, por ultimo me hizo un maquillaje suave, como siempre que Alice hacia su magia conmigo quedé realmente muy bien.

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche nos reunimos todos en la sala, la velada fue muy amena y la cena estuvo deliciosa, esta vez Edward fue el encargado de buscar el postre mientras entre nosotras retirábamos los platos de la mesa, cuando él venia llegando con la bandeja de postres yo iba saliendo del comedor con unos platos apilados y casi nos tropezamos justo debajo de la puerta, hicimos amago de pasar los dos al mismo tiempo por la misma dirección y nos sonreímos, un carraspeo llamo nuestra atención, era Phil

- Ejem… Chicos –_dijo sonriente_- miren arriba –_señaló sobre nuestras cabezas_-

- ¡Muérdago! -_Canturreó Alice y yo abrí los ojos como platos-_

- Tienen que darse un beso –_dijo ¿mi madre? Entusiamada, ya saben es la tradición_-

- Si, sino pasaran todo el año despechados –_dijo Emmet, yo estaba estupefacta_-

- Ehhh… y…yo…(tartamudeé y miré a Edward que me miraba confundido) no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con tu novia

- Ese no es problema, ella no esta aquí –_se encogió de hombros_- no tiene por que enterarse, pero si te sientes incomoda o te molesta, podemos mandar la tradición al demonio –_me dijo casi entre susurros pero Rose lo escuchó- _

- Ahh no, este año ya fue lo bastante extraño, no le van a echar malos augurios al que viene –dijo la rubia, y los demás asintieron y comenzaron a corear-

Beso, beso, beso, beso…

Yo asentí, y acto seguido Edward me tomo por el mentón con una sola mano y levantó mi rostro que a estas alturas debía estar pasando por todas las tonalidades de rojo, vi que él también estaba sonrojado cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, dulces y calidos a la vez, la corriente eléctrica regresó esta vez con un fuerza avasalladora, me estremecí y sentí que él suspiró sobre mis labios. El beso fue inocente y duró apenas unos segundos, pero no se como me controlé para no tirar los platos que aun llevaba en las manos. La concurrencia aplaudió y yo me escabullí a la cocina con la excusa de llevar los platos.

Cuando regrese ya todos estaban tomando el postre, el incidente al parecer quedo atrás y nadie comentó nada al respecto (cosa que agradecí). El resto de la noche fue tranquila bailamos, contamos anécdotas de nuestra niñez y uno que otro chiste, nos divertimos muchísimo. A la media noche Alice hizo que nos fuéramos a dormir porque tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para abrir los regalos. Esa noche después de mucho tiempo, escribí en mi diario y describí cada sensación que me produjo ese beso, mi primer beso con Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

Los meses después del acuerdo que hice con Bella se me hicieron eternos, Tanya se tranquilizó al ver que ya no hablaba con mi ragazze, pero ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo, me llevaba de un lado a otro, a las fiestas del equipo de baloncesto, de paseos o simplemente pasábamos tiempo en la casa de sus tíos, prácticamente solo iba a mi casa a dormir, ya no pasaba tiempo con mi familia y mucho menos con Bella.

Se estaban acercando las vacaciones de navidad y tuve que escaparme de una clase de Biología para poderle comprar un regalo a Bella, puesto que el resto los había comprado en compañía de mi novia y ella me había dicho que había retrazado su viaje a Alaska hasta un día antes de noche buena por lo que no me iba a quedar tiempo.

Cuando la fecha llegó por fin tuve un respiro y en un solo día (bueno mas bien una noche) había recuperado mi relación con mi familia y todo gracias a Bella, me divertí muchísimo esa noche que dormimos todos juntos en la cama de mi ragazze, y el día de noche buena de compras con Emmet, fue genial, los extrañaba y Bella me hizo ver que no tenia porque alejarme de todos. La cena fue fantástica y Bella se veía divina en ese vestido azul que le escogió Alice, pero lo que acabó con mi paz fue ese beso bajo el muérdago, me descolocó por completo y por primera vez dudé de lo que tenia con Tanya, ella nunca me había hecho sentir ese sin fin de sensaciones que provocó Bella con un pequeño roce, a partir de ese momento, no pude volver a ver a mi ragazze del mismo modo.

La mañana de navidad llegó con un torbellino entrando a todas las habitaciones despertando a todo mundo, bajamos en pijamas y nos reunimos alrededor del árbol y comenzamos a intercambiar regalos, cajas y envoltorios iban y venían a todos lados, llegó el momento de entregarle mi regalo a Bella, era una pulsera compuesta por eslabones de plata, tenia un dije con un libro abierto y pedí que le grabaran una E en una pagina y una B en la otra.

- Es como nuestra amistad, un libro abierto (le dije y se conmovió tanto que derramó una lagrima)

- OH Edward gracias esta precioso

- La dueña de la joyería, me dijo que en cada eslabón se debe añadir un dije por algún momento memorable de nuestra relación (le dije y me sonrío) Espero que algún día la llenemos y sea un recordatorio de los buenos momentos

- Gracias, gracias, gracias –_me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo_- ahora me toca a mi… Feliz navidad Edward -_me entregó una caja rectangular plateada atada con una cinta azul_-

Cuando la abrí fruncí el ceño desconcertado, adentro había un elegante fólder negro de cuero (era un regalo demasiado impersonal para ser de mi Bella ragazze)

- El regalo esta dentro –_me dijo adivinando mi expresión-_

Abrí el fólder y no podía creer lo que veía, era una carta de aprobación de la universidad de Seattle para la carrera de música

- Se que no haz tenido mucho tiempo que digamos para hacer los tramites y Carlisle me comentó que ya había llegado la aprobación para medicina, por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacer la solicitud

- ¿Pero como hiciste? (le dije incrédulo) Tenia que enviar un material propio y no preparé nada

- Les envié el CD de mi nana –_se encogió de hombros_- espero que no te moleste

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Estas loca? Bella, ¡me estas regalando mi sueño! (le dije y sin mas la abrasé muy fuerte y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, inicialmente mi intención era besarla en la mejilla pero no pude resistirme y me moví un poco del objetivo, ella se puso roja como un tomate)

- Ese ha sido un gran gesto –_alabó mi padre_-

- No es nada –_dijo con modestia_- solo no podía permitir que se quedara a medias, uno debe luchar por sus sueños completos no por la mitad de ellos

- Gracias Bella nadie nunca había hecho tanto por mi como tú (le dije sinceramente y la abracé de nuevo, estaba feliz, muy feliz)

El resto del día de navidad nos quedamos todos en casa, charlamos, reímos, comimos y bebimos, la pasamos muy bien todos juntos en familia.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, hicimos días de campo, paseos y hasta fuimos a un parque de diversiones. La noche de año nuevo Bella recibió una gran sorpresa, Charlie vino a visitarla y se nos unió a la fiesta, incluso Jacob Black hizo aparición acompañado de su padre, que era amigo de Charlie, y para mi sorpresa la pasamos muy bien, su trato hacia Bella fue muy fraternal, por lo que no hubo incidentes de celos.

La magia llegó a su fin en cuanto acabaron las vacaciones, regresamos al instituto y yo retomé mi relación con Tanya, pero ya no era lo mismo, ella estaba fría y distante conmigo, y ni siquiera me regalaba un gesto de cariño. Aun así absorbía casi todo mi tiempo, para poder compartir con mi familia llegue al extremo de inventarle que mi padre me había impuesto un toque de queda, por lo que en las noches me dedicaba a pasar tiempo de calidad con mis hermanos y Bella.

Para el día de San Valentin, me preparé con un ramo de rosas y le compré un lindo collar con un dije en forma de corazón a mi novia, ella recibió el regalo agradecida. La llevé a cenar a un restaurante elegante, y Tanya estaba dichosa, las cosas como que se estaban arreglando entre nosotros. En mi casa Alice organizó una mini fiesta temática del amor y la amistad, a la que asistí luego de dejar a mi novia en su casa. Mi pequeño duende había adornado la sala con corazones y cupidos por todos lados y había muchas flores y velas aromáticas, como siempre se lució, todos vestían informalmente e incluso mi padre y mi madre se unieron a la celebración, todos intercambiaron regalos y yo recibí el único regalo de la fecha por parte de Bella, eran dos entradas para el próximo concierto de Paramore que seria dentro de unas semanas en un auditorio en Seattle, yo por mi parte le regalé otro dije para su pulsera, era un árbol con una rama quebrada que había mandado a forjar como recordatorio del día en que nos conocimos.

Dos semanas después, llegó la fecha del concierto y por más que insistí, Tanya no accedió a acompañarme, por lo que terminé yendo con Bella (por supuesto que mi novia no se enteró de eso) y disfrutamos muchísimo de la música de nuestro grupo favorito, y luego nos fuimos a cenar comida italiana, nos divertimos y pasamos un rato muy agradable.

Después de esa maravillosa noche, mi vida volvió a una rutina mortal, Tanya prácticamente me obligaba a acompañarla a fiestas, incluido el Baile de primavera, al que Alice y Bella se negaron a ir la primera porque no podía ir con su novio que era prácticamente un profesor y la segunda porque no tenia pareja (me sorprendió que no fuera con Black pero a él tampoco lo vi por allí), en resumidas cuentas me sentí completamente fuera de lugar, y me aburrí horrores. Cuando llegué a mi casa luego del Baile me encontré con que mis hermanos habían hecho su propia fiesta, estaban varios compañeros de la escuela, y también había varios chicos que supongo eran de la reserva por su parecido con el chucho, por lo que pude apreciar se la estaban pasando en grande e incluso me invitaron a acompañarlos pero yo estaba de muy mal humor y no quería aguarles la fiesta.

Camino a mi habitación me encontré con mi padre que inmediatamente notó mi pésimo humor

- Hola hijo… ¿mala noche? -_pregunto_-

- Y que lo digas (respondí con ironía)

- ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? No tengo sueño, la música me despertó hace bastante y no quiero perturbar a tu madre…

- Esta bien, tal vez otra visión de las cosas me ayude un poco (respondí y lo seguí al despacho)

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Problemas con tu novia?

- Si, no, no lo se en realidad, tal vez el problema seamos los dos

- Ya lo creo que sí

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Me permites dar mi opinión sincera sin ofenderte

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Malo no, tal vez demasiado crudo para ti

- Dime lo que sea, a estas alturas ya no se ni lo que pienso ni lo que hago o digo…

- Edward perdóname la rudeza pero estas siendo un soberano idiota –_me dijo mi padre impasible, yo abrí los ojos como platos- _Una cosa es que tu tengas dudas de tus sentimientos, pero ¿y ella?

- No te entiendo

- Mas bien no quieres entender, hijo ¿cuantas veces te ha dicho Tanya que te quiere?

- Bueno ella no es muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos

- A ver te hago otra pregunta, ¿que compartes con ella?

- Bueno, papá somos novios compartimos muchas cosas… Vamos juntos a todos lados, fiestas, las clases casi, casi, soy su siamés

- Eso no me responde nada, yo me refiero a cosas en común, no se… gustos, aficiones, algún programa de TV... música ya me quedó claro que no

- …

- Ese silencio dice mucho para mi, ¿Qué sientes cuando la besas?

- ¡Papá!

- Edward tu ya eres un hombre, y yo también lo soy no te apenes conmigo…

- Bueno no se, me gusta como besa, es muy intenso… ella realmente sabe lo que hace

- Intenso… interesante elección de palabra -_dijo o pensativo_-, ¿Haz hecho el amor con ella?

- No, no he querido llegar a tanto

- No has querido… ósea ella a estado dispuesta a hacerlo

- Si, pero no la juzgues mal, ella me quiere

- No la Juzgo, por dios hijo, tus hermanos tienen relaciones bajo este mismo techo y se han criado como hermanos, además yo soy quien para juzgar a nadie… ahora dime como sabes que te quiere, si no te lo ha dicho, no comparte contigo y prácticamente te ha obligado a dejar tus aficiones por las de ella ¿estas viendo mi punto?

- Si

- Porque no has querido hacer el amor con tu novia

- No estoy preparado para eso… Siento que falta algo

- Te falta amor

- No sé, tal vez

- Edward, ¿Qué sentiste cuando besaste a Bella en navidad?

Recordé el momento, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro, me sonrojé y mi padre sonrió

- Se sincero, que no te de pena

- Ufff… Bueno, fueron muchas cosas a la vez, fue como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, sus labios son dulces y esa corriente eléctrica se multiplico exponencialmente, sentí un hueco en el estomago y el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

- ¿Corriente eléctrica?

- Si es algo que siempre me ha pasado con Bella, cuando la toco, es como si estuviéramos cargados de estática, es raro, como cuando tocas un auto en invierno, te hace estremecer…

- Y eso ¿te ha pasado siempre?

- Si desde niños, desde que la agarré para que no cayera del árbol… creo que por eso se me soltó

- ¿Se lo comentaste alguna vez a ella?

- Mmmm no nunca ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, tal vez deberías preguntarle a ella por que se soltó de tu mano en aquel parque, quien sabe, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa

- ¿A que viene todo esto?

- A que ya es hora de que compares, y no me salgas con el asunto de la amistad, ya nos tienes cansado con ese cuento

- ¿Quieres que compare a Tanya con Bella? Eso es imposible son como el agua y el aceite.

- No Edward quiero que compares lo que sientes con cada una, las sensaciones que te producen, como estas mas a gusto, mas tu mismo, con el agua o con el aceite… es mas para ti ¿Quién es agua y quien aceite?

- Voy entendiendo…

- ¿Y entonces?

- ¿Quieres que te responda ahora?

- Mientras menos pienses la respuesta, mas verdad habrá en ella, asi que… ¿Quién es el agua?

- Bella (dije sin pensar) Bella es agua

- ¿Por?

- Por que ella es como el agua, transparente, pura, refrescante

- Entonces Tanya es aceite…

- Si, es brillante, densa, tiene color, capaz de flotar sobre el agua

- Y con cual te sientes mejor, con cual eres tu mismo, quien te hace feliz sin sacrificarte a ti mismo

- Con Bella (dije casi en un susurro)… pero ¿no me has dicho que el amor es sacrificio?

- Si, pero sacrificio mutuo hijo, ser capaz de dar la vida si es necesario **por** quien amas, no convertirte en otra persona **para** el otro. Dime que ha hecho Tanya por ti, que ha sacrificado ella para estar a tu lado… Porque tu lo dejaste todo, tu mejor amiga, tu familia, vamos hasta tu música

- Tienes razón, Tanya no me da nada solo silencio, un silencio que muchas veces me aturde… en cambio Bella

- Bella te lo ha dado todo y sin pedir nada a cambio

- Pero papá… como puedo estar enamorado de ella sin saberlo, sin darme cuenta

- Porque la amas desde los cuatro años, esa corriente electrica, el vacio en el estomago… todo lo que sientes cuando la tocas, la complicidad que hay entre ustedes, que con solo mirarse se dicen todo… eso es amor hijo, y del mas puro que he visto en mi vida

- Pero… ¿ella sentirá lo mismo por mi?

- EDWARD CULLEN ¿TE ATREVES A DUDARLO? Te lo ha demostrado hasta el cansancio, o por que crees que te ha aguantado tanto, hasta te dejó libre para que fueras feliz, que mas quieres…

- ¡Por dios! ¡Que estúpido! (me dije a mi mismo)tengo que decirle (me levante, quería buscar a bella en ese instante)

- ¡Un momento jovencito! –me detuvo mi padre- primero arregla las cosas con tu actual novia. Bella no se merece que la metas en un doble juego, y yo no te lo voy a permitir

- Pe...per…pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

- Ahh ¿ves? Tu solito te metiste en este lío, ahora tu solo debes salirte de él, y no puedes decirle nada a Bella ella ya ha pasado por mucho, justo ahora es feliz, puede que incompleta pero es feliz, y eso le ha costado mucho… no tienes derecho a perturbarla

- Lo se (dije bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado) no puedo llegar de la noche a la mañana y decirle Bella te amo y ya

- Exacto, como dicen por allí "el que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste" tienes que conquistarla, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella

- Si (dije decidido) eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero primero lo primero, tengo que sacar a Tanya de mi vida, no tengo idea de cómo voy a hacerlo peor lo voy a hacer… gracias papá

- No es nada Edward, ya era hora que abriera los ojos y nadie mas lo iba a hacer… -_sonrió_- Bella los ató de pies y manos

- ¿Cómo? (pregunté escéptico)

- Bella le hizo prometer a cada miembro de la familia, incluso a su amigo Jacob, que ninguno, por ningún motivo o excusa, interferiría en tu vida ni en tu relación con Tanya

- ¿Y tú? (interrogué enarcando una ceja)

- Yo solo le prometí no interferir, pero aclaré que, en cuanto me pidieras mi opinión te la daria… después de todo eres mi hijo

- Jugaste chueco papá (reí divertido, mi padre nunca hacia trampa en nada) yo no te pedí tu opinión

- Eso depende del cristal con que se mire, yo solo te ofrecí hablar, tu accediste, y hasta dijiste que tal vez otra visión de las cosas te ayudaría, yo solo hice lo que todo buen padre haría, te di la ayuda que necesitabas, además en toda conversación se emiten opiniones

- Ok pa (dije condescendiente) como quieras… si me preguntan yo te pedí tu opinión

- Eso esta mejor… ahora ve a dormir, la fiesta ya debe haber acabado, porque hace bastante rato que no escucho la música… y recuerda –advirtió- nada de acercarte a Bella hasta que termines con Tanya

- Ah no papa, solo te prometo no hablarle de amor…mi amistad con ella es harina de otro costal

- Bueno pero no la uses como pretexto para dejar a Tanya

- Esta bien, eso si te lo juro, ya mi ragazze ha pasado suficientes malos momentos por culpa de Tanya como para venir a adosársela también de enemiga… Ahora si, hasta mañana papá

Me despedí de mi padre, agradecido por la conversación que tuvimos, sin su intervención tal vez nunca me habría dado cuenta de nada o por lo menos me habría tardado mucho tiempo mas… realmente yo había sido un estúpido, es más estúpido es poco, he sido un completo idiota. Todo este tiempo he tenido al amor allí al alcance de la mano y no lo he visto, me empeñé en esa absurda relación con Tanya y ni siquiera sé por que… cuanto daño le he hecho a mi Bella ragazze… no habrá estrella que le baje del cielo que compense todo por lo que ha pasado.

Iba camino a mi habitación, en medio de mis divagaciones, cuando escuché a Bella sollozar, inmediatamente entré en su cuarto y la encontré temblado en los brazos de Alice

- ¿Qué pasó? (pregunté preocupado)

- Pesadillas _–contestó mi hermana en susurros mientras se mecía hacia delante y atrás tratando de calmarla_- hace tiempo que volvieron, pocas noches logra conciliar un sueño tranquilo –de pronto me miro de arriba abajo- ¿y tu donde estabas hace horas que te vi llegar y todavía no te has cambiado?

- Estaba (¿horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve hablando con Carlilsle?) en el despacho hablando con papá… ¿lleva mucho rato así? (noté que Bella aun no había reaccionado)

- Hace como 5 min que entré, no se cuanto llevaba soñando, ella subió apenas llegaste… siempre le cuesta reaccionar

- Lo sé (me acerqué y la llamé) Bella ragazze

- Ed…edward (me respondió entre sollozos)

- Shhhhh, tranquila… Dámela (le dije a Alice y se la quité de los brazos) ya paso (le dije nuevamente a bella y la abracé) fue solo un sueño (comencé a darle caricias circulares en su espalda)

- ¿Desde cuando tiene pesadillas? Ya las había superado

- ¿desde cuando crees? –_mi hermana se puso las manos en las caderas con impaciencia_- comenzaron poco antes de navidad

- ¿tanto? (pregunté incrédulo y el pequeño duende enarcó un ceja) OHH el CD (musité comprendiendo, Bella había enviado el CD que la ayudaba a dormir para que me aceptaran en la universidad)

- Si, bueno al principio solo le costaba dormirse –_explicó Alice_- ahora casi no duerme, he tenido que pasar varias noches con ella para que pueda dormir un poco

- Gracias Allie, ve a descansar, yo me encargo

- Pero…

- Descuida. Solo le voy a cantar un poco hasta que se duerma… Recuérdame mañana grabarle otro disco

- Esta bien, buenas noches hermanito –comenzó la retirada, y de pronto de detuvo- ahh que bueno que aun recuerdas que es tu amiga, ella te necesita y mucho

- Buenas noches Alice (corté, si ella supiera, pero no, de todos Alice era la que menos debía saber que ya había entrado en razón)

Tomé a Bella, la acurruqué entre mis brazos y comencé a tararearle su nana, poco a poco senti como se relajaba ante la música

- ¿Edward? –preguntó de pronto-

- Mmmm

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué? (pregunté extrañado, le volteé el rostro para verla a los ojos)

- Por estar aquí, y ayudarme con mis pesadillas

- No es nada, tu has hecho mucho mas por mi… ¿ya estas mejor? ¿quieres que me vaya?

- ¡No!, digo si –contestó apresurada- bueno ya estoy mejor… pero por favor quédate un rato mas, tu voz me hace bien

- No se diga mas (sonreí) me quedo cuanto gustes… Duerme mi Bella ragazze (dije susurrándole al oído) yo cuidaré tus sueños

Bella se acurrucó mas a mi, se aferró a mi pecho y yo continué tarareando su nana, me sentía dichoso teniéndola entre mis brazos, empecé a recordar todas las veces, que había estado así con ella, y en cada una de ella me sentí igual, feliz y completo… no supe en que momento me quedé dormido. Me desperté porque ella se removía aun dormida entre mis brazos, su aroma me inundó y yo comencé a despertarla, aunque podría quedarme así todo el día, ya era hora de regresar a mi habitación.

- Bella… Bella…. Ragazze… despierta (la removí suavemente)

- Mmmm....

- Buenos dias dormilona

- ¿Edward? –se incorporó de pronto- ¿que haces aquí?

- Creo que me quedé dormido mientras te cantaba

- Ohhh… si, mis pesadillas… ya recuerdo… pero porque no te has ido

- Será porque todavía me estas abrazando (le sonreí pícaramente)

- Ahhh, si cierto (titubeó y se separó de mi, sentí un enorme vacío)

- Descuida ragazze, no hay problema, pero mejor me voy ya… si papá me encuentra aquí me mata

- ¿y eso porque? –_me miró extrañada_- ni que fuera la primera vez

-Nada, no me hagas caso, solo son tonterías mías (me salí por la tangente) nos vemos en el desayuno (me dirigí a la puerta y antes de que la abriera me llamo de nuevo)

- Edward

- ¿si?

- Buenos días para ti también (me sonrió y con ese gesto se me ilumino el día)

Salí del cuarto de Bella y entré a mi habitación murmurando

- Edward, eres un reverendo idiota, (me dije a mi mismo)

- Entonces Edward ¿en que quedamos? –_la voz de Carlisle me sorprendió, estaba sentado en mi cama con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de reproche_-

- Papá, espera… no es lo que crees

- Yo no creo nada, así que explícate

- Bella tenia pesadilla, alice no la podía calmar y yo me quedé a cantarle su nana… pero creo que me quedé dormido

- ¿No le dijiste nada?

- ¡Claro que no pa! Te lo juro

- Bien te creo, espero que mantengas tu promesa

- Si papa lo haré

- Y nada de cantarle para dormir… eso es trampa

- Esta bien (dije resignado) hoy mismo le grabo otro CD con la nana par que pueda dormir, no se porque sigue sufriendo esas pesadillas (dije mas para mi que para él)

- OK, confió en ti hijo… no me defraudes

- No lo haré, cuenta con eso.

Esa mañana después del desayuno me senté en el piano y Alice me ayudó a grabarle otro CD a Bella, quien estuvo muy agradecida. A pesar de mis deseos mantuve las distancias con ella, cosa que no le extraño porque lamentablemente últimamente esa era mi conducta normal.

Los días estaban pasando y no había podido hablar con Tanya, ella me estaba esquivando, parecía que supiera lo que quería hablar con ella, hasta me ponía excusas para no salir por las tardes, y cuando lo hacíamos siempre había algo que no me permitía hablar con ella. Para colmo de males todavía no encontraba las palabras para terminar con ella. Carlisle me pregunto un par de veces que pasaba y tuve que explicarle que no había encontrado la oportunidad adecuada, pera mi sorpresa no me hizo ningún reclamo, solo repitió su advertencia de no acercarme a Bella hasta que finiquitara mi asunto con Tanya.

Ya estábamos a Junio, y el instituto estaba revolucionado con todo el mundo recibiendo cartas de rechazo o aprobación para la universidad y los más rezagados todavía estaban enviando solicitudes, no sabia si Tanya había enviado la suya ni siquiera si había elegido carrera y la verdad no me importaba. A una semana de mi cumpleaños Alice me consultó si quería fiesta y accedí por lo que la enana estaba vuelta loca haciendo preparativos, dos días antes de la fiesta encontré la oportunidad para hablar con mi novia (solo pensar en ella con ese termino ya me revolvía el estomago) estábamos en la cafetería, cuando me preguntó que haríamos para mi cumpleaños.

- Edward cariño ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?

- Ya Alice esta organizando una fiesta en casa (respondí secamente)

- ¿En tu casa?

- Tanya es mi cumpleaños, no pretenderás que lo celebre sin mi familia, ni siquiera lo pienses, porque en eso no voy a ceder (ya me tenia cansado) será en mi casa y si no te parece no vayas

- ¿Cómo no voy a ir? Soy tu novia, es mi deber

- ¿Por que?

- Por que ¿Qué?

- Porque es tu deber… ¿tu me quieres?, porque nunca lo dices (le dije con sorna)

- Pues… tu sabes que no me gustan esas cursilerías, y claro que voy a ir, ni modo que te dejo solo con tu amiguita rondando

- Tanya sabes que, vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, yo ya no… (la voz chillona de Lauren me interrumpió)

- ¡Prima! Al fin te encuentro, ven que te tengo que contar algo importante

- Tanya y yo estamos hablando que sea después (dije duramente)

- Lo siento cariño, mi prima me necesita –se levantó de la mesa y se fue-

- ¡Tanya! ¡TANYA! La llamé y ni siquiera volteó (golpeé la mesa frustrado, casi lo había logrado y la cabeza hueca de Lauren me había arrebatado la oportunidad perfecta) –¡Demonios! (mascullé y noté como Bella me miraba preocupada desde su mesa al otro lado de la cafetería)

Iba a salir de, cuando Jasper me interceptó

- Edward, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque le gritaste así?

- Por nada (corté) una conversación que dejamos a medias gracias a su primita

- Pero ¿estas bien?

- Si descuida, aunque estaré mucho mejor cuando logré terminar esa conversación, no me hagas caso, si dios quiere pronto todos entenderán, por ahora no te puedo decir nada mas.

Salí de la cafetería dejando a mi hermano totalmente confundido, pude ver desde la ventana cuando llego a su mesa y les comento algo a las chicas encogiéndose de hombros, voltearon a la puerta y todos compartían su confusión. Tenia que acabar con esto pronto porque no iba a poder disimular mucho mas, el tiempo estaba pasando y no pasaba en vano, cada segundo atado a y Tanya era uno que perdía de acercarme a Bella y de estar a su lado, si seguía así iba a terminar por volverme loco.

**TPOV**

Estaba aburrida, Edward era todo aburrimiento, al principio fue un reto, el chico mas codiciado del instituto, se le había escapado incluso a las garras de mi querida prima, la estrategia me funciono presentarme como una niña dulce, pero este chico si que empalagaba. Todo el asunto de la estúpida de Bella le puso un poco de pimienta al reto, pero fue demasiado fácil deshacerme de ella, lo tenia comiendo de mi mano, pero ya me estaba fastidiando.

Durante navidad, tuve un respiro y sinceramente pensé que podía perder terreno al permitir que pasara tantos días con su tonta amiga pero no fue así, por lo que el fastidio fue cada vez mayor, aunque debía admitir que ser la novia oficial de Edward Cullen tenia sus ventajas, ganaba reputación y prestigio, y no era nada tacaño, lo que me demostró con la cena y los regalos de san Valentín, sin mencionar la tradicional pareja del capitán del equipo de baloncesto y la capitana de las porristas, pero a pesar de eso ya estaba hastiada por lo que tuve que conseguir con que entretenerme Dimitri era un bombom y se había venido desde Alaska solo por mi, me daba todo lo que el idiota de mi novio no se atrevía "por que no estaba preparado" Edward era un cuero, pero demasiado mojigato para mi gusto.

Hasta ahora me las había arreglado para mantenerlos lejos el uno del otro y ninguno se había dado cuenta de nada, pero el maldito de Dimitri se había antojado de hacerme una visita al instituto, me salvé por poco, gracias a la intervención de Lauren, por lo menos sirvió para algo soportarla durante tanto tiempo. Para remate de cuentas Edward estaba raro, no sabía lo que quería decirme pero mi intuición me decía que era mejor no dejarlo hablar. Me las iba a tener que ingeniar para esquivarlo, por lo menos hasta que pasara su cumpleaños me iba a tocar darle la vuelta.

* * *

_**Bueno creo que ahora si me reivindiqué, díganme si carlisle no es el mejor papá del mundo, a que no se esperaban que fuera él el que ayudara a Edward… Bueno las cosas están volviendo a su cauce. Y que me dicen del pequeño POV de Tanya allí se los dejé para que la odien un poquito mas. El próximo capítulo, el cumpleaños de Edward va a estar bastante entretenido.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones**_


	9. Un muy feliz cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

**_N/A: Ante todo, perdón por el retrazo en la actualización, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo y eso me ha cortado un poco la inspiración… Ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste._**

* * *

**Un muy feliz Cumpleaños**

**EPOV**

Me desperté la mañana de mi cumpleaños, con un vendaval azotando mi habitación, el pequeño duende entro cual tornado, se subió a mi cama dando saltos para felicitarme; yo seguía enfurruñado, ya que mi novia había estado tan escurridiza que no había podido terminar con ella, y eso me tenia en extremo frustrado.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanito! ¡Levántate! Hay tanto que hacer….

- Alice (dije apretando los dientes)

- No seas enojón Edward solo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños –_dijo haciendo un puchero_-

- Esta bien, pero bájale a tu euforia

- ¿Como que le baje?… eso no se puede… hoy vamos a dar la fiesta del año, y todavía hay tantos detalles que arreglar

- Bueno entonces encárgate tu… para eso te di carta blanca, a mi déjame en paz

- Pero…

- Pero nada Alice –_Interrumpió Bella, entrando a mi habitación con una bandeja en las manos, la coloco sobre mi escritorio y bajo a mi hermana de la cama de un tirón- _tu solita te inventaste la fiesta, así que ahora te encargas, y no te hagas la mártir que sabes que ya tienes todo bajo control, ahora fuera –_señaló la puerta_-

- Pero Bella él es el festejado, debe aprobar todo

- Pues que lo apruebe después, porque ahorita va a desayunar conmigo, así que adiós Alice –_la empujó fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y volteó hacia mí-_ Ahora si… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Edward! –_me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ahora si se me iluminó el día, pensé para mi y le devolví la sonrisa-_

- ¡¡¡Gracias Bella!!! (le dije abrazándola)

- Whao… Estamos efusivos hoy –_me dijo sarcástica_-

- Es que me salvaste de Alice (le dije dramáticamente) ese es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir hoy (completé riendo y guiñándole un ojo) Haber que me trajiste (pregunté mirando la bandeja)

- Mi especialidad por supuesto, Hot Cakes con chispas de chocolate, tus favoritos, también traje un poco de Jugo de fresas, frutas y tu café con vainilla.

- Mmmmm, gracias ragazze, eres la mejor

- Lo se, por eso me quieres tanto –_dijo con falsa modestia-_

- Por eso y por muchísimas cosas más (le dije para que se sonrojara, y lo conseguí, como me encantaba ver ese rubor en sus mejillas)

- Bueno, menos charla y mas acción que se enfría el desayuno y tenemos 20 minutos para comer y bajar, claro si es que te quieres librar del pequeño demonio por lo menos hasta media tarde…

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso? (Dije tomando un trozo de fruta y llevándomelo a la boca)

- Con ayuda de mi brillante cerebro y de nuestro querido oso, el la va a mantener entretenida, pero solo por 20 minutos porque tiene que salir con Esme por algo del proyecto

- Mmmm, me imagino que ya planeaste el día…

- Bueno, me tomé el atrevimiento, pero si ya tenias planes con Tanya –_dijo apresuradamente_- no te preocupes te ayudo a escapar y yo me regresos a ayudar a la duende

- No, no tengo planes de nada… así que soy todo tuyo

- ¡¡¡Que bien!!! –_dijo con entusiasmo_- digo no que bien que no tengas planes, ni que no vaya a ver a tu…

- Déjalo ragazze, entendí, no te apures, no pasa nada

- Ohhhh….mmmm… Ok

Comimos el delicioso desayuno, y me vestí rápidamente, solo me puse unos jeans y una camiseta gris, tomé mi cazadora y salimos por el jardín para que Alice no nos viera. Bella me hizo señas para que la siguiera y corrimos casi hasta la mitad del sendero que conducía a la carretera principal, el Jeep de Emmet estaba a un lado del camino.

- ¿El jeep de Emmet? (pregunte incrédulo enarcando una ceja)

- Ni modo que sacáramos tu volvo, iba a ser demasiado obvio, y Rose todavía no me deja ni ver mi camioneta, es mas creo que la tienen hecha pedacitos

- Si, pero como hiciste para que te lo prestara…

- Bueno en realidad te lo prestó a ti –_hizo un puchero_- me hizo jurarle que por nada del mundo lo conduciría, ya sabes, él dice que su bebe solo puede estar en manos expertas, de las que puedan ir a 120 Km/h sin cerrar los ojos para rezar por su vida…

- Ya me extrañaba

- ¡Ni siquiera, me dejó traerlo aquí! ¿puedes creerlo? Prefirió hacerlo el mismo –_en ese instante escuchamos a lo lejos que Alice gritaba el nombre de Bella_- ¡Rayos! vámonos que ya se dio cuenta

Nos subimos al Jeep y nos pusimos en marcha, yo estaba feliz, iba a pasar la mayor parte del día con mi Bella y lo mejor era que no estaba rompiendo las reglas de Carlisle porque todo era idea de ella.

- ¿Adonde vamos Bells?

- A donde comenzó todo –_me dio una intensa mirada, tomé la dirección al parque en el que nos conocimos de niños, ella sonrió al ver que entendí a lo que me quería decir_-

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí?

- Recordar nuestros momento mas felices –_me contestó tomando el dije en forma de árbol de su pulsera entre sus dedos_-

Llegamos al parque, y mi Bella ragazze sacó una canasta del asiento trasero del Jeep, fuimos al árbol del que se cayó el día que nos conocimos y bajo su sombra extendió una manta, puso un pequeño reproductor de baterías con nuestra música favorita, un par de libros y algunos tentempiés. Fue una mañana maravillosa, estuvimos recostados sobre la manta, por un rato solo leímos cada quien un libro, luego conversamos de muchas cosas, de nuestra infancia, las travesuras que hicimos juntos y con mis hermanos, y recordamos un montón de anécdotas, después de comer un poco Bella me dijo que ahora iríamos a otro sitio.

No debió haberme sorprendido el siguiente destino, se trataba de un hermoso prado que encontré hacia unos cuantos años atrás, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, me gustaba ir allí a pensar y hace mucho que no lo visitaba. Estando allí recordé cuando Bella me confesó estar enamorada de mi, fue justo en ese lugar (que tonto fui al no tomar en serio esa declaración, cuanto tiempo había perdido), ese recuerdo me dio una idea. Después de un rato en un silencio muy cómodo, mi ragazze me dijo que me iba a decir cual era su segundo regalo del día, me explico que no me lo podía entregar porque no lo había traído, pero que el regalo eran todos los diarios, que había escrito y que estaban terminados, solo se quedaría con el que estaba escribiendo actualmente, yo le dije que eso era demasiado, pero elle insistió en que prefería que yo los tuviera así no los leyera, me dijo que desde hoy eran de mi propiedad.

El tiempo se había ido volando y ya estábamos de regreso a casa, por suerte Alice no estaba enfadada, solo nos advirtió que en nuestras habitaciones ya estaban preparados los atuendos que debíamos utilizar en la noche, y le aviso a Bella que en media hora subiría para someterla a su respectiva sesión de Barbie Bella. Subimos y Bella me pido que la acompañara a su habitación, para darme los diarios.

- Toma, ahora son tuyos, puedes hacer con ellos lo que te plazca –_me dijo entregándome la pila de diarios atados con un listón azul-_

- Bella, esto no es necesario (intente que cambiara de parecer)

- No acepto negativas –_me dijo terca-_

-¿Por qué lo haces? (pregunté, tenia que saber sus motivos para hacer algo así)

- Por que te quiero dar algo muy mío, una parte de mi, y solo esto puedo hacer, te regalo mis secretos, nuestros secretos –_esas palabras me conmovieron-_

- Esta bien, te los acepto pero guarda tu, todas las llaves (le dije, no quería caer en la tentación de leerlos, no todavía, pero no se lo podía decir)

- No, y es mi última palabra –_como siempre tan cabezota_- si quieres me devuelves la llave del actual pero no es necesario, de todos modos, cuando lo termine también será tuyo –_se encogió de hombros-_

- Bueno algo es algo (saqué la llave de mi cadena y la puse en el escritorio junto al diario), ahora si me voy, Alice no tarda en subir (me acerqué y le di un gran abrazo) Gracias ragazze por todo, este maravilloso día, ha sido el mejor regalo

- Gracias a ti por aceptar pasarlo conmigo, se que tienes otros compromisos

- Nada de eso, tu haz sido, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga (lo decía en serio, porque el amor que recién descubrí por mi Bella ragazze, era un adicional a nuestra amistad) y siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, eso nada ni nadie nunca lo va a cambiar, porque sencillamente es imposible tu ya eres dueña de un pedacito de mi (en realidad era dueña de todo mi corazón, pero eso no se lo podía decir al menos no todavía)

- Oh Edward, eso es lo mas hermoso que me has dicho –_me dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate_- y te aseguro que es reciproco

- Lo se ragazze (dije mientras limpiaba la lagrima con mi dedo pulgar) creéme que lo se

Con estas palabras me despedí, cuando abrí la puerta para irme a mi habitación choqué con Alice que venia por Bella…

- Haz tu magia hermanita (le dije despeinándola)

- No lo dudes, esta noche no podrás poner atención en nadie más –_me dijo sugerente_-

- Para eso no hace falta que hagas nada (respondí honestamente) es simplemente inevitable

- Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Eddy

- Tal vez mi pequeño duende, muy pronto, pero todavía no es tiempo (le dije sonriendo y me metí a mi habitación)

Aproveché de tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que Alice preparaba a Bella y se hacia la hora de ir a buscar a Tanya, ya que como todavía no había podido terminar con ella, era inevitable que asistiera a mi fiesta y habíamos quedado en buscarla un poco mas temprano , para estar a tiempo de recibir a los invitados. Luego de dormir un rato me duché y me vestí, mi hermana me había preparado un pantalón casual negro, con una camisa a rayas del mismo color, antes de ir por "mi novia" pase por la habitación de Bella, ya que quería verla antes de irme y poder admirar la obra del pequeño duende, pero ella no estaba, bajé a la cocina a despedirme de mi madre, y precisamente allí encontré a mi bella ragazze, que hoy mas que nunca les hacia honor a su nombre.

Tenia puestos unos pantalones pitillos súper ajustados, que resaltaban sus largas y torneadas piernas, un top rojo vino, que iba a la perfección con su tono de piel y unos zapatos de tacón alto, que para ella debían ser un arma mortal, el cabello lo llevaba suelto extremadamente liso, se veía simplemente sensacional y muy, muy sexy, iba a necesitar mucho de mi autocontrol para no quedarme viéndola toda la noche.

- ¡¡¡WHAO!!! Ragazze te ves asombrosa (le dije sin poder evitar estudiarla de arriba abajo, ella estaba de espaldas a mi por lo que dio un pequeño brinco cuando hablé)

- ¡Edward! me asustaste –_me dijo llevándose las manos al pecho_- no te escuché entrar

- Perdón, pero tu también me sorprendiste, estas hermosa Bella

- Gracias –_sonrió y se sonrojo a mas no poder_- pero no se si dure mucho –_señaló sus zapatos_-

- Me imagino que esos zapatos son trampas mortales para ti

- Si, lo son, pero no hubo forma de convencer a Alice –_hizo un puchero_- me dijo que eran los únicos que le quedaban bien a estos pantalones… Tu también te vez muy guapo por cierto, el negro te sienta bien

- Gracias, aunque creo que tu vas a opacar a todos esta noche

- No exageres

- No lo hago, pregúntale a quien quieras, es mas creo que le voy a decir a Emmet que te cuide porque mas de uno va a querer acercarse a ti… y bueno yo voy a estar un poco ocupado… (hice una mueca que no paso desapercibida)

- ¿Problemas con Tanya? –_preguntó enarcando una ceja_-

- Digamos que mis problemas se deben a una pequeña falla de comunicación, pero en cuanto lo resuelva, todo va a volver a la normalidad, ya estoy cansado de fingir (dije lo último sin pensar)

-¿Te refieres a fingir que no me hablas?

- Ehhh… (no hallaba que responder) sip, a eso, claro… Bueno ya me voy a buscarla, para que empiece la función (suspiré, Bella se me acerco y me abrazo muy fuerte, su aroma me inundó, y no se como no me descontrolé)… ¿y eso?

- No voy a poder hacerlo cuando ella esté aquí –_dijo aun en mis brazos_- así que… Feliz cumpleaños Edward

- Gr…gracias (tartamudeé y se me cortó la voz)

- Bueno ya vete, no vaya a ser que le de un ataque –_me reí y ella también lo hizo conmigo_-

Fui a buscar a Tanya y cuando llegamos a casa, aun faltaba para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar, por lo que la llevé a mi habitación por sugerencia de mi madre, sabia que lo hacia para evitar que le hiciera alguna escena a Bella que estaba en la cocina; estuve a punto de iniciar la conversación que por tantos días estaba posponiendo pero lo pensé mejor, no era la mejor ocasión, no sabia como lo iba a tomar y si se armaba un escándalo nadie de mi familia me lo iba a perdonar, mi novia por su parte me pidió un poco de agua, por lo que la dejé sola para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando regresé, noté que tanto la puerta de mi habitación como la de Bella estaba abiertas, me temí lo peor ya que no había visto a mi ragazze cuando baje así que entre silenciosamente a su cuarto, Tanya estaba parada frente al escritorio de Bella con el diario abierto en sus manos lo estaba leyendo

- Suelta eso Tanya (le dije cortante, ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar sin permiso y a leer algo tan privado?) ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entraste sin permiso?

- ¡La besaste! –_reclamó, yo le intenté arrebatar el diario de las manos pero la condenada fue muy rápida y me lo impidió_- ¡Contéstame! –_me gritó_-

- No se de que hablas, pero ¡dame el diario y sal de aquí!, ¡no tienes derecho a invadir su privacidad! (dije furioso, ahora si pude quitarle el diario y lo cerré, me guardé la llave en el bolsillo, la tome por el brazo y la saqué a rastras de la habitación de Bella para ir a la mía, una vez dentro la solté)

- ¡La besaste, no lo niegues allí lo dice! –_me dijo, fuera de si_-

- Beso, no se que de que beso hablas (me hice el desentendido, nunca me imaginé que mi ragazze escribiera sobre eso)

- En navidad, no te hagas el loco que no soy tonta –_espetó-_

- Ahh eso, fue algo sin importancia, solo coincidimos debajo del muérdago, a eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar beso (le dije restándole importancia)

- ¡Pero eso no fue lo que ella escribió! –_insistió, me estaba divirtiendo sacándola de sus casillas pero disimulé-_

- No se lo que escribió, ni me interesa (dije simulando desinterés) yo no me la paso leyendo las cosas privadas de los demás, y tu no debiste hacerlo, es un falta de respeto, lo que Bella haya escrito es algo muy de ella, una opinión solo de ella, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Claro que tiene que ver contigo, si no me crees léelo por ti mismo –_señaló el diario_-

- ¿Estas segura que quieres que lo lea? (amenacé) ¿no temes que me guste lo que encuentre en este diario? (le desvié el tema, me moría de ganas por leer lo que Bella escribió de nuestro beso, pero no lo iba a hacer frente a Tanya) Mira Tanya, es mejor que dejemos este asunto así, bajemos a la fiesta, que ya deben estar llegando los invitados, y por favor compórtate, no se te ocurra hacer una escena frente a mi familia, porque hasta aquí llegamos, ¿me entendiste?

- Pero… -_intentó seguir discutiendo_-

- Pero nada, yo no voy a leer el diario de Bella, no me interesa (mentí) y es mejor que nadie se entere de esto porque si mi familia se da cuenta de esta intromisión no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría ¿estamos?

- Esta bien, pero esto no se queda así –_me_ _advirtió señalándome con su dedo índice_- tu y yo después vamos a hablar

- Perfecto, hablamos después de la fiesta cuando te lleve a tu casa, pero hasta entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿OK?

- OK.

Guarde el diario, en una gaveta de mi escritorio, bajo llave, y bajamos a la fiesta que ya estaba comenzando, los invitados estaban llegando y entretuve a Tanya recibiéndolos, me escabullí un momento para contarle a Alice lo sucedido, omitiendo los detalles de lo que mi novia había leído, para que le advirtiera a Bella que no iba a encontrar el diario, porque yo lo había guardado y que no se preocupara que yo no lo había leído. Pude ver cuando mi hermanita salio hecha una furia a contarle a mi ragazze y esta abría los ojos como platos, me miro muy sorprendida desde el otro lado de la sala y yo le asentí discretamente para que se tranquilizara, ella me comprendió pero frunció los labios, estaba descontenta y con mucha razón, si por mi fuera, le dejaba a Tanya para que la matara, pero debía evitarle malos ratos a Bella.

Durante el transcurso de la fiesta todo estuvo tranquilo, en cuanto Lauren la prima de Tanya y cabeza hueca numero uno de instituto llegó con sus amigos "mi querida novia" (nótese el sarcasmo) prácticamente me dejo en libertad (condicional, porque si me acercaba un metro a Bella enseguida aparecía a mi lado cual genio de la botella) por lo que a pesar de todo la estaba pasando bien, estaba entretenido hablando con mis hermanos cuando el remolino de Alice me haló del brazo y me llevaba arrastrando al jardín hecha una furia, Jasper, Emmet y Rose nos seguían, pude ver a Bella en la puerta del jardín con una expresión seria, como desconcertada y a la vez triste.

- Alice, no debiste… Edward mejor no salgas –_dijo mi ragazze bajando la mirada, yo no entendía nada-_

- ¿Como que no debí?, una cosa es que yo prometí no interferir pero no voy a permitir que le vean la cara, Bella, eso si que no

- ¿Pero no vez que lo vas a hacer sufrir? –_le contestó Bella_-

- Sufrir (dije desconcertado) ¿Por qué voy a sufrir?

- Por eso –_dijo mi hermana señalando dos sombras entre los árboles del jardín, dos sombras que se besaban tan apasionadamente que parecía que casi se estaban comiendo la una a la otra, dos sombras que eran nada mas y nada menos que mi flamante novia con uno de los amigos de Lauren-_

No lo podía creer, Tanya me estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles, sin poder evitarlo comencé a reírme a carcajadas, mis hermanos me veían como si estuviera loco y la cara de Bella era todo un poema

- Creo que ahora si se le zafó un tornillo -_dijo Emmet_-

- ¿Estará en shock? -_decía Jasper_-

- ¡Que shock ni que nada! –_dijo Alice_- ¡Edward reacciona! ¿no ves que ya te pareces a los renos de santa de los cuernos que te están poniendo?

- ¡Gracias hermanita, eres la mejor! (le dije y le di un gran beso en la mejilla)

- ¿Ahhh? –_me miro extrañada_-

- Ya veraz, vengan (les hice señas para que salieran al jardín conmigo pero en silencio)

Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que quedaran dudas de quienes eran carraspeé lo mas fuerte que pude, Tanya se sobresaltó y lo ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas cuando me vio frente a ella.

- Edward, déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece –_dijo apresuradamente_-

- ¡Explicarme! (dije incrédulo) ¿Que me vas a explicar si una clase de educación sexual no puede ser mas explicita que esto?

- ¿Quien es este, muñeca? –preguntó el sujeto que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba-

- Este **era** su novio (le respondí haciendo énfasis en el era)

- ¡Queeee! -_Grito el muchacho_- ¿Cómo que tu novio?

- ¡Dimitri cállate, no te metas! –_sentenció Tanya con un cinismo increíble_- Edward yo…

- Hay Tanya, ahórrate el discursito ¿si?, de verdad… me facilitaste las cosas, porque ya me tienes harto, hace días que quería terminar contigo, pero no había podido porque simples te escabullías, ahora me doy cuenta porqué

- Edward tú no me puedes dejar, soy tu novia

- Hay que ver que tu cinismo no tiene limites –_habló por primera vez Bella_-

- Tu no te metas mosquita muerta, que bien que hace rato andas detrás de mi novio

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A OFENDER A BELLA! (grité)

- ¿La vas a defender? –_preguntó incrédula-_

- Por supuesto que si (respondí cortante) vergüenza te debería dar siquiera mencionar su nombre, te queda grande, sobretodo después de lo que acabo de ver… No le llegas ni a los talones, Bella es una mujer integra, bueno eso es algo que no creo que puedas entender, tu no conoces el significado de esa palabra

- ¡No la ofendas! –me gritó el tal Dimitri- a mi muñeca la respetas

- ¡Por favor! -_Bufó Rosalie_- querido creo que mejor te quedas calladito, no ves que tu muñeca –_pronuncio el apodo como si fuera una palabrota_-, les ha estado poniendo el cuerno a los dos quien sabe desde cuando… Porque tu no sabias que esta tenia novio ¿o si?

- ¡Ya basta! –_gritó Alice_- ¡Tú, maldita zorra, largo de mi casa!

- ¡No me voy a ningún lado! –_respondió con todo el descaro del mundo_- yo tengo que hablar con Edward

- Tú no vas a hablar nada con mi hermano, así que lárgate –_Alice señaló la puerta_-

- Alice, cálmate (le dije serenamente a mi hermana)

- Pero… -_intentó replicar_-

- Pero nada, vayan adentro, no queremos un escándalo, yo me encargo (les dije, y tomé a Bella de la mano) quédate conmigo (le susurré al oído) esto lo vas a disfrutar (ella me miró sorprendida)… Tanya querida (dije en tono irónico) ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en mi cuarto? después que te lleve el agua

- Si –_dijo enarcando una ceja_-

- Bueno, te mentí, esa es una de las mentiras mas grandes que te he dicho, por eso es que hace días quiero terminar contigo… porque desde ese día me comencé a dar cuenta que nunca te quise de verdad, y hace poco tuve la certeza de eso, por eso no me importa que me hayas engañado, antes me hiciste un favor, al no tener siquiera el pudor de respetar mi propia casa, así que ¿sabes que?, gracias por ponérmelo tan fácil, y ahora mejor vete, porque si no voy a dejar que Alice te ponga las manos encima y no te lo recomiendo, puede ser muy peligrosa y la verdad te tiene ganas desde hace mucho.

- Edward, ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

- Porque es la verdad, tu nunca me diste lo que esperaba, no, mejor dicho, lo que anhelaba, es mas no se porque te esfuerzas tanto si tu tampoco me quieres, ni una sola ves me lo dijiste, es mas tu no eres capaz de dar amor, solo eres pasión Tanya, una cara bonita y un gran cuerpo, pero nada mas…

- ¡Pasión!, ¡ja!… ¿que sabes tu?, si ni siquiera, fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para estar conmigo

- Y gracias al cielo por eso, hubiese sido el peor error de mi vida

- No sabes lo que te perdiste –_dijo pagada de si misma_-

- Ni me interesa ¿sabes? Si no fuiste suficiente para lo demás no creo que lo fueras para eso, así que mejor así, ninguno sufre la decepción

- ¿Y que? me vas a reemplazar con ¿esta? –_dijo señalando a Bella en tono despectivo, la aludida no me dejó responder-_

- Esta, tiene su nombre, estúpida zorra –_le contesto mi ragazze con sorna_- y si, tal vez te reemplace… ¿y que? _–la desafió_-

- Maldita mosca muerta, no te voy a dejar el campo libre, no creas que la vas a tener tan fácil…

- ¡Ya cállate! ¿si?, yo te lo advertí, que la lucha no era conquistarlo sino mantenerlo a tu lado, y eres tan idiota que no me hiciste caso, a mi, que soy su mejor amiga, que lo conozco desde siempre, es que hasta me aparte del camino y ni así supiste apreciarlo, por zorra..

- ¿De que estas habando bella? (pregunte intrigado, me había perdido de algo)

- Después te explico… Ahora Tanya, tienes 10 segundo para salir de mi casa, sino yo misma te saco a patadas delante de todos como la zorra que eres

- ¿Tu casa?

- Si, su casa –_dijo mi padre detrás de nosotros, no me di cuenta en que momento llegó_- y si Bella le esta pidiendo que se retire, le agradezco que le haga caso señorita.

- Ehhh yooo –_Tanya se había quedado sin palabras-_

- Ya escuchaste Tanya (le dije cortante) se acabó, por favor retírate y llévate a tu… amigo contigo

- Y a tu prima también, por favor, -_añadió bella_- ya fue suficiente de porristas en esta casa, no son bienvenidas.

Tanya no tuvo más remedio que irse en cuanto vió que mi padre intervino, pero se fue furiosa…

- Papa, yo (le iba a explicar lo sucedido a mi padre)

- No es necesario hijo, estoy enterado de todo, y tu madre también, ella vio lo que sucedía por el balcón e iba a intervenir cuando los vio salir a todos al jardín, no queríamos espiar pero…

- Bueno (le interrumpí) aunque tengo que aceptar que fue bastante bochornoso, fue mejor así

- Aun hay algo que no entiendo -_dijo Bella de pronto_- como es que de un día para otro, ya no te importa Tanya

- Ehhh, bueno… (ahora como le explicaba todo a Bella, tenia que inventar algo y rápido)

- Eso no importa ya Bella –_dijo Carlisle, salvándome de la situación_- lo importante es que ya se acabó, ¿no crees?

- Si, es verdad, no es por nada Edward pero es realmente un alivio

- Y que lo digas, ahora vamos adentro, que Alice ya debe estar acabando con la fiesta.

No pude tener más razón, cuando finalmente entramos a la casa, ya solo quedaban Ángela y su novio, y el chucho quien estaba asombrado escuchando lo que le contaba Alice, en cuanto nos vio entrar, ¿nos sonrió a los dos?

- ¡Felicidades Edward! –_me dijo Jacob-_ supongo que ahora estaré a salvo de los sobornos de tu novia…

- ¿Que? (pregunté desconcertado, ahora si que no entendía nada)

- Larga historia –_me dijo Bella_- después te cuento…

- Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar…(acoté)

- Ya lo creo que si -_dijo Alice_- tomo el turno después de Bella, me parece que el muy pronto ya llego… ¿cierto hermanito?

- Supongo (me hice el desentendido)

- Bueno, vayan adelantándose, que ahora los alcanzamos, nosotros terminamos de recoger todo.

- Tu habitación o la mía –_me dijo Bella_-

- La tuya, si mis hermanos se nos van a unir, mejor tu cama que es mas grande (dije señalando a Emmet)

- Edward –_me llamó mi padre_- recuerda tu promesa

- Si padre descuida, lo tengo mas presente que nunca

Todos nos miraron extrañados, pero le reste importancia, ahora si era definitivo, este había sido un muy feliz cumpleaños, el mejor de todos, por fin Tanya había salido de mi vida y ahora si me podía dedicar a conquistar a Bella de una vez por todas, pero no iba a comenzar esta noche, me esperaba una larga conversación con mi mejor amiga y mis hermanos, e iba a aprovechar de poner las cosas en cero, esa era la única manejar de poder estar con Bella, con un nuevo comienzo.

**BPOV**

Este había sido sin duda, un gran día, después de pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde maravillosamente con Edward, vino todo lo de la fiesta con un desenlace que definitivamente no me esperaba, en el momento en que vi a Tanya en el jardín con ese chico me quedé en shock

_Flashback_

_Estaba en la cocina con Alice, que habíamos ido por unos refrescos, cuando la duende me pidió que le pasara unos vasos, voltee me paralicé al comprender de quien se trataba, escuchaba la voz de Alice aun pidiéndome los vasos pero no podía reaccionar_

_- Bella… Bella… ¡Bella! Te estoy hablando que vez que no me oyes_

_- Ehhh… perdón, me decías_

_- ¿Que tanto estas viendo al jardín? (mi amiga se acerco a mi lado y miro en la misma dirección que yo) Esa… esa es ¡Tanya!_

_- Shhhh, Alice te van a oír_

_- ¡Maldita zorra! Hasta aquí llegaste… voy a buscar a Edward_

_- ¡No Alice!, no le digas nada, ¿que tal si no te cree?, te vas a ganar un disgusto_

_- Ahhh no, eso si que no, yo no le voy a decir nada el solito lo va a ver, ya esta bueno de que esa estúpida le esté viendo la cara (dicho esto salió en busca de su hermano)_

_Fin Flasback_

Finalmente había presenciado como Edward terminaba con Tanya, y estaba conmocionada, pase por un abanico de emociones en un instante, desde la sorpresa de mi descubrimiento, por la preocupación porque mi amigo sufriera al darse cuenta de todo, el shock (y para que negarlo, la alegría) de ver que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, la ira al ver el cinismo de tanya y conmigo misma por que casi lo permito, la satisfacción al echarla de la casa con el apoyo de Carlisle, pero por sobre todo la confusión, se habían dicho muchas cosas que no entendí, pero que no se porque sentía que me involucraban… Y aquí estaba, subiendo a mi habitación con Edward, para tener una larga conversación que lamentablemente no iba a ser a solas, porque sus hermanos se nos iban a unir en cualquier momento así que tenia que aprovechar el tiempo.

- Creo que hoy nos da el amanecer… hay tanto de que hablar (dije tratando de iniciar la conversación)

- Totalmente de acuerdo, pero seguro cuando Allie suba trae provisiones –_me abrió la puerta de mi habitación, pero no entró_- espera un segundo voy a buscar algo que te tengo que devolver –_no tardó ni 5 segundos en entrar detrás de mi-_ toma, creo que esto es tuyo, lo siento pero Tanya lo leyó

- ¿Y tu?

- No, yo se lo quité y lo cerré, fue un descuido que lo dejaras abierto

- En realidad el descuido fue dejar la llave a un lado, estaba cerrado, ella debió abrirlo… Te dijo algo de lo que leyó (pregunte aunque no quería la respuesta, no sabia como afrontar cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho)

- No, por lo menos no me dijo nada relevante -_se encogió de hombros y yo suspire de alivio_- solo me quiso hacer una escena, pero la corté y la saque de la habitación, guarde el diario en mi buró bajo llave por si le daba por escabullirse de la fiesta para tomarlo de nuevo

- Bueno eso ahora es lo de menos… en realidad me sorprendiste y mucho, no me esperaba que te afectara tan poco lo que pasó con ella y ese chico

- Corrección, no me afectó nada –_dijo con seguridad_-

- Eso es lo que no entiendo, no se supone que estabas enamorado de ella…

- Tu lo dijiste, se suponía, realmente creo que nunca estuve enamorado, solo estaba luchando por un espejismo

- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de eso?

- A ciencia cierta no lo se, pero creo que todo empezó en las vacaciones de navidad, recuerdas… -_por favor que no me hable del beso, rogué internamente_- la conversación que tuvimos, cuando me hablaste de mi familia, ese día comencé a entender que era un error alejarme de todos los que amo solo porque ella me lo pedía

- Pero…ha pasado mucho desde navidad

- Demasiado diría yo, pero es que cuando, terminaron las vacaciones ella llegó algo cambiada, ya no me asfixiaba tanto, así que lo dejé pasar, sin embargo, después de San Valentín todo se vino cuesta abajo nuevamente, me empecé a dar cuenta que me trataba como a un muñeco de exhibición, y el día del baile me harté, después de eso, cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella me esquivaba, ya estaba pensando que Tanya era pariente de Houidini –_me causó gracia el comentario-_

- Por eso le gritaste aquel día en la cafetería…

- Si, por eso, estaba realmente muy frustrado, casi por fin lo había logrado y vino la cabeza hueca de Lauren a interrumpir

- ¿Por que no nos dijiste nada?

- No quería enterarlos, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ella, y mientras menos enterados estuvieran mejor.

- Pero no podías confiar ni siquiera en mi (le dije con desilusión)

- A ti menos que a nadie ragazze le podía contar algo, ella te tiene bastante ojeriza, si te llegaba con reclamos sin saber nada podrías afrontarla mejor, tu no sabes mentir Bella, y con lo loca que esta, mejor no arriesgarse

- En eso tienes razón supongo, pero no puedo imaginar lo frustrante que ha de haber sido para ti…

- Tienes razón… ni siquiera lo imaginas, por eso estaba tan feliz de que me secuestraras en la mañana, nada mas de pensar que me iba a tocar soportarla en la noche, me daba escalofríos de repulsión, te juro que la detesto el doble de lo que me gustó alguna vez, a eso se debía mi mal humor cuando Alice entro a despertarme en la mañana, de veras me alegraste el día.

- Ahhh claro y la pagaste conmigo no –_Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet estaban parados en la puerta con un montón de golosinas y refrescos_-

- Lo siento hermanita –_dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito, como me encantaba cuando hacia eso_-

- Te perdono solo porque de verdad que te mereces un premio, por soportar a tu EX - noviecita tanto tiempo

- Bueno no se queden allí parados, pasen y pónganse cómodos, que esto va para largo (les dije y acataron mi invitación de inmediato, no se como pero todos estábamos juntos en mi cama)

- Bien por donde iban… -pregunto Rose-

- ¡Un momento! –_Emmet levantó un dedo_- ¿ahora si me van a dejar hacer todos los comentarios que quiera? ¿no me van a dar de zopes por cada cosa que diga?

- Siempre que sea de Tanya, se te acepta cualquier cosa –_aclaró Edward_-

- ¡Hecho! –_dijo_ _con una gran sonrisa_- que conste Rosie –_advirtió_- nada de golpes – _todos nos reímos de su advertencia y Rosalie le sacó la lengua-_

- Bueno (dije todavía entre risas) en resumen Edward esta tratando de deshacerse de Tanya desde el baile de primavera, pero ella lo esquivaba, por eso la escenita de la cafetería, ¿recuerdan?

- Si Jake me lo contó, ya me extrañaba, porque mi hermanito es el mejor educado y nunca anda dando de gritos por ahí –_Emmet por supuesto_-

- Si… hablando del chucho… ¿de que hablaba con eso del soborno?

- Edward (le regañe)

- ¿Qué? –_puso cara de inocente_- lo de chucho no lo dije en mal plan, es solo que, se me quedo el apodo, no puedo evitarlo

- Bueno… esta Bien

- A lo que Jacob se refería es a que Tanya le ofreció dinero o "sus favores" para que él enamorara a Bella y la sacara del camino –_contó Alice_-

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEE???!!! ¿Y TU SABIAS ESO? –_me gritó Edward incrédulo_-

hermano –_intervino Jasper_- él nos lo contó el mismo día que te hiciste novio de ella, se lo había propuesto dos semanas antes, le hubieras visto la cara, estaba asqueado, fue muy gracioso

- ¿Pero porque no me dijeron nada?

- No es por nada Edward (le dije) pero en esos días estabas algo así como deslumbrado y ella tenia montado todo el acto de la chica dulce que no rompe un plato, capaz y no nos creías

- Yo a ti siempre te he creído ragazze –_me dijo con tristeza_-

- Si pero la fuente de la historia era Jake, no creo que le dieras mucho crédito

- Bueno en eso puedes que tengas razón

- ¿Puede? Vamos Eddie con la ojeriza y los celos que le tienes a mi amiguito el perro, ni siquiera lo habrías considerado –_dijo Emmet_-

- ¿Tu también sabias de todo esto? –_Le preguntó Edward a du hermano_-

- No, a mi me lo dijeron de penúltimo… cuando se inventaron todo el rollo ese del pacto para aclarar tus dudas, que me pareció un reverenda tontería pero, me sobornaron y tuve que aceptarlo

- ¿Penúltimo? ¿otro soborno?

- Bueno Eddie que te pasa, ¿se te pego la idiotez de la zorra? Si no te has dado cuenta, tu estas siendo el ultimo en enterarse

- Ok ya entendí esa parte y ¿lo del soborno?

- Bueno, como sabes, nuestro hermano aquí presente es un poquito boca suelta… -_comenzó Alice_-

- Así que para que mantuviera su bocota bien cerrada…-_continuo Jasper_-

- Yo le ofrecí, digamos que mis favores a su gusto –_dijo Rose_-

- Y Jake y yo prometimos jugar con él todas las tardes el juego que el dijera y dejarnos ganar (completé)

- Y mamá, me permitió poner algunas de mis ideas en el proyecto –_terminó Emmet-_

- ¿Mamá también? –_preguntó Edward incrédulo-_

- Edward, yo te dije que todos estaban al tanto de nuestro trato

- Si pero de alli a que todos ayudaran a sobornar a Emmet, es como que demasiado

- Bueno era la única forma de que te dejara en paz

- Si, sino hubiese sido por eso hace tiempo, que le habría jugado unas cuanta bromas, y les hubiera hecho la vida de cuadritos –_admitió el oso-_

- En fin nos estamos desviando del tema… -_acotó Jasper_-

- Cierto, yo tenia otra duda, que fue todo eso que le dijiste a Tanya de una advertencia, de que lo difícil era mantenerme o yo no se que

- ¡No le has contado de la emboscada Bella! – exclamó Alice-

- ¿Emboscada?

- Si, la loca y el par de secuaces que tiene, le tendieron una emboscada en el baño del instituto a Bella –_explicó Rose_-

- Afortunadamente yo estaba en unos de los cubículos y lo escuché todo –_completó Alice_-

- ¿Cuando fue eso? –_inquirió Edward_-

- Unos días antes de que se hicieran novios (contesté)

- ¿Y no me dijiste nada cuando te pedí consejo?

- En realidad en ese momento yo no sabia quien era realmente, me imagine que estaba celosa y para mi eso era normal, además lo que quería era que me alejara de ti e igual yo no le iba a dar gusto; por eso le advertí que contigo lo difícil no era conquistarte, sino mantener tu interés, que tenia que cuidar su relación, porque de lo contrario te perdería mas rápido de lo que te ganó y que después no me viniera a echar la culpa a mi de nada, y por lo visto no me equivoqué

- Eso es porque tu lo conoces mejor que nadie –_dijo Jasper_-

- Creo que mejor que yo mismo –_Edward suspiró_- Lo bueno es que ya todo acabó, ya me salí de ese infierno y no pienso volver a él nunca más.

- Falta una cosa… -_dijo Emmet_- ¿Qué fue todo eso de la promesa que mencionó papá?

- Ehhh… Esteeeee… Bueno digamos que papá me ayudó un poquito con lo de Tanya

- ¿Como así? (pregunté, me daba la impresión de que estaba ocultando algo)

- Bien tuvimos una pequeña conversación el día del baile, y me hizo ver que estaba cometiendo un error

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la promesa? –_Inquirió Jasper, al parecer no era la única que notaba algo extraño-_

- Bueno… yo… no les puedo decir, se lo prometí a papá y si falto a mi promesa, no me lo perdonaría nunca

- Eso no es justo, él me hizo una promesa a mi y no la cumplió (dije con un poco de decepción)

- Si la cumplió, yo le pedí su opinión y su consejo, creo que esa fue la condición que te puso

- ¡Rayos!, Carlisle siempre va un paso adelante (me quejé)

- Años de experiencia hija –_no nos habíamos dado cuenta que Carlisle estaba en la puerta_- tu conoces a Edward, pero yo creo que lo conozco un poquito mas, te llevo cuatro años de ventaja, sabia que tarde o temprano vendría a mi, por eso te puse esa condición

- Eso es trampa papá – _se quejó ahora Emmet_-

- Lo que sea –_intervino Alice_- eso logró que a Edward se le abrieran los ojos, por lo menos por una parte –_me dedicó una mirada intensa, la cual esquivé_-

- Bueno creo que ya esta bueno de charla por esta noche, mejor cada quien vuela a su cuarto

- ¡Pero papa! –_se quejaron todos al tiempo_- hace tiempo que no compartimos todos –_Alice le hizo su famosa carita de gato con botas-_

- Bueno lo permito con una condición

- Cual (pregunté, no quería que se fueran todavía, por lo menos no Edward)

- Que no le pregunten mas a Edward por la promesa que me hizo

- ¡Hecho! -_Dijimos todos_-

- Bueno entonces, hasta mañana chicos no se desvelen mucho, y si van a dormir todos aquí por lo menos tráiganse unos sacos de campamento

- Yo voy por ellos –_saltó Emmet_-

- Mejor todos vamos a cambiarnos y ponernos nuestras pijamas, así estaremos mas cómodos –_sugirió Alice y todos estuvieron de acuerdo_-

Mientras los chicos, se cambiaban aproveché de darme una rápida ducha, me puse un pijama cómodo que constaba de unos pants cortos y una blusa de tirantes bastante ajustada pero confortable, cuando salí del baño, Edward era el único que ya estaba en el cuarto, me estaba terminando de secar el cabello cuando lo sentí respirar profundamente.

- ¿Qué? (pregunté en cuanto me volteé)

- ¿Te he dicho antes lo mucho que me gusta ese aroma?

- ¿Aroma? ¿Qué aroma? (pregunté confundida)

- Creo que es tu shampoo, porque es mas intenso en tu cabello, huele dulce, no se como a… fresas

- Mmmm… si mi Shampoo es de fresas y lilas, y no, no me habías dicho que te gustaba

- ¿Qué le gusta que o quien? –_interrumpió Alice_-

- Mi shampoo Alice, tu hermano me decía que le gusta como huele mi shampoo

- Ahhh si, es muy característico de ti Bells, el shampoo por si solo huele muy bien, pero en ti, como que se realza el aroma

- Pensé que solo yo lo notaba –_dijo Edward en un murmullo_- le combina perfectamente, como si fuera su…

- Esencia –_completó Jasper_, que no se en que momento entró-

- Si eso, exactamente esa es la palabra que buscaba, su esencia

En ese momento, afortunadamente para mi (que debía estar mas roja que un tomate, gracia a los comentarios de Edward) entraron Emmet y Rose con 2 sacos para dormir.

- ¿Por qué solo dos sacos? (pregunte desviando el tema de la conversación anterior)

- Uno para mi osito y para mí y el otro para Alice y Jasper, te toca compartir la cama con Edward –_respondió Rose con una macabra sonrisa_-

- Bien (me encogí de hombros, aunque mi corazón como siempre latía desbocado con la certeza de que iba a dormir con Edward), ¿pero seguro estarán cómodos así?

- Tranquila ragazze siempre lo hacen cuando nos vamos de excursión…

- Hablando de excursiones –_comentó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa_- Este verano, ya no tendrás que visitar a Reneé a Phoenix ¿cierto?

- Sip, ese fue el trato, no mas vacaciones obligatorias después de la graduación, aunque igual pienso ir a verla, solo que iré solamente por una semana en lugar de los dos meses que siempre he pasado allá

- ¿Y que planes tienes?

- ¿A parte de preparar la mudanza a Seattle?, nada, pero me imagino que ya me organizaste algo…

- Por supuesto Bellita –_dijo con elocuencia_- solo me falta cuadrar las fechas, bueno e incluir a Edward

- ¿Por qué?, ¿no me pensabas invitar?

- Lo siento hermanito, pero eso posiblemente implicaba tener que llevar a tu novia y no tenia la más mínima intención de desperdiciar nuestro verano con ella como compañía, claro, como ella ya no es un obstáculo, entonces quedas invitado a nuestro viaje

- ¿Qué será a…? –_preguntó Jasper_- vamos Allie ya es hora de que nos digas lo que estas planeando

- Lo siento, será una sorpresa, déjenlo todo en mis manos y les prometo que será genial… Ahora tenemos que hablar de fechas, estamos a Junio 21, en dos semanas mas seremos libres, porque la graduación es el día 3

- Bueno como Charlie viene a la graduación, me voy por tres días a California con él, de California me puedo pasar directo a Phoenix por una semana, que mas o menos seria hasta el día 13 o 15

- Perfecto tendremos dos semanas completas para nuestro viaje –_murmuró la duende_-

- Si porque necesitamos todo el mes de Agosto para los arreglos del departamento y la mudanza _–agregó Rose-_

- Y como los cursos de preparación comienzan los primeros días de septiembre, ya estaríamos instalados para ese momento –_puntualizó Edward- _

- No puedo creer que estamos planeando nuestro futuro y juntos (dije con ensoñacion)

- Pues empieza a creerlo ragazze, porque esto es apenas el inicio de todo lo que nos falta por vivir juntos

El resto de la noche fue sencillamente genial, nos la pasamos haciendo planes para el departamento, hablamos sobre decoración para las habitaciones y las nuevas áreas comunes, ya que Esme había dejado solo 4 habitaciones ya que las 6 eran innecesarias en vista de que las parejas de Emmet–Rose y Jasper-Alice compartirían habitación por lo que convirtieron esos espacios en un área de recreación y una sala de música para Edward, también hablamos de nuestras expectativas para la universidad e hicimos algunas bromas, esta vez decidimos que ya era hora de dormir y cada pareja se acomodo en su saco, Edward me abrió sus brazos y me acurruque en ellos y aspire su dulce aroma, sabia que tendría un sueño tranquilo, porque me sentía sencillamente feliz allí, sobre todo ahora que había terminado con Tanya, estaba segura que había recuperado a mi amigo, con un poquito de suerte esta vez seria para siempre.

* * *

**_Bueno ¿que les pareció?, ya sacamos a Tanya del camino, ahora Eddie va a comenzar con la conquista... ¿que dicen se la ponemos facil o lo hacemos sufrir un poquito? espero sus comentarios, ya saben como hacerlos solo hagan click en el boton verde_**

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones**_


	10. La graduacion Un nuevo comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**La Graduación, un nuevo comienzo**

**EPOV**

Desperté gracias a un rayo de luz que me dio directo en la cara, alguien había dejado abiertas la cortinas, cuando sentí el agradable aroma de fresas me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Bella, con ella entre mis brazos, y la sonrisa se me salio inconsciente, ella todavía dormía. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver que Alice también estaba despierta aun entre los brazos de Jasper quien estaba profundamente dormido al igual que Emmet y Rosalie.

- ¿Te puedes escapar sin que se despierte? –_me dijo en un susurro_- tenemos una conversación pendiente

- Puedo, pero no quiero (le dije con toda sinceridad, también entre susurros para no despertar a nadie)

- No creas que te vas a escapar de mí

- Sé con certeza que eso es imposible Allie, pero dejémoslo para más tarde, por favor, estoy muy cómodo aquí

- ¡Promételo!

- Te lo prometo

- Bien te lo acepto solo porque yo también estoy muy cómoda –_mi hermana se acurrucó mas a su novio sonriente-_

Yo me abracé un poco mas a mi ragazze y cerré los ojos, ya no tenia sueño pero así podía disfrutar mejor de la sensación de tenerla junto a mi, su aroma y su calor. Alrededor de media hora después sentí como Emmet y Rose se levantaban y salían silenciosamente de la habitación, pocos minutos después Alice y Jasper les siguieron. Al cabo de otro rato Bella comenzó a despertarse.

- ¿Edward? _–me llamó entre bostezos_-

- Mmmm

- Buenos días, es hora de levantarse, ya los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones…

- Buenos días ragazze (me estiré al tiempo que abría los ojos y bostezaba)

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Genial (le sonreí) ¿y tu?

- También –_se sonrojó y me regalo una tímida sonrisa_-

- Bueno ya me voy a mi alcoba, necesito una ducha (me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, mientras la abría pude ver como ella también salía de la cama, no pude evitar hacerle un comentario que se me había quedado atorado anoche cuando la vi salir del baño) – Por cierto… Bonita pijama (sonreí nuevamente y cerré la puerta tras de mi)

Entré directo al baño y me di una larga ducha caliente, cuando salí me puse unos jeans con una camiseta Blanca, estaba intentando darle forma a mi desordenado cabello cuando Alice entró sin tocar.

- Alice, se que te urge hablar conmigo pero ¿no podrías tocar la puerta al menos?

- No quería correr el riesgo de que escaparas

- ¿Como haría eso, saltando por la ventana? (le conteste con escepticismo)

- Bueno no te me distraigas, que sabes a lo que vengo

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Digo me imagino que…

- Ya pregúntalo directamente Allie, sin rodeos

- Bueno ¿que va a pasar con Bella? O me vas a decir que todavía la ves como una amiga

- Siempre la voy a ver como una amiga, Alice, eso no va a cambiar nunca… pero descuida (la interrumpí antes de que hablara) si lo que quieres saber son lo planes que tengo respecto a Bella, lo único que te puedo decir es que la voy a conquistar

- ¿Cómo que siempre la vas a ver como una amiga? Espera… un momento dijiste ¿conquistar?

- Si hermanita dije con-quis-tar (dije tomando su mentón y agitando su cabecita)

- Ósea que…

- Que si… lo admito… estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bella, y fui el mas idiota de los hombres al no darme cuenta antes

- ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!! –_saltó sobre mí y me abrazó_- al fin abriste los ojos, soy tan feliz… pero no necesitas nada de eso de conquistarla, eso ya lo hiciste hace mucho, solo dile lo que sientes

- No Alice, si necesito conquistarla, tengo que demostrarle con hechos, lo que ella vale y lo que significa para mí, el hecho de que ella me quiera no implica que no tenga que hacer meritos para tenerla a mi lado

- Awwww Edward eso es muy dulce y romántico, que piensas hacer primero

- Bueno todavía no sé, lo primero era aclararle todo sobre Tanya y eso ya lo hice anoche, supongo que tengo que retomar nuestra amistad, y de allí en adelante escucho sugerencias, me imagino que estas dispuesta a ayudarme

- Por su puesto, hermanito no faltaba mas, desde cuando comenzamos, desde hoy mismo

- Bueno en realidad, quería afianzar un poco más nuestra amistad, ya te lo dije, la tuve muy abandonada con todo el asunto de Tanya, y ese trato que hicimos, por eso primero quiero que las aguas retomen su cauce, aunque tengo que reconocer que me cuesta mucho disimular lo que siento, ahora que lo acepté, me es muy difícil estar a su lado y no abrazarla, me muero de ganas de besarla…

- Por cierto… De nada

- De nada ¿Qué?

- A mi me debes el beso que le diste en navidad. No me has dado las gracias por poner ese muérdago en la entrada del comedor, bueno, también los puse, sobre el piano y en cada una de las puertas, sabia que en algún momento se iban a encontrar debajo de alguno de ellos

- Así que, después de todo no dejaste de interferir

- Yo solo prometí no hacer nada entre tú y Tanya, no hablamos nada sobre Bella y Tú, así que decidí que tal vez un beso entre ustedes aunque fuera uno inocente, te daría el empujoncito que necesitabas para abrir los ojos. Me costó convencer a Jasper, pero en cuanto vimos tu cara después del beso supimos que habíamos hecho lo correcto.

- Pues un millón de gracias por eso… Ese fue un gran incentivo, después de eso no pude sacármela de la mente, ni cuando estaba con Tanya

- Sabia que si tenías un punto de comparación todo seria más fácil, aunque no te creas, he estado preocupada, te has tardado mucho en reaccionar, y Bella realmente se ve feliz

- Lo sé, a mi también me asusta, no es que quiera que sea infeliz ni nada por el estilo, pero ha demostrado que puede ser feliz sin mi, y me da miedo que decida quedarse por ese camino, a arriesgarse conmigo, creo que por eso papá ha insistido tanto en que la conquiste primero y no le hable de mi sentimientos directamente.

- Esa fue la promesa ¿cierto?

- Si me hizo prometerle, que no le hablaría de amor a Bella hasta que terminara con Tanya, y que tendría que conquistarla, me dijo que no podía dar por hecho que me aceptaría solo por que me quiere, que ella había luchado mucho por ser feliz sin mi y que no le podía venir a poner el mundo de cabeza de un día para otro.

- Lo dicho, Carlisle es un hombre muy sabio, además es bastante parcial ya que los quiere a ambos por igual, por eso prefiere que te arriesgues tú que fuiste el que se tardó en reconocer sus sentimientos, a que sea ella, que siempre lo ha demostrado y que hasta se hizo a un lado para que tu fueras feliz

- Si exactamente eso fue lo que me dijo, que si ya era tarde tendría que asumir las consecuencias de mis errores

- Bueno lo que te puedo asegurar es que su amor por ti no ha cambiado, pero tienes razón en que después de haber conseguido ser feliz sin ti, le de miedo a arriesgar su amistad y su corazón; es muy posible que ella dude de tus sentimientos por ella, con lo insegura que es, aunado al hecho de que por la razón que haya sido preferiste a Tanya sobre ella, definitivamente son punto que jugaran en tu contra

- ¿Qué me aconsejas? Tu la conoces bien

- Haz lo que acordaste con papá, conquístala, enamórala si es que se puede mas, hazle saber cuales son los motivos por los cuales quieres estar a su lado, y tienes que dar el todo por el todo hacer cada cosa, cada gesto con el corazón, no debería ser muy difícil, ustedes siempre se han hablado con el corazón

- ¿Cómo así?

- Como te lo explico, deberías ver su lenguaje corporal y el tuyo cuando están juntos, son como dos partes de un todo, tu giras alrededor de ella y ella alrededor tuyo, como si dependieran el uno del otro, con una sola mirada se pueden decir todo y nada a la vez, es complicado leerlos, es como si solo fueran ustedes dos encerrados en una burbuja que nadie puede romper, y el mundo se puede derrumbar a su alrededor, pero mientras estén juntos nada les va a pasar a ustedes.

- ¿Como Carlisle y Esme?

- En parte, pero lo de ustedes es mas intenso… se ve a leguas, por eso Tanya siempre la vio como una amenaza, y por lo mismo Jacob entendió que no podía aspirar a mas que su amistad

- Jacob, él…

- ¿La ama? Si, creo que con la misma intensidad que tu, pero sabe que no es correspondido y lo acepta, sin embargo, esta dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea por ella, la va a proteger hasta de ti si es necesario.

- Y ella… lo

- Si, Bella lo quiere, han desarrollado una clase de relación que no se como explicar, ella no lo ama como a ti, es diferente, pero él es parte de su alegría, es como su sol personal, ha sido un gran apoyo para ella, por lo que debes tener cuidado en como lo tratas.

- Ósea, que ahora me tengo que hacer amigo del perro

- No tanto como ser amigos, no se si sus respectivas naturalezas se lo permitan, pero debes hablarle claro sobre tus intenciones con Bella, y demostrarle que eres sincero

- Si te soy sincero no se si pueda hacerlo, cuando lo veo cerca de Bella me hierve la sangre

- Pues a ver como le haces, te recomiendo que hables primero con él a solas, a Jake le gusta verte enfadado y sabe que ella es tu punto débil, sabe como hacer explotar tus celos y eso te puede restar puntos con Bella

- Bueno lo haré, hablaré con el chucho

- Si pero recuerda, trata de ser amable, te conviene si no tenerlo de tu lado por lo menos llevar la fiesta en paz con él.

- Ok, ¿algo mas?

- Por ahora nada más, solo recuperar el terreno perdido, lo demás se irá dando solo, además recuerda que tendrás por lo menos dos semanas del verano para que estén juntos y solos, yo me encargaré de que el ambiente sea propicio

- Dos no, tres, pienso darle una sorpresa y alcanzarla en Phoenix, después que hablé con Reneé claro

- Eso será fantástico, vas a ver que le va a encantar… Bueno ahora me voy, no he ni desayunado y ya llevamos mucho rato hablando, en cualquier momento nos van a extrañar

- Una cosa mas Alice, antes de que te vayas, Bella no puede enterarse de nada, se tiene que dar cuenta de las cosas poco a poco, no la quiero presionar, así que nada de indirectas

- Prometido –_ me dijo solemnemente y se_ _dibujó una cruz en su corazón, como acostumbrábamos desde niños_-

Para mí había sido un gran desahogo conversar con Alice, ella después de Bella era quien mejor me entendía, siempre tenía las palabras justas para mí.

Los días fueron pasando, rápidamente, yo pasaba muchísimo tiempo con Bella sobre todo en casa, ya que en el instituto todavía nos evitábamos un poco para no provocar a Tanya, que seguía insistiendo en volver conmigo. Era muy cómodo estar con mi ragazze, pasábamos ratos leyendo, a veces yo tacaba el piano para ella, veíamos películas, o simplemente nos quedábamos en silencio, una que otra vez yo leía en su cuarto mientras ella escribía en el diario, cuando hacia eso, se sonreía a cada rato lo que despertaba mi curiosidad por saber que era lo que escribía, pero me había prometido a mi mismo no leer ninguno de sus diarios hasta después de confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella.

En el instituto todo estaba revolucionado con la graduación y por supuesto el Baile al que habíamos decidido no asistir, en lugar de ello, Alice organizaría una pequeña fiesta para un grupo íntimo, solo seriamos mis hermanos, Ángela y su novio, Jacob y un par de amigos suyos de la reserva, Bella y yo.

Había aclarado las cosas con el chucho quien para mi sorpresa fue muy receptivo conmigo, pero tal como había predicho Alice, me advirtió que si le hacia daño a Bella, él personalmente iba a ajustar cuentas conmigo.

Faltaba un día para la graduación y Charlie había viajado desde California para acompañar a su hija en la graduación, por lo que Bella había vuelto a su casa por esos días. Alice me hizo el favor de llevarse a Bella de compras para permitirme hablar con su padre, por lo que en cuanto mi hermana me avisó le hice una visita al Jefe Swan.

Aparqué frente a la casa de mi ragazze y me armé de valor, me baje de mi volvo y toque la puerta, Charlie se sorprendió al verme en la puerta.

- ¿Edward? ¿que haces aquí? Bella no esta, salio con tu hermana

- Lo sé, en realidad vine a hablar contigo Charlie.

- Bueno, no se de quieras hablarme, pero pasa y toma asiento estaba viendo un partido de fútbol.

Entré y me senté en el sofá, Charlie se sentó en la Poltrona que estaba a un lado.

- ¿Y bien muchacho? De que quieres hablar –_preguntó tomando un sorbo de una lata de cerveza_-

- De Bella por supuesto (Charlie comenzó a toser)

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Que estoy enamorado de ella (solté sin mas, él no se inmutó)

- Eso ya lo se hijo, la pregunta es, ¿ya se lo has dicho a ella?

- Aun no, pero lo pienso hacer muy pronto, y quería saber su opinión al respecto.

- Bueno –_suspiró_- en primer lugar ya te estas tardando mucho, y en segundo aunque se que mi opinión importa poco, te agradezco el gesto.

- Se equivoca señor, para mi su opinión es muy importante, y estoy seguro que para Bella también

- ¿Señor? ¿Qué pasó con el Charlie? –_sonreí ante ese comentario_- En fin cuando digo que mi opinión importa poco, me refiero a que como bien debes saber, a mi hija puede que le cueste un poco tomar decisiones porque las piensa mucho, pero cuando lo hace, se aferra a ellas de tal manera que, lo que yo o nadie mas opine importa muy poco, nada la hará cambiar de parecer.

- Si lo se de sobra, Bella es muy cabezota, pero eso que tiene que ver

- Que Bella se decidió por ti hace mucho, así que con eso no hay nada mas que hacer, solo faltaba que tú te decidieras y por lo que veo ya lo hiciste

- Si, como tu dices Charlie (él asintió en cuanto lo tuteé de nuevo) me tardé mucho, pero al fin comprendí que he amado a Bella desde que la conocí, y voy a luchar por ella y por su amor

- Me alegro, se que no puede estar en mejores manos, aunque no te voy a negar que hace un tiempo tuve mis dudas… Con eso de que tenias novia

- Un error más bien, uno que he pagado muy caro

- Bueno, lo importante es que lo corregiste, no se si a tiempo, pero algo es algo… ahora dime una cosa, ¿Por qué todavía no le dices nada a Bella?

- Porque primero tenia que recuperar su amistad nuevamente, y después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por mi, lo menos que se merece es que la conquiste como se debe.

- Eso me parece un gesto muy romántico, pero ciertamente es un desperdicio de tiempo, ya ustedes tienen demasiados años siendo amigos, ya no me la hagas esperar más

- No te creas, no es que yo pueda esperar mucho más

- Mejor así, no sea que Jacob te coma el mandado

- No se preocupe ya me aseguré que eso no suceda

- Nooooo, si yo no me preocupo, para mi los dos son grandes chicos, y se que Bella estaría en buenas manos con ambos, el que debería preocuparse eres tu, en el amor nunca hay que dar nada por sentado, sino, mírate en mi espejo

- Precisamente por eso no quiero precipitar ni forzar las cosas, por eso es que quiero cortejarla primero, no me parece justo con ella, llegar a hablarle de amor usando la ventaja de que ya conozco sus sentimientos de ante mano, dando por sentado que porque me quiere me va a aceptar así como así, no Bella tiene que saber que es libre de elegir, que en sus manos esta el quedarse conmigo, aceptar mi amor o seguir siendo solo mi amiga.

- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, entonces si, es una decisión muy acertada, así que no tengo nada mas que decir, simplemente, suerte y cuídala mucho.

- Gracias Charlie.

Me despedí y regresé a mi casa, en cuanto llegué, le pedí a esme el número de teléfono de Reneé, la llamé y le conté que quería darle una sorpresa a Bella y acompañarla en sus vacaciones en Phoenix, Reneé aceptó encantada y me dijo que no había ningún problema, que podía planificar mi viaje para llegar allá un día antes que Bella.

Ya todo estaba casi listo, había planeado hablarle a Bella de mis sentimientos después de la graduación, Esme había organizado un almuerzo para celebrar, y la fiesta de Alice seria bien entrada la noche así que tenia casi toda la tarde para nosotros dos.

**BPOV**

Estos últimos días habían sido maravillosos, Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, y cada segundo junto a él para mi era como estar en el cielo. Por otra parte mi ensayo sobre los mitos vampíricos actuales, fue todo un éxito y ya me había llegado la notificación de aprobación de mi beca completa, cosa que aun no le había dicho a nadie ya que quería dar la sorpresa el día de la graduación. Hasta ahora el único inconveniente que había tenido era Tanya, que seguía insistiéndole a Edward que volviera con ella y a mi me interceptó en el instituto para advertirme que no me acercara a él, afortunadamente ya estábamos a punto de graduarnos por lo que ya no tendríamos que soportarla mas.

Alice por su parte, me traía loca con la fiesta que estaba organizando y todo lo del viaje de vacaciones, por fortuna Charlie había venido para estar conmigo en la graduación y por unos días estaba de nuevo en mi casa, extrañaba a Edward pero era un alivio escaparse de Alice de vez en cuando. Sin embargo hoy no me había salvado, me llevó de compras por enésima vez para ahora regalarme el atuendo para la graduación y de paso me hizo probarme mil prendas de todo tipo, porque de allí seleccionaría mi equipaje para el viaje y no me quería decir adonde iríamos, por lo que me probé desde diminutos trajes de baño hasta equipo para esquiar.

Al llegar a casa Charlie estaba como siempre en la sala viendo un partido, pero había algo extraño en su expresión, estaba entre consternado y divertido

- Hola papá

- Hola Bells, ¿Cómo te fue con Alice? –_me dijo con una sonrisa ¿picara?-_

- Mmmm… Bien, como siempre… ¿ocurre algo?

- ¿Algo? mmmmm… no nada, ¿por?

- No sé estas… raro

- ¿Raro? Yo no tengo nada de raro, son ideas tuyas

- Si, supongo… Tal vez tanto tiempo con la duende me esté afectando, estoy viendo moros con tranchetes por todos lados

- A que te refieres con eso

- No se es que me dio la sensación de que la salida de hoy fue una treta para entretenerme por algo…

- Por que dices eso

- Por que fue muy extraño, Alice no sabia que quería comprar, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significa? Que Alice Cullen visite un centro comercial, y repita las tiendas que visitamos hace dos días, y no solo eso, me hizo probarme la misma ropa de hace una semana, y por dios no tuve que decirle que me llevara a comer, ella sola me llevo y puntualmente, y después recibió una llamada y así sin mas decidió regresar y ¡casi sin comprar nada! solo mi atuendo para la graduación (exclamé levantando las manos al cielo, Charlie estaba perplejo, le pasaba siempre que le soltaba tanta información en tan poco tiempo y casi sin respirar)

- Ehhh, ohhhh, yoooo

- Los siento papá, se que te confundo cuanto te hablo así, pero siento que Alice me esta metiendo en algo raro

- Tal vez no sea algo raro, a lo mejor es algo bueno

- Por que lo dices ¿tu sabes algo? (lo acusé)

- ¡No! Yo no se nada, lo digo porque Alice es tu amiga, ella no te haría nada malo, bueno voy a salir quedé de visitar a Billy –_se salió por la tangente, y ¡huyó! ok estaba confirmado algo se estaba tramando y mi padre lo sabia-_

- ¡Papá, tu sabes algo, dímelo ahora!, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas

- Bella, ya te dije que no se nada, deberías preguntarle a alguien mas, no a edward quizás, ahora me voy con Billy, adiós hija –_salio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ahora la que se quedó perpleja fui yo… dos segundos mas tarde volvió a abrir la puerta_- si quieres ir a casa de Alice puedes hacerlo solo deja una nota, cuídate –_se fue_-

Bien ahora si estaba confundida, pero si algo había aprendido después de tantos años con mi padre era a leer entre líneas, sabia que no había mencionado a edward en vano y que no era casualidad la sugerencia de ir a casa de los Cullen, por lo que tomé un taxi y me fui a la casa que por el momento se había convertido en mi hogar. En cuanto llegué subí directamente a la habitación de Edward y entré sin tocar.

- Ok Edward Cullen dime que esta pasando (me paralicé en cuanto entré, Edward estaba recién salido del baño con solo un pantalón de mesclilla sin terminar de abotonar, el pecho desnudo tenia pequeñas gotas que destellaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana, se estaba secando su cabello broncíneo con un toalla, era sencillamente perfecto, un dios griego en carne y hueso, enarcando una ceja creo que estaba acalorada y estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, cuando recobre una pequeña parte de mi cordura, noté que él me miraba divertido) ¿Qué?

- ¿Que de que? Dime tú, tu fuiste la que entró como una tromba sin tocar a la puerta –_me dijo entre risas y eso me enfureció-_

- Ahh si eso, lo siento (dije frustrada) por lo de entrar sin tocar… pero ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando

- No te sigo… ¿Qué esta pasando de que?

- No te hagas el loco, algo están tramando, lo sé, bueno no se si tu, pero Alice es seguro, hoy me llevó al centro comercial y solo fue para distraerme, vamos no soy tan tonta, la conozco bien, además cuando llegue Charlie estaba muy raro

- ¿Te dijo algo? _–preguntó como dudoso o mas bien temeroso_-

- Vez a eso me refiero, no me dijo nada, pero se que sabe algo y por lo que veo tu también

- Vamos ragazze, tanto tiempo con Alice y Emmet te esta afectando, estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, que yo sepas Alice no esta tramando nada, bueno nada que no sepamos, porque esta tramando lo del viaje, y con eso si esta bastante misteriosa, ahora si me permites me voy a terminar de vestir y cenamos o si quieres te llevo a tu casa

- Esta bien, te dejo para que te vistas, aunque que conste que no estoy convencida

- No tienes que irte, solo me voy a poner una camiseta –_se encogió de hombros_- ya viste lo que había que ver –_me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, yo me sonrojé_-

Bajamos a cenar y luego Edward me llevo a mi casa, no volvimos a tocar el tema de mis sospechas, pero no las dejé de lado, alg pasaba y yo iba a averiguar que era.

- ¿No lo has dejado cierto? –_la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos-_

- Ummm… perdón no te escuché

- Qué no lo has dejado, digo todo eso de que Alice está tramando algo… Mira vamos a hacer algo, vamos a disfrutar la graduación y luego yo mismo te ayudo a averiguar que es lo que trama mi hermanita ¿ok?

- Gracias Ed… eres el mejor (lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla)

- No es nada, ahora a dime, a que hora paso por ustedes para la graduación, no querrás que Charlie te lleve en una patrulla

- A las nueve estará bien, lo malo es que me voy a tener que arreglar sola, ya me he acostumbrado a que Alice lo haga

- No lo necesitas, siempre te vez hermosa

- Gr…acias (me sonrojé) Bueno hasta mañana (me despedí y bajé del auto)

- Si será un gran día –_dijo sonriente antes de ponerse en marcha_- adiós ragazze

Llego la mañana de la graduación, yo estaba terminando de arreglarme, Alice me había regalado una falda color caqui con una preciosa blusa azul, porque según ella ese era el color que mas le gustaba a Edward que usara, eso explicaba el porque siempre que me compraba ropa era en esos tonos; en fin me había puesto un poco de maquillaje bastante natural, y había hecho algunos rizos en mi cabello con unas pinzas calientes tal como me había enseñado rose, no estaba nada mal, mis divagaciones frente al espejo fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Charlie.

- ¡Bella! Ya Edward llegó por nosotros –_gritó mi padre desde la planta baja-_

- ¡Un momento! (respondí también con un grito) ¡Ya bajo! (me miré por ultima vez al espejo, suspiré, después de todos la ropa no se me iba a ver debajo de la horrorosa toga amarilla, salí de mi habitación y baje, escuché que Charlie hablaba con Edward)

- Yo no dije nada, eso solo que es muy perceptiva, y sabe cuando le oculto algo, no lo puedo evitar –_decía Charlie_-

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién oculta algo?

- Alice, por lo menos es lo que tu piensas le estaba comentando a Charlie sobre eso

- Ahhh si claro, bueno ¿nos vamos? (la verdad no quería caer de nuevo en esa conversación)

- Si, por supuesto… por cierto, te ves preciosa -_me dijo Edward al oído mientras salíamos de casa, me estremecí con su cercanía_-

La graduación no estuvo mal, el ritual de siempre, algunos compañeros lloraban y se abrazaban despidiéndose, el discurso fue recitado por Erick Yorkle, quien hizo varias metáforas sobre, que esto no era el final del camino sino un nuevo comienzo. Una vez que entregaron los diplomas nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen puesto que Esme había preparado un almuerzo para celebrar.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y el rato que pasamos fué muy ameno, después de un rato Charlie se despidió, yo me quedaría por órdenes de Alice para ayudarle con la fiesta que daría por la noche. Pocos minutos después de la retirada de mi padre, el pequeño duende índico que iría a cambiarse para comenzar con la decoración para la fiesta.

- Ehhh ragazze –_me susurró Edward en cuanto se percató que Alice subía-_

- Dime

- Te voy a devolver el favor –_me dijo en tono de complicidad_-

- ¿Qué favor?

- El que me hiciste en mi cumpleaños, vente –_me tomó de la mano_- nos vamos a escapar de Alice

- ¡Nos va a matar! (Dije divertida, me encantaba la idea)

- No nos hará nada, no lo hizo antes, ahora tampoco lo hará

Salimos corriendo y nos montamos en el volvo, Edward arrancó a toda velocidad, fuimos a su prado, que en esta época por ser verano estaba todo cubierto de una suave hierba, se escuchaba el tranquilo ruido de la naturaleza me encantaba estar allí. Nos acostamos casi en el centro y recibíamos los rayos del sol sobre nuestros rostros. En un momento Edward se recostó de lado apoyando el codo sobre el suelo para sostener su cabeza con su mano.

- Bella -_me llamó con su voz aterciopelada_-

- Ummmm

- Ragazze, tengo algo que decirte –_dijo titubeante y casi en un murmullo_-

- Pues dímelo y no des tantos rodeos (dije mientras medio me sentaba apoyándome en ambos codos)

- Bella , hace algún tiempo tu me dijiste algo en este mismo lugar, algo que la verdad en ese momento no creí posible… bueno mas que eso creí que era alguna clase de confusión de tu parte –_sonaba nervioso_-

- ¿De que estas hablando, no entiendo nada?

- Bueno veraz… ¡rayos! no pensé que seria tan difícil –_murmuró, yo me senté y él imitó mi movimiento ubicándose frente a mi, me tomó las manos las suyas estaban heladas_-

- Edward ¿Qué tienes? Estas helado

- Déjame hablar si –_suplicó_- si no lo digo ahora no voy a poder después –_dijo atropelladamente_- así que aquí va, sin rodeos, Bella estoy absoluta y completamente enamorado de ti

Me quedé en shock, mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y el que siempre había sido el dueño de mi corazón me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de mi, no podía hablar

- Se que a lo mejor te parecerá imposible, por todo lo que ha pasado este ultimo año, pero te juro que estoy siendo sincero y que estoy seguro de lo que siento –_tomó mis manos entre las suyas_-

- Edward yo…

- Shhhhh –_puso un dedo en mis labios_- no digas nada, no al menos todavía, déjame terminar… mira yo se que has pasado por mucho por mi culpa, y que ahora eres feliz, y yo no quiero arrebatarte eso… lo único que quiero es una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento por ti, de ganarme tu corazón, pero esta vez no solo como amigo, sino como hombre

- Una oportunidad (murmuré, como si él la necesitara, que acaso no era consciente de que desde hace mucho yo lo amaba)

- Si ragazze, solo te pido eso, déjame intentarlo, ni siquiera te pido que me digas lo que sientes, si te quieres proteger, créeme que te entiendo, tienes razones de sobra, pero permíteme tratar de ganarme tu corazón como se debe, con todas las de la ley, yo… solo… quiero… conquistarte _–soltó un suspiro-_

Lo pensé por un momento, yo estaba enamorada de Edward desde hace mucho, él no necesitaba conquistarme ni nada por el estilo, hace tiempo que era dueño de mi corazón, pero por lo que había escuchado él no era consciente de ese hecho, por lo que, podía aprovechar la oportunidad de ver de que era capaz por mi, después de todo, yo había hecho hasta lo imposible por él, tenia razón al decir que había pasado por mucho por su culpa, vamos soporté verlo con Tanya casi un año, me merecía ser conquistada y no estaba demás que hiciera su lucha por mi, esto se podría poner interesante, aunque había mucho en riesgo, mi corazón por ejemplo, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr, la decisión estaba tomada.

- Bella, por favor, yo de verdad, quiero luchar por ti –_continuó suplicando-_

- Está bien

- ¿Esta bien que?

- Esta bien, has tu lucha, conquístame, demuestra que es verdad que me quieres… pero no me pidas mas, hay algo de cierto en todo lo que has dicho y es que he pasado por mucho, y también en que ahora soy feliz, aprendí que a pesar de lo que pase siempre puedo encontrar la forma de ser feliz…

- Lo sé y aunque suene egoísta me asusta

- ¿Te asusta? (pregunte intrigada)

- Me aterra, saber que puedes ser feliz sin mí, a pesar de mí… Si, es egoísta lo admito, pero es la verdad, es lo que siento –_sonreí ante su argumento_- ¿de que te ríes?

- Pues aunque suene absurdo, es halagador, tu no eres así, esa no es naturaleza, por el contrario a veces eres generoso en exceso, creo que es un mal de familia… así que el hecho de que seas egoísta por mi, me halaga

- Bella estas loca

- Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto (dije pagada de mi misma, él comenzó a reír) no te rías es en serio, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya la hiciste

- Ja Ja, muy gracioso… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Conquistarme, ¿que harás?

- Lo que sea necesario, ¿me vas a dar ideas?

- ¿Las necesitas?

- No, pero una ayuda nunca esta de más

- Sorpréndeme

- Se supone que no te gustan las sorpresas, Bella

- Bueno en este caso creo que puedo hacer una excepción

- Que bueno que estés tan condescendiente

- No te creas no te lo voy a poner fácil

- ¿Hay condiciones?

- Déjame pensar… ya se, no habrá besos hasta que yo lo decida (en realidad, era una excusa, sabia que en el momento que me besara toda mi voluntad se reduciría a cero y quedaría a su merced)

- Eso no es justo -_hizo un puchero, se veía adorable, dios resistirme iba a ser todo un reto_-

- Por que, ¿te urge?

- Mas o menos, digamos que es algo que me quita el sueño

- Pues lo siento, tendrás que comprar pastillas para dormir por que no pienso negociar eso

- ¿Ningún tipo de beso?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno hay besos en las manos, las mejillas, no se…

- Está bien, aclaro (dije condescendiente) nada de besos en la boca, ¿trato?

- Trato, ninguno en la boca -_sonrió de forma pícara_-

- Ni siquiera pequeños roces

- Nada de nada en la boca hasta que tú me des permiso o tomes la iniciativa, lo que suceda primero –_se hizo una cruz en su corazón en señal de juramento_- ¿No mas condiciones?

- Solo esa, con que respetes eso es suficiente para mí…Bueno corrijo tengo una mas…

- ¿Que cosa?

- Que me prometas que si esto no funciona, seremos tan amigos como siempre

- Eso no es una condición, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase

- Bien

- Bella, ¿te puedo abrazar?

- Para eso no tienes que pedir permiso –_se acercó y me abrazó muy fuerte, hundió su rostro en mis cabellos y aspiró con fuerza_- me encanta tu aroma, y por otro lado, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo

- Dispara

- ¿Hay ocasiones en las que al tocarme sientes algo así como una descarga eléctrica?

- Por que preguntas eso (le dije insegura, ¿seria posible que todo este tiempo él sintiera lo mismo que yo?)

- Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos en el parque

- Como olvidarlo (suspiré)

- Bueno siempre me he sentido culpable por esa caída, sabes cuando te resbalaste, por un momento yo te pude sostener, pero te solté

- Yo también me solté, pero a que viene eso, ¿que tiene que ver con lo que me preguntaste?

- Es que por eso te solté, esa fue la primera vez que lo sentí, como una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando sostuve tu mano, me asusté tanto que te solté

- ¿La primera vez? Lo has sentido otras veces (pregunté incrédula)

- Claro que si, muchas veces

- Yo también, por eso me solté, y por eso nunca te culpé de aquello (admití)

- Papá tenía razón –_hizo la sonrisa torcida que me encantaba_-

- ¿Carlisle? ¿En que?

- En que me llevaría una agradable sorpresa cuando te preguntara esto

- Cuando hablaste con él, no fue solo de Tanya ¿cierto? (enarqué una ceja)

- Bueno, supongo que como ya te confesé lo que siento y mis intenciones, ya no estoy rompiendo ninguna promesa… El… digamos que me ayudo a establecer comparaciones

- ¡Lo sabia! Es un tramposo

- No, más bien es un genio

- Si, un genio tramposo

- Bueno no te enojes con él, lo hizo porque nos quiere a los dos

- Lo sé, no estoy enojada, después de todo gracias a eso no tengo que soportar más a Tanya

- Ya no hablemos mas de ella ¿si? –_suplicó-_

- OK, tampoco es que me apetezca mucho hacerlo, lo bueno es que ya no tendremos que verla más

- Si gracias a dios, hoy intentó acercárseme nuevamente, no se porque no se cansa, ni porque lo hace, si ella tampoco me quiere

- A lo mejor ahora se dio cuenta de que si te quiere, como dicen por allí, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

- Bueno ese es muy su problema, porque yo no quiero nada con ella, lo que alguna vez me gustó de ella, si es que en verdad algo me gustó, creo que ahora lo odio

- Eso sonó a letra de canción

- No es mala idea, a lo mejor si le canto, entiende que ya no quiero nada con ella… En fin, ya no quiero hablar de eso, mi norte ahora eres tú, y no quiero saber de nada más que no seas tú

- Lo mejor es que te aclares bien

- Bella, como tengo que decirte que ya no hay nada que aclarar, para que me entiendas, que quieres que haga ¿lo grito?

- No Edward no es para tanto (no atendió a mis palabras)

- Si, si es para tanto –_se levantó y comenzó a gritar como loco-_ ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ESTOY ABSOLUTAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI!

- ¡Edward! ¿estás loco? –_le dije entre risas, era una locura, pero una muy adorable-_

- Talvez –_se encogió de hombros_- pero si así me crees, que ya no quiero nada con ella y todo contigo, lo grito cuando y donde quieras

- Te creo (me levanté) pero ya no grites más (le tapé la boca con mis manos), aquí no importa porque nadie mas que yo te oye, pero por favor nada de gritos en tu casa, la mía o cualquier lugar publico

- A mi no me importa que todo el mundo lo sepa –_se liberó la boca de mis manos, la tomo y las llevo a mi espalda encerrándome en sus brazos_- después de todo el tiempo que me llevó asumirlo, no me voy a echar para atrás por nada del mundo –_me dijo al oido_-

- Ok, díselo a quien quieras, pero no a los gritos (eche mi cabeza hacia atrás)

- No es necesario, los que tenían que enterarse, ya lo saben –_dijo poniendo una mirada inocente_-

- De quienes hablas exactamente (enarqué una ceja y me liberé de su abrazo)

- Mi familia y la tuya

- ¿Mi familia?

- Si, ayer hablé con Charlie y también con Reneé

- ¡Lo sabia! Yo tenía razón, no era ninguna paranoia o locura mía, la salida con Alice ayer fue para distraerme, y todo fue obra tuya (lo señalé acusadora)

- Lo siento –_se encogió de hombros_- pero ni modo que te dijera que te fueras de tu propia casa porque yo tenía que hablar con tu padre, no lo ibas a hacer, no al menos sin preguntas, y yo quería decirte todo aquí, tal y como lo hiciste tu conmigo… ¿no me vas a preguntar que dijo Charlie?

- Conociéndolo, te dijo que su opinión no importa, que la que importa es la mía… La que me preocupa es Reneé

- ¿Porqué? A mi me pareció que lo tomó bien

- Precisamente por eso, ya me imagino lo que me espera la semana próxima, cuando vaya a Phoenix, no me va a dejar en paz ni un segundo

- Te voy a extrañar –_dijo mirando al suelo, con expresión de tristeza_-

- No exageres Edward, me voy solo una semana, pasaré tres días con Charlie y cinco con Reneé

- Ves esos son 8 días, la semana tiene 7, me vas a hacer mucha falta

- Pero otras veces me he ido por dos meses…

- Y te he extrañado igual, además, antes no sabia que estaba enamorado de ti

- Míralo desde este punto de vista, tendrás tiempo para hacer tus planes de conquista, además te prometo que te llamaré a diario

- Dos veces al día sino no hay trato –_se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero_-

- Yo te llamo una y tú me llamas a mí para la otra

- Bien pero llamada sin limite de tiempo

- Solo la de la noche, no me puedo pasar todo el día al teléfono, además mi madre no me lo va a permitir, ella siempre hace planes para mí

- Hecho. Ahora creo que mejor nos vamos, Alice se pondrá histérica si no llegamos a la fiesta

- Si claro, como si ella no supiera que esto no fue un escape

- Si pero solo medió permiso para raptarte la tarde, me advirtió que bajo ningún concepto podíamos dejar de ir a la fiesta y que tendría que llevarte a tiempo para tu sesión de barbie Bella

- ¿Con que amenazó esta vez?

- Con vengarse durante el viaje de vacaciones, recuerda que vamos a estar a su merced dos semanas completas

- Bueno entonces vámonos de una vez mejor no hacerla enojar… (de pronto me detuve en seco) ¿Qué vamos a decir? Digo me imagino que todos saben lo que me ibas a decir… y no es que seamos novios o algo por el estilo

- La verdad no lo había pensado… supongo que seguimos de amigos, confesados pero amigos al fin

- No creo que Alice se conforme con eso (comenté escéptica)

- No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mi yo veré que les explico

Regresamos a la casa muy a mi pesar, la tarde no pudo ser mejor y ahora lo que me esperaba era una sesión de belleza con interrogatorio incluido cortesía de Alice, Rosalie y por la magnitud de los últimos acontecimientos hasta Esme participaría. No me equivoque en lo absoluto, en cuanto llegamos me despedí de Edward a duras penas, porque cuatro brazos me jalonearon y me llevaron escaleras arriba, cuando entramos a mi habitación, Esme ya nos esperaba allí.

- Vamos Bella, escúpelo –_Rose fue la primera en hablar_-

- Si dinos que te dijo mi hermanito ¿ya son novios? –_Alice estaba sobre exaltada_-

- Ya niñas déjenla hablar, no la atosiguen –_Esme tan maternal como siempre_-

- Bueno me dijo que… (le puse un poco de suspenso)

- Bella habla ya, ¡me estas matando de la intriga!

- ¡Alice! –_dijeron Rose y Esme al mismo tiempo-_

- ¡Me dijo que esta enamorado de mi! (dije con una gran sonrisa y me lancé a la cama, estallaron en gritos) Shhhhh, que su habitación esta al frente

- Entonces ya son novios ¿verdad?

- No Alice, es demasiado pronto

- Pero si ustedes se adoran, que mas van a esperar

- Allie no pretenderás que bella le ponga las cosas tan fáciles a Edward, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado

- Entonces es eso ¿lo vas a hacer sufrir un poco?

- No se trata de eso, él solo me pidió una oportunidad para conquistarme, quiere hacer las cosas bien, ya saben, cortejarme, en sus propias palabras quiere demostrarme lo que siente por mi y ganarse mi corazón

- Pero si eso se lo gano hace rato –_Alice puso su famosa carita de cachorrito desamparado-_

- Nosotras lo sabemos, pero al parecer él no es totalmente consciente de eso

-Típico de Edward –_dijo Rose_- para todo se complica

- Pero no deja de ser un gesto muy romántico –_lo defendió Esme_- digo no todos los días el amor de tu vida te dice que va a luchar por ganarse tu amor, hoy en día los hombres simplemente toman de ti lo que quieren y ya

- Ajá, finalmente ¿en que quedaron? –_preguntó Alice_-

- Pues en eso, si Edward quiere luchar por mi, bien que lo haga… Total después de todo lo que le soporté con Tanya, me parece totalmente justo que se esfuerce un poquito, además va a ser interesante verlo en plan de conquistador, yo lo conozco en muchas facetas, pero en esa nunca, mi amistad con él nunca rozo esos limites, se que puede ser muy dulce, pero hasta allí.

- Me parece una decisión muy acertada Bella, tu te mereces eso y mas, tampoco es que te le ibas a servir en bandeja de plata –_me dijo Rose_-

- Lo sé, aunque no te creas, estuve a punto de decirle que se olvidara de tanta tontería, no se como me voy aguantar, bueno aunque la condición va a ser de gran ayuda

- ¿Qué condición? –_preguntó Esme-_

- Le dije que no iba a haber besos hasta que yo lo decida

- Ósea, que no se han dado ni un beso –_dijo la duende algo frustrada_-

- Nop, bueno salvo por el de navidad, pero es que si dejo que me bese, no me voy a poder resistir, y voy a mandar por un tubo todo eso de la conquista

- ¿Y Edward lo aceptó? –_preguntó Alice incrédula_-

- Si, bueno en realidad solo quedaron vetados los besos en la boca

- ¿Solo en la boca? –_ahora fue Rosalie la que preguntó_-

- Si ¿por?

- Bella se te nota la falta de experiencia, hay besos en otros lados, que igual te pueden mover el piso

- Rose, Edward me toca un cabello y me mueve el piso, no se trata de eso

- ¿Y entonces?

- Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, que tan creativo puede ser, así que díganle a sus novios que nada de aconsejarlo, sobre todo Emmet, y aparte tener un poco de control de la situación, bueno tanto como mi raciocinio me lo permita

- Pobre Edward, le toca seguirse aguantando las ganas

- ¿Como que seguirse aguantando? (pregunté), Allie, suelta lo que sabes

- Bueno digamos que mi pobre hermano esta un poco obsesionado con el episodio de navidad

- Si claro, como si para mi fuera tan fácil, yo no soy de hierro y no hay día en que no piense en eso

- Entonces, por que la condición, si con ella solo sufren los dos –_inquirió Esme-_

- Porque quiero saber que se siente que te conquisten, Esme, yo amo a Edward casi desde que lo conozco, y nunca he mirado a nadie mas, yo no se lo que es que te enamoren, ni siquiera lo que es una cita, lo mas cercano a eso fue la vez que fui al concierto de paramote con edward y aunque la pasamos muy bien fue solo una salida de amigos, es mas yo fui solo el reemplazo de ultimo minuto porque la que era entonces su novia lo dejo plantado

- Entiendo tu punto de vista, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con que dejes que te bese?

- Que si me besa, me olvido de todo, y me salto conquista, romance, todo

- Así que todo se reduce a que la carne es débil –_apuntó la duende-_

- Si cuando de Edward se trata. No solo soy débil, simplemente pierdo la voluntad (acepté)

- Entonces no creo que aguantes mucho, como disfrutar la conquista si no se pueden besar no les doy una semana _–dijo Rose_-

- Esa va a ser una buena apuesta, pero ya hemos hablado demasiado y hay una fiesta que dar esta noche, así que ya basta de charla y vamos a arreglarnos

- Ummm Alice, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre mi atuendo de esta noche, no me quiero poner otro vestido azul, quiero un cambio

- Isabella Swan, me estas pidiendo que cambie tu vestido a ultima hora, ¿porque razón? _–se cruzo de brazos algo molesta-_

- Porque no le quiero dar gusto a Edward, últimamente estoy siendo demasiado predecible

- Bien, solo porque esa es una razón muy válida, te lo voy a pasar esta vez, Rose tendremos que buscar algo en tu closet

- No yo tengo el vestido perfecto _–Interrumpió Esme_- claro que el color será mas que inusual en Bella, nunca le he visto nada en ese tono, pero le quedara bien, tenemos casi el mismo tono de piel

- ¿De que color es? (pregunté)

- Rojo vino, lo compre para navidad y al final no me lo puse, así que si te gusta te lo regalo

- Tráelo, vamos a ver como se le ve y luego decidimos el resto. Bella tienes 10 minutos para ducharte

Inmediatamente me metí al baño, y me di una rápida ducha caliente, lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas y frote mi cuerpo con su espuma para repartir un poco de la fragancia en mi cuerpo. Cuando salí del baño, Alice me estaba esperando con el vestido en las manos, era realmente hermoso y muy sencillo, de corte princesa, con un listo que se ajustaba debajo del busto, y caía suelto hasta las rodillas, Esme también me presto unas sandalias de poco tacón que hacían juego con el vestido. Rose decidió esta vez alisarme completamente el cabello y colocarlo de lado, por lo que seria un cambio radical de estilo.

Alice por su parte se puso un vestido de un color uva ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas y que se abría en una suave falda hasta unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, su cabello como siempre lo peino orientando una punta a cada lado. Rosalie llevaba un vestido negro estilo halter, con la espalda descubierta casi por completo y que llegaba a media pierna en cortes asimétricos.

Bajamos las escaleras las tres juntas, los chicos nos esperaban al pie de las escaleras, la cara de Edward cuando me vio no tenia precio, en cuanto termine de bajar me tomo de la mano y me habló al oído.

- Creo que acabo de cambar de color favorito… Te ves hermosísima, Ragazze, el rojo te sienta realmente bien

- Gracias, el vestido es un regalo de Esme –_hizo que diera una vuelta para él_- ¿Qué haces?

- Admiro el trabajo que hicieron mis hermanas contigo… Ummm ¿te pusiste perfume? –_se acercó mas a mi y puso su rostro cerca de mi cuello, peligrosamente cerca-_

- Solo me lavé el cabello con mi shampoo de siempre –_dije inocentemente, él recorrió mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro con la nariz-_

- Hueles delicioso –_me dio un pequeño beso e el hombro, me estremecí y Edward sonrió al notar mi reacción-_

- Creo que coincido contigo Rose, les doy una semana –_comentó Alice y yo la fulminé con la mirada-_

- Ja! Te lo dije Jasper vas a perder esos 100 dólares

- ¡¿Apostaron?!

- Bueno ragazze les conté sobre tu condición y apostaron 100 dólares a que no aguantaríamos una semana

- ¡Hey! yo les di dos –_reclamó Jasper_-

- Gracias Jass por lo menos tu me das un poquito mas de crédito

- No es por nada Bells, pero yo apuesto a lo seguro y tu te vas esta semana de Forks por lo que es casi imposible que pierda

- ¡Eso no es justo! (hice un puchero) ninguno me tiene confianza

- Si te soy sincero –_dijo Edward en un susurro_- me gustaría que Emmet ganara esa apuesta, o cualquiera que apueste menos tiempo

- ¡Edward Cullen! si no quieres que amplíe los limites de mis condiciones es mejor que te calles ahora mismo, y a ustedes mas les vale deshacer esa apuesta, no creo que les convenga enfurecerme

- Tranquila ragazze, solo era un chiste

- Si Bella tranquila, mejor vamos a poner un poco de música, los invitados están por llegar –intervino Alice y las cosas se calmaron, bueno en realidad yo me calmé

Al poco rato llegaron los invitados, solo algunos pocos amigos del instituto, entre ellos Angela, Ben, Jacob y algunos de sus amigos de la reserva, también estaban Erick, Tyler y algunas chicas cuyos nombres no recordaba. La fiesta estuvo divertida, incluso bailé un par de ocasiones con Edward por supuesto que no se apartó de mi un segundo en toda la noche, conversamos amenamente con todos Jacob incluido, yo me fui a dormir temprano y Edward me siguió ya que tenia que salir temprano al aeropuerto con mi padre para pasar unos días con él en California, y Edward había quedado en llevarnos. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, frente a la puerta de nuestras respectivas habitaciones, muchas cosas habían cambiado en un solo día, e iba aprovechar el tiempo que iba a pasar lejos de Forks para meditar bien todo lo que me estaba pasando… Hoy había sido mi graduación y todo parecía indicar que erick había acertado en su discurso, era momento de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

_**Discúlpenme por tardarme en actualizar, pero se me esta haciendo muy difícil hacerlo con la misma frecuencia que al inicio, el trabajo me tiene loca, pero no se preocupen, que no pienso abandonar el fic… En el próximo capitulo comienza el romance**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones**_


	11. Vacaciones de Verano

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Mayer, solo la historia se vino a mi mente luego de escuchar una canción del cantautor venezolano Jeremías.**_

_N/A: Mil disculpas por la tardanza de la actualizacion, pero he estado muy complicada y tuve un pequeño problema de inspiracion, pero ya retome el ritmo y tratare de no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo. Este capitulo tendrá POVs intercalados de nuestros protagonistas_

_

* * *

  
_

**Vacaciones de Verano **

**EPOV**

Hacia dos días que no veía a mi Bella Ragazze, estaba desesperado, dos llamadas al día no eran suficiente para mi, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado urgentemente, aunque ella me contaba con detalles lo bien que la estaba pasando con Charlie en San Francisco, lo maravillosa que había encontrado esa ciudad y cada detalle de los sitios que su papá la había llevado a conocer, en fin todo lo que hacia casi minuto a minuto, como si fuera una bitácora, aun así la extrañaba horrores y ella me había expresado lo mismo. Afortunadamente mi espera terminaría mañana, y que en estos momentos me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando para abordar mi vuelo a Phoenix donde su madre me esperaba para recibirla mañana al medio día. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de mi celular, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro al ver su nombre en la pantalla

- Hola mi Bella ragazze –_la saludé_-

- Hola Edward –_contestó ella del otro lado_- ¿Cómo estas?

- Extrañándote un mundo ¿y tu?

- También te he extrañado mucho… y pensar que todavía falta otra semana para vernos

- No se si aguante tanto, me haces mucha falta –_confesé-_

- No me digas esas cosas, no es justo –_podía adivinar el puchero que estaba haciendo al decir esto-_

- Lo único que no es justo es que estés tan lejos… pero en fin dime como la has pasado hoy

- Bien

- Eso no sonó convincente

- Lo que pasa es que Charlie no pudo acompañarme esta tarde, esta ocupado con algo de su curso por lo que hoy me he quedado sola en la residencia, estoy muy aburrida

En ese instante se escuchó mi llamado a abordar –_**Pasajeros de vuelo 189 con destino a Phoenix Arizona, favor abordar por la puerta nro 5**_-

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde estas?

- Ahhh, no te había dicho, estoy en el aeropuerto _-mentí_- vine a traer a mis padres porque se van de viaje hoy

- Oh bueno, dales mi saludos y deséales un buen viaje

- Claro… Ehh Bella te tengo que dejar, debo ayudar a papá con el equipaje, te llamo en cuanto regrese a casa ¿de acuerdo?

- Esto… si por supuesto espero tu llamada –_me dijo con tristeza-_

- Bella… recuerda que te quiero, hablamos mas tarde

- Y yo a ti, Adiós

Colgamos y tomé mi equipaje de mano y me dirigí a la puerta que habían anunciado para mi abordaje, tenia por delante un vuelo de dos horas más el tiempo de embarque y desembarque, por lo que tenia que pensar en una excusa para Bella por el retrazo en mi llamada, no quería que sospechara nada.

Tres horas y media más tarde, me encontraba instalado en la casa de la madre de mi ragazze, mas específicamente en su habitación, ya que Reneé insistió en que el sofá era muy incomodo, y ella no tenía inconveniente en que compartiera habitación con Bella y me había preparado un colchón de campamento para dormir en él en cuanto ella llegara. Tomé mi celular y le pase un mensaje a Alice

_**E: Hola Duende**_

_**A: Hola hermanito ya te instalaste???**_

_**E: Sip, y ya es hora llámame para que hagas la conferencia**_

_**A: Ok, aunq me sigue pareciendo q son muchas molestias, no creo q se d cuenta si la llamas desde tu cel**_

_**E: tengo q cubrir todos los detalles, ya no molestes y hazme la conferencia telefónica con Bella**_

Escuche el tono neutral de mi móvil, contesté de inmediato, sabia que alice no había terminado sus comentarios

- Por fin alguien le saca ventaja a este servicio, cuando papá decidió contratarlo, jamás me imagine que se usaría para engañar a Bella

- Alice es por una buena causa

- No he dicho lo contrario Edward, de verdad me parece un gesto muy lindo que te tomes tantas molestias para darle la sorpresa

- Si, solo espero que no se moleste, por la excusa tan pobre que le voy a dar

- Ella va a entender, después de todo eres humano hermanito, es normal que te venza el sueño depuse de tantas noches de desvelo hablando con ella

- Solo espero que se lo crea, ahora comunícamela

- Ok, ya le estoy marcando suerte

Escuche el tono de llamada, sonó tres veces y Bella contestó, puse la voz somnolienta

- ¿Edward? –_dijo nerviosa-_

- Hola ragazze, disculpa que no te llamé antes pero cuando llegue del aeropuerto Alice me arrastro para que me probara algunas de las cosas que me ha comprado para el viaje, me tuve que escapar pero me agotó tanto que me quedé dormido –_solté la mentira que me había dicho me querida hermanita_-

- Ahhh era por eso, me tenías preocupada, te envié varios mensajes y no los contestaste

- Si los acabo de ver, recién me he despertado e inmediatamente te llamé

- Quédate tranquilo, después de todo has estado desvelándote estos dos días solo por hablar conmigo… además yo he sufrido en carne propia los arranques de Alice, créeme que te entiendo cuando dices que terminaste agotado

- Bueno pero ya no hablemos de mi hermana, ¿como terminaste de pasar la tarde?

- Bien recién llego Charlie y me trajo pizza de cenar, pero estaba cansado y ya se fue a dormir, y tu que haces

- Aspirando tu aroma –_solté sin pensar, su habitación estaba inundada de su aroma_-

- ¿Cómo?

- Ehhh, es que estoy en tu habitación, y a pesar de que no estas aun se siente tu aroma aquí

- Como que estas en mi habitación ¿no que estabas durmiendo?

- Si pero cuando me escapé de Alice me metí a tu habitación para que no me encontrara y me quedé dormido aquí en tu cama

- Ohh, espero que haya sido cómoda para ti

- Solo es cómoda cuando tú estas en ella

- Edward, por favor

- ¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo

- Lo sé, es solo que eso suena… no se como si…

- Como si deseara que estuvieras aquí en tu cama conmigo, eso es solo la verdad, es lo que quiero y lo que deseo, con todas sus connotaciones

- Me apena que me digas esas cosas

- ¿Por qué? Solo te estoy expresando lo que siento

- No me hagas caso, soy una tonta

- Como no te voy a hacer caso si estoy enamorado de ti, tengo que hacerte caso

- Me gusta como suena eso

- A mi me gustaría oírlo de ti

- Ya te lo dije una vez

- Hace mucho tiempo de eso, y lamentablemente no te creí

- Lo siento pero eso no es mi culpa

- Touché… -_escuché su risa, esa risa musical que me encantaba_- ¿alguna vez lo podré oír de nuevo?

- Tal vez, pero antes tienes que ganártelo

- ¿Te tomaste en serio eso de ser conquistada? –_comenté divertido_-

- Tú me diste la idea, ahora no te quejes

- No me quejo

- Edward…

- Esta bien… bueno si un poco, pero es que quiero estar contigo, esto de conquistar vía telefónica no es precisamente mi estilo

- Me parece que te defiendes bastante bien, pero no me habías dicho que tenias un estilo ¿puedo saber como es ese estilo?

- Lo sabrás muy pronto, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas

- ¿Qué estas planeando Edward Cullen?

- Yoooo naaadaaaa –_le dije con un falso tono de inocencia_-

- No te creo, te conozco demasiado bien… bueno se que no me vas a decir nada pero por favor, nada de sorpresas que me avergüencen delante de un montón de personas

- ¡Rayos! Entonces tendré que cancelar las 20 docenas de rosas y el grupo de música romántica que contraté para recibirte en el aeropuerto –_le dije entre risas_-

- ¡Edward! ni se te ocurra hacerme algo así

- Solo era broma, aunque eso se parece mas a mi estilo, porque yo no tendría problemas con gritar a los cuatro vientos que te quiero

- Siii eso ya me lo demostraste en nuestro prado

- Eso sonó hermoso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso de **nuestro** prado, es la primera vez que te oigo llamarlo así

- Bueno es que así lo siento, ese lugar es solo de nosotros dos… o es que la llevaste a ella allí

- ¡No! Nunca, te lo juro

- Te creo, no te alteres, no tienes que jurarme nada

En ese momento Reneé toco la puerta, tapé la bocina para que Bella no escuchara –_adelante_- dije bajito, la madre de mi ragazze asomo su cabeza por la puerta y le hice señas de que estaba hablando con Bella, ella asintió y me hizo señas para bajara a comer

- Ehhh ragazze, tengo que colgar Jasper me acaba de avisar que trajeron comida, te llamo en cuanto termine

- Si claro, pero mejor hablamos mañana

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que me tengo que levantar muy temprano para ir al aeropuerto, y yo tampoco he dormido mucho estos días, necesito recargar baterías para poder enfrentarme a la rutina de Reneé, tu sabes ella es algo así como Alice versión madre

- Pero no me dijiste que legabas a Phoenix a medio día

- Si pero mi papá tiene curso también mañana por lo que me va a dejar en el aeropuerto antes de irse, así que pasaré casi toda la mañana allá

- Ok entonces ni modo, que tengas dulces sueños, te quiero

- Igual tú y yo también te quiero

Colgué suspirando y fui sorprendido por la sonrisa en la cara de Reneé, le sonreí y me sonrojé, tal cual lo hacia Bella conmigo

- No te apenes conmigo Edward, no sabes lo complacida que estoy de saber que quieres a mi hija

- Complacido estoy yo por tener la oportunidad de quererla

- Mas que una oportunidad es un derecho que te haz ganado

- Si pero casi lo pierdo, por estúpido

- Lo importante es que rectificaste a tiempo… aunque creo que ella te habría esperado toda la vida

- Yo quisiera tener esa seguridad

- ¿No estas seguro de Bella? _–preguntó con incredulidad_-

- Estoy seguro de que me quiere, pero no de que me acepte, cometí demasiados errores y la lastimé mucho, aun no logro que me vuelva a decir que esta enamorada de mi

- No la subestimes, ella te quiere, pero no es tonta, fuiste muy noble al confesarle que la ibas a conquistar pero sinceramente también fue muy estúpido, a las mujeres no se nos puede advertir ese tipo de cosas, porque nos aprovechamos, es nuestra naturaleza

- ¿Perdón? –_me sorprendió esa confesión_-

- ¡Ohh la inocencia de la juventud! –_dijo dramáticamente, me recordó a Emmet_- Le diste el poder del conocimiento, ella sabe que te tiene en sus manos y que ella y solo ella es la que va a tomar una decisión definitiva, se va a tomar su tiempo

- Entonces me va a tocar tenerle mucha paciencia

- Eso o desequilibrarla, para que ceda mas rápido

- ¿Cómo así?

- Ahora me subestimas a mi, me encanta la idea de que estén juntos, porque la verdad ya se han tardado demasiado y te tengo mucho cariño Edward, pero Bella es mi hija, así que tu solo tienes que descubrir como hacerlo, yo no te la voy a servir en bandeja de plata… Ahora baja a comer que la cena está servida.

- Gracias, enseguida voy

Reneé salió de la habitación, y yo me quedé pensando lo ultimo que me había dicho, como desequilibrar a Bella para que cediera mas rápido, algo me decía que esa era la clave de todo, y ya sabia quien me iba a ayudar con eso, la única persona que estaba tan ansiosa como yo para que se dieran las cosas con Bella, mi querida hermana Alice.

Baje a cenar y estuvo delicioso, lo cual agradecí, luego me retiré nuevamente a la habitación de bella y esta vez llamé a mi hermana

- ¡Alice!

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Oh nada solo que necesito tu ayuda con algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿como hago para desequilibrar a Bella?

- ¡¿Qué?! Y ahora que ¿la quieres volver loca?

- No Alice, es que un pajarito me dijo que si quería que Bella cediera más rápido tenia que desequilibrarla, pero no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere

- Jajajajaja esa Reneé es una genio, pero también es una traidora, como le hace eso a su hija

- Alice… -_dije impaciente_-

- Bien esto es jugar sucio, pero se están tardando mucho, así que te voy a ayudar… Bueno sonríele de forma torcida, no se como lo haces pero hazlo, procura tocarla directamente en la piel que tenga descubierta, tienes a tu favor que Phoenix es bastante caluroso por lo que no usará ropa muy abrigada, acaríciale el cabello, susúrrale cosas al oído… a ver que mas… a si, si puedes hacer que te vea recién salido del baño o con poca ropa digamos sin camisa creo que con eso será suficiente, aunque si puedes lograr hacer varias de esas cosas a la vez, la tendrás en tus manos

- Allie Bella es muy madura para caer en esas tretas de adolescentes hormonales

- Hermanito, en primer lugar Bella es una mujer saliendo de la adolescencia, y en segundo esta enamorada de ti, así que por muy madura que sea, si hay alguien en este mundo que le revuelve las hormonas ese eres tú, ¿porque crees que se sonroja con solo una mirada tuya?

- ¿Por que es tímida?

- Ja! tímida un cuerno, haz lo que te digo y observa sus reacciones, veraz que tengo razón, además la misma Reneé te lo aconsejó quien la conoce mejor que ella que es su madre. Ahora por favor vete a dormir y déjame disfrutar de mi noche con mi Jass

- Ok, gracias y buenas noches… ahh y perdón por la interrupción

- Si si adiós

Colgué el teléfono algo inseguro de seguir los consejos de mi hermana y en ese momento recordé el día que mi ragazze entro a mi habitación sin llamar y yo iba saliendo del baño

_Flashback_

_- Ok Edward Cullen dime que esta pasando (Bella entro como un huracán a mi habitación y de pronto se detuvo en seco se me quedo viendo de arriba abajo y casi podría jurar que estaba sudando y no respiraba) ¿Qué? (reaccionó algo nerviosa)_

_- ¿Que de que? Dime tú, tu fuiste la que entró como una tromba sin tocar a la puerta –contesté sin poder evitar reírme de su expresión estaba roja como un tomate y muy muy nerviosa-_

_- Ahh si eso, lo siento (dijo frustrada) por lo de entrar sin tocar… pero ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando_

_- No te sigo… ¿Qué esta pasando de que?_

_- No te hagas el loco, algo están tramando, lo sé, bueno no se si tu, pero Alice es seguro, hoy me llevó al centro comercial y solo fue para distraerme, vamos no soy tan tonta, la conozco bien, además cuando llegue Charlie estaba muy raro_

_- ¿Te dijo algo? –pregunté pensando que tal vez Charlie me hubiera delatado-_

_- Vez a eso me refiero, no me dijo nada, pero se que sabe algo y por lo que veo tu también_

_- Vamos ragazze, tanto tiempo con Alice y Emmet te esta afectando (me salí por la tangente) estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, que yo sepas Alice no esta tramando nada, bueno nada que no sepamos, porque esta tramando lo del viaje (traté de distraerla) y con eso si esta bastante misteriosa, ahora si me permites me voy a terminar de vestir y cenamos o si quieres te llevo a tu casa_

_- Esta bien, te dejo para que te vistas, aunque que conste que no estoy convencida_

_- No tienes que irte, solo me voy a poner una camiseta –me encogí de hombros- ya viste lo que había que ver –le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, vi como se sonrojaba y me encantaba ser el causante de eso-_

_Fin Flashback_

Al recordar ese momento decidí darle el beneficio de la duda a mi querida hermana y hacer todo lo que me indico, a partir de mañana iba a averiguar cuanto efecto tenia sobre mi bella ragazze.

**BPOV**

Me levanté a eso de las 7 de la mañana, tenia poco menos de una hora para estar lista ya que mi padre me había dicho que saldríamos a las 8 para el aeropuerto, a estas alturas me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle prometido a Reneé que pasaría una semana con ella, en realidad daría lo que fuera por cambiar mi pasaje y tomar el primero vuelto a Seattle y poder estar en Forks con edward lo antes posible, pero ya me había comprometido y no había vuelta atrás. Así que aquí estaba preparándome para salir rumbo al aeropuerto a pasar el resto de esta tortuosa semana en compañía de mi madre y su nuevo esposo (bueno no tan nuevo).

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba a pesar de que no me había podido comunicar con edward quien al parecer traía su teléfono apagado y no estaba en su casa, cosa que me extrañaba sobre manera, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desembarcando en el aeropuerto de Phoenix, mire a todos lados y no veía a mi madre, después de un rato a lo lejos vi que Phil me saludaba, pero estaba solo, me dirigí en su dirección cuando llegué con él lo saludé

- Hola Bella, que tal tu vuelo

- Hola Phil, estuvo bien muchas gracias y mamá

- Oh se disculpa porque no pudo venir pero tuvo un inconveniente de última hora, con el inquilino que tenemos en casa

- ¿Inquilino?

- ¿Ella no te comentó nada?

- No que inquilino es ese

- Ehhh es un muchacho que va a pasar unos días en casa –_genial aparte de pasar la semana con mi madre me iba a tocar convivir con un extraño_- pero bueno ella ya te explicará porque yo no se muy bien como va la cosa

Me quedé de lo mas desconcertada, mi madre no fue a recibirme en el aeropuerto y ahora resultaba que tenia un inquilino en casa, pero donde si alla solo había dos habitaciones… Ohh no, mi habitación

- Phil -_grite de pronto, había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera noté que ya estábamos en el auto, el pobre de mi padrastro pego un brinco y casi pierde el equilibrio del volante-_

- ¡Bella! Por que gritas ¡me asustaste!

- ¿Donde se esta quedando el inquilino? –_dije entre dientes_-

- Ahhh no a mi no me mires así eso arréglalo con tu madre cuando lleguemos, solo faltan unas pocas cuadras

Ok eso lo confirmaba todo, mi madre había metido a un completo extraño a dormir en **mi **habitación, y por eso no me había dado la cara en el aeropuerto, y yo empeñada en cumplir mi promesa… debi haberle hecho caso a mi instinto y a esta hora estaría llegando a Forks para estar con Edward.

Llegamos a la casa y Phil me dijo que entrara que él se encargaría del equipaje, Suspiré profundamente y entré a la casa, escuché risas en la cocina

- Mamá –_la llamé_-

- Bella, hija ya llegaste –_dijo mientras salía de la cocina sonriendo como si nada_- Porque esa cara Isabella parece que estuvieras constipada

- No madre no estoy constipada, bueno no al menos todavía, ahora explícame como es eso que tienes un inquilino, y donde se esta quedando

- Ahhh eso, si pero es solo por unos días y se esta quedando en tu habitación, donde mas si no

- ¡¡¡y me lo dices tan tranquila!!! No estarás pensando en ponerme a compartir **mi** habitación con un completo extraño –_estaba furiosa por la cara dura de mi madre_-

- si 14 años de amistad no bastan para que deje de ser un extraño creo que mejor me voy _– dijo una voz aterciopelada desde la cocina, una voz que conocía muy bien-_

- ¿Edward? -_me asomé a la cocina y allí estaba inclinado sobre el desayunador con un vaso de agua en frente y una sonrisa divertida, sencillamente hermoso_- ¡Edward! – _salté sobre él con una gran sonrisa-_

- ¡Sorpresa! – _dijo encerrándome en sus brazos_-

- Bien ¿todavía quieres que saquemos al inquilino? –_inquirió mi madre divertida_-

- Ohhh no, por supuesto que no

- Que bueno porque la verdad no tengo ganas de irme –_me dijo al oído suavemente haciendo que me estremeciera y me sonrojara-_

- En ese caso _–prosiguió mi madre_- no te importará compartir habitación con él, ya preparé un colchón adicional para que duerma allí y no en el sofá, porque es muy incomodo

- Si…. Claro –_no podía hablar de la impresión, no era la primera vez que iba a dormir con Edward tan cerca, pero nunca lo había hecho teniendo la certeza de que el me quiere en la misma medida que yo-_

- Perfecto –_anuncio mi progenitora_- Edward cariño ayudarías a Phil con el equipaje de Bella

- Por su puesto Reneé –_contesto el hombre de mis sueños y salió en busca de mi padrastro_-

- Por dios Bella, voy a tener que comprar in cincel para borrarte la sonrisa de la cara

- ¡Madre! ¿Por que no me dijiste que Edward estaría aquí?

- De haberlo hecho le habría arruinado la sorpresa, y la cara que tenias cunado entraste no tenia precio cariño

- Muy graciosa mamá

En ese momento Edward venia bajando las escaleras

- Y Phill -_pregunto Reneé-_

- Me dijo que se iba a cambiar

- Ohh la practica es cierto, yo también me voy a cambiar, se quedan en su casa

Mi madre subió las escaleras y yo me quedé sola con Edward, quien se acercó y me abrazó

- No sabes cuanto te extrañé ragazze _–me dijo nuevamente al oído, ¿es que se había propuesto derretirme hoy?-_

- Yo… también te extrañe mucho

- ¿De veras? –_pregunto con un deje de inocencia_-

- Claro sobre todo ayer, que casi no hablamos, ahora entiendo porque, estabas en pleno viaje ¿cierto?

- Si, no podía hablarte desde el avión, te ibas a dar cuenta

- ¿Pero como hiciste anoche?, yo vi el identificador de llamadas y era el numero de tu casa

- Ohh un maravilloso invento del siglo XX, llamadas en conferencia, Carlisle tiene el servicio contratado desde hace un tiempo

- Podrías haberme llamado de tu celular yo no habría sospechado nada, jamás pensé en encontrarte aquí, que bueno que no cambie de opinión

- ¿Cambiar de opinión? –_enarcó una ceja-_

- Es que estuve a punto de cambiar mi boleto para regresar a Forks, quería verte, pero de pensar en los reclamos de mi mamá no me atreví

- Gracias al cielo por eso, ¿te imaginas tú en Forks y yo atrapado aquí con tu mama?

- Lo bueno es que todo te Salió bien, me has dado la mejor de las sorpresas

- Me alegra escuchar eso, ya es un avance

- Bueno he de reconocer que has ganado varios puntos adicionales con las molestias que te haz tomado para que no sospechara nada de esto

- No fueron molestias, tú lo vales –_me tomo del mentón y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente, pude ver en sus ojos el deseo de besarme en ese instante, pero ni siquiera lo intentó_-

- Chicos, nos vamos a la práctica, los dejamos solos así que se comportan

- Mamá, pensé que también iríamos

- Oh no cariño lo siento, pero esta es una práctica privada, porque es para el partido de pasado mañana, por cierto no vayan a hacer planes para ese día porque ya tenemos los asientos reservados… Bella la despensa esta repleta puedes preparar lo que quieras, o si prefieres en el refrigerador están los números de los domicilios, no nos esperen temprano

Dicho esto mi madre se despidió, dejándome anonadada en el momento que vi que le guiño un ojo a Edward y este le sonrió

- ¿Que fue eso?

- ¿Que cosa? ¿el guiño?, no lo se tu madre es una mujer como diría, muy perspicaz, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tratarla, es realmente divertido conocer su forma de ver las cosas es realmente diferente a todo el mundo… podría decir que su mente es infantil

- Yo te puedo asegurar que es infantil, en mi relación con ella siempre me ha parecido que la madre soy yo, y perspicaz es realmente una manera acertada de definirla, ella tiene una forma extraña de ver las cosas simplemente, sin accesorios, por eso casi siempre va directo a la verdad

- Ósea que podrías decir que siempre acierta al emitir sus opiniones

- Oh claro que si, es raro que se equivoque cuando opina sobre algo, en eso es igual a Carlisle

- Esa es una buena noticia para mi

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada no me hagas caso

- Bien, entonces que prefieres cocino o pedimos algo

- Mejor pedimos ago, no quiero desaprovechar ni un minuto contigo, me voy a desquitar de estos tres días que me has privado de tu presencia

- Ok ¿pizza esta bien para ti?

- Lo que tú decidas siempre va a estar bien para mí

Pedimos la comida y una vez que llego subimos a mi habitación, donde comimos y platicamos a la vez, le volví a contar con detalles todo lo que había hecho con Charlie en san francisco los tres días que estuve allá con él, estuvimos riendo de mis torpezas por largo rato, se sentía increíblemente bien estar así con él.

**EPOV**

Ciertamente tenia que admitir que Alice podría tener razón en sus consejos, ya que las pocas veces que había podido poner en practica las tretas recomendadas por el diabólico duende, las reacciones de Bella me confirmaban lo dicho por mi hermana, ya había probado hablándole al oído y esta vez consciente de lo que hacia pude notar como se estremecía entre mis brazos, y con cada roce o sonrisa de mi parte ella se sonrojaba a mas no poder. Era hora de ir por mas, así que después que teníamos un rato conversando animadamente le dije que necesitaba un baño.

- Edward que te parece si busco alguna película para que la veamos juntos

- Me parece bien ve buscándola mientras yo me doy una ducha

- Oh, si quieres bajo mientras te vistes

- No es necesario, me llevo todo al baño y listo

- Ok entonces voy por las películas y palomitas

- Perfecto

Me levanté de la cama y le di un beso en los cabellos -ya regreso, abrí mi maleta y saqué todo lo necesario, pero "accidentalmente" deje que mi camiseta se cayera al suelo antes de salir al baño, afortunadamente bella no lo noto, no tardé mas de 5 min en la ducha, y rápidamente me puse mis boxers y un pantalón deportivo sobre este, dejé mi cabello lo suficientemente húmedo como para que cayeran gotas sobre mis hombros y pecho, tal y como recordaba había sucedido la vez que entro a mi habitación sin tocar, me reí ante el espejo porque me parecía ridículo estar en esta situación, pero por Bella haría lo que fuera. Me pare frente a la puerta u suspire para armarme de valor y entre a la habitación frotando mi cabello con la toalla.

- Ragazze, ¿no viste donde se cayó mi camiseta? –_dije en tono inocente pero la mire de lado aun secándome el cabello, para ver su reacción_- juraría que me la llevé pero no la encontré cuando estaba en el baño

- Ahh –_Bella levanto la vista y pude ver como trago fuerte, no pude evitar sonreír_- Ehhh…. Nnnooo, no la vi –_logró articular después de varios intentos tartamudeando_-

- Mira aquí esta debió haberse caído –_dije tomando la camiseta del suelo, Bella me miraba de arriba abajo parecía que me estaba escaneado, tanto que comencé a sentir calor-_ ¿Qué película trajiste? –_pregunte casualmente, ella estaba como muda no reaccionaba_- Bella, ragazze que ¿te pasa?

- Mmmm, ehhh nada, no me pasa nada

- Bella a mi no me engañas, estas mas roja que un tomate y casi ni respiras –_le dije descaradamente y ella abrió los ojos como platos-_

- Eso es tu culpa, ponte la maldita camiseta de una vez ,que no ves, que te ves demasiado tentador para mi propio bien –_soltó atropelladamente, Ok no me esperaba esa respuesta por lo que me sorprendí- _

-¿Como?

- Oh dios dime que no dije eso en voz alta –_dijo avergonzada y se cubrió el rostros con las manos-_

- Asi que demasiado tentador para tu propio bien –me _le acerque y le quite las manos de la cara, le sonreí enarcando una ceja-_ Bella mírame

- No -seguía _con la mirada clavada en la colcha de la cama, pero pude ver que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa_-

- Bella… _-la tomé por el mentón para que me mirara a los ojos_- no tienes porque apenarte por eso

- Edward, es que yo… nunca me había sentido así… es, no se me da miedo

- Oh mi ragazze, no sabes cuanto me halaga que sientas eso por mi, y no tienes que sentir miedo eso es completamente normal, se llama deseo

- No soy tan tonta, se perfectamente lo que es, pero no es fácil, confesártelo así nada mas, no quería que te enteraras y mucho menos así

- Bueno ya es tarde para eso, ya lo sé y me encanta saberlo, además es mejor que nos hablemos con la verdad, y la verdad es que yo también te deseo y mucho, tu no tienes idea de todo lo que me haces sentir

- No tienes que mentirme Edward yo se que no soy la gran cosa

- No te miento Bella es la verdad, y no digas eso, tu vales mucho, y eres tan hermosa que duele no poder demostrártelo

- Yo no se… es la primera vez que me siento así, nunca pensé que esto seria así, yo siempre tuve la certeza de estar enamorada de ti, eso nunca lo dudé, pero esto que siento ahora va mas allá de una simple corriente eléctrica

- Gracias

- ¿Que?

- Me acabas de decir que estas enamorada de mi, gracias por decirlo, lo necesitaba

- ¿Lo dudaste?

- No, es solo que la única vez que me lo dijiste, no le di la importancia que tenia, lo desperdicie…. Y desde que yo te confesé mis sentimientos tu no me lo habías dicho, necesitaba escucharlo de tus labios

- No me tienes que dar las gracias por eso, con saber que es correspondido es suficiente

- Si te tengo que agradecer, por dejarme estar en tu vida, acercarme a ti y por dejarme demostrarte que eres todo para mi

-Bueno entonces yo también te agradezco, por hacer todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, por hacerme sentir que soy importante

- Ok pero ya basta de agradecimientos, vamos a ver esa película

- Si pero por favor ponte ya la camiseta

- Ohh si claro disculpa

- No te disculpes, la vista es realmente buena, pero no me voy a poder concentrar en la película si te quedas así

- Vaya vamos mejorando, ya no te da pena

- No gano nada con eso, si ya te lo dije, hay que asumirlo ¿no?

- Correcto, por cierto Bella, te quiero

- Y yo a ti

Me recosté en la cama apoyado en el cabecero y ella apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, así vimos la película que al final resulto ser una comedia muy divertida, nos reímos muchísimo, cuando terminamos de verla Bella me dijo que era su turno de darse un baño, en lo que ella se fue al baño yo me puse a acomodar el colchón donde me tocaría dormir esta noche, una vez hecho tome mi ipod y me acosté a escuchar un poco de música. Poco rato después Bella entro a la habitación se había puesto un pijama de color celeste, era un pantalón deportivo bastante ajustado que partía en la cadera y le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla y una pequeña blusa de tirantes que solo la cubría hasta la mitad del abdomen, por lo que el área de la cintura y el ombligo la tenia expuesta, lo que acentuaba su diminuta cintura se veía demasiado sexy.

- Whao –_solté en un suspiro-_

- ¿Qué? _–preguntó haciéndose la inocente_-

- Te vez… ufff

Caminó lentamente a mi colchón y se acercó a mi oído –_Es bueno saber que a este juego podemos jugar los dos-_ me susurró sonriente, y de un salto se subió a su cama

- Ok ahora yo necesito otra ducha y fria _–le dije sin tapujos_-

- ¡Edward!

- Dijimos que íbamos a ser sinceros, además yo no tengo la culpa de que te veas tan sexy con esa pijama y menos de que me hablaras de esa manera al oído

- ¿De verdad crees que me veo sexy? –_me preguntó con incredulidad-_

- Si y mucho

- Bueno supongo que estamos a mano

- ¿Te estas desquitando? –_me levante y apoye mis brazos en su cama_- Isabella Marie Swan has despertado el monstruo que habita dentro de mi – _comencé a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, de un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta, ella quedo debajo de mi cuerpo, me tensé en cuanto me di cuenta, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro y yo me moría de ganas por besarla_

- ¿Sabes que? Al diablo las condiciones –_puso sus manos en mi nuca y atrajo mi rostros hacia el suyo-_

- Bella que…

- Bésame – _interrumpió-_

No tarde ni un segundo en asimilar lo que me pedía, y acorté el espacio entre nuestros rostros, cuando pose mis labios sobres lo suyos, suaves y carnosos, fue como llegar al cielo, bebí de su dulce aliento y parecía que nunca me iba a saciar de esa sensación, pero entonces ella entreabrió sus labios invitándome a profundizar el beso con ese gesto, no me pude contener, rocé mi lengua con la suya y la escuché gemir, en ese momento la falta de aire nos traicionó y tuvimos que sepáranos.

- ¡Whao! –_soltó Bella en medio de un suspiro_-

- No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer eso, eres tan dulce –_me regaló una sonrisa_-

Toc Toc Toc, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta nos saco de nuestro trance

- Bella… Edward… _-era Reneé, rocé nuevamente los labios de Bella y me deslicé a mi colchón, le hice señas para que simulara estar dormida, y yo hice lo mismo_- ¿están despiertos? –_pregunto la madre de Bella abriendo la puerta, nos inspeccionó, se acercó a la cama de Bella, la cubrió con la colcha y salio- _

No mas de 30 segundos después de que Reneé saliera de la habitación sentí como mi ragazze se removía en la cama, yo crucé mis brazos en la nuca y sonreí cuando vi que se asomo por la orilla de la cama

- Edward –_susurro-_

- Si –_conteste con los ojos cerrados-_

- ¿Te importaría dormir conmigo? –_yo enarqué una ceja y ella apresuradamente agregó_- solo dormir, por favor

- No creo que después de ese beso pueda simplemente dormir contigo –_confesé honestamente y ella se puso roja como un tomate-_ pero sin insistes, yo no tengo problema en intentarlo

- Como en los viejos tiempos –_me dijo mientras me hacia espacio a su lado_-

- No creo, en los viejos tiempos no me ponías tan nervioso como ahora _–le dije mientas me acomodaba a su lado y la envolvía en mis brazos-_

- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

- Por decirlo de alguna forma… Ahora mejor duérmete y no abuses de mi autocontrol

Comencé a cantarle su nana y pocos minutos después estaba profundamente dormida- la sensación de estar así con ella era de lo más placentera, verla dormir acurrucada en mi pecho me daba una paz absoluta, con cada día que pasaba me convencía mas de lo estúpido que fui al no darme cuenta que siempre tuve el amor en frente de mis ojos y no lo vi.

**BPOV**

Los días de mi estancia en Phoenix pasaron rápidamente, tal vez debido a la presencia de Edward todo el tiempo que pase allí, fuimos a un juego del equipo de Phill y la pasamos muy bien, inclusive fuimos de compras con mi madre y para sorpresa de todos no me quejé ni una sola vez, no es que el hecho de que Edward también nos acompañara, tuviese algo que ver con mi buen humor en un día de compras. Si bien no habíamos vuelto a besarnos desde aquella primera noche en casa de Reneé, cada vez estábamos mas unidos, compartimos cada detalle de cada momento juntos, él no escatimaba esfuerzos por hacerme sentir querida, y ya a estas alturas mi corazón estaba peligrosamente contagiado con su entusiasmo, cosa que no me sorprendía en absoluto sino que mas bien afianzaba mis sentimientos hacia él.

Todas y cada una de las noches dormí entre sus brazos, y nunca tuve pesadillas, solo hermosos sueños de nosotros dos juntos, todas la mañanas Edward aprovechaba para regodearse de todas la cosas que yo balbuceaba entre sueños e incluso una noche contó las veces que repetí su nombre 19 en total y eso hasta que él también se quedara dormido.

Estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Seattle, de regreso a casa para preparar todo para el viaje que Alice había estado preparando en secreto para nosotros seis, cuando salimos del pasillo de desembarque vi como un pequeño remolino se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a nosotros, no pude mas que sonreír cuando sentí los delgados brazos de mi querida duende apretándome con tanta fuerza como los abrazos de oso de Emmet.

- Ohh Bells te extrañé tanto… dime que ya eres mi cuñada… porfis –_puso sus ojitos de cachorro a medio morir mientras unía sus manos en forma de suplica-_

- No Alice, no soy tu cuñada –_todavía, pensé para mi, ya había decidido decirle que si a Edward en cuanto me lo pidiera_- pero espero seguir siendo tu mejor amiga

- Claro que eres mi mejor amiga Bella… eso no se pregunta –_frunció el ceño de forma adorable y muy graciosa, se volteó hacia su hermano_- Seguro no seguiste mis consejos, tu y tu empeño de hacer las cosas bien _–le sacó le lengua de forma infantil-_

- Ya deja de presionar Alice –_le respondió Edward sonriente_- Claro que seguí tus consejos, pero queremos llevar las cosas con calma

- ¿Qué consejos? –_pregunté frunciendo el ceño, esto me olía a conspiración, ambos se miraron con complicidad y me sonrieron poniendo cara de inocentes-_

- Nada ragazze, no le hagas caso a mi hermanita, ya sabes como es

- Si porque se como es, es que le hago caso –_de pronto todo se aclaró ante mi como una epifanía, todas la veces que Edward "accidentalmente" se metía al baño sin su camisa y la repentina manía de susurrarme cosas al oído- _Ohh –_un susurro de comprensión se me escapo de los labios_- Tu malévolo duende –_la señalé acusadoramente_- un día de estos vas a provocar que me de un infarto ¡le contaste todas mis debilidades! ¡Eso no es justo!

- ¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Hiperventilaste mucho? –_dijo descaradamente, mi cuerpo nuevamente me traicionó y me sonrojé- _No digas nada tus mejillas lo hicieron por ti, ahora vamos que tiene solo este día para descansar, mañana partimos a primera hora.

- ¿Queeeee? –_Contestamos Edward y yo al unísono_-

- No pongan esas caras, su equipaje ya esta listo, solo tienen que agregar sus artículos de aseo personal y ya los traen empacados así que no tienen nada que hacer mas que descansar este día.

- Alice por lo menos dinos ya adonde vamos –_preguntó Edward_-

- Esta bien, pasaremos las siguientes dos semanas en una lujosa cabaña en Maui

- ¿La playa? –_abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa_- Alice eres grandiosa no he ido a la playa desde que era una niña, bueno a una playa calurosa así que La Push no cuenta

- Siempre he sabido que soy grandiosa y deja que veas las maravillosas cosas que te he comprado –_se me acercó al oído y me susurro_- vas a dejar a mi querido hermano babeando a cada segundo

- ¡¡¡Alice!!!

- ¿Queee? No me digas que no quieres la venganza

- ¿Qué venganza preguntó Edward?

- Nada querido hermanito, ya vámonos

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y pude ver que Alice ya tenia casi tosa la sala repleta con todo el equipaje. Luego de los comentarios de bienvenida de todos, esme nos preparó una rica comida y nos fuimos a descansar. Al final de la tarde nos dispusimos a ver una película, y Jacob vino de visita, estuvimos mucho rato conversando animadamente, y a pesar de la cara de descontento que tenia Edward, se portó amable con mi amigo. Finalmente nos fuimos temprano a dormir, iba a extrañar su abraso esta noche porque rápidamente me había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado; inesperadamente Edward se apareció en mi habitación un poco antes de la media noche, alegando que él tampoco podía dormir porque me extrañaba muchísimo, mi corazón se ensanchó con su confesión y le hice espacio junto a mi, una vez mas dormí placidamente esa noche.

La mañana llego con un escándalo en todo el piso donde estaban nuestras habitaciones, Alice parecía un torbellino dando ordenes de aquí para allá y despertando a todo el mundo, cuando termine de abrir los ojos Edward ya no estaba en la cama, supuse que se escabulló antes de que su hermana se diera cuenta que había dormido conmigo, sonreí recordando lo tranquila que dormía entre sus brazos y lo placentero de su calor rodeándome toda la noche, en ese momento Alice irrumpió a mi habitación

- Buenos días Alice, en 5 min estoy lista _–le dije saltando de la cama sonriente, dejándola atónita y casi sin habla-_

- Vaya por fin alguien que amaneció de buen humor, por lo menos no voy a tener que luchar contigo, ahora me falta enfrentarme al ogro de la habitación de enfrente

- Ok que te vaya bien –_le grité desde el baño y escuché cuando salio del cuarto-_

Me di una ducha relámpago, me vestí, baje las escaleras y como niña buena me senté en el sofá dejando mi bolso de mano a un lado de éste, escuché pasos en las escaleras e iba a voltear cuando vi que Alice salía de la cocina, se quedó sorprendida al verme sentada en el sofá y miró su reloj

- Bien debo decir, que esto es mas de lo que esperaba de tu parte Bella, exactamente te tardaste 5 minutos en el baño…. Hmmmm, este día me ha traído varias sorpresas –_dijo pensativamente y escrutándome con la mirada, cuando escuché a Edward saludar-_

- Buenos días –_dijo sonriendo_- de que sorpresas hablas hermanita _–le pregunto abrasándola_-

- De que tu y Bella amanecieron de muy buen humor hoy, ni siquiera se han quejado por lo temprano que los desperté, bueno a ti por que ella estaba despierta cuando entré a su habitación

- Bueno supongo que pasaste muy buena noche ragazze –_me pregunto guiñándome un ojo sin que Alice lo notara-_

- Sip, dormí como un corderito

- ¿A si? ¿Y tus pesadillas?, porque el CD con tu nana ya lo empaqué –_preguntó la duende-_

- Creo que encontré el antídoto perfecto para ellas –ahora fui yo quien lanzo un guiño-

- ¿Y cual es ese antídoto? Si se puede saber claro

Afortunadamente para mi en ese momento bajaron Emmet y Rose, el primero parecía un oso recién despertado de la hibernación, venia refunfuñándole a su novia, por no se que cosa y eso distrajo a Alice, Edward aprovechó el momento y se sentó junto a mi en el sofá.

- Asi que soy el antídoto de tus pesadillas _–me preguntó juguetón_-

- Shhh Edward, no queremos que Alice te escuche, o quieres que nos martirice todo el viaje

- No claro que no, pero vamos a tener que resolverlo al llegar a Hawai, a menos que no quieras dormir conmigo durante el viaje

- Bueno ya veremos como hacemos

- ¿Ehhhh ustedes dos que tanto cuchichean ahí?

- Nada Allie solo esperamos tus instrucciones –contesté de forma inocente-

- Bueno levanten sus pequeños traseros y llevemos el equipaje a los autos, llevaremos el jeep y el mercedes de papá

- Lastima que aun no me dejen usar mi camioneta, allí si cabrían todas esas maletas… ¡por dios Alice solo vamos dos semanas a la playa ¿porque traes 8 maletas tu sola?!

- Por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita, hoy su ex cafetera seria muy útil

- ¿Como que Ex? ¿acaso tu ya viste como esta quedando?

- Claro, mi Rose y yo no tenemos secretos, y debo decir que con el chucho hace una buena mancuerna mecánica, no vas a reconocer a tu viejo traste cuando te lo devuelvan

- Ok menos palabras y mas acción tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto

Una hora y media después estábamos en el aeropuerto listos para el abordaje, en el camino me enteré que Carlisle y Esme también viajarían a Hawai pero ello se quedarían en Big Island, para disfrutar a solas sus vacaciones. El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, y prácticamente me dormí las 5 horas que duro el trayecto, Edward me despertó al aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Honolulu ya que tendríamos que tomar otro vuelo de media hora ínter islas para llegar a Maui, aunque hubiésemos podido tomar un vuelo directo, Alice decidió hacerlo con escalas para viajar con sus padres el trayecto largo hasta la Big Island donde ellos se quedarían y el resto tomar la conexión hasta Maui.

Finalmente llegamos al hotel y puedo decir que no tenia palabras para describir la belleza alrededor, mientras Alice y Jasper se encargaban de todo lo relacionado al registro el resto nos dedicamos a echar un vistazo a nuestro alrededor, el hotel estaba ubicado en una especie de reserva vegetal, rodeada por enormes acantilados y una hermosa playa, el lounge era una inmensa cabaña decorada con detalles étnicos aunque se notaba la categoría y el lujo en todo lo que veíamos, no quería ni imagina lo que Alice estaba gastando en este viaje.

Pocos minutos después nos trasladaron en una especie de carrito de golf a nuestra cabaña, si el lounge me había impresionado, la cabaña me dejo sin palabras constaba de dos pisos, la planta baja constaba de un amplio salón con amplios ventanales con vista al mar, también había un bar, un comedor, cocina y un baño, en la parte trasera había un pequeño patio con sillas de descanso y una especie de jacussi gigantesco. En la parte de arriba había tres habitaciones con sus respectivos baños y una terraza al aire libre con vista a la playa que teníamos enfrente.

- Hmmm Alice, no he podido dejar de notar que solo hay tres habitaciones –comente como quien no quiere la cosa-

- Lo sé, en verdad esperaba, que a estas altura ya fueras mi cuñada, pero me equivoqué asi que igual te toca compartir habitación con Edward, espero no te moleste, después de todo han dormido juntos desde niños no creo que suponga alguna diferencia

- Si pero debiste haber tomados la previsiones Alice, que tal si bella estuviera enojada conmigo

- De ser así alguno de los dos no habría venido o tal vez ninguno –_dijo encogiéndose de hombros_-

- Bueno, ya se hizo así, que le vamos a hacer

- Exacto ustedes tomen la habitación junto a la terraza

- Si hermanita, no vaya a ser que te traumatices con los ruidos de las parejas _–comentó Emmet alzando ambas cejas varias veces divertido-_

- ¡Mucha información Emmet! –_dije sonrojándome furiosamente y tapándome los oídos_-

- Mejor vamos a acomodarnos ragazze, antes de que pases por todas las tonalidades del rojo –_me dijo riendo y yo le saqué la lengua-_

- En media hora los quiero a todos en el salón para que acordemos nuestro itinerario y decidamos algunas cosas –_dijo Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano y subiendo las escaleras-_

Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación y creo que en ese instante perdí mi capacidad para sorprenderme, en el centro había una amplia cama con dosel del cual colgaban unas cortinas de gaza blanca, las sabanas de seda eran de un tono marfil y había un sin fin de almohadones y cojines, en realidad toda la habitación estaba decorada en tonos claros y había mucho blanco por todos lados, había un tocador en madera clara y un gran armario, el baño literalmente parecía un spa, tenia una gran ducha con paredes de cristal opaco y una gran bañera redonda de esas que dan hidromasajes y había velas aromáticas por todos lados.

- Esta vez Alice se supero –_comentó Edward detrás de mi y di un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa-_

- Si esto es increíblemente…

- Romántico –_completo él en un susurro-_

- Tal vez pensó que necesitabas ayuda –_le dije con gracia y el me regaló una sonrisa torcida_-

- ¿Y funciona?

- No lo se, ya veremos como lo aprovechas –_toque su mentón con un dedo y salí del baño_-

- ¿Eeeeso qu…eee significa? –tartamudeó-

- Interprétalo como mejor te convenga, ahora vamos a desempacar que solo tenemos media hora antes de que Alice nos venga a sacar a los gritos –_le dije sin mirarlo mientras abría mi maleta_- Qué demo… ¡ALICE! –_grité en cuanto vi las primeras prendas que podía ver en la maleta un diminuto y cuando digo diminuto quiero decir microscópico traje de baño azul, Inmediatamente ella entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Edward me miraba sorprendido_- ¡Alice Cullen! En que clase de universo paralelo tu crees que yo me voy a poner algo como esto -_le dije señalando la minúscula tanga, Edward abrió los ojos como plato y trago fuerte_-

- Ohh vamos Bella no seas exagerada ya veraz que te queda perfecto

- ¿Perfecto? ¡Esto ni siquiera cubre lo esencial! –_bufé molesta_- de ninguna manera me voy a poner esto –_tire la tanga a un lado sin mirar, para seguir revisando que otras locura había metido Alice en esa maleta y me reproche a mi misma no haberla revisado antes de salir de Forks, cuando sentí un fuerte jadeo y voltee para ver a Edward con la tanga en la mano_- ¡dame eso! -_se la iba a arrebatar de la mano pero otra persona me gano en rapidez, y mi suerte no podía ser peor era ¡¡¡Emmet!!!, levante la mirada para darme cuenta que ya todos estaban en la habitación-_

- Whao, hermanito prepárate porque cuando Bella se ponga esto se te va a subir el voltaje

- ¡Emmet! –le reprendió Rose-

- ¡JAJAJA! -Se rió Jasper- creo que ya se le subió, míralo –señaló a Edward que estaba como en shock, no había posibilidad de que abriera mas los ojos, y estaba mas rojo que yo en mis peores sonrojos-

- ¡Ok fue suficiente! –_señalé la puerta_- ¡TODOS AFUERA YA!

- Ups ahora si se enojo… corran por sus vidas –susurró Alice y salio corriendo halando a Jasper en el camino, Rose y Emmet los siguieron-

- ¡NO CREAS QUE TE HAS ESCAPADO DE MI DUENDE DEL DEMONIO AHORA VOY A ACLARAR CUENTAS CONTIGO! –_le grité antes cerrar la puerta con llave, me voltee para ver a Edward parado en la misma posición y con la misma expresión en la cara, me le acerqué y acuné su rostro entre mis manos-_

- ¿Edward? ¡Edward!

- Hmmmm… Ehhhhh -_se sacudió la cabeza, y se paso las manos por el cabello nerviosamente_- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estas bien?

- Estooo, si eso creo… mejor me voy a dar una ducha

- ¿Tanto te impresionó?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto –_le enseñe nuevamente la tanga_- dime la verdad

- Ehhhh, bueno realmente… ahhh que diablos, si, no me imagino tu vestida solo con eso –_todos los colores se le fueron al rostro nuevamente al señalar la tanga que ahora estaba sobre la cama-_

- Bueno no lo imagines, porque eso no va a suceder, mejor ve y date esa ducha, mientras yo reviso que otras locuras metió tu hermana en mi maleta

- Si por mi salud mental mejor no estoy presente _–tomó su maleta completa y se metió al baño, en ese momento tocaron la puerta-_

- Pasa, Alice te juro que esta ves si….

- No soy Alice –_me interrumpió Rose en un susurro_- toma esto –_me dio una bolsa_ – No le digas a Alice pero yo me tomé la libertad de comprarte algunas cosas, sabia que no te iban a gustar algunas de las que ella te compro

- Gracias Rose –_abrí la bolsa y había unos cuantos trajes de baño eran también de dos piezas pero cubrían mucho mas de los que escogió Alice, también habían un par de trajes de baño deportivos y un par de camisones de seda_- Ehh Rose estos no creo…

- Créeme, son mas adecuados que los que te trajo Alice, cuando los veas me lo vas a agradecer, eso si por favor no los saques frente a Edward, no quiero que mi hermano se muera de combustión espontánea –_me dijo con una sonrisa picara_-

- ¿Tan malos son? –_pregunté preocupada_-

- No son malos, no al menos si ustedes fuesen pareja y tu intención fuera seducirlo y ponerlo a comer de tu mano, pero en su situación actual, no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti usar algunos de esos conjuntos.

- ¡Oh dios! Alice se volvió loca, como me hace esto

- Hablando a su favor, puedo decir que ella esperaba que fueran novios al regresar de Phoenix

- Ok pero de igual forma, yo no soy de las que se lanzan con todo al primer día de noviazgo

- Bueno digamos que la forma en que te alteras cuando lo vez escaso de ropa, puede confundir un poco

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Bella, lo miras como un buitre a su presa, no se como él nunca lo notó

- Ups, gracias por el dato, tratare de controlarme

- De nada, ahora me voy antes de que Alice se de cuenta que te ayudé

- Ok Rose, y gracias por todo

En cuanto Rosalie salio de la habitación, rápidamente voltee toda la maleta sobre la cama la ropa de playa en líneas generales estaba bien, había unos cuantos vestidos, shorts y camisetas, varios pareos y otros accesorios para la playa, sandalias en casi todos los colores y solo un para de zapatillas deportivas, los trajes de baño, definitivamente me quedaría con lo que Rose me trajo, y también los camisones, porque la lencería que Alice escogió mas bien parecía para una luna de miel. Rápidamente dejé fuera todo lo que era capaz de usar y en la maleta y bajo llave todas las prendas inconcebibles para mí.

Edward salio del baño cuando yo comenzaba a organizar la ropa en el armario, y procedió a hacer lo propio con su maleta, por suerte Alice no fue tan osada con su guardarropa. Al terminar tome un short y una camiseta y me fui a cambiar al baño ya que decidir dejar mi ducha para antes de dormir. Una vez listos bajamos al salón para reunirnos con el resto.

- Ok chicos, tenemos un total de doce días para disfrutar _–tomó la palabra Alice_- hay un sin fin de actividades para realizar, me tome la libertad de organizar algunas de ellas, por lo que tenemos seis días ya cubiertos para los seis, las noches debemos decidirlas entre todos, asi como decidir si comeremos aquí en la cabañas o saldremos a los restaurantes, personalmente Jasper y yo nos tomaremos dos días para visitar la Big lsland de compras y encontrarnos con papa y mama, queda en ustedes decidir si nos acompañan o no

- ¿Qué actividades planeaste? Me refiero a las de grupo –_pregunto Emmet_-

- Buenos tendremos Surf, con clases incluidas para Bella que es la única que no lo ha practicado nunca, Snorkel, buceo en las cuevas, una excusión a campo traviesa, un día de Spa, los chicos si lo desean lo pueden cambiar por algún deporte, y un tour alrededor de las islas.

- Me parece bien –_respondió Rose_- Emmet y yo nos tomaremos dos días para estar solos en Kauai, podemos cuadrarlos para cuando tu y Jasper visiten la Big Island, así compartimos en grupo el resto de los días.

- Creo que Bella y yo también podríamos ir la Big Island -_Acotó Edward_- ¿te parece?

- Estoy de acuerdo –_respondí-_ pero un día ida por vuelta para pasarlo con tus padres, por ningún motivo pienso acompañar a Alice de compras, ya tuve suficiente con esa maleta, no me importa quedarme a descansar el día restante, pero no te preocupes me puedo quedar sola si tu prefieres quedarte para las compras

- Oh no por ningún motivo, si tu te regresas, yo también –_me contestó-_

- ¿Con respecto a las cenas que hacemos? –_interrogó Alice nuevamente_-

- Podemos tomar las dos opciones _–intervine_- algunos días salir a comer fuera y para los otros a mi no me importa cocinar

-Perfecto, organicé las actividades a partir de pasado mañana, ósea que mañana será actividades libres, podemos ir a la playa y conocer el resto del hotel.

- Bien, para esta noche mejor pedimos para que nos traigan comida a la cabaña –_propuso Jasper_-

- Podemos ver alguna película mientras esperamos la comida, vi que hay una gran selección en el centro de entretenimiento.

- Buena idea Emmet, así descansamos para mañana –_comentó Edward-_

- Por favor, realmente estoy agotada, llevo dos semanas de avión en avión.

La noche sucedió según lo planeado, Jasper pidió comida típica de la región la cual estuvo deliciosa, y vimos un par de comedias románticas, finalmente nos fuimos a dormir, al llegar a la habitación me dispuse a darme una ducha caliente, afortunadamente para mi cuando salí ya Edward estaba dormido, por lo que no tuve que pasar la pena de que me viera usando uno de los camisones de seda que me regaló Rose, que si bien eran mas decentes que los que me compro la duende, no eran nada parecidos a los cómodos conjuntos de algodón que yo acostumbraba a usar para dormir. Mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue lo bien que hasta ahora habían sido las vacaciones de verano, y la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir, con Edward en plan de conquista en un lugar tan hermoso y paradisíaco como Hawai.

* * *

**_N/A: Bueno que les pareció el capitulo, al princio pense en escribir todas la vaciones en un solo capitulo, pero cambie de opnion y voy a detallar un poquito mas para hacer mas romantica la situacion de nuestros protagonistas, las cosas ya se estan encaminando, y en el siguiente capitulo vendra lo que hemos estado esperando... No olviden dejarme sus opiniones._**

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y subscripciones**_


	12. Nota de Autora

Hola a todos, ante todo mis disculpas por haber abandonado tanto tiempo el fic, pero estuve algo delicada de salud y no pude seguir escribiendo… En fin ahora estoy de vuelta ya que me levantaron mi reposo medico, y lo voy a retomar, les prometo que máximo en dos semanas tendrán el próximo capitulo, si ya se, es mucho tiempo y ya les he hecho esperar bastante, pero lo estoy releyendo para retomar las ideas en el mismo punto que las deje y no quiero decepcionar a nadie ni darle ningún giro inesperado a la historia, además tengo que decidir si lo cambio a rated M (es decir si escribo algún lemmon) o si lo dejo así como esta. Mil gracias a todos por su paciencia y por seguir mi historia…

Atte:

Srta. Juli.

Maracaibo - Venezuela


End file.
